The Masked Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir
by Light Seeker 001
Summary: Based more on the Dark Horse comic series rather than the movie. The Mask is tossed into the Atlantic and floats all the way to Paris. Now Ladybug and Chat Noir must not only deal with Hawk Moth's Akumas but also a psycho named the Big-Head Killer. Constructive criticism would be nice. No flames. Rudi Schaefer and his family are my OC's. DON'T STEAL THEM!
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, a little magic was floating by. Only, if you knew what kind of magic it was, you would either run away like hell, or be tempted by its power and would want every piece of it. This form of little magic took the form of something so hideous, so ugly and so powerful, yet appearance wise, it looked so simple as well. And what is this magic? A Mask. A green Mask made of jade with a blank expression on its face. Its origins are unknown but it is said that anyone who puts the Mask on, all their wishes and desires will come true. This Mask had claimed the lives of others who wanted a mad grab for power or just made the people who wore it kill for a mad grab for power. And it already made its mark in the United States, resulting in bizarre mayhem and very gruesome deaths. In the final moments of madness, the Mask was thrown out to sea, and was left to float forever, never to bother anyone ever again.

But now, fate was guiding the Mask to a new home. All across the Atlantic to the continent of Europe to the canals of Paris, home to two superheroes: Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Argeste. These are the Masked Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

CUE THE THEME SONG!

My name is Marinette, a girl like any other. But when destiny calls upon me to fight against the forces of evil, I become Miraculous Ladybug!

A Ladybug, a lucky charm  
Lady Magic and Lady Luck!  
A Ladybug, a lady of heart  
Be heroic in case of emergency!  
Miracu-

Hey what the- *BOOM!*

I got you with my winnin' smile  
I'm a livin' lesson in flair and style  
You just can't help but stare at my savoir-faire  
And I'm Nouveau, Deco, Roman-Greco, Rococo, Barroco  
Be-bop, hip-hop, flip flop  
Somebody stop me!  
Pretty Viridian faces like mine  
Don't come a dime a dozen  
I stand out of the crowd  
They went, they made me, yeah, they broke the mold  
Wholesome and kind, staid and refined  
Totally out of my mind!  
Arch-villains and ne'er do wells  
Had better learn to decorate prison cells  
Green goes with anything if they ask, see?  
Well there's one last thing I gotta sing about  
Open up wide and really shout  
Ohhhhhhh, LOOK OUT!  
This is the Mask!  
SSSMOKIN'!

(Big Head lands on top of a dazed, battered, bruised and confused Ladybug and Chat Noir as he says the final line.)


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere in the heart of Paris, it was an ordinary day. Well, ordinary if you're a superhero. Ladybug and Chat Noir were doing what they do best: fighting an Akumatized victim, only this one was a tad creepy for Chat Noir's taste. A raggedy tramp clown ran in the middle of the street throwing pies that turned anyone they hit into evil clowns like him. "You all laughed at me! Not my jokes!" he yelled in hate. "Now let's see how you like it when I, Pierrot, make you the punchline!" He laughed maniacally, throwing more pies at people and turning them into evil clowns. Nearby, a pair of teenagers: a green eyed blonde boy in a black cat costume and domino mask and a blue pigtailed girl with blue eyes and wearing a ladybug spotted jumpsuit and domino mask watched the chaos in concern.

"Darn it, Chloe," muttered Ladybug to herself. "Did you really have to make fun of this poor guy's act? He was still practicing!"

"Can we make this quick, m'lady?" asked Chat Noir. "Clowns give me the willies."

Ladybug laughed. "The brave Chat Noir, the Black Cat, afraid of clowns?"

"Hey! I'm not afraid! They just make me uncomfortable with all that makeup on!"

"Whatever, come on, let's go!"

The pair jumped off the building they were standing on and landed in the middle of the street with Ladybug taking out her yoyo, and Chat Noir taking out his retractable staff. When Pierrot saw them, a butterfly pattern appeared across his face. "That's it, Pierrot!" said a deep, menacing voice in his head. "Just grab their Miraculous and the whole world will laugh along with you at their defeat!"

"Yes, Hawk Moth," said the clown to the voice. "Time to make you laugh!" He said to Ladybug and Chat Noir and pulled out a huge gatling with pink and blue polka dots all over it. "Wether you want to or not!" He laughed crazily, firing wild shots at everything in sight, forcing the duo to duck behind a parked car.

"Man, we can't get close to him without turning into a clown!" Ladybug knew what to do. "Lucky Charm!" she called out. Her yoyo twirled in the air, then transformed into...

"A fishing net? Man, this transforming thing is so random at times. What am I going to do with this?" She looked around. Her powers highlighted potential spots to use the net: the trees Pierrot was positioned, the gatling gun, and the rows of parked cars. Then she formulated her plan. "Chat Noir, serpentine to and fro through the cars and take out that gatling gun with your Cataclysm! I'll sneak up behind him!"

Chat Noir smirked. "Serpentine? I'm not a snake. I'm a cat. We slink, not slither."

"Ugh. Less puns, more maneuvering!"

Chat Noir did what she ordered and started maneuvering as quick as a cheetah two and fro the rows of cars.

"Oh, no you don't!" shouted the clown, trying to get a precise aim at the cat themed hero.

Just as he was a few feet from him, Chat Noir let out a yell, "Cataclysm!" Smoke billowed from the ring with the green cat paw design on it and he made a very risky jump high into the air. Just before the clown could get a good aim on him, he slapped his hand on the gatling gun and it rusted into a pile of dust.

"Well, that's that!" said Chat Noir.

"Y-y-you, you stay back!" the clown whimpered, backing away from him, not even noticing the ladybug patterned fishing net right behind him until he was wrapped up in it. Ladybug jumped from one of the trees and landed on his stomach, knocking him out.

"And now to finish the job," said Ladybug, plucking the clown's nose off and squishing it, making it honk. After the honk, a black butterfly with purple lightning designs on it started to fly away from the nose. However, the fishing net changed back into a yoyo and zipped back into Ladybug's hand. "No more evildoing for you little Akuma." With another twirl, the yoyo opened up and caught the butterfly. "Time to de-evilize! Gotcha!" She pressed the yoyo and the butterfly flew away, now transformed white. "Bye-bye, petite butterfly!" she said cheerfully. Then she gave the yoyo a great spin and shouted, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

A wave of ladybug circles swept through all of Paris, undoing all the damage the clown had done. The clown meanwhile, was enveloped in a purple smoke that evaporated instantly, leaving behind an ordinary street performer lying on the ground. He regained consciousness and said, "What happened? I was so angry at that girl and..."

"It's alright," Ladybug assured him. "Just go home and lie down for a while. And for what it's worth, you are amazing."

The street performer smiled, nodded and walked away, leaving Chat Noir and Lady Bug to themselves.

"So erstaunlich." The accented voice made the duo turn around. There was a blonde boy around Ladybug and Chat Noir's age, garbed in a gray hoody jacket, blue baggy jeans, and a pair of Gorillaz converse sneakers. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich diese Aktion so nah sehen würde."

"Uh...pardon moi?" asked Ladybug.

"Oh," said Chat Noir in a matter of fact tone. "He's German." Then he said, "Vielen Dank."

"You speak German?" asked the boy and Ladybug, confused. Then both Ladybug and Chat Noir said to the boy, "You speak English?"

"Isn't that a required language to learn these days?" the boy said. "I've been taking lessons since I was little." The boy's English was accented a tad. "Anyway, it's nice to hear someone I can speak with in my native language."

Before the pair could say anything else, Chat Noir's ring and Ladybug's earrings started to beep. "Uh, oh," gasped Ladybug. "We're about to change back! Let's vamoose!"

"Same here," said Chat Noir. "Auf Wiedersehen!" he shouted to the boy as his staff launched him into the air and onto the building top.

"What he said!" shouted Ladybug, swinging the street lights with her yoyo.

The boy smiled. "I think my family made the right choice coming here."

(!)  
In an alley, Ladybug transformed back to her civilian self, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, while a little ladybug-like pixie popped out of one of her earrings. "So glad we finally got rid of those clowns," she said. "They were really scary!"

Marinette scoffed. "You're worse than Chat Noir, Tikki." She let the Kwami hide in her purse as she set off for her home, the bakery run by her family.

(!)  
At his lavish mansion, Chat Noir changed back into Adrien Agreste as he watched a black cat-like pixie pop out of his ring and land on his bed with a plop, groaning. "Don't make fun of me about the clown thing, alright, Plagg?"

The Kwami groaned and said, "I won't. As long as you give me a wheel of camembert. The biggest one you can find!"

Adrien groaned.

(!)  
Somewhere in Paris, a man garbed in a purple suit and a silver mask stamped his cane onto the ground, scattering his butterflies everywhere. "No!" he yelled. "That fool failed me!" He was the one that was responsible for the clown's corruption, just like many others before him. And like all the others before him, they all failed and were changed back by Ladybug and Chat Noir. "This isn't over yet, Ladybug and Chat Noir," he swore as the circular butterfly-shaped window closed. "A sucker is born every minute after all, and that sucker will be my next Akuma victim!"

(!)  
Somewhere in the canals of Paris, the Mask finally made its stop at the docks. There, it waited until it was put on by someone. A sucker is born every minute. It had enough time to wait.

(!)  
At Collège Françoise Dupont, Ms. Caline Bustier was making an announcement. "A new student from Germany will be attending our class starting this semester, so let's give him a warm welcome when he arrives."

"Germany, huh?" Alya Césaire was intrigued. "I've heard a lot of things about Germany, aside from what we're told in history books."

"You're telling me," said Adrien. "I was once on a business trip at Germany with my dad. They're actually pretty nice, much like us Paris folk."

"Ooh," said Alya. "I bet you met a lot of people there."

"Well, I was required to learn the language, just some here and there."

"I'm sure we would like to know more, right Marinette? Marinette?" Marinette wasn't listening to her dark-skinned, red-haired, bespectacled friend and was busy looking at some pictures of Adrien's modeling pictures on her phone. That is until Alya tapped her head. "Ahem, earth to Marinette?"

"Oh, oh! Uh...Hi, Alya," squeaked Marinette, frantically closing the website.

Alya shook her head and said, "Go on! If you want to know more about Adrien so you can, uh, what was it? Go out, trade secrets, get married..." Her blue haired friend shushed her. "You know what I mean. Ask him about his experience in Germany."

"Like what? I don't know German!"

"Ask him! He said so himself, he knows some German!"

"And what? Ask him how to make a strudel, or what their sauerkraut taste like, or if he was with..." Her eyes widened. "If he knows some girl from there! Oh, no! I'm doomed! What if they're web chatting to each other, laughing, getting to know each other, asking one another to get married!"

"Okay, I think you're overreacting."

Suddenly, the teacher said in excitement, "He's here! Everyone, please give a warm welcome to...er..." She stopped and looked uncertain. "How do you say it?" she asked to someone outside the class.

"Rudolf Schaefer."

That voice sounds familiar, thought Adrien and Marinette.

"What he said!" said the teacher.

When the boy stepped in, Marinette and Adrien gasped inwardly. It's that boy from yesterday, they yelled mentally.

"Er...it's nice to meet everyone," Rudolf said awkwardly. "Just call me Rudi. And I'm here because my dad got a promotion and is working here in Paris."

"He sure is cute," a snooty voice said. A voice belonging to the Wicked Witch of Paris, the blonde haired, blue eyed daughter of the Mayor of Paris, Chloe Bourgeois. "The accent is weird but every thing else is fine." She wasn't the only one thinking that. Her friend, or should I say, assistant, Sabrina Raincomprix, was gawking him as well. "Hey, look elsewhere!" Chloe twisted her head around and made her look at a wall.

"Sorry!" Sabrina groaned.

"So can you tell us what happens in your school in Germany?" asked Ms. Bustier.

"Well, not so much. We have a brilliant football team or as Americans call it, soccer. Not that I'm in it mind you. I mean, you expect me to be in one with this physique?" He gestured to his average body. "But on the plus side, I am an art program where we have beautiful girls, I mean you French are beautiful by your own standards..." A few girls including Marinette, Chloe and Alya frowned at this.

While the German boy prattled on, Chloe growled to herself, "By my own standards huh? That's another way to say I'm ugly!"

"He called you ugly?" gasped Sabrina. "I guess Germans have a poor taste in women."

"Very poor taste," said Chloe.

"And what is it that you do?" asked Adrien's friend, Nino.

Rudi said to the dark-skinned, baseball cap wearing boy, "Well, I do help out in my dad's autoshop. He's got a new one in Paris." He smiled. "I actually have good story. There was this customer who said he ripped him off and gave him a high price for fixing his motor. And my dad says, 'I don't know what you're talking about, I haven't seen you before.' And the customer goes on this long rant, cursing and screaming and saying words that I know he made up. Until he realized he was in the wrong shop!"

"So you're just a grease monkey?" asked Chloe. "Should have figured. It's no wonder you have that ungentlemanly aura."

"Chloe!" scolded Marinette.

"What? He's just another commoner. I'm actually surprised he's even part of this exchange program. Usually only the

Rudi didn't say anything at first, but then smiled and said, "Did you hear something? All I heard was," And he started making a pig squealing. "Hey, someone call the butcher! There's a swine loose in school!"

Everyone except Chloe and Sabrina laughed. The two girls were just gaped at him.

"All right, that's enough!" Ms. Bustier said. "Rudi, please take your seat. You can talk to the rest of the students after school."

"Actually, I wouldn't mind having a tour around this school. I am going to be here after all."

"I can help out with that," said Adrien. "I know this school like the back of my hand. I'll show you around after class."

"Can I accompany you?!" piped up Marinette. Everyone looked at her. "Er...you know, to make sure the boy doesn't get lost." She was red in the face as she said that.

Rudi didn't seem to mind. "Vielen Dank," he said to Adrien.

"Keine Ursache."

Rudi paused as he sat down next to Adrien. "Funny. Chat Noir knows German too."

"Er...he does?" Adrien tried to change the subject. "Wait you know Chat Noir?"

"Jahol," said Rudi. "And Ladybug."

"You met Ladybug and Chat Noir?" asked Alya, excited. "What was it like? What happened?"

"Well, it was only yesterday. I was walking back to the hotel where my parents are staying at when I saw this big clown fighting Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

Apparently, Ladybug and Chat Noir are the talk of the town a lot more than the thought, and soon everyone was asking about his encounter with the two local superheroes of Paris.

(!)  
"And this is your locker right here," said Adrien, who was just finishing the tour with Rudi after class was over.

"This school is a lot smaller than the one back in Deutschland.

"Deutschland?" asked Marinette, accompanied by Alya. "I thought you were from Germany."

"That's how they say it in Germany," Adrien explained.

"Oh. You learn a lot of new things," Marinette giggled, but inwardly she was saying, "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! And right in front of Adrien!"

"Well, I better get going," said Rudi as the four exited the building. "My dad is going to expect me to help him out at the shop. I do hope you drop by. Not just for a broken car, mind you. But for anything, we can hang out, we can chat online, we can do...what do you Paris folk do anyway?"

Suddenly, the next thing he knew, Rudi was tumbling down the stairs and landed on his face. Adrien and Marinette rushed to help the new kid up only to gasp when they saw blood oozing out his nostrils. They both looked up to see Chloe typing away at her phone like nothing was wrong. When she saw their angry looks she said, "What? It was an accident I swear! I didn't know the grease monkey was ahead of you!"

"That was no accident, Chloe!" shouted Alya, but Rudi stopped her. She was surprised to see him smile even after getting a bloody nose.

"It's alright! I had worse. This one time I was helping dad place a new motor in this jalopy, and I accidentally let it slip and it landed on my toes! I had to wear a cast for two months!"

"Ooh!" the kids said.

"Yeah, I could use a napkin though."

"Here," said Alya, taking a tissue from her purse.

"Danke," he said. "Well, I'm off. Hope to see you soon. The swine not so much."

"I heard that!" Chloe shouted as he walked away. "Do you know who I am?! I am the Mayor of Paris' daughter!"

"Don't care!"

Chloe growled darkly. "I'll make you care tomorrow," she swore under her breath.

(!)  
Inside his head, Rudi was thinking of performing all kinds of medieval torture techniques he read on the internet on that blonde haired bitch. Perhaps a session in the iron maiden, or perhaps a seat on the Judas cradle, or maybe he can tear her apart with the iron spider, or...

His dark thoughts were interrupted when a car driving by him sloshed a puddle at his new shoes. "Sehen Sie, wohin Sie fahren, Sie Stücke Scheiße!" He immediately regretted what he said when the car drove back and stopped in front of him. Three tough looking boys, probably college youths, stepped out.

"What did you say?" one of them asked.

The second asked, "Care to repeat what you said in English?"

"Uh..." Rudi shrunk.

"Hold on, I got a translator app," a third said. He tapped his phone a few times and sneered. "Apparently, he called us pieces of shit."

"Uh..."

(!)  
Rudi ducked and hid behind a bench while the three boys chased after him. "Where's that Kraut?! I want him to suffer more than a black eye!"

He was glad those three thugs didn't find him, but now he was farther away from the shop, and his dad was probably wondering where he was. He slid out from under the bench and typed a few coordinates in the GPS app in his phone. That's when he saw it: a peculiar looking green thing floating in the water. At first he thought it was drift wood, but on closer inspection he realized it was a mask with a blank expression. It looked like it was made in Africa or some other part of the world that had tribal history. He reached for it and picked it up. What was it doing over here in Paris? Shouldn't it be in a museum? Oh, well. It might be a good souvenir. Yeah, a reminder of his first week in Paris. And a reminder of his first day at school with a witch. Ooh! He knew a good one for that Chloe! Thumb screws! Let's see her try to tap her phone with those!

Rudi smiled evilly as he placed the Mask in his backpack.

(!)  
"Ah, your home!" Mrs Schaefer said. She immediately noticed the injuries on her son. "Goodness! What happened to your eye? Your nose?"

"It's nothing. The nose was from some bully at school."

"A bully?"

"It's alright. I doubt I will be seeing her," said Rudi, trying to calm his mother. "I think it was just a one time thing. She just tripped me."

"She?" said a deep voice. "A girl tripped you?"

"Dear..."

"It's alright!" insisted Rudi. "I don't want you to get in trouble with the mayor, Dad."

The dark haired, crooked-nosed man in overalls and work boots looked him over. "That was the mayor's daughter?"

"So she says," said Rudi. "No wonder she acts like a pig. She probably gets it from her father."

"Oh, that pompous..."

"Max," said Mrs. Schaefer. "It was the first day at school. And it was a one time incident. It's not like they'll meet each other all the time."

"Besides, I did make some new friends," said Rudi, trying to calm down his father. "There's this cute but clumsy girl Marinette, this tech wiz Alya, a model named Adrien and his friend Nino..."

"Wow, a lot of friends on your first day," interrupted his father. "I'm impressed. Usually it would only take a couple of days to make that many friends."

"Well, they did like to hear your stories in the garage back in Deutschland." Max smiled proudly. "And...maybe it had something to do with my encounter with Ladybug and Chat Noir."

Max sighed. "That's my biggest concern."

"What, Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

"But they're beloved here!" said Rudi's mother. "You don't think they're a threat do you?"

"Never, Henrietta!" insisted Rudi's father. "I would love to get an autograph of Ladybug, personally. Don't tell anyone." He coughed and said. "But the villains are a trouble. What if you were caught in the middle of a fight like yesterday? I don't want to see you hurt."

"Dad, do you expect me to just walk in the middle of a fight? What am I? Suicidal?"

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid," Max said sternly. "And don't agitate this girl any further. Those kinds of people like to hold a grudge."

Rudi sighed and nodded, "Ja Vater."

"Now, let's get you cleaned up," said Henrietta. "I'll get the hydrogen peroxide." She said to Max, "And you should clean up too! You're leaving a trail of oil in the house!"

Max flinched and said fearfully, "Yes dear."

"Mom! That stuff hurts!"

(!)  
After dinner, Rudi went to bed, watching the small TV in his bedroom. He still was having dark thoughts, but now he had a mental list. Chloe was on the top of it along with those thugs. He wrote down the license plate of the car belonging to one of those thugs that gave him a black eye. It's a good thing he didn't mention them, otherwise he would have REALLY got a lecture on not picking fights with strangers from his father and mother. His mother mostly. She scared him more than his tough mechanic father. She was always the one who wore the pants of the family.

Wait, what was he doing? Those guys were probably long gone by now. And besides, what was he going to do? He wasn't that skinny but he was a toothpick compared to those meatheads! And besides, he knew better. Guys like those were not worth it!

Maybe they can be.

Rudi looked around when he heard that voice. "Who said that?" He looked around again, but saw nothing. Then he looked at the green mask sitting on his shelve of his knick-knacks. He hadn't shown it to his parents yet. He was planning on scaring them tomorrow before school. For some reason, every time he looked at it, the dark thoughts amplified. He turned away from it, but he looked at it again. Some sort of temptation filled him as he walked towards the mask. That same temptation told him to put it on.

Suddenly, the moment, the nose touched the inside, the mask's edges wrapped around his whole head. He yelled and tried to rip it off in a panic but it wouldn't come off! He yelled more as some strange feeling flowed in and out of him making him spin and spin until he looked like the Tasmanian Devil from Looney Tunes. Then it stopped as fast as it began.

"Whoo! That was weird. Now if only I can get this thing off..." Hey, what happened to my voice?! It didn't sound right, much like how his head shouldn't feel right. He needed a mirror. He rushed to the bathroom and gasped at his face. No, this wasn't his face! It had a bulging, bald head. Its skin was a putrid yellow-green. Its enormous, sunken eyes were red and seemed to glow. It had a broad, flat nose, smashed in like a skeleton's nose. He opened the dark-lipped mouth to let out a scream, revealing teeth too long for its mouth. This wasn't his face! This wasn't his face!

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it - AAAAAAHHH!" In his panicked struggle to rip this horrid thing off his face, he fell out the bathroom window and onto the street. His bedroom was on the second story, so he braced for impact and a huge world of pain. But when he felt the landing, he felt no pain. He got up, dusted himself and checked himself for any injury. "Nothing. I'm good!" Then he realized, "Did you do this?" He scratched his new, bald head as he asked this. It felt like rubber.

"Rudolf?" he heard his father's voice. "What's going on in there?"

"Nothing dad! Just popping a zit! Don't worry about it!"

When he was sure his father went back to bed, Rudi checked himself out. "What else can you do?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Thief! Thief!" He watched as some man ran off with some woman's purse. "Well, what better way to experiment my new powers?"

(!)  
The thief slipped behind a alley and hid behind a dumpster. "Let's see what we got here."

"Halt right there!" said a dramatic, yet scratchy voice. "You better return that purse right back to it's owner..." A figure stepped out of the shadows, or face the wrath of..." The figure came into the light and the thief's eyes bugged out at the strange clothes he was wearing and the strange, big, bald green head. "...of...of..." The stranger tapped his chin. "Damn, I didn't come up with a hero name! What should I call myself? Olive Man? No, that's stupid. Pickle Head? I don't even like pickles. Frank?" He was stumped. "Hey, mister, what should I call myself?"

"Dead." The man pulled out a pistol and fired three rounds into the stranger's chest. The stranger looked down at his chest, then hawked a loogie at the man. A loogie that had the three bullets in it! The man dodged the attack and rushed at him, punching him in the chest and out into the street. The stranger didn't even see the truck flatten him like a pancake.

The driver looked back to see what he hit, but instead he ran back to his vehicle in fear when he saw a flat man with a green head stand up and inflate himself like a balloon! "Look, ma! I'm roadkill!" he said, laughing.

When the thief saw this, he took off running, but was stopped by the stranger. "Say, do you know what time it is?" The stranger pulled out a comically giant alarm clock. "Why, it's five seconds before I take that purse back and hang you by your underwear!" He paused. "Fivefourthreetwoone!" And with that, he snatched the purse away and spun the man around and grabbed him by his underwear and gave it a good, hard yank. There was a mirror-breaking scream that echoed throughout Paris.

(!)  
In a nearby Chinese tea house, Master Fu suddenly shivered. "What is it, Fu?" asked a little turtle pixie.

"I'm not sure, Wayzz. I feel...a disturbance."

(!)  
Two police officers were questioning the woman who just got robbed. "It was a blue purse, it had a little Minnie Mouse head on it and..."

"It's right here! No thanks are necessary!"

The woman turned to see who had just saved her only to let out a scream. Holding her purse was a big, bald, and green headed man with huge teeth and a small nose! She passed out in an instant, leaving two cops with this crazy looking guy! "You're welcome," he muttered, tossing the purse onto the woman.

"Freeze!" Both cops pointed their guns at the big headed man.

"Whoa, whoa, you got the wrong guy! The thief's that way!" he pointed back to where the thief.

"Sorry, but you're obviously trying to do the whole 'vigilante justice' superhero schtick," said one of the officers. "Listen, just come with us to the station and we'll just let you off with a warning okay?"

"But...but..."

"No ands ifs or buts," said another officer, more sternly. "Now get in the car, kid!" The green headed man obeyed and sat in the back. "Stay with the woman until paramedics arrive, I'll take him to the station."

"Take it easy on him, he's obviously just a kid."

"Kids need to learn to respect the law and not do crazy stuff like this!"

(!)  
Rudi grumbled as he sat in the back of the squad car. "Thanks a lot," he mentally said to the Mask. "My first hero gig and I get busted. And for what? Because I gave a woman a fainting spell! Ungrateful, miserable, self-centered..." His rant was cut short by what he saw out the window: one of the thugs that accosted him going into a bar! "Er, officer, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Shut it! I'm not falling for that!"

Rudi frowned. "Seriously. I really have to go!"

"Yeah, well you should have thought about it before you decided to play hero! We already got Ladybug and Chat Noir cleaning up this city of freaks like you and we certainly don't need anymore! And if you think of pissing in my car, you'll get one between the legs!"

Freak, was he?

The officer grumbled as he drove his car. Suddenly, he heard a sound of water. "Oh, that's it you're going to...eh?" He suddenly found himself waist deep in yellow water that smelled an awful lot like... "Oh, piss!" He turned back to the rear of the car, only to find a papier-mâché ' dummy of the big-headed guy sticking his tongue out. Distracted, he didn't see the ongoing parked car until it was too late. He crashed the car, knocking himself unconscious. He was lucky a passing couple rescued him from drowning in the yellow water.

(!)  
At the bar, Larry drank from the glass wiping his face of the foam mustache. "Leave the beer, I'm getting tanked."

"No, I think you had enough."

"Don't worry about me, I've got someone to pick me up!" Larry hiccuped.

"Hey, take a look at this freak!"

Larry turned and nearly burst out laughing. A green, big headed man wearing a cowboy costume entered the bar dramatically, like something out of a John Wayne or a Clint Eastwood movie. The man pushed the drunken college boy out of his seat and sat on it. "Can I have cranberry vodka?"

The bartender asked, "How old are you?"

"20," the cowboy lied. "'bout to be 21 tomorrow."

"Er...can I see some ID?"

"Don't have one yet."

"Can't serve you, then."

"Fine. I'll just have some water. I'm really parched."

The bartender placed a bottle in front of him and he paid for his drink. But Larry, drunk on too many shots of gin stood up and glared at the freak. "Who do you think you are, you..." he said something, but was so wasted it came out as slurred gibberish.

"Is that a new way to speak French, because I don't know it. I do know this. Everyone all across the world knows it." He raised his middle finger at the drunk kid. "And by the way, you can't hold your liquor."

What he felt next was a bottle shattering on his head.

"Reggin', friggin', pera cotta, slaughterin', country, plechten..." slurred Larry.

"Right," said the stranger, tearing off his cowboy costume and revealing a pair of boxing gloves, shorts and sneakers underneath. "Them's fightin' words! Put em' up! Put 'em up! Come on! Give me your best shot!" Drunk Larry staggered and swung his arms as he lumbered toward the big-headed freak. "And, coming in from this corner, weighing in at two hundred pounds, most of it alcohol filling his head, it's the Drunken Monkey!" commented the big-headed guy mimicking a sports announcer. "He staggers to the left, to the right, and he swings!" Larry swing a fist, but he hit a table instead. "Swing and a miss! The champion connects with an uppercut!"

Larry found himself lying on a broken table, finally out cold.

"And the crowd goes wild!" screamed the big-headed guy. "Let's hear it for the reigning champion, the...the..." He lost his enthusiasm instantaneously. "Damn. I still don't know what to call myself. Hey, mister," he said to Larry. "Do you have a good superhero name?" He felt a tap on his shoulder, and when he turned, there stood a huge, shaved headed man glaring at him. "Oh, wow! A mountain with hair!"

"Get out of my bar now!"

"Your bar?" asked the big-headed guy. "Is your name written on it somewhere?" He grabbed the man by the head and, to his amazement, stretched his arm out and slammed his face against a wall. "Is your name HERE?! Or is it HERE?!" He smashed his head against a table. "Or maybe HERE?!" He threw him behind the bar and onto the beer shelves. "No? Well, it's not your bar! I can do whatever I want!"

"That's it! I'm calling the cops!" shouted the bartender. "Zed, Zeke! Get him out of here!"

Two regulars of the bar, Zed (an African-French man wearing biker clothes) and Zeke (a caucasian guy dressed like a bodyguard) stalked toward the big-headed guy, slamming their fists into their palms.

"Do you expect to kiss a girl with ugly faces like those?" he asked them. Then he pulled out a pipe wrench out of his pants and tightened it around Zed's nose. "Let me just give you a free makeover!" He gave the wrench a good twist and the bar filled with a loud CRACK! Zed crumpled to the floor, holding his broken nose. "Trust me. Even your mother will love it!" Then he turned to a charging Zeke. One swing of the wrench and the thug's face stoved in. But the only thing on Rudi's mind was, "Where did I get this wrench?"

It took a few seconds for him to realize he was being surrounded by the other drunks ready to pick a fight with this guy.

"What else can I do?" He reached down his shorts and pulled out something that made everyone stop in their tracks. A rocket launcher. "A bit excessive, but it'll do." He took aim at the drunks fleeing in all directions like cockroaches.

(!)  
That night, all of Paris was awoken by a loud explosion.

(!)  
When Rudi tore the Mask off and threw it on the bed, he was back wearing his pajamas. "Oh man, oh man, oh man! I can't believe I just did that! Some of those guys didn't deserve that! Well, okay, maybe that purse snatcher and maybe that drunk at the bar." Then he laughed, "Which drunk?" He laughed again before getting serious. "All right, listen you," he said to the Mask. "We need to establish some ground rules. We can't go around killing people like that! What are you trying to make me? The most wanted man in all of Paris? That's not how a superhero starts out!" Then he thought, "Well, maybe the Punisher did. And perhaps Deadpool."

He was getting ahead of himself. "The point is, we can't go around killing people. What if the cops find out? What if the friggin' army finds out?!" Then he thought, "What if my parents find out..." Then he thought again, "Wait. What can they do? I can take bullets without dying, I survived an explosion, and I pulled a rocket launcher out of my pants! I can do anything with you!" He calmed himself down. "All right. How about this, we get our revenge on the last two guys and Chloe and then...and then...I can be like Ladybug and Chat Noir! We can be a team! And if they don't like it...I'LL MAKE 'EM!"


	3. Chapter 3

School was cancelled for the remainder of the week. There was a full scale investigation on the explosion at the bar. There was to be a memorial service for the victims some time in the month. But the worst part of it was, the killer got away. And the only description of the killer was that he had a big, bald, green head. Marinette was convinced an Akuma was responsible for it as she went on her way to school. "And the worst part, I was asleep when it happened!" she whispered to Tikki. "I couldn't do anything. Chat Noir couldn't do anything!"

"I know how you feel," the little Kwami said in her purse. "I'm feeling horrible about what the families and friends are going through right now. And yet..." She looked away, wondering. "I'm not so sure an Akuma is responsible for this."

"Who else could have done it?"

"Think about it, Akuma victims are usually flamboyant and like to make themselves known to the public. Whoever did this wasn't."

"Akumas are unpredictable," said Marinette. "And that's what scares me about this one. Who knows what this guy will do next?"

She was just about to cross the threshold to the school when she saw a limo enter the parking lot. Out stepped Adrien accompanied by a huge man who resembled an ape; his bodyguard. The man walked the blonde boy to the school until Adrien entered the building. "What was that all about?" asked Marinette asked him.

"My dad," explained Adrien. "He's very scared about the murders last week. And he's not the only one."

"I know right," said Alya, finishing grabbing her school supplies from her locker. "Did you hear? Sabrina and Chloe both had their fathers drive them to school."

"This killer's got everyone riled up," said Nino, also grabbing his school supplies.

"Speaking of the killer," said Alya. "I just read that a woman got her purse snatched, but it was brought back by the killer!"

"WHAT?!" the three students yelled.

"That's not all," continued Alya. "An officer tried to take him back to the station, but he escaped. A couple found the officer nearly drowning in urine. They even found the purse snatcher. Only..."

"Only...?" asked Marinette.

Alya looked like she was trying her best not to laugh. "He was hanging from a light post by his underwear. He was screaming in a high-pitched voice, saying a guy with a big, green, bald head did it."

Someone broke the atmosphere with laughter. It was Rudi. "His underwear? Is this guy six or something?" He realized no one was laughing with him and he recomposed himself. "Sorry. I am so, so sorry. It's just...this guy sounds like a living cartoon character. From what those witnesses said, he was pulled a rocket launcher from his pants."

"Exactly why I think it might like those bad guys Ladybug and Chat Noir fight," said Alya. "No one else can do that. Except..."

"Except what?" asked Marinette.

"That description. A guy with a big, green bald head that runs on cartoon physics. I can't put my finger on it, but it sounds so familiar."

Everyone shrugged their shoulders as they went to class, but before Rudi could take his seat, he saw out the window, one of the thugs who beat him up yesterday walking down the street, talking to his phone. He narrowed his eyes grimly at him and clenched his fists.

"Rudi, is something wrong?"

The boy stopped himself and said a little too quickly, "I'm not feeling well. It must be something I ate. It's all right, I can hold it."

Eventually, Ms. Bustier came into the class to start the day's lesson with a reminder on safety like having any close one's number on their phone at all times, dial any emergency hotlines, etcetera, etcetera. This was no doubt in the wake of the attacks last week. While everyone was attentive, Rudi however, was not. He was still having those dark thoughts and worse yet, the temptation to put the Mask in his backpack on was telling him to put it back on again. Not yet, he told himself, not yet! Eventually, however, he gave in as the minutes drove by.

"Now, with that out of the way," said Ms. Bustier, finishing the lecture. "I would like to talk about-"

"Ms. Bustier, can I go to the bathroom?!" shouted out Rudi. "I can't hold it anymore!"

"All right, all right! Make it fast!"

Rudi tore out of the classroom and to the nearest boy's bathroom. He didn't even bother to answer why he was grabbing his backpack. He locked the door to one of the stalls and unzipped his backpack, revealing the Mask. "Like the teacher said, let's make it fast."

(!)  
Theo was in a mechanic's, hanging out with one of his friends, Ed. He was in mourning. One of Theo's friends had died in the bar explosion last week, and he was very close to him. "And he just had to get drunk off his ass and get caught in an explosion!" he said. Dark circles were under his eyes, it was obvious he was crying for a long time.

"I always told Larry to quit cold turkey," Ed said, finishing the touches on an RV that needed a new carburettor. "That ass was too stubborn to listen to me."

"He didn't deserve that! Getting blown up by a crazy lunatic! Where the hell did he even get a rocket launcher?!"

Ed slammed the hood close as he approached Theo. "Truth be told, the description does sound an awful lot like the Big-Head Killer case in America."

Theo looked confused. "Big-Head? America?"

"Yeah, he's this crazy guy that runs on cartoon physics. He can do, well, anything. Heck, he can even survive getting blown up by a firing squad!"

"And you think it might be some copycat?"

"I don't think it's a copycat. No copycat could pull a rocket launcher out of his pants."

Before the two could go on with their thoughts, a chilling presence loomed over them. "Hold on to your lug nuts, it's TIME for an overhaul!"

(!)  
"You certainly took your time," said Ms. Bustier. "You were in there for five minutes!"

Rudi looked red in the face. "Montezuma's revenge," he said quietly.

"Oh. Well if you're feeling sick, please report to the nurse."

"Yes, ma'am."

Before the teacher could carry on with the lesson, the sound of sirens echoed throughout the classroom. Adrien and Marinette looked out the window to see five police cars racing past the school. "Now what?!" they both thought.

"Ms. Bustier," they both shouted. "I have to use the bathroom!" They both looked at each other, confused.

"Just go already. And do go straight to the nurse's office if it's something else," she said, giving a look to Rudi.

(!)  
In the boy's bathroom, Adrien plucked Plagg from his pocket. "What is it, it better be impor...Ooh, camembert!" The little Kwami didn't even have time to savor it as the boy took the whole slice from his backpack and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Savor it later, Plagg, this is important. Plagg, CLAWS OUT!" In a flash of green, Plagg was sucked into his ring and Adrien transformed into his black cat suit with a belt tail, ears and domino mask and his regular blue eyes turned green.

(!)  
"Hurry up with that cookie, Tikki!" Panicked Marinette. "I don't want to miss the Akuma this time!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" The red and black spotted Kwami finished the chocolate chip cookie and let out a burp. "Okay, I'm ready!"

"Tikki, SPOTS ON!" With that, the Kwami sucked herself into Marinette's earrings and the transformation began. Marinette transformed into her red and black spotted jumpsuit and domino mask and her yoyo formed at her hip.

"Let's go," said Ladybug. "I am NOT going to miss you this time, Akuma!"

(!)  
On the rooftops, Ladybug followed the line of police cars down below, praying that she got to the Akuma in time before...but she didn't want to think about the explosion the week prior. Suddenly, a black figure jumped next to her. "You too, Chat Noir?"

"Yeah, I don't want to be cat napping on the job again, my lady."

"No jokes! I just hope..." Her fears were confirmed when she saw more police vehicles and an ambulance parked in front of a mechanic's. "Oh, no..." Both her and Chat Noir landed in front of the police line, only to be greeted by Officer Roger, the father of Chloe's friend/assistant Sabrina.

"Sorry, Ladybug and Chat Noir. Police business only."

"This IS our business!" shouted Ladybug. "Saving the day is what we do!"

Roger shook his head. "I know. But, I'm telling you this because..." He looked back toward the garage. "I don't want you to see the mess in there."

Ladybug's heart dropped. "M-mess?"

"Oh, my..." Chat Noir peeked over the crowd of officers and paramedics and his face turned greener than his eyes.

"Chat Noir?"

Then the paramedics pulled two bodies out on stretchers and Ladybug could see that he definitely had a right to get sick. One body had a chain going down his throat, out his bum and wrapped around his neck; there were car tools sticking out of his nose, mouth and ears. The other looked like he had somehow swallowed a muffler and tailpipe, the skin of his head stretched over the muffler.

"I told you," said Roger. "The only witness from across the street said a weird guy with a big green head came into the place carrying the muffler and tailpipe."

"Him again?!" screamed Ladybug. She started shaking. "No...this...this can't be happening!" Chat Noir sensed she was starting to cry and gave her a comforting hug. Suddenly, Roger's radio beeped.

"Hello? Yes, we're just...what?!" Chat Noir and Ladybug looked at him. "No, no, no!" He placed his palm on his face. "I'll send in the boys."

"What's wrong?" asked Ladybug. Roger shook his head. "That big headed guy again?"

"Yep. Caused a taxi crash."

"WHAT?!"

(!)  
4 minutes earlier...

"I got to leave this place! Theo sent that message that the Big-Head Killer is here in Paris and that he's coming after me!" Paul stuffed the last of his belongings into his suitcase and ran out of his room. "I got to leave France, no, leave Europe all together!" He hailed a taxi as soon as he got out of the apartment building and quickly stuffed his suitcase into the trunk and got into the passenger compartment. The driver looked surprised to see him rush into his cab. "Sheesh, you act like someone who just committed murder and is trying to get out of dodge!"

"Someone is trying to commit murder, and I'm the victim!" screamed Paul.

"Whoa, slow down. Look, I'll take you to the station if makes you feel better."

"The police won't help me. Not even Ladybug and Chat Noir will help me! The guy who's after me is the Big-Head Killer!"

"Excuse me?"

"Big-Head! He's this crazy guy with a big green head who acts like a cartoon! He slaughtered people in America and now he's here!"

"You know, that sounds awful familiar. I think I might have heard of him somewhere."

"You believe me, don't you?!"

The driver peeled off his skin to reveal a big, green bald head with red eyes and huge teeth. "Of course I do."

"H-h-how?"

"Well, it wasn't that hard." Big-Head pulled out a bloody cellphone Paul instantly recognized as Theo's. "Theo did give you that warning fast enough."

Paul screamed as he floored the taxi.

(!)  
Five minutes later...

Ladybug and Chat Noir could only watch from a rooftop as the taxi was fished out of the river. Paul was found on the side of the road, with paramedics trying to gather his teeth after he was tossed out of the car and slammed face first into a fire hydrant. "He did all this in five minutes!" screamed Ladybug. She kicked the side of the roof and began crying. Chat Noir placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. I wish...I wish we could have got here faster."

"Me too." She then realized something. "Oh, shoot! I have to get back to class! My teach - er, I mean, someone's expecting me!"

Chat Noir caught her panic. "Er...I have to be somewhere too! Someone's expecting me as well!"

They both took off in different directions and back to the same class. Ms. Bustier wondered if Montezuma's revenge was contagious.

(!)  
When the reports of the same killer became public, everyone was panicking. The reports of the Big-Head Killer from America being in Paris was putting everyone on edge, but the worst part was everyone was starting to doubt their heroes.

"Why weren't Ladybug and Chat Noir fast enough to stop these attacks?" asked a reporter on TV. "Have the city's heroes finally met their match? I don't know but I do have one thing to say: Ladybug, Chat Noir; please don't let us down. Not after this!"

Rudi switched off the TV and threw the Mask down on his bed and kicked the side of his computer chair. "Big-Head. That's why Alya thought my description sounded familiar. I've already left my mark in America!" Then he realized. "No." He pointed to the Mask. " _You_ left your mark! You're nothing but trouble!" He was about to throw the Mask out the window in rage when he stopped himself. "What am I doing? I can't get rid of you. Some schmuck is going to find you and put you on and will probably be blamed for everything that I've done." He flopped onto the bed and felt tears running down his face. "What am I going to do?"

So be Big-Head then. You still got that brat to take care of, after all. Your desires aren't granted yet.

"SHUT UP! I'm not listening to you ever again!"

Look, you got all of Paris so afraid because of you killed three kids. Three nobodies. Maybe they won't be so afraid if you were to go after Chloe.

"No. No. If the mayor's daughter winds up dead...I'm dead. They'll probably tear down all of Paris trying to find me. Find you."

Then don't kill her! Just give her a good reason not to bother you again. What was that about her not being able to text again?

"Forget it."

"Rudolf?"

Rudi quickly hid the Mask under his bed when he heard his mother coming up the stairs. When the door opened, Henrietta found her son reading a book. "Rudi, I thought I heard you talking to someone."

"I was just reading out loud," he replied in an irritated tone.

"Rudi? What's wrong?" That's when she saw the tears going down his face. "Dear? Why are you crying?"

"Just read a really sad part. Lover got gunned down in front of her or something."

Henrietta looked at the book. "You're reading Harry Potter."

"What's it to you?"

Henrietta didn't like that tone. "What's gotten into you? Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm scared, okay! Are you happy! I'm fucking scared!"

"Of Big-Head?"

"NO!" Then he started to cry. "Y-y-yes..." Henrietta sat next to him. "I thought Paris would be amazing. I thought I would get at least an autograph from Ladybug and Chat Noir, but now..." He sobbed into her shoulder. They both looked up to see Max at the threshold.

"I too thought so," he said solemnly. "I'm actually starting to regret coming here."

"Don't say that!" said Rudi. "I'm sure Ladybug and Chat Noir will be able to stop Big-Head!"

Max shook his head. "Sometimes not even heroes can save anyone, super or not. They can't be everywhere at once."

Rudi was starting to feel fear. He had just settled down and now he was going to move back to Deutschland?! No! He couldn't go back again! Then he thought, 'Perhaps I can give Ladybug and Chat Noir what they want.' He thought of the Mask under the bed. "Perhaps they'll catch Big-Head this time," he said. "Third time's a charm as they say."

Max sighed, "It better be."

Don't worry, we'll make sure they get what they want.

(!)  
That night, Chloe was watching the news in her room. She was becoming more and more afraid as her idols, Ladybug and Chat Noir were failing to catch this Big-Head guy. "Stupid Americans. Pushing all their problems on us Europeans," she grumbled. "Why don't you just go back where you came from, olive head!"

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. "Room service!"

"It's about time!" she sauntered over to the door to her bedroom and opened it. "I wanted my nightly manicure over ten minutes..." She widened in fear when she saw a big, green, bald headed man in a suit.

"Oh, for shame! Just look at your fingernails!"

The next thing Chloe knew she was tied to a chair, gagged and her hands were being manicured with a chisel! "My, I bet you monsters lead interesting lives," said Big-Head in a perfect imitation of Bugs Bunny. "I said to my girlfriend just the other day - 'Gee, I'll bet monsters are interesting', I said. The places you must go and the places you must see, my stars! And I'll bet you meet a lot of interesting people, too. I'm always interested in meeting interesting people. Now let's dip our patties in the water!" He placed Chloe's fingers in two bowls in front of her.

(!)  
Ambulances and police vehicles swarmed Mayor Bourgeois' mansion a few minutes later. He found her daughter squealing her head off while tied to a chair and bear traps snapped closed on her hands. He was not pleased when Chat Noir and Ladybug arrived just in time to be driven to the hospital. "Why couldn't you save her?" he asked grimly. Tears stained his face.

"Mr. Mayor, I..."

"Quiet! Just stop! What good are you if you couldn't save one little girl, let alone three teenagers?!" Ladybug was taken aback. She could understand the mayor would be furious over something like this, but that didn't make her ineffectual!

"Now hold on there," Chat Noir tried to defend, but was interrupted by the Mayor.

"Ugh! Just leave me alone! I have to see that my daughter is safe! At least one of us is doing that!"

The mayor stomped off to his limo, angrily slamming the door.

(!)  
Somewhere in Paris, the circular window opened and butterflies fluttered around Hawk Moth. "Ah, what could be so powerful than a parent's love?" he said gleefully. "And that love can make him blame anything make him perceive everything he sees as a threat!" A butterfly landed in Hawk Moth's hand and he covered it, changing its colors from pure white to black and purple. "Fly away, little Akuma, and evilize him! Let him avenge his daughter's misfortune!" The butterfly flew out the window and into the city, hunting for a grieving mayor.

(!)  
The butterfly slipped through the sunroof of the limo and absorbed itself into the mayor's sash. Instantly, his eyes grew dark and a butterfly marking appeared around his face.

"Inquisitor, I am Hawk Moth," said a voice in his head. "And I am here to mend your broken heart! Those who placed your daughter in the hospital will pay, but after that, you must give me something in return: Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses!"

"I AM MAYOR OF THIS CITY! I WILL DEFEND IT MYSELF!" Black smoke enveloped him, giving him an instantaneous costume change. He burst out of the limo, garbed in a robes only monks from the Spanish Inquisition would wear and was carrying miniature versions of medieval torture devices on his sash. "I will be the hero this city needs! And after I judge Ladybug and Chat Noir, I will find Big-Head and condemn him!"

(!)  
Marinette and Adrien were grieving back in their homes. Both of them were thinking the same thing: "Are we ineffectual?"

"Don't you dare think that!" scolded Tikki. "It's not your fault Chloe is in the hospital! It's Big-Head's!"

"Really?!" shouted Marinette angrily. "Then maybe you can tell me why I JUST CAN'T SEEM TO GET HIM!" She banged her fists multiple times as she said that.

"And you're just going to give up because of what one man said?"

(!)  
"No," said Adrien at the same time. "I just...I just want to know how this Big-Head got to those people so fast?"

"Maybe he's got a tracker?" suggested Plagg, licking a piece of camembert. "Or maybe the guy's got psychic powers along with these cartoon powers?"

"Get serious, Plagg!"

"I am being serious!"

Adrien was about to say something else when he heard people screaming in the streets. Anger fueled him. "You're not getting away this time!"

(!)  
"WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS BIG-HEAD?!" screamed the Inquisitor. A flash of red and black appeared in front of him, and there appeared Ladybug and Chat Noir. "YOU!"

The two heroes gasped instantly when they recognized the Mayor. But the real horror was right behind him. People were stuffed into gibbets, lashed onto Catherine wheels and racks.

"Why are you doing this Mr. Mayor?" demanded Ladybug.

"I'm no Mayor! I am an Inquisitor! And I condemn you, Ladybug and Chat Noir, to be incompetent and ineffectual! You are sentenced to torture on the rack!" He grabbed a small model of the rack from his sash and it transformed into a larger version of the device.

"Hey, I know cats like to stretch, but not that much!"

Suddenly, the Inquisitor produced a whip and tried to lash out at Chat Noir, but he jumped out of the way just in time. Ladybug followed after him, landing on a car a few feet away from the corrupted Mayor. "That sash with those toys the Inquisitor has must be where the Akuma is," said Chat Noir. "Now if only we could get close to him!"

"I got it," Ladybug said. "LUCKY CHARM!" Her yoyo twirled in the air, and transformed into... "Shoelaces? What can I do with these?" She formulated a plan as her vision highlighted the following objects: an empty gibbet, the Inquisitor's boots, and a street light. "Okay. Chat Noir, I'm going to need you to cover me while I go for his shoes!"

"At your service m'lady!"

Ladybug ran out in the middle of the street, twirling the shoe laces as she ran toward the Inquisitor. "You're attacking me in the open? Foolish girl, you really are ineffectual!" He pulled an iron spider from his sash and it transformed into the real thing. "Just try to come near me, witch!" His laughter was interrupted by a long pole slapping him across the face. Chat Noir's staff struck him repeatedly, just enough to keep him distracted long enough for Ladybug to get close. Unfortunately, the Inquisitor had enough. "You're trying my patience!"

He grabbed the staff and yanked Chat Noir into a newly produced torture device, the iron maiden. The cabinet slammed close on Chat Noir and it landed in the street with a thud.

"Chat Noir!" screamed Ladybug. She stopped her attack and tried to get her partner out of the cabinet, only to find herself trapped in a gibbet.

"Now you're mine!"

"Yes! At long last!" the voice in Inquisitor's head laughed. "After all this time, I finally get the Miraculouses! The world is finally-"

The Inquisitor's eerie march was interrupted by...pie? Everyone turned to see a man with a big, bald, green head garbed in a cowboy suit. He spat out a wad of gum as he said in a Western voice, "Ya'll wanted me, yah got me. Now how's about you let the cat and the beetle go and we can go back to...what ever it is you mayors do in your spare time."

Something in the Inquisitor's head snapped. "BIIIIIIIG-HEEEEAAAAAD!" He jumped onto a giant Catherine wheel and rode it like a unicycle, chasing after the psycho cartoon. But Big-Head stretched his legs and the wheel went right between him. The wheel crashed into a wall, and the villain fell to the floor with a crash.

"Oh, by the way," said Big-Head, grabbing the Inquisitor by the collar and throwing him into a car. "I got to ask. Why do you call it French toast?" He proceeded to pull French toast out of his coat and threw it at the Inquisitor's face. "I mean, how do you get all the egg out of the toaster and on your face?!" Then he materialized three rabid poodles out of his coat. "And why do French poodles have these outrageous pompoms for ears?" He threw them at him and they started biting and scratching his face.

"Get 'em off, get 'em off, get 'em off!"

(!)  
"CATACLYSM!" Chat Noir's smoking fist burst through the iron maiden and he let out a sigh of relief. "Whew! That's what it feels like to be in a cat's mouth!"

"Get me out of here!"

"Oh, right!" Chat Noir broke the gibbet with his staff, and he heard the ring blinking. "Oh, man, not now!"

"It's all right, I can take the Inquisitor on as long as..." Suddenly, the Inquisitor was seen flying through the air, being pummeled by, of all people... "Big-Head!" the duo gasped.

"On second thought, this will be harder."


	4. Chapter 4

The Inquisitor landed on the ground with a thud. Gone was his bravado and his need to judge and condemn everyone he deemed a threat. Instead, in its place was total fear.

"What do you think you're doing?!" shouted the voice in the back of his head. "You actually had Ladybug and Chat Noir in the palm of your hand! Why didn't you take their Miraculouses?!"

"I-I couldn't! He's too powerful!"

"I gave you this power, I can take it back just as easily! Fight back you coward!"

Big-Head suddenly appeared right in front of the Inquisitor who let out a scream of terror. Strangely, he was wearing red robes, a gold cross and a wide brimmed hat. "No one expects the Spanish Inquisition! Our chief weapon is surprise...surprise and fear...fear and surprise... Our two weapons are fear and surprise...and ruthless efficiency... Our *three* weapons are fear, surprise, and ruthless efficiency...and an almost fanatical devotion to the Pope... Our *four*...no... *Amongst* our weapons... Amongst our weaponry...are such elements as fear, surprise..." He blinked. "Where am I going with this?" That's when he saw that the Inquisitor was taking off running, but he stopped when he saw Big-Head in front of him, now wearing a carny's outfit and carrying a box of balloons.

"Step right up, step right up, don't be shy, we got the classics right here!"

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"You, sir, look like you could use a new companion to keep you happy! Allow me to give you one!" Big-Head pulled out a couple of balloons from the box and gave them a couple of twists. "Behold, a giraffe!" He threw the giraffe away and reached for some more balloons. What he pulled out looked like a deflated balloon and yet... "Ew. How did that get there?" He tossed the object in the Inquisitor's face, further enraging him. "And now with a couple of balloons here and there," said giving a bunch more balloons some twists and turns and presented the end result. "Viola! A French poodle!" Pop! The balloon burst right in Inquisitor's face. "Sooorrry! Had to put her down."

The Inquisitor was red in the face and it looked like all the magic that had made him was about to explode.

"Now, now, I've saved the best for last!" Big-Head pulled out a really long balloon and gave it a few twists. "And now my personal favorite!" The Inquisitor gasped when the balloon transformed into..."A TOMMY GUN!"

"Ding, ding! This guy wins a prize! His very own casket!"

And with that, Big-Head open fired at the Inquisitor, who was now running away and praying that he didn't wind up as Swiss cheese. He didn't get far; a golden sarcophagus landed on him. "And here's the casket!" The lid opened and the Inquisitor fell out, dazed and confused. When Big-Head's shadow loomed over him, he started crawling away, pleading, "Please, stop!"

"Not so fun when you're the one getting tortured, is it?"

The Inquisitor's voice became shrill, "YOU NEARLY SEVERED MY DAUGHTER'S FINGERS!"

"She deserved it." Then Big-Head punched him hard in the jaw, he swore he saw a tooth pop out.

"Why..."

"Hey, she gave me a makeover for tripping me and nearly breaking my nose, so I gave her a makeover!" Big-Head grabbed the Inquisitor by the collar. "And speaking of makeovers, you certainly could use one. Those bruises just don't suit you!" That's when he noticed something odd about the sash. "What's this?" He tore it from him and tore it in half. A little purple butterfly started to fly away, but was squished by an oversized fly swatter. "I know you," Big-Head said, peeling the remains of the insect off. "I better get this to Ladybug."

"I'm right here," said Ladybug, rushing up to the scene. "Now give me the Akuma!"

The bulbous headed man complied, tossing the squished bug in the air. "No more evil doing for you little Akuma!" Ladybug tossed her yoyo, capturing the Akuma and purifying it. "Gotcha!" She opened the yoyo. "Bye, bye, petite...ugh!" A flattened butterfly slid out the yoyo and fell onto the pavement, dead. Ladybug blinked, but she tossed the shoelaces into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" All the damage the Inquisitor had done was undone and Inquisitor turned back into the Mayor. Chat Noir landed right next to Ladybug. "Oh, man," he whined. "I missed it."

"Hey, if you want, I got some video footage." Ladybug and Chat Noir glared at the green headed cartoon character as he showed off a phone, repeating footage of him smashing the gold coffin on the Inquisitor. "Hold on, hold on. I have to do this." He turned, clicked some buttons and then showed the duo a remix version of the footage. "Oh, I think this will top those video game walk throughs with the annoying commentary for sure!"

"You think this is funny?!" screamed Ladybug incredulously.

"In a cosmic sort of way, yes."

"Really, you call murdering three teenagers and snapping a bear trap on Chloe's fingers funny?"

"Hey, I'm sure anyone at that school probably thought it, don't deny it! And as for those kids, well, they picked a bad day to splash water on me with their car and beat me up!"

Chat Noir felt his eye twitch and he yelled, "You made a guy swallow a muffler just because he splashed you?"

"Next time, they should watch where they're going those little..."

The sound of sirens cut his rant short and he looked behind him to see an army of police officers, all pointing their guns at him.

"Get on the ground right now!" one of them said.

"Well, looks like you're about to get what you wanted," said Big-Head, putting his hands on his head and lying down on the ground.

"You're surrendering?" asked Ladybug, suspicious. "Just like that?"

"No. Just being arrested."

He didn't fight the police when he was cuffed, not even when they escorted him to a paddy wagon. Ladybug and Chat Noir blinked. "That was too easy," they both said.

But as soon as the doors closed, there was a huge explosion. Big-Head stood in the rubble, armed with a Sten rifle, and a couple of stick grenades. "I didn't say I would be going to jail!"

"Take him down!" Police open fired on the psycho cartoon, but was countered with Big-Head spinning his whole torso around, firing the Sten at any unlucky cop who couldn't get out of the way fast enough. Ladybug and Chat Noir ducked behind a rubbish bin. Ladybug was actually scared now, people were dying and she couldn't do anything to stop this psycho. Especially since she was about to change back.

"Go and hide, I'll take care of Big-Head," said Chat Noir, readying his staff.

"NO!" Ladybug grabbed the cat hero by the belt and pleaded, "No! I don't want to see you hurt!"

"Come on, when was the last time you nearly got me killed?"

"I...I...I don't want your death on my head too!"

Chat Noir's movements stopped. He looked to her and saw tears running down her face. He felt frustration fueling him now. "But I can't just sit here and do nothing!" There was a loud slicing sound and a charred, decapitated head landed right next to him. Ladybug screamed and her face turned white. Chat Noir decided right then and there not to attack Big-Head. "I can't attack him, but I can stop him from killing anymore people!"

"How?"

"You'll see. Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid!"

(!)  
"An impressive weapon, but not fear-inducing enough." That's when Big-Head hopped onto a wrecked police car and pulled out a flamethrower from his jacket. "Now this is more like it!"

"CATACLYSM!" Chat Noir appeared right in front of him, using his destruction powers to disintegrate the flamethrower. "Everyone," he shouted. "Get out of here now!" Everyone complied, leaving Chat Noir to deal with an angry, green headed cartoon psycho.

"Bad puddy tat!" He grabbed a cast iron skillet from his jacket and swung it at the hero. Chat Noir heard the familiar beeping from his ring.

"Gotta go!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Big-Head suddenly transformed his clothes into an animal catcher's jumpsuit. "I'm taking you in! Hopefully they'll give you the Bob Barker treatment when we get back to the precinct!"

Chat Noir gulped and took off running. But he didn't get far, a net landed on him and scooped him into the air. Big-Head sneered at him. "Gotcha."

Suddenly, a rock hit him on the back of the head. He turned around fast and saw Ladybug standing behind him. "Drop him!"

"Why you..." He suddenly felt a shift in weight and realized Chat Noir had gone. "Look what you've done..." But Ladybug had gone. He let out an angry scream. "Those little brats! When I find them, I'll squish them! I'll skin them! I'll-"

Stop! They got what they wanted, now let them go!

"No! They made a fool of me! I will have my-"

Du wirst nichts tun, was du verdorbenes Stück Treibholz! Now let's go home now! I don't want to worry mom and dad!

"Why you..."

(!)  
In Hawk Moth's lair, the evil masked man would normally be upset that he was this close of getting the Miraculouses but failed again, but instead he was feeling something else. Excitement. "After everything that you've done," he said maliciously. "You've infected Paris with fear, hate and anger, Big-Head! You just might be my greatest asset of all! All the people need now is one little push!" He laughed as the circular window closed.

(!)  
"That's it," said Rudi to the Mask. "We've blown our chances to be super heroes like Ladybug and Chat Noir. Especially since you're already famous, or at least Big-Head is famous, in America. We'll never live up to this city's expectations."

So don't. Be whatever hero you want to be. Besides, the deal is complete.

"Deal?"

Did you forget? You got your revenge on those four pricks and so I won't kill anyone else. Hurt grievously, maybe, but not kill.

"Oh yeah. Well, at least one good thing came out of this. Two actually. I can perhaps turn you from a psychotic killer to a total nuisance, and we get to stay in France after all."

He thought of the note he had written and left on his front door, saying that if they even think of leaving, Rudi and his family will be moving to Wedgie City. He smiled, humming a little song,

"So this is gay Paris! Come on along with me,  
We're stepping out to see - the Latin Quarter.  
Put on your old beret - let's sing the Marseillaise.  
And put our wine away like water!"

(!)  
In the little tea shop, Master Fu's eyes widened when he saw the news footage of the Big-Head killer firing away at cops. "We are in more danger than we ever thought."


	5. Chapter 5

Rudy sat in his bed, watching TV. There was a contest for the new weather girl, and the two contestants were Aurore Beauréal, a blonde pig-tailed and blue eyed girl and Mireille Caquet, a girl with brown eyes and a black bowl cut. "I do hope they go for my pick. That Aurore girl is cute."

Eh, I would have gone for Mireille.

Rudy turned to the Mask sitting on its shelf. "How can you do that? You don't have arms or hands. Besides, I don't think they allow masks to vote."

Hey, that's discrimination!

"It's not really discrimination if it's an inanimate object and not a living species."

Peh.

"Shh! Shh! Here come the results!"

"We started off with 5000 contestants," announced the cue ball headed KIDZ+ studio host, Alec. "But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text message grades apply."

Rudy quickly texted his phone. "Come on, Aurore."

Should have gone for Mireille.

"Shut it." Then they heard the buzz. "Ooh, they're tallying up the score!"

"This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is..." Rudy was crestfallen when he saw that Mireille had a more significant amount than Aurore. Everyone outside the studio cheered for the new weather girl, it was pretty obvious Aurore was not taking it well.

Told you.

"What did that bowl cut do that Aurore didn't! There has to be a rigging!"

So what are you going to do about it?

Rudy smiled. "More like what are WE going to do about it?" he said as he put on the Mask.

(!)  
At KIDZ+ Studio, Aurore was fuming with anger and jealousy. Alec sure didn't make things better when he said, "She crushed you didn't she. Better luck next time." He meant it like a compliment but she was hearing none of it.

"HOLD IT!"

A flash of green slammed onto the crowd and there stood the new terror of Paris, the Big-Head Killer. Everyone screamed as he approached Alec. He tried to run away, but was grabbed along with Mireille. "This is an outrage!" he screamed. "I know for a fact that this lovely woman-" He pointed to a cowering Aurore. "-has a lot more talent and beauty than you!" He screamed to Mireille. "Not to mention more beautiful and sexy! Sure, the pig-tails look like bananas, but I still voted for her!"

Aurore quivered as she said in fear, "Y-yo-you voted for me?"

"Who else?" He growled at Alec. "This is obviously a rigging!"

"N-n-no one rigged anything," the poor host whimpered. "All the votes come from text messages! It's impossible to rig them unless you're a professional hacker!"

Big-Head calmed a little. "Oh. Well I demand a recount!"

"Here, take it! It's the results!" Big-Head snatched Alec's mobile and looked at the numbers. "Oh," he said again. "I guess I overreacted over nothing. Sorry cutie," he said to the frightened loser.

"It's all right," said Aurore, standing up. "The people have spoken." Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "And apparently, they don't want me." She ran into the studio elevator, sobbing.

I want you...

"What's her problem?" asked Alec. "She only lost by half a million votes!"

Big-Head snarled at the unfortunate host. "Well, you're about to lose the feeling of a million nerves in your body!"

The sound of police sirens distracted him and he said, "And this is why I don't talk politics." With a twist and a twirl of his body, he shot into the air and out of sight.

(!)  
In Hawk Moth's lair, the circular windows opened and butterflies swarmed around the evil masked man. "The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my Akuma." He grabbed a butterfly, corrupted it into an Akuma and let it fly out the window.

(!)  
Aurore was still upset and jealous when she went to the elevator. "I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me!" She paused before saying, "But that Big-Head. I thought he was a crazed killer. Why would he vote for me?" She slumped against the wall in despair. "It doesn't matter. I lost. She won. I lost."

Suddenly the power went out, and she found herself in a broken elevator in the dark. A butterfly popped out between the door and floated toward her. She tried to swat it away with her umbrella but it absorbed itself into it the moment they made contact. Aurore's face suddenly became blank as a butterfly marking appeared around her eyes.

"So correct you are. You should have won, yes..." said a voice in her head.

"Big-Head was right," the girl said with a newfound hate. "I should have won! Yes!"

"Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth," introduced the voice. "I give you the power to seek revenge on them as _my_ weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?"

"YES!" Dark magic covered the girl and when it disappeared, there stood a hovering girl with light purple skin and hair and a wearing purple dress and boots with a lightning pattern. She carried an umbrella with a snowball tip.

"That's my weather girl," said the evil voice. "Show the world who the best weather girl really is!"

(!)  
At the park...  
"Dad was right," Rudi said to the Mask in his bag. "A little time out of the house should get me to forget about that stupid weather girl contest."

Well, at least you let that loser know she got your vote. She seemed a bit better.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure I just made things - oof!" He didn't look where he was going and bumped into someone. "Sorry, I...Adrien?" The blonde boy from school picked himself up and dusted his legs. "What are you doing here?"

"HE," said a pompous voice. A man with a camera marched over to the two. "is doing a photo shoot which YOU ruined by walking on the set!"

"Photo shoot?"

"Yes, he's a model for his father's company," said the photographer. "And you're ruining the atmosphere with your presence!"

Rudi's eye twitched. Artists, so huffy when it comes to their creating.

"It's all right," said Adrien.

"No, it was my fault," said Rudi. "Your photographer is right."

"Yes, yes, you apologized, now beat it! I'm in the middle of something!"

"Hey, lay off him!" scolded Adrien. "Look, how about you just sit at the bench?" he asked Rudi. "This guy can get impatient."

"So I noticed." Rudi walked away, finding the closest bench he could find. When he took his seat, however, he saw two familiar faces at school: Marinette and Alya. They looked like they were conversing on something, when a short, dark haired girl with buck teeth and wearing overalls and a white T-shirt started shouting, "Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I? ...Marinette? Marinette!"

Okay, it was quite clear Rudi wasn't going to get any peace this way. He was about to pull out the Mask when he heard one of the girls call out, "Hey, is that you, Rudi?" He instantly put the Mask back and waved over to Alya.

"Silenzio!"

"Just ignore that photographer and walk over to the girls..."

Rudi did just that, walking over to the girls who were sitting on a few horses at the park's carousel. "So what brings you here?"

"Oh, I'm just babysitting for my mom's friend. This is Manon." Marinette gestured to the little girl who asked, "Who are you?"

"Name's Rudolph, but everyone calls me Rudi."

"You're not Rudolph!" Manon said. "You're not a reindeer, you don't have a red nose, and it's not Christmas!"

Rudi chuckled, "Like I haven't heard that one before."

"I should ask you what you're doing here as well," asked Alya.

"Just blowing off steam," the boy said. "Until I bumped into Adrien and made that photographer mad."

"We saw. We were on our way here to..." Marinette gestured her to shut up. "To...to...help Marinette with babysitting."

"Babysitting?"

"She's quite the handful," said Marinette. "You know how little kids are."

Rudi noticed that her eyes were focusing on what was going on in the background: Adrien posing for photos at the fountain in the middle of the park. He smirked, "Are you sure you're not here for another reason?"

"No!" squeaked Marinette, a little too quickly. Rudi wasn't buying it. "Come on," he said. "I know you have a crush on that boy. I noticed it when we first met at school. And I'm pretty sure Adrien isn't the type to get lost."

"Can we not talk about this so loudly?" asked Marinette, blushing deeply. "Especially not in front of..."

"Is there someone you like?" asked Manon. "Maybe I can help!"

"Hey, would you like a balloon?" Alya suddenly appeared holding a Mireille balloon. "You were being a good girl not being so loud." She gave Rudi a glare that told him to shut up.

"Ooh. I got it. Girl talk. I'll have boy talk with Adrien when he's done."

"No!" shouted Marinette. "I need to talk to him! Otherwise, how am I going to get married, have three kids...no five kids...maybe five is too much..." And she was stuck in la-la land again until Rudi slapped her. "Thank you," she said through gritted teeth. "I needed that."

"No problem," he said, not hearing the sarcasm in her voice.

Suddenly, the photographer said, "Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl!" He suddenly grabbed Alya from the side, "You! I need an extra!"

"Me?"

"Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!"

"You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple." Then she pretended to have a lisp. "I know just the person you need! Hold that thought!" She rushed over back to the carousel. "They need an extra to pose with Adrien!"

Marinette's eyes lit up. "What? Seriously?!"

"Is that boy your boyfriend?"

Rudi smirked at Manon's choice of words. "Yes he is."

Marinette thought she would pass out in embarrassment. "What? No, I mean, yes? No!"

Alya urged her, "Go on! What are you waiting for?"

"But, what about Manon?"

"You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway."

Manon gripped her horse's handle. "No way, Marinette's my babysitter!"

Alya sat on the little girl's horse. "Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes!" Both girls cheered when the ride started moving.

"Well, I better not interrupt your love session," said Rudi, walking away from the carousel. "Go and have your fun, love bird."

Marinette blushed but rushed over to pose with Adrien when she heard people screaming. Floating above the carousel was a girl with purple clothes and even lighter purple skin and carrying an umbrella with a snowball tip. With a wave of her umbrella, she trapped the two girls on the carousel in a block of ice. Seeing this, Marinette ducked behind a bench while Adrien went behind a line of tree where the photo shoot equipment was kept.

Rudi looked around, then ducked behind a bush and grabbed the Mask from his bag. "It's show time!"

(!)

Ladybug felt distressed when she rushed over to the ice block. "Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her." She stopped in front of the frozen carousel and shouted, "I'll get you out of there! Let's wire cut this icy cake!" She wrapped the yo-yo around the ice block, but instead of cutting it it just slipped out. "Or not? Okay, onto plan B!"

Suddenly, a huge crate with a tag written, "Plan B" landed right next to her. Before she could open the box, a man garbed in construction work boots, helmet, gloves and safety vest popped out, sending her on her butt. Her eyes widened when she saw the man's head: big, green, and bald. "Big-Head!"

"Plan B for Big-Head at your service, Ladybug!" He suddenly felt a yo-yo wrap around him. "Oh, what is it, I'm in the middle of something."

"Why are you here?!" shouted Ladybug. "I've got enough problems without you involved!"

"So I noticed. But I'm the only one who can get the girls out."

"And I should trust you why?"

Big-Head responded by slipping out of the string and pull a jackhammer from his pants. "Thank goodness I dug there deep enough." He switched on the tool, and pressed the vibrating tool against the ice. Ladybug watched with caution. And then she saw Alya shouting something, but she couldn't hear her over the rattling. Alya motioned her to look up and when she did, she gasped. Icicles had already begun to form under the roof of the carousel and were shaking lose. "Stop! You're going to kill them!" But that got her a kick to the stomach.

"Relax, toots, I know what I'm doing." Finally the ice broke. "You see, your friends are safe and...oh." Icicles had fallen dangerously close to the two frightened girls. One of them nearly impaled Manon's foot.

"You idiot!" shouted Ladybug. "This is what I was trying to tell you!"

"Oh, hush. I got your friends out." The two of them saw Chat Noir being blown away by a torrent of wind. "It's raining cats and dogs. Now I've seen everything."

"I'll take Manon somewhere safe, Ladybug," said Alya. "You go after that snow queen!"

"Where's Marinette?" asked Manon fearfully. "Why did she run off?"

"She went to go get help," said Ladybug. "I'll tell her you're okay."

"Yeah, thanks to me," said Big-Head with pride.

Ladybug scoffed and took after the flying black-clad hero with Big-Head following suit. "Wh-wh-wh-who was that green headed guy?" asked Manon.

"A goblin," said Alya, trying to keep the poor child from being even more scared. "He's a mischievous creepy guy."

"I don't like goblins."

"Yeah, neither do I."

(!)

Chat Noir crashed in the middle of the street with a thud. Ladybug swung by and landed next to him. "I thought cats landed on their feet," she said with a giggle, helping him up.

"Why thanks, my lady, but I had it covered." He tried to kiss her hand, but she pulled it away.

"Sure you did," said Big-Head. He was sitting on a car, now garbed in biker clothes and a flat cap. "The only thing you covered was the street with your body."

"What's he doing here?" demanded Chat Noir, pulling out his staff.

"Uh, aren't you forgetting something?" Big-Head pointed to Stormy Weather, sending tornados in her wake. She stopped when she saw Big-Head. "Ah, my number one fan!"

"Excuse me?" asked the three.

Stormy Weather flew over to the green headed man. "You looked so disappointed that I lost, so now I'm going to show the world who the real weather girl is!"

"Uh...I didn't vote for you."

"Wait, you actually voted in that weather girl competition?" asked Marinette with a laugh.

"What? I like sexy blondes. They have more fun." He pointed to the Akumatized girl. "And I certainly didn't vote for you, crazy."

"Of course you did!" As she got more angry, heavy winds started to blow. "You said it was a rigging, a hacking, that I deserve to win more than Mireille!"

He blinked. "Maybe I did vote for her."

"Here, I'll show you!" More heavy winds picked up, and Stormy Weather twirled her umbrella. "Black ice!" She turned the whole street to slippery ice. Then she blew typhoon winds across the street, sending cars and the heroes flying. But she gasped when she saw Big-Head heading toward her, humming the Sleeping Beauty suite, and carrying a sledge hammer. He leaped into the air and swung the hammer, striking her in the gut. The winds died down instantly, and the two heroes got back up.

"A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!" He stopped when Ladybug grabbed his tail belt.

"Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap."

"You got a plan?"

"Just follow my lead." Ladybug jumped and raced across the side of a line of buildings and Chat Noir followed suit, running along the buildings on the opposite end of the street. Their eyes widened when they saw Big-Head raising the sledge hammer, and shouting, "Forget the weather report, you're going to be on the obituary!"

"Stop him!" Ladybug and Chat Noir leaped off the buildings, twirling their weapons.

"Not you again!" Stormy Weather opened her umbrella and hurricane winds blasted out of her tool, sending the three heroes and a bunch of cars flying through the air.

Big-Head crashed into a sign post and didn't even have enough time to get out of the way of the van crashing into him. Ladybug and Chat Noir, however, were about to be crushed by a bus, but she grabbed him just in time and twirled her yo-yo, creating enough force for it to cut a hole through the side of the bus. When they realized they weren't in any danger, she stopped twirling, but the yo-yo had enough momentum to hit him on the head. He groaned in pain and Ladybug giggled in embarrassment. Big-Head, meanwhile, pushed the van off. "Well, there's my exercise for the day."

(!)

Stormy Weather leaped onto a rooftop, feeling sure she had defeated them. Suddenly, she kneeled over when she felt a pain in her stomach and coughed. She widened when she saw blood. "That fight must have damaged me more than I thought," she thought. "Why? Am I not your weather girl, Big-Head? You voted for me..."

"You don't need his vote or is appraisal," said the voice in hear head from before. "You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan."

(!)

Ladybug helped Chat Noir out of the bus and ran into the direction Stormy Weather was going.

"Maybe she's got some anger issues!"

"Or she didn't pass her driving test!"

"Or maybe she just can't get enough attention, being a loser and all," said Big-Head, running up with them. Neither one responded to him. "What? I'm just saying."

Suddenly, Stormy Weather's image appeared on a broken giant TV screen. "Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans." She presented a world map of France being covered in snow. "Summer vacation is officially over!"

"Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit." He winked at Ladybug, but soon found himself staring at a pair of speedos.

"Will this kind do?" asked Big-Head. Chat Noir cringed. Suddenly, Big-Head got whacked upside the head by a red and black spotted yo-yo.

"The cat suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her."

It was then that heavy snow started to fall. Big-Head twirled around and stopped, showing his outfit changed into a heavy snow suit. "You should consider yourself unlucky, Ladybug," he snickered to her. "Chat Noir's got a fur coat." Suddenly, he took off running. "Smell you later, I'll meet you both at the top of the KIDZ+ Studio!"

Stormy Weather rang out from televisions across France, "Prepare for the worst weather in history!"

The duo ran into the studio's entrance, but stopped when they saw a cutout of a girl holding an umbrella.

"Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!"

Ladybug suddenly realized she looked familiar. "It's her! The Akuma must be in her parasol!"

They both ran to the studio and kicked open the door, only to find the camera pointing at a TV with a picture of Stormy Weather on it.

"It's a recording!"

The real Stormy Weather appeared behind them and shot a lightning bolt from her umbrella at the lights, making the studio pitch dark. "This is all going wonderfully according to plan," said the voice in Stormy Weather's head. "Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!" She nodded, but she got the fright of her life when she bumped into someone and saw a pair of huge eyes, and huge grinning teeth looking right into her face. What was scary was that the eyes and teeth were shining like a flash light.

"Hey there," said Big-Head. "You're the light of my life!"

She screamed and took off running with Big-Head chasing after her with a chainsaw. Chat Noir's night vision saw this. "Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!" He couldn't help but chuckle at Ladybug wandering around blindly and tripping. "Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?"

"Some of us don't have night vision," she reminded him.

"No need to bug out." Chat Noir grabbed her hand and the two of them ran down the hall Big-Head and Stormy Weather ran down. "Just trust me!"

(!)

The two followed Big-Head's path of destruction all the way up to the roof. "Hey, you're late for the party," he said, putting the chainsaw down his pants. "Ooh! Easy, easy!"

"You airheads! You airheads! You fell right into my trap!"

"The only airhead I see is you, bitch!" shouted Big-Head.

"BITCH?!" screamed Stormy Weather. "I'll show you a bitch!" With a swing of her umbrella, hurricane winds ripped across the sky. It was enough to make Big-Head flying. "There's no way out! Party's over, fools!"

"We're just-" Ladybug stopped, realizing she and Chat Noir were still holding hands. They let go in brief embarrassment. "We're just getting started, Stormy!" She gave her yo-yo a spin and shouted, "LUCKY CHARM!" The yo-yo spun around then transformed into... "A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry."

"Just hold your whiskers." Ladybug wrapped the towel around her hand.

"HAIL!" shouted Stormy Weather. Hail the size minivans came raining down, forcing Chat Noir to shield themselves by spinning his staff. "So what's the plan for getting the Akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!"

Ladybug used her Lucky Vision and the three things that highlighted were the towel, an HVAC tube and a sign. "See that sign over there, check it out!"

"All right!" Chat Noir's ring produced black smoke as he shouted, "CATACLYSM!" Chat Noir shouted to Stormy Weather, "Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?" Infuriated, Stormy Weather attacked Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodged. He used his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasted a hole in it and flew through it. Before Ladybug could wrap the yo-yo around her leg, they heard a witch's cackle.

Heading toward Stormy Weather, was Big-Head, wearing a witch's cloak and hat and his broom stick at a boxing glove at the end of the pole. "Come here, my pretty! You'll soon be ugly, what a pity!" Then he swung the boxing glove end of the broom in Stormy Weather's face, making her drop the umbrella. Big-Head caught it and opened it, using it to hover down gently.

Ladybug saw that Stormy Weather was about to fall off the building. "Change in plan!" She jumped onto the HVAC tube and leaped into the air, grabbing Stormy Weather with the towel and throwing her back onto the roof. The weather died down as Big-Head, garbed in nanny's clothes hovered down gently then snapped the umbrella in two. A black and purple butterfly flew out but before he could squash it, Ladybug took out her yo-yo and said, "No more evil doing for you, little Akuma! Time to de-evilize!" The yo-yo swung in the air and caught the butterfly. "Gotcha!" She opened it and a white butterfly flew out. "Bye-bye, petite butterfly!" Then she spun the towel. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" A wave of black and red spots swept throughout Paris, returning the weather to normal and undoing all of Stormy Weather's damage. As for Stormy Weather, black smoke evaporated from her, returning Aurore to normal.

"Uh, what am I doing up here?"

Ladybug and Chat Noir fist bumped each other, "Pound it!" Suddenly, they found a third hand fist bumping as well. "What are you doing?" asked Ladybug.

"I just wanted to be part of the moment."

"You nearly killed her!" scolded Ladybug.

"Look, we saved the day, got the Akuma, and kept an early winter from coming. I say that deserves a tasty treat of snow cones! Who's with me?"

"Snow?!" said Chat Noir angrily. Whatever he was going to say next was interrupted by a beeping. His ring and Ladybug's necklaces were running out of power and they were about to transform back to normal. "We'll deal with you later!" Both heroes zipped off, leaving Big-Head alone with a confused Aurore.

"Glad I don't run out of power those two." he said to no one.

Yep.

(!)

The circular windows to Hawk Moth's lair closed as he said, "Someday, the Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be VICTORIOUS!"

(!)

Marinette rushed back to the park with everything back to normal.

"Hey," said Tikki from Marinette's purse. "there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!

"You don't think it's too late?"

"Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!"

Suddenly, she heard Manon calling to her. She gave Manon a hug when she and Alya walked over to her. "I know what your secret is!"

"What secret?!"

"Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!"

Marinette sighed in relief. Yeah, let's go with that.

"So are you going to do your photo shoot with lover boy?" The girls screeched. Rudi was right behind Marinette. "Where'd you come from?!" Marinette gasped.

"I got here before you arrived."

"First of all, don't do that, you'll give me a heart attack. Second, yes I am."

The four of them walked over to the fountain where Adrien and the photographer were.

"Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?"

"No, Manon," said Marinette. "I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah?" With her confidence rising, she rushed over to the photographer. "I'm ready for the photoshoot!"

But the photographer saw something else. "Wait. Who is that angel?" Manon realized he was referring to her.

(!)

Marinette could only watch as Adrien was getting his pictures taken with Manon instead of her. Alya patted her friend's shoulder while Rudi just laughed. "What can I say," he said. "People love it when models have little kids or animals with them." Marinette smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

"Zum Geburtstag viel Glück," sang Rudi as he came down the stairs to the kitchen. "Zum Geburtstag viel Glück, Zum Geburtstag alles Gute, Zum Geburtstag viel Glück."

"Someone's in a cheerful mood," said Henrietta, who was busy making Rudi's breakfast.

"Yeah," he said as he began eating. "'cause guess who's got the biggest present for my new friend?"

"You?"

"Yep!"

"I don't know why you're the one giving it to him," grumbled Max, coming out of the garage. "I'm the one making it!"

"Look, I told you, I'm writing the card saying you're helping me with it. Besides, I don't know how to make it."

Max grumbled, "This better be worth it."

"It will. Don't forget to put it in the truck when I get back from school," Rudi said, readying to leave. "I would like to get it to his house as early as possible."

Max shook his head as he watched his son go. "I don't like the idea of him being friends with that rich boy."

"You heard him," said Henrietta. "Adrien seems nice."

"It's not him I'm worried about. It's his father. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree when it comes to rich, snooty people."

"I trust him, okay? You should too."

(!)  
After school, Rudi caught up with Nino and Adrien at the entrance of the school, the three of them were talking of Adrien's birthday. Rudi was the first to notice the blonde boy looking sad. "Dude, isn't the term 'happy birthday' supposed to mean happy? Unless you French celebrate it differently."

"It's not that," said Adrien. "It's my dad. He doesn't want me to have a party."

Nino was aghast. "Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer? You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be young and wanna party a little." He blew a few bubbles as he said that.

"No, I'm pretty sure he was a downer back then too. Well, at least I tried."

Nino put an arm around Adrien's shoulder, "It's your b-day, dude! Insist! You know what, I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops."

Adrien shook his head, "Don't waste your time. He's not gonna change his mind."

Rudi smirked, "Then why not have a party without his permission?"

Adrien shook his head again, "No way, my dad's punctual with the eyes of a hawk. There's no way he'll let an unscheduled party slide."

"He doesn't have to know."

"What are you saying?"

"Be a rebel, sneak out! Just write a few invitations to some friends, tell them to meet at some other friend's house, and boom! Party city!"

Adrien looked at him, frowning with crossed arms. "And how do you expect my dad from not figuring it out? If I want to go through with this."

"Paper invitations. Much more secretive than e-mail invites."

Adrien shook his head frantically. "No way! My dad will ground me until I'm 21-years-old if he finds out I snuck out!"

Before either of them could continue with this discussion, Marinette suddenly popped out of nowhere as if she were pushed. She was holding a blue box with red wrapping. Upon realizing she was in front of Adrien and his friends, she straightened up, hid the present behind her back and made a sheepish grin. "Hey," she squeaked.

"Hey," said Adrien.

Marinette said nothing for a while. "Is that a birthday present?" teased Rudi.

"No! I mean, yes, I mean...DAW!" She slapped her forehead for her stupidity before recomposing herself. "I, uh, I wanted to, umm, gift you a make-– I mean, gift you a give I made- I mean..."

Suddenly, a snobbish yawn was heard and Marinette was pushed to the side. "Out of the way." And guess who it was? The bitch in yellow, Chloe Bourgeois. "Happy birthday, Adrien!" she said, sweetly, giving Adrien a peck on the cheek, much to his and Nino's shock and Marinette's irritation. "Yeah, thanks Chlo," he said.

"Dummy," muttered Marinette.

"Oh, god! He's been kissed by a witch!" Rudi pointed at Adrien. "He's cursed!"

"Shut up, you grease monkey!" She pointed at him with a stitched finger. As a matter of fact, all ten of her fingers were stitched.

"Oh, right, they let you out of the hospital," said Rudi. "Tell me, did you have your maid or your butler do all your texting?"

"Have you no shame?!" screeched the yellow witch. "Making fun of a poor girl's misfortune!"

"AH-HA! I knew it!" shouted Rudi. "You are a pretender! You're a peasant!" Adrien and Nino chuckled a little.

"You, I'm ignoring." She then turned her attention to Adrien. "So, Adrien! Did you get the gift I sent you?"

"Uh, no."

"What? Oh, those delivery guys. I bet it was too heavy so they had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers." She wrapped her arms around Adrien again. "I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight." She kissed him on the cheek again, and went over to talk to Sabrina, who was waiting by the school's entrance door. Rudi swore he heard Chloe bitching to her about getting a present.

"Oh, that reminds me," he exclaimed. "My dad and I are bringing over a present over to your house. I'll need you to open the gate for us."

"Just ring the doorbell," said Adrien. "My secretary will get it for me." A horn honked and a white limo pulled up in front of him. "Gotta go. Photoshoot." Adrien entered the vehicle with a gloomy look on his face.

Nino had the face of a man on a mission as he watched Adrien go. "Looks like I've got some business to take care of with Adrien's old man."

"Take it slowly with him," warned Rudi. "Rich fathers will get extremely defensive if they hear even the slightest criticism."

"Relax, I'll be cool around him."

"Hey, who knows, I'll meet you at the mansion when I drop Adrien's present off."

(!)  
"Is this the place?" asked Max. Both he and Rudi looked out the pickup truck's windows to see a huge white mansion with golden roof tiles and completely surrounded by a black fence with fleur-de-lis points.

"Yep, this is the right address," confirmed Rudi. "Let's get this bad boy out of the back."

Max unhitched the huge wooden crate from the back of his truck and placed it on a dolly. Before they could get to the gate, they spotted a dark-skinned boy wearing a red hat and a blue shirt with an eyeball on it. "Nino?" called out Rudi. Nino turned.

"Oh, hey, Rudi!" He took notice of the man with him. "Is that your father?" He nodded. Nino shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet you..." He paused and took one look at the crate with Adrien's name on it. "That's the present?!" he exclaimed. "It's huge!"

"Yep, my dad made it," said Rudi. "I wrote the card."

"Why get your dad to make it? Isn't that cheating?"

"That's what I said," Max agreed. "But he's not allowed to touch my tools! But he insisted on making it. So we had an agreement. I make the gift, he writes the card."

"And I think it turned out nicely."

"Well, you can drop it off while I have a talk with Mr. Agreste."

"Remember what I said," Rudi warned Nino. "Don't agitate him."

"Relax I got this!"

Max looked confused. "Agitate?"

"Yeah," said Rudi, helping him with the crate. "Apparently, Adrien's father doesn't want him to have a party. Nino's trying to change his mind."

Max shook his head. "Interfering with family affairs is not a good idea."

"I told him not to give him a reason to get him angry. As long as he's cool, Mr. Agreste might change his mind. That's a big might from what Adrien says."

"I don't know..."

Nino had already rung the doorbell to the mansion. A robotic eye popped out above the doorbell; it reminded Rudi of the probe eye on Jabba the Hutt's palace door in Star Wars VI: Return Of The Jedi. "Yes?" asked a stern, female voice.

All Nino could say was, "Uh, hi."

(!)  
"Just set it with the others," said a woman with dark hair and a dark dress. This was obviously Adrien's secretary. Max nodded and rolled the dolly to a door to the left. Rudi looked around the foyer of the Agreste mansion. The walls were white and the floors were black and white with Greek swastika meander patterns. In the center of the floor was a black coat of arms Rudi didn't recognize surrounded by fleur-de-lis. At the top of the grand stair case was a painting of Adrien with a tall man with blonde hair, a pointed chin, and cold blue eyes and wearing a white suit with red trousers and white shoes. The frown on the man's face was just as cold as his eyes.

Someone needs a little pick-me-up and I don't think it's Adrien.

"Yeah," Rudi said softly.

Nino was speaking to the secretary, who's name was Nathalie, if Rudi could recall. "He'll be here in a minute," he heard her say. Then, they heard footsteps coming down the right of the grand staircase. Rudi widened when he saw who it was, the man in the painting, only in the flesh.

"Adrien's not home yet." The man's baritone voice was cold. Just like his eyes. Just like his frown.

"Uh, I was coming to see you, du- sir!" Nino corrected instantly.

"Me?" Mr. Agreste never moved from his spot at the top of the staircase.

"Yeah, that right. Look, I know you don't want Adrien to have a party, but it's his birthday, dude- I mean, sir- it's all he wants."

Mr. Agreste's face didn't change. "No. That is final."

Rudi was the only one to realize the front door was opening. "That's messed up. He never screws up in class, he always does whatever you tell him. Photoshoots, fencing, Chinese, piano-"

"Nino? Rudi, you're here?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah, I dropped off your present..." Rudi was starting to feel uncomfortable about the atmosphere.

Nino wrapped an arm around Adrien's shoulder. "Anything for my best bud. Show some awesomeness, du- I mean, sir, please."

Mr. Agreste's face didn't change.

Adrien put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Forget it, Nino, really, it's fine."

Mr. Agreste's face didn't change, but his voice raised in volume as he said, "Listen, young man. I decide what's best for my son. In fact, I've just decided that you're a bad influence and you're not welcome in my house ever again. Leave now!"

Rudi gasped. Adrien protested, "Father, he was just trying to do something cool for me!" His father was already leaving and Nathalie walked to Nino and said very abruptly, "Goodbye." Adrien walked with Nino as he was sadly escorted out. "That means you too," she said to Rudi. But the boy stood still. Then he broke the silence.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"

Mr. Agreste was just at the top of the stairs when he froze.

"Rudolph, that's enough." Max had just returned with the dolly. "I told you, don't interfere..."

"Wait." Mr. Agreste was coming down the stairs, advancing toward Rudi. Adrien tugged at his shoulder. "Come on! Just go! Don't make this any worse than it already is!" He had never seen his father this angry before.

"No, son," said his father. "I want to hear what he has to say." He stopped in front of Rudi. "What do you mean I have no right?"

"You have no right to deny your son happiness," started Rudi. "You have no right to treat his friends like they have leprosy." His voice raised in volume, even louder than Mr. Agreste's. "AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TREAT YOUR SON LIKE SOME TROPHY YOU CAN KEEP TO YOURSELF!" His scream echoed throughout the foyer. Nino, Adrien, Nathalie and Max stood frozen with shock on their faces. Mr. Agreste's cold eyes stared into Rudi's raging ones. Then he turned to Max. "Are you his father?"

"Y-yes..."

"Give your son this piece of advice in the future. Don't. _Ever_. Tell any parent how to raise their own children."

Rudi didn't even shake in fear like his father did but continued to glare at the older man. "I just came here to drop off your son's gift," he snarled. "And I don't need to be escorted out. I can walk on my own." He ignored his father's disapproving frown as he walked out the door and toward the pickup truck.

"Nino, Rudi, wait," said Adrien to Nino and Rudi. "I'm sorry, my father, he's pretty stubborn. It's just best to stay out of his way."

Rudi stopped. "No, your dad's right. I stepped out of line back there. I shouldn't have shouted like that."

"No, you're right, Rudi!" shouted Nino. "It's not fair, Adrien. Harsh, uncool."

Nino stormed off, gripping his bubble bottle tightly.

"Thanks anyway," Adrien said sadly.

"Bitte," murmured Rudi.

Adrien slowly closed the door as he watched Rudi head back to the car. "He had a lot of brass to say those words to me," he lowered his head when he heard his father's voice. He didn't move as he listened to his father walk away.

Just you wait, frog! I'll have you squished and your legs eaten!

Adrien's eyes widened. Who said that? No one was here, save for his father who was stopped in the middle of the grand staircase. "Did you...hear something?" Adrien asked carefully.

His father slowly shook his head and walked up the grand staircase. Adrien knew he heard that voice. It sounded a lot like...like...the Big-Head Killer!

(!)  
Nino sat on the park bench, blowing bubbles sadly. "Rudi's right," he said softly. "That man has no right to do this!"

He looked up and saw a man with his son.

"But, Daddy, please!"

"No, it's not playtime, you've got your chores to do."

Nino glared at the man as he escorted his kid out of the park. Grown-ups! Why do they have to be such killjoys! "Adults ruin everything, all the time."

(!)  
The circular window opened and butterflies swarmed around Hawk Moth. "Desperate to help his friend, but feeling powerless. How frustrating. It won't be long before frustration turns to anger!" He grabbed a butterfly and corrupted it, turning it from white to black with purple streaks. "Fly away, my little Akuma, and evilize him!" The butterfly flew out the window, heading towards the park.

(!)  
The butterfly flew over to Nino's bubble bottle, absorbing itself into it. Nino's face turned from anger to pure hate as a butterfly symbol glowed around his eyes. "Hawk Moth is my name and Bubbler is now yours," said an evil baritone voice in his head. "I will help you with these horrid adults and all you have to do in return is help me get something from Ladybug and Cat Noir."

"Yes, Hawk Moth!" Black smoke covered him until it evaporated. Nino's clothes were gone, in their place, he wore a red, blue, yellow and black suit with bubbled sleeves and an eyeball symbol on the chest; he also had blue face paint and a black domino mask. Strapped to his back was a bubble bottle and bubble wand as big as a sword and sheathe. He flew up into the sky and declared as he landed on a roof, "No more adults means total freedom! This is SOOO sweet! Off the hook!"

He unsheathed his bubble wand and flew across Paris, blowing bubbles that captured the adult population of the city. Children and adults screamed as they were separated. To make matters worse, the bubbles were floating away, taking the adults into the sky.

(!)  
Rudi said nothing as his father drove home. Both of them just stared out the windshield, occasionally blinking. Finally, the boy said, "Look, I know what you're thinking so just say it."

"You shouldn't have said those words to Adrien's father!" Max said angrily.

"What? The fact that he denies his own son everything a boy should have?"

"He's not a regular boy! Adrien might not like it, but what his father says goes."

"Would you let me throw a party if you were like Mr. Agreste?"

"Of course I would." Max shook his head. "I agree with Adrien on one thing. His father is a stubborn mule. It's best not to be in his way with him if it means angering that man."

Rudi was shocked. "Are you telling me I can't be friends with him?!"

"No!" insisted Max. "No! I just don't think you should hang out with him until his father cools his jets."

Before Rudi could answer back, a huge green bubble flew through the truck and caught his father. Rudi screamed and tried to grab the steering wheel, but it was too late; bumper slammed into a tree and the windshield shattered. Good thing the airbags deployed. Rudi scrambled out of the car and looked up to see screaming people trying to get out of the bubbles that were carrying them up to the sky. More bubbles floated above the streets, and a blue face appeared on them.

"Today is your lucky day, little dudes. The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it. No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun, fun. This is the Bubbler's gift to you."

"Hey, isn't that Nino?" asked Rudi as the bubbles with his face popped.

Well, that would explain the bubbles.

"And at least we know who's responsible for this." Rudi grinned as he fished into his bag. "It's show time!" He placed the Mask on and swirled around like a cyclone, coming to a stop as he transformed into Big-Head. "Now, first things first, we gotta save mom and dad before they go to Mars."

(!)  
Adrien sat in the dining room, all alone, and eating steak. All alone. "Wow. That was a birthday lunch break to remember. Yay!" There was no joy in his voice as he finished his lunch. He entered the foyer, grabbing his bag. "Father? Nathalie?" He shrugged his shoulders and walked out the door. Where he gasped in surprise at the sight of a cheering crowd of his schoolmates.

"Happy birthday!"

Adrien was confused. Then he heard a familiar voice. "Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy. Guess what? Daddy's gone. While the cat's away, the mice will play." There stood the Bubbler, riding on a floating pink bubble.

Adrien knew that voice. "Nino?!"

"The Bubbler's brought all yo homies together for one single-sole purpose, to ce-le-brate!"

He popped the bubble he was riding and landed in the middle of a DJ booth he had set up in the middle of the yard along with party favors and a party buffet table. "Let's get this party started!" It took one look at the teens' faces and their unenthusiastic dancing and Adrien knew these kids weren't here on their own free will and he rushed into the house.

"Come on, everybody, I brought you here to party! (Pan over the teens dancing, but looking sad.) So dance or you'll join the adults up in the sky!" Bubbler laughed evilly as he launched fireworks into the air.

(!)  
"It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom!" Hawk Moth laughed from his lair.

(!)  
Adrien just sat in his room, looking down at his ring. Plagg popped out of his bag and landed on his shoulder. "What's your problem? Relax! You're getting the party you've always wanted."

"But Nino's been Akumatized! I've gotta help him!"

"You may never get this chance again! C'mon, let's have a little fun while your father's away! Then we'll save Nino, trap his Akuma, and all will be good."

Adrien considered the little Kwami's words. He lowered the hand with his ring on it. "Okay, you're right. This might be the first day in my life that I actually get to do what I want for once."

(!)  
Adrien started dancing with his friends, getting into the rhythm of the song. He chuckled to one of his friends, Rose. "Hey, nice party, I guess, since it's my first one." Rose gave him a forced smile. Adrien stopped and took a look around. Not one of his friends was having fun. Well, you would not have fun too if you were forced to come to a party while being threatened. Chloe's assistant/friend Sabrina, under her "boss's" orders walked up to the DJ booth. "I'm requesting a slow dance."

"It's a bit early for that," said Bubbler.

Frustrated, Chloe pushed her lackey out of the way and put on her sweet side. "It's for Adrien. His first slow dance. Mm?"

"Oh, you know it, girl!" He changed the music from techno to something a little more romantic. Everyone grabbed a partner and danced, but their grim expressions never vanished.

"Is it me, or does everyone seem a bit weird?" Adrien asked Chloe.

"Forget about _them_ , let's go dance! Come on!"

Adrien felt more and more uncomfortable dancing with Chloe, and it got worse when she tried to kiss him. Why is she doing this in such a dire situation?

(!)  
Marinette, or should I say Ladybug, watched the whole thing in disgust. "There is no way this is happening." She was about to pull a Lucky Charm to stop the whole "Chloe and MY Adrien dancing" thing when the sound of machine gun fired throughout the city, stopping the party abruptly.

(!)  
"What was that?!" demanded Bubbler.

"It was probably fireworks," said Chloe. "Let's get back to-" Adrien pressed a finger on her lips and shushed her. He was looking up at the sky, feeling fear. "Do you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?"

Everyone looked around, trying to listen to what Adrien was hearing...then they heard it loud and clear: screaming. And it was getting closer. Everyone screamed in horror at the sight of their parents plummeting towards the earth. Bubbler was displeased. "How did they get free?!" Suddenly, a giant arm stretched out from across the city and caught them in a baseball mitt. Then it zipped away, carrying the adults. A few kids blinked.

"Were our parents saved by a giant baseball mitt?"

Suddenly, the gate burst open and in a flash of green neon, there stood a man in an Elvis Presley costume and pompadour wig. But this man had a big, green head.

"IT'S THE BIG-HEAD GUY!" screamed a kid. It was pandemonium, kids were screaming and trying to run away. Chloe's face turned pale and she ducked under the buffet table. And then Big-Head blew into a brown paper bag and popped it. "Ow my ears!" screamed another kid.

"Now that I have your attention..." said Big-Head, throwing away the bag's remains. "I was in the neighborhood, watching adults fly by the window and I thought to myself, 'Hey, why don't I join in on the fun Bubbler's got planned?' So here I am!"

Ladybug hid from behind her perch. "No, no, no! Not Big-Head! Not here!"

Bubbler leaped from the DJ booth and pointed his bubble wand at him. "I didn't invite you, olive! I don't invite party crashers!"

Big-Head gasped and pointed at him. "Oh, my god, his face is blue! He's choking!" He grabbed him by the throat and threw him into the ground. "Uh...I know what to do but I should wash my hands first. Oh, well!" And he blew into Bubbler's mouth. He blew, and blew, and blew until Bubbler started swelling and inflating like a balloon. Kids backed away from the scene as he grew bigger with each blow. Then, Big-Head let go of his lips, and Bubbler flew up and down and around and around like a deflating balloon. He flew in all directions until he flew over the fence and crashed nearby. Big-Head patted his hands.

"Now that that rank amateur's out of the way..." He looked around until his eyes landed on Adrien, who was retreating into the house. He stopped him before he could even open the door. "You're Adrien, right?"

Adrien had never seen Big-Head this close before except when he was Chat Noir. "Y-ye-yeah?"

"I got one thing to say to you. You call this," he gestured to the frightened kids. "A soirée?! You duddies! I've seen more life in a glass eye!" Then he spun Adrien around like a top and stopped him. Everyone's eyes widened. Adrien was wearing something only Michael Jackson would wear in his music videos. "Now let's liven this party kid!" He grabbed him and leaped into the DJ booth. "Hmm, a more appropriate music should suffice." Suddenly, he spat out a record and put it on the player.

"Come on, baby!  
Let's do the twist!  
Come on, baby!  
Let's do the twist!  
Take me by my little hand  
and go like this!"

Suddenly, everybody started doing the Twist and Adrien suddenly found himself rapping!

"The party was packed, I'm talkin' back to back,  
There was a rapper that was rappin' to a beat that was wack!  
They was going through the motions out on the dance foor,  
An' when the rapper was done they wasn't yellin' encore!  
The people were tired of the same old groove!  
They wanted something def, something new and improved!  
Something easy to do but hard to resist!  
I got something for y'all, what do you call it? The Twist!"

Big-Head tossed Adrien into the dancing crowd and sang.

"Come on, baby!  
Let's do the twist!  
DJ Big-Head and Adrien!  
We're doing the twist!  
Just take us by the little hand  
and go like this!"

Ladybug jumped into the fray. "Party's over, Big..." Suddenly, she found herself dancing as well! "Hey! What's going on! I've lost control of my body!"

"This is too weird!" screamed Adrien.

Suddenly, everyone but Ladybug and Adrien were caught in giant bubbles and the music was cut off. The bubbles floated up into the air, their captives screaming. At the front gate stood the Bubbler, and to say he did NOT look happy at all was an understatement. "YOU!" he roared at Big-Head.

"Oh, great, the bubble blower's here again. DRAGSVILLE!"

"You are not going to burst on my party!" He swung the bubbles again, only this time, they exploded whenever they popped. Big-Head learned the hard way when he popped one of them and it exploded in his face. "Well, that happened."

"Forget him!" shouted Hawk Moth's voice in Bubbler's head. "Ladybug's Miraculous! Take it! Take it!"

"NO! This is personal!" He fired more exploding bubbles, destroying the party and forcing Adrien to hide. "I think I've been a complete idiot. Plagg, CLAWS OUT!" In a flash of black smoke, Plagg was sucked into the ring and Adrien transformed into Chat Noir. He hopped in front of Ladybug. "Looks like I got here just in time!"

"I kind of had it under control," Big-Head said. "By the way, if you see Adrien, tell him his party stunk without me."

Chat Noir looked indignant. "Oh, I'll tell him."

Bubbler heard Hawk Moth's voice again. "Get their Miraculouses. I want those powers, NOW!" Bubbler sent a flurry of exploding bubbles at the trio, but Ladybug and Chat Noir blocked them with their yo-yo and staff respectively while Big-Head fired away with a Sten rifle. Bubbler only laughed and with a snap of his fingers, the remaining bubbles surrounded the three, until they all became one big bubble, trapping them. "Give me your Miraculouses before you run out of air," he ordered.

"Dream on, Bubbler," shouted Ladybug.

"Total party poopers, just like adults."

"Kids need adults!"

"False! Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy."

"But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!"

"Most adults do anyhow," Chat Noir said to himself before saying out loud, "You must bring the adults back!"

Bubbler looked even more annoyed, "Nope, never. Know what, since you care so much about these adults, why don't you go float with them for a while?" But just before he could kick the bubble into the air, he stopped in his tracks. Smiling smugly, Big-Head tossed a grenade up and down in his hand.

"Wait till I get out of here," he said. And he pulled the pin.

"CATACLYSM!" With a thrust of his palm, Chat Noir disintegrated the grenade. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" shouted Ladybug. "You're going to get us killed!"

"Correction, I can't get killed, but you two can."

"Well that's not very assuring!" shouted Chat Noir.

"As I was saying," snarled Bubbler. "Why don't you-" He gasped. Big-Head now held a bobby pin between his thumb and index finger. "No, no, no, no, no!"

Pop.

The bubble burst. And Big-Head looked smug again. "You know something, your techniques are so lame. I can blow better than you!" He grabbed Bubbler by throat and forced his leg up. "First go like this. Spin around, stop!" Bubbler looked dizzy from all the spinning. "Double take three times," Big-Head twisted his neck three times. "Then pelvic thrust!" He bumped his hip into Bubbler, sending him flying through a wall. Then he appeared out of nowhere and stomped on Bubbler's foot, making him yelp. "Stomp on your right foot. Don't forget it!" Then he grabbed him by the heels and spun around. "Then it's time to bring it around town. Bring it around town!" Big-Head then twisted Bubbler's body into funny shapes as he said, "Then you do this, and this and that and this and that and this and that and this and that and then!" And then he grabbed Bubbler's wand and blew gently into it, making bubbles with a funny shape. Bubbler returned to regular size and his eyes bugged out when he saw the bubbles. "Uh, what is that?"

"Carpet bombs." He transformed his clothes into a soldiers and said, "Big-Head to mission control, we're launching to go!"

The carpet bomb bubbles flew towards Bubbler. Try as he might, he couldn't dodge the bubbles as they exploded, sending him flying into the Eiffel Tower.

Chat Noir and Ladybug watched as the green headed cartoon psychopath chased after him. "There's no way Bubbler's going to survive that long against him," Chat Noir said. "We gotta get the Akuma before he gets killed!"

"It has to be the bubble wand, that's where the Akuma must be!" She heard Chat Noir's ring beep. "We better hurry!"

(!)  
At the Eiffel Tower's base, the Bubbler and the Big-Head Killer were having a standoff. "Let's see what else you've got, fruity."

Bubbler looked offended. "Fruity!"

"And I'm not being derogative, you literally look like a walking pile of fruit." Big-Head blinked. "Berries!"

Bubbler had enough. His eyes spelling death, he pulled out his wand and blew a evil, red bubble. "Bigger!" It grew bigger. "BIGGER!" And bigger. " _BIGGER_!" Until the bubble was big enough to explode all of Paris. "This will teach you to crash! MY! PAAAARRRRTYYYYY!"

Chat Noir and Ladybug gasped at the sight of the bubble. Even worse, Chat Noir had only seconds until he changed back. "I'm gonna switch back soon, hurry."

"LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug spun the yo-yo until it turned into...a wrench. Specifically, the kind used on rivets for big construction.

"Your... plumbing skill is gonna help us out?"

Ladybug thought of her plan, her Lucky Vision highlighting the following: a vent, a vent pipe, the screw connecting them, and the wrench. "I got it." She ran towards the pipe while Chat Noir is still dodging bubbles Bubbler threw at them. She loosens the screw and the pipe comes off. It blew up to where Chat Noir is standing. "Chat Noir, cover me!" He grabs the pipe and blows more bubbles back at Bubbler. Suddenly, Big-Head appeared and zipped toward the giant red bubble. "YES!" shouted Bubbler. "Pop it! And you'll take all of Paris with it!" But he did something else, with a great big, inhale, he sucked the bubble into his body where it popped. He coughed ashes and wheezed, "I'm okay."

"NO!" Bubbler was distracted long enough for Ladybug to use her yo-yo to snag the bubble wand and snap it in two. "Get out of there you nasty bug!" A black butterfly burst out of the wand. "No more evil doing for you, little Akuma!" Ladybug caught the butterfly and purified it in her yo-yo. "Gotcha! Bye-bye, petite butterfly!" A white butterfly flew away from her yo-yo. Then she gave the wrench a spin. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" The wrench turned into a wave of red and black spots, and all the damage Bubbler had done was undone and the parents and children returned safe and sound. And Bubbler vanished, leaving a dazed and confused Nino in his place.

"Pound it." Ladybug and Chat Noir fist bumped in success.

(!)  
Hawk Moth raged in defeat. "You can't run forever Ladybug, and when I catch you, I will crush you, I WILL DESTROY YOU BOTH!" Then he thought of someone else. "Big-Head! If you had not interfered, if you had not disturbed everything, I would have had those Miraculouses! You are starting to become more of a pest than ever! I will find a way to destroy you, SOMEHOW!" The circular window closed as he swore.

(!)  
The next day at school, Adrien walked out of his limo wearing a blue scarf. He fist bumped Rudi and Nino. "Yo, nice scarf, Adrien. Off the chain," complimented Alya, who was sitting next to Marinette on the stairs.

"Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me?" Rudi noticed that Marinette looked shocked when he said that and had a shrewd idea what was going on. "He's so awesome. He's been giving me the same lame pen for three years in a row."

"So he really has a heart," said Rudi.

"Wow, I guess anyone can change," agreed Nino. "Adults can be cool when you least expect it."

"Speaking of adults, I know my father said you were a bad influence, but-"

"We're good, Adrien, don't sweat it. We're buds. Always and forever."

"Speaking of buds," said Rudi. He looked a tad unsure of what he was going to say. "Are we still friends, Adrien?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well, after that little outburst I had with your father, my dad thought he wouldn't want you to be friends with me anymore."

"I don't care what my dad says," Adrien insisted. "Tell your dad this: I am your friend no matter what he says or what you think about him."

Rudi smiled. "Thanks. Oh, by the way, did you like _my_ gift?"

"Yeah, about that. What am I going to do with a motorized scooter?"

"Oh, come on! You can get around a lot faster now, and you don't need to walk or use the limo anymore!"

Adrien scratched the back of his head. "It's great, but..."

"Oh, come on, my dad spent hours making the damn thing!"

"I'm joshing, I like it!"

"That's what I thought you said."

Nino and Adrien laughed as they walked into the school. Rudi lagged behind and talked to Marinette and Alya. "That scarf was from you, wasn't it?" Marinette nodded, disappointed. "You know, I could tell him the truth." Marinette shook her head and said, "But he seems so happy about his dad. I don't want to spoil it for him."

Rudi tapped his chin. "Yeah, it seems right. As long as it makes him happy that his dad cared about him for once."

"Oh, Marinette," Alya gave her a hug. "You're amazing, girl. You know that, right? And some day Adrien will figure it out too. Promise."

The bell rang and everyone walked into school.

(!)

 **The song Big-Head forces everyone to sing and dance to is the Twist by Chubby Checker in a duet with the Fat Boys. I'm pretty sure Chubby Checker's The Twist is something our parents and grandparents remember.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Remind me why I'm forced to walk around the city?" Rudi grumbled.

I believe your dad said, "You should get out there, explore the city, get some sunshine and not stay in this smelly room watching TV! Who knows, maybe you might meet something or someone interesting. Maybe a girl?"

"True, but I don't see why he deleted my apps."

Something along the lines of, "And just so you don't get distracted, you won't use your phone for anything except for GPS, texting and calling!"

"Picky old timer," Rudi grumbled. "What am I going to find interesting that I already haven't?"

Well, there's that.

"What?" Rudi glanced to the left. At the park, where a crowd of people with cameras and phones were gathered around something big and covered in a white sheet. In front of the covered object was the Mayor and a young man with a dark ponytail and sucking on a lollipop. Rudi walked across the street and into the crowd of people. "What's going on here?"

"There's a statue about to be unveiled in Ladybug and Chat Noir's honor," said a woman in the crowd. "The Mayor and the artist Theo are supposed to greet them any minute now."

So, he basically made bird toilets shaped like a ladybird beetle and a cat?

"Can it, you."

"Who are you talking to?" asked a man.

"Sorry, it's a habit, I was talking to myself."

Speak of the devil, Chat Noir suddenly pounced out of nowhere and landed in front of the statue.

"Excuse me, Chat Noir, but Ladybug's not here."

"Don't worry about Ladybug," assured Chat Noir to Theo. "I'm sure she'll be here any minute. I can handle this situation alone for now. I'm the one in charge anyway, you know."

"It's just that, I wanted to ask her to autograph this photo," Theo was looking at a newspaper clipping of Ladybug. "She's amazing. She's so brave and smart, the way she always saves everyone..."

Rudi was the only one to notice Chat Noir's glaring at the artist.

"Perhaps the ceremony should commence," suggested the Mayor. "It might bring her here faster."

"Please, just one minute more, Mayor Bourgeois, she's going to come, I can feel it." There was desperation in Theo's eyes.

(!)  
A few minutes passed, and no Ladybug. The Mayor decided to unveil the statue without her. "It's only proper for Paris to pay homage to those to protect us from evil." And he pulled the sheet. "Ladybug and Chat Noir!" The statues were of Ladybug and Chat Noir in heroic poses.

Rudi instantly recognized Alya's voice. "Can I get some photos for the Ladyblog?"

"Hey, Alya, how's crimes?"

"Oh, hi, Rudi!"

"Shouldn't Marinette be with you?"

"Nah, she's at the school."

"At this time and day?"

Alya then said, "It's personal. I don't want to talk about it."

"Adrien trouble?"

Alya got angry. "Yes. And that's all you'll hear from me."

"Okay. I won't push it."

(!)  
Rudi stuck around to watch Chat Noir shake the mayor's hand as the ceremony finished. Then the cat hero talked to the artist, putting an arm around his shoulder. "These statues are amazing. One thing's slightly off though- I'm actually taller than Ladybug."

Theo voiced his disappointment, "Ladybug didn't show up. I just wanted to express my adoration for her. Let her know that everything I had went into her statue. I'm sure if she took a little time to get to know me, she would see how much we have in common. Our devotion to the things we love."

Rudi could see jealousy in Chat Noir's eyes as he spoke to the artist, "Hey, don't mean to burst your bubble, but you know, Ladybug and me, we're a thing, you know?"

"You are?"

"Yeah, we're kinda like this." He crossed his fingers.

"So that's how it's gonna be, huh Chat Noir?" Rudi said darkly as he reached into his bag for the Mask.

(!)  
"What does Ladybug see in him," growled Theo as he started to walk off, but he didn't even get far when he, the Mayor and Chat Noir heard a voice singing, "Ladybug and Kitty sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The three of them looked up to see Big-Head, reclining on top of the statues.

"Big-Head!" gasped Theo and the mayor.

"Please, kitty cat," said Big-Head to Chat Noir. "She would rather kiss a bison before going to second base with you."

Chat Noir went red in the face. "What would you know? You don't know anything about us!"

"I do know that you're a 'hands off my girl' kind of guy from the looks of it." Chat Noir tried to land a punch only to be kicked between the legs and sent flying into a tree.

"You ruffian, you hooligan!" shouted the mayor. "I'm calling the police!"

"Now hold on, hold on, tubby. I just want to give my artist criticism." Big-Head twirled around and stopped, changing his clothes into an artist's smock and beret. "Now," he said in a stereotypical French accent. "This is indeed a splendid piece of work, Theo, but Chat Noir is right, it is missing something."

"M-m-missing something?" Theo wanted to run away, but he knew what kind of power this guy had.

"Oui, it's missing the relationship, or at least the one that mangy cat claims to have. Let me just give it a few adjustments..." He grabbed the statues and started twisting and contorting them until...

The mayor blushed red. "Oh, my!"

Theo screamed, "My statues!"

From where he landed, Chat Noir could see the changes Big-Head made to the statues. Now they were positioned in a VERY suggestive manner. Theo put his hands on his eyes and moaned in horror, falling to his knees.

"Hold on, it's still missing one key element." Big-Head grabbed the statues' heads and molded them in his own image. "There. Now they're art!" Theo was speechless. "Don't be so glum," assured the green headed cartoon. "Everybody loves caricatures!" Then he called out, "Hey, Chat Noir, is this the 'thing' with Ladybug you were talking about?" He laughed and slapped his knee.

People stopped and stared at the handiwork he made. Some were already taking pictures, others were escorting kids away from the scene, covering their eyes. Theo felt tears run down his face and he took off running. "Typical artist," grumbled Big-Head. "You make one suggestion and they hate it." Suddenly, he heard the sound of police sirens. "Everybody's a critic." He zipped off like Road Runner down the street.

Well, dad was right, we did get to see something interesting!

"I know, right?" Big-Head laughed.

Chat Noir, meanwhile, got out of the tree and growled. "Way to make things worse, Big-Head." Then he realized, "Oh, crap, I got to get back to fencing class!"

(!)  
Theo slammed the door to his studio and banged his fists on his work bench. "A thing, huh? You don't even take love seriously. Calling it a thing... You don't deserve her! I do!" He tossed a bust of Chat Noir off the desk in rage. But that didn't compare to what he felt for Big-Head. "You ruined my work, turned it into an erotic piece of filth, made fun of my emotions!" He started crying. "I wish I could be like Chat Noir. I'll put you in your place!"

(!)  
The circular window in Hawk Moth's lair opened, and butterflies swarmed around him. "Disappointed by Ladybug, jealous of Cat Noir and angry at Big-Head for humiliating him. The perfect fuel for disaster!" He grabbed a butterfly and turned it from white to black with purple streaks. "Fly away, my little Akuma, and evilize him!" The butterfly flew out the window and toward Theo's studio.

(!)  
The butterfly absorbed itself into Theo's photo of Ladybug and his face became blank as a butterfly symbol appeared over his eyes. "Hello, Copycat," said a voice in his head. "I am Hawk Moth. Once you get rid of Chat Noir, you can take his place. And Ladybug will be yours forever. And best of all, you can destroy the Big-Head Killer once and for all."

Theo made an evil grin. "The very thought of it makes me purr." Black smoke covered him and when it dissipated, there was a replica of Chat Noir in Theo's place.

(!)  
Don't you think we went too far with the statue thing?

Big-Head reclined on a glass panel on the roof of the Louvre, bitting into a croissant he stole on the way here. "Oh, pfft. Chat Noir wanted everyone to know he and Ladybug have a 'thing' now they know."

But humiliating that artist like that?

"Eh, even if they don't have a thing, that little runt needs to know that beetle's out of his league."

Do you like her or something?

"Hell no! I just like messing with people's relationships." He took a look into the Louvre, and he was surprised to see Chat Noir walking down the hallway like an average citizen. "What's he doing there? And why is he sucking on a lollipop?" Then he saw him stealing the Mona Lisa and attacking a museum guard.

And why is he stealing that painting?

Big-Head blinked and was silent for a minute.

...Das ist keine schwarze Katze.

"Nope."

(!)  
Chat Noir, the REAL Chat Noir, landed at the entrance to the Louvre. Instantly, police pointed their batons at him. "Whoa! Easy, tigers! You've got the wrong cat! That thief's an impostor. I'm the real Chat Noir!" Officer Roger ordered them to stop and approached Chat Noir. " Let me check out where the robbery took place. I have a knack for finding clues. You know, animal instincts."

"Of course," said Roger. "Come with me. Thanks for the help, Chat Noir."

Hidden from the cops, Big-Head watched as the cat hero was escorted into the museum.

He does realize he's walking into a trap and that that cop doesn't believe him, right?

Then he overheard a police radio, "Kitty's in the slammer. I repeat, kitty's in the slammer."

"I take that as a no," said Big-Head.

Just then, Ladybug swung down and landed in front of the mayor, who had just arrived on the scene. "Mr. Mayor," panted Ladybug. "This is ridiculous. I'm sure there's a simple explanation."

Officer Roger was exiting the building as he said, "Kitty's in the slammer, Ladybug."

"Don't think you're gonna keep him in there-"

"Now, now. Leave it to the experts, Ladybug. We've got it under control."

Suddenly, Roger's radio beeped. "Sir, we got a huge problem!"

Roger responded. "Could you repeat that?"

"It's...it's... It's the Big-Head Killer!" Ladybug, Roger and the mayor's eyes widened. "He's breaking Chat Noir out! He's...oh, no! He's got an AK-47!" There was a sound of machine gun fire, and the radio crackled. Roger got angry as he marched toward his car.

"Officer?" asked Ladybug cautiously.

"Well, if he's so innocent, then why is he running away? And with Big-Head of all people?!"

"Well, if you were wrongly imprisoned, wouldn't you run?" But Ladybug did have to agree on something. "Although I don't know why he would want to with Big-Head," she said to herself.

(!)  
Somewhere on the rooftop, Chat Noir was freaking out.

"Relax, I busted you out and you didn't even have to use your destruction powers to get out," assured Big-Head.

"RELAX?!" screamed Chat Noir. "You shot those guards!"

"Nothing a trip to the hospital wouldn't fix. Besides, I shot them in nonfatal areas. They'll be back to doing police work in no time." He paused. "Assuming that their injuries don't force them into early retirement."

"That's not comforting!" His staff's phone rang, and he answered it. "Cat Noir, what's going on?"

"You know I'm innocent, don't you, Bugaboo?"

"Stop playing around and calling me Bugaboo. This is really serious!"

"I'm gonna find the real culprit and save my tail." He hung up.

"And-" butted in Big-Head. "-we just so happen to know who your Akuma is."

"We do?" asked Chat Noir.

"Remember that sculptor? The one sucking on the lolly? That thief was sucking on one just like his."

Chat Noir face palmed. "Figures. How did I not see that jealousy coming a mile away?"

"Yours or his?" giggled Big-Head.

Chat Noir's time to get angry began. "You made things worse, you know! Ruining his sculpture like that!"

"Relax, I can fix it. Besides, we got a bigger problem right now."

"What?"

"That." He pointed behind him to a police chopper hovering next to the roof.

"Give yourself up, Chat Noir!" Big-Head pulled a fire extinguisher from his pocket and sprayed the copter's windshield. "I can't see! Mayday! Mayday!" The copter was forced to land giving the two the chance to run.

(!)  
On the rooftop of Theo's studio, Chat Noir put a hand on Big-Head's chest. "You stay here."

"Hey, I'm a part of this too, you know."

"Yeah, by making things worse. And I'm pretty sure you'll do it again." Chat Noir's voice growled. "If you're going to listen to me just once, then obey this: don't follow me!" Then he clawed a circular path through the glass window and jumped down into the studio. He called Ladybug back. "Chat Noir, where are you?" she asked on the other end.

"I found his den."

"Who?"

"My Copycat."

"I'm not getting you."

"If you'd been there this morning, you'd know what I was talking about."

"Well? Tell me where you are."

"No, this is between me and him. I got myself into this mess, so I'm gonna get myself out."

He hung up. He saw a letter on a Japanese maneki-neko statue sitting on a box. "Cat's in the bag?" he read. The next thing he knew, he was wrapped in chains. "CATACLYSM!" Alas, the faker put a board in Chat Noir's way, destroying it instead.

"I don't get what Ladybug sees in you. A fool who so easily falls into my trap." Chat Noir looked for his staff, but found it was gone. "Looking for this? Which one should I pick up? My one or _my_ one?" The staff began to ring and the faker answered it. "Ladybug, hurry up. I've caught the impostor at Théo Barbot's workshop."

"I'll be there in thirty seconds."

"Don't come here, Ladybug," screamed Chat Noir. "It's a trap!" But the faker had already hung up.

"Too late, Chat. Ladybug's on her way, which was my plan all along."

"She won't be duped. She knows me too well."

"I know you well too." The faker gazed at his beloved photo. "And from now on, she'll love me, not you!"

"Love me? ...You're right! She loves me! That's why she'll be able to reveal your true identity!"

Hawk Moth's voice shouted in the faker's head, "Copycat, stop this small talk and get me Chat Noir's Miraculous!"

Copycat pushed Chat Noir down and prepared to take off his ring when an all too familiar voice stopped him. "Are you planning on giving that as her wedding ring, Pussy Cat?" Copycat stopped dead and turned around to face Big-Head with murder in his eyes.

"You. I've been wanting to do this the moment I became Chat Noir!"

"Give it up, Theo," Big-Head shook his head. "Everyone will know you're a phony."

"I WILL be the real Chat Noir! Hawk Moth promised me!"

"Hawk Moth? So that's whose been making these Akumas?"

"Stop talking to him," shouted Hawk Moth's voice in Copycat's head. "Take Chat Noir's Miraculous! NOW!"

"By the way," said Big-Head. "If you were the real Chat Noir, you would have noticed that your underwear's in a knot by now."

Copycat blinked. "My underwear-"

The sound of stretching fabric rang out throughout the studio.

(!)  
Ladybug burst into the studio and gasped. "Wow. He really does look like you." There were two Chats Noirs, both hanging by their underwear from the rafters. And gripping both pairs was Big-Head, dressed as a game show host. "And the guest of honor is here!" He grabbed Ladybug and placed her in front of both Chats Noirs. "And now, it's time to play Pick The Cat! The winner gets to be the honor of being Ladybug's pet, the loser gets to lose the feeling in his butt cheeks!"

"This is stupid!"

"Ladybug! I'm the real Chat Noir! He's-"

Big-Head yanked them by the underwear, making them both yelp. "The rules are simple, Ladybug gets to ask both Chats Noirs a question. If he answers, I'll decide if he gets to go free or have numb balls!"

"His ring, the Akuma's in his ring!" The left Chat Noir got yanked and he screamed.

"If you don't believe I'm the real Chat Noir, ask him about our love for each other." That earned the right Chat Noir yank as well. "Have I ever lied to you, Bugaboo?" He could barley let out a squeak.

Ladybug realized what he meant and said to the left, "I hope you didn't tell him about us."

He looked confused. "What?"

"That we're... you know, we made a secret promise?"

"Uh, yes! Of course!"

Ladybug frowned. "We never made a promise. Copycat!"

"And we have a winner!" Big-Head let go of Chat Noir and gave Copycat a great big tug on his underpants. He let out an ear-splitting screamed that ironically sounded like a cat screeching, then Big-Head let go.

Ladybug cut the underwear off Chat Noir and helped him up. "I can't feel my butt cheeks!"

"Well, let's get the Akuma out and let's wrap this up," said Big-Head, expecting a compliment.

"I said..." groaned Chat Noir. "Not to...interfere..."

"Like I'd take orders from you or your Bugaboo." That earned him a slap in the face from Ladybug.

"You messed things up! And Chat Noir's right, you did make things worse with this stupid game show!"

"Oh, pfft. You act like this is the first time the kid's got a wedgie."

The trio stopped their argument when they saw Copycat undo the underwear and get slowly back up with a groan. "I love you, Ladybug! I'm way better than this mangy alley cat!"

"Sorry, but liars are losers. Chat Noir may annoy me to pieces, but he's never lied to me."

"Thanks for the compliment, I think."

And then he got mad. "If I can't have you, nobody can! CATACLYSM!" His ring started smoking, and he charged not at the Miraculous wielders, but Big-Head. "I'll start with the man who destroyed my spirit!"

"Crash imminent, deploy air bags!" Then Big-Head's butt swelled like a balloon and bounced Copycat back, crashing him into a wall. "Okay, so where's the Akuma?" he asked as the cheeks deflated to normal.

"First of all," said Chat Noir. "Don't ever let me see that again. Second," he said to Ladybug. "The photo in his pocket. Let's make it snappy."

"Let's wrap this up. LUCKY CHARM!" Her earrings made a swirl of magic, and it turned into... "A spoon? What am I going to do with this?" Her lucky vision showed her Cat Noir's staff, a wooden rod, her yo-yo, and the spoon. Then she made them into a fishing rod. "Time to go Akuma fishing!"

Copycat recovered and growled. He charged after Big-Head again with his Cataclysm, but Chat Noir tried to stop him but was pushed aside. Before he could land his hand on Big-Head's face, Ladybug used the fishing rod to lift him up to the ceiling and snatched the photo, tearing it up. A purple butterfly flew away, but Ladybug swung her yo-yo. "No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evilize!" The yo-yo caught it and purified it. "Gotcha!" She opened the yo-yo and a white butterfly flew away. "Bye-bye, petite butterfly." She gave the spoon a toss and it changed into a wave of black and red spots. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" The wave swept through all of Paris, returning the Mona Lisa back to the museum. And Copycat turned back into Theo who was about to fall, but Chat Noir caught him.

"Nice catch," said Ladybug.

"I'm so glad you could tell the real cat from the fake one."

"Once I figured out which cat was really in love with me, it was a no-brainer."

"Yeah," said Big-Head to Chat Noir. "Who would love someone like you?"

That hurt him. His ring beeped, indicating his time was nearly up. "Better help the fellow, his crush just got crushed." He paused before he leaped out of the window. "That makes two of us," he whispered.

"Ugh... What am I doing here? Ladybug?" Theo instantly realized who was with him and his spirits brightened.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it this morning, Theo."

Theo grabbed his picture of Ladybug and a pen. "Can you autograph it for me?"

"Of course!" Ladybug drew her name on the photo and smiled at the paintings in the gallery. "You've got some real artistry here. You've really captured my essence."

"Thank you, Ladybug. And don't worry. I know about you and Chat Noir. It's okay."

Ladybug was confused.

"Ahem."

Theo's smile disappeared. "Why are you still here?"

"I uh..." Big-Head looked for the right words. "I want to uh...apologize..."

Ladybug turned pale. "Apologize? WHO ARE YOU?!" A slap in the face knocked her out of her stupor. "Never mind. It's him..."

"As I was saying," said Big-Head to Theo. "I was just teasing Chat Noir about the statue. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I want to make it up to you." Theo was unconvinced. "Look, just come down to the park. I want to show you something." Theo raised his eyebrow but walked out the building toward the park. Big-Head grabbed Ladybug by the neck. "That's the last time I'm doing something nice due to a guilty conscious. Don't expect me to do that ever again. Understand?"

"Y-yeah!"

Ladybug was dropped and Big-Head zipped off to the park.

(!)  
"This had better be good," Theo muttered. He stopped short. The statue was back to its original position and the heads were back to normal. "Wow. He really did pull it off." He smiled and nodded. But his smile disappeared when he realized the statues were naked!

"What can I say," said Big-Head. "I like classic Renaissance. No censorship." And he took off running.

Theo looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel, but then he calmed down. "Oh, well. It's not that noticeable. Besides, at least he put oak leaves on them."

(!)  
Rudi was with Nino and Adrien that day in class. "Maybe you should call the police about that stolen phone, Adrien."

"Maybe you dropped it somewhere," suggested Nino.

"Well, if I did, then, whoever has it found it in the boys' locker room. I was checking my voicemail during fencing practice."

Suddenly, Rudi spotted a pale hand put something in his bag and it fell off his seat. "What in the..." Adrien looked down and saw his phone fall out of his bag. "I already looked in here a thousand times!"

Nino laughed. "You need some time off. Hey, I know, let's go to the movies tonight."

"Hey, dudes," called out Alya from behind them. Marinette was with her. "Mind if new friends tag along?"

"Sure thing!"

Rudi had a shrewd idea who had that phone as he saw Marinette cheer. But he decided not to say anything. She looked so happy.


	8. Chapter 8

If there was one thing Rudi couldn't stand about school, it was the jock, Lê Chiến Kim. He was a good kid, had the looks, the muscles, the dark hair with blonde highlights. But despite his good nature, the big oaf was competitive to the extreme, often daring smaller kids to do all sorts of sports related challenges. Yesterday, he challenged Rudi to a footrace from the Eiffel Tower and back to the school. Rudi lost, and he wanted to really put the Mask on just to shut the star player up. And he wasn't the only one who thought of putting Kim in his place. The other classmates were sick of his dares and constant bragging. And it was the end of the school day when Kim was daring one of the students, an African-French nerd named Max Kanté. Max looked like a more sensibly dressed Steve Urkel, and he had his physique. Rudi had had enough and he banged his fist on his desk. "I got a dare for you, ape!"

Everyone stared. Kim looked as smug as ever. "Oh? And what dare is that? Come on, I can take it."

Rudi smirked. Now it was time to put the big lug in his place. "I dare you to get a signed photograph of the Big-Head Killer!"

Everyone was silent. There were murmurs, all of them asking the same thing: is he crazy? Kim scoffed. "Sure, like I'm going to risk my life for something as stupid as that."

"Come on. You're always saying how tough you are, time to put your money where your mouth is."

Kim noticed everyone looking at him and he started to get nervous. "Well...I would...but, I don't know how to find him. Even if I want to," he added quietly. But Rudi heard him.

"I knew it. Wimp."

Adrien shushed him. "Don't rile him up!"

"What was that?!" shouted Kim.

"Oh, this isn't going to end well," muttered Alya. Marinette nodded.

"If you think I'm such a 'wimp'," Kim said with air quotations. "Why don't YOU go get the big-headed guy's autograph?"

Rudi blinked and shrugged his shoulders. "All right."

"HAH! I knew you wouldn't - wait. Wh-wh-wh-wh-what did you say?"

"I'll go get Big-Head's autograph," Rudi said, getting up from his seat. "Maybe that will shut you up on making another stupid dare."

Kim tried to stop him and blocked the door out the classroom. "Uh, you know I was kidding about the whole autograph thing, right?"

"No, no, I insist." Rudi ducked under Kim's arms and walked down the hallway. "So, can you make it so my handwriting's not the same when I put you on?" he asked the Mask in his bag.

I can do anything, kid. You should know that by now.

"Yeah, you're - OUCH!" The next thing he knew, something hit him on the back of the head. He looked behind him and saw the offending object: an eraser. And the person who threw it was not happy: a girl with pink hair tied in a side tail, and garbed in a black and green shirt resembling snake scales, a black baseball cap with an old English "S" on it, black shorts and pink and black sneakers. It was Alix Kubdel, the pink-haired tomboy.

"You're not going on a suicide mission, stupid!" She marched over to Rudi and pulled him by the ear, making him yelp, and dragged him back to the classroom. "Kim," she shouted to the jock. "Is this how far you're going to push us with your stupid dares?! Making us go on suicide missions?"

"No! I wasn't..."

"All right, I'm going to be the one who puts an end to this! You and I are going to have a race, one on one, around the Trocadero with me on my blade and you on foot. If I win, your stupid dare days are over!"

"Oh yeah?" Kim's competitive spirit came back in an instant. "Well, if I win, I..." He thought for a moment before deciding. "I'll get your rollerblades."

"You name the time," said Alix with a tone of confidence.

"Three days from now."

Alix raised an eyebrow. "My birthday?"

"Think of it this way," said Rudi, who was still rubbing his sore ear. "You rubbing it in this ape's face will be the greatest sweet sixteen gift ever."

"I'm turning fifteen."

"Whatever."

"You know what this race needs?" asked Adrien. "A banner. One that shows the story of this whole race."

"Ooh, ooh, I can make it!" shouted Marinette. "Everyone knows I'm great with designing."

"She does have a point," said Alya. That smile she made knew her friend was doing it to also impress Adrien.

"Wow, I've never seen so much spirit in one sitting," said Alix.

"You can do it, Alix," said Marinette. "We're rooting for you!"

Everyone cheered her on. Kim scoffed. "You're gonna regret rooting for the losing side, kids."

(!)

When everyone was leaving, Rudi could see Marinette was already making sketches in her notebook for the banner.

Would you have really asked for my autograph, kid?

Rudi shrugged his shoulders and said to his backpack, or rather, what was in his backpack, "Even if I wanted to, I don't know how to not make it look awkward or suspicious." Suddenly, he felt someone tap on the shoulder. "I'm not talking to myself!" Alix was taken aback by this. "Oh." Rudi chuckled nervously. "What brings you to me, Lix?

"Well, I was going to tell you that you shouldn't do something stupid just because you want to put some jerk like Kim in his place but clearly you got problems of your own right now."

Rudi waved his hands frantically. "No, no. It's just a habit. I need to break it." Alix folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at him. "Anyway," he said. "If I didn't do it, someone else would have."

"What? Walk around in the middle of Paris, ask the Big-Head Killer for his autograph and probably end up being blown and folded into a balloon animal?"

That's actually not a bad idea.

"No," he said, ignoring the voice coming from the Mask no one could hear. "What I meant os, dare Kim to do something stupid and impossible and make him regret ever doing it."

Alix patted his shoulder. "I promise you this, after today, you won't hear him or anyone else make another stupid bet or dare ever again." Alix walked out, and Rudi smiled.

You want to put spike strips on the race track?

"Whose side are you on?" Rudi snarled.

(!)

Three days later, Rudi looked disheveled as he ran into the kitchen and frantically poured a bowl of cereal with milk in front of him. Rather than eat it with a spoon, he wolfed it down like a dog.

"RUDOLPH!" Henrietta shouted. "What the heck are you doing?! You're making a mess in my kitchen!"

"Can't talk! Gonna be late! Overslept!" Rudi tossed the bowl into the sink and grabbed his backpack. He was just to run out the door when his father grabbed him by the shoulder. "Late for what?" he asked.

"Race of a lifetime, going to make jock eat his words, bye!" And like that, he wrenched himself out of his father's grip and ran out the house.

Max and Henrietta blinked in confusion. "Did you get any of that?" asked Max.

"Nope."

(!)

Adrien, Alya, Chloe, Sabrina, Kim and everyone else from class backed away from the mess formally known as Rudi. "Sorry I'm late," he gasped. He must have ran all the way from his home to Trocadero, thought Alya. "Dude, it's not that big of a deal," she said. She handed him a bottle of water which he guzzled down greedily.

"Sorry. I just didn't want to miss this."

"You're not the only one who's late," said Adrien. "Where's Marinette?"

"Hmm," scoffed Chloe, tapping away on her phone. "She probably overslept like you did, working away on that banner."

"I just called her," said Alya. "She should be here any moment."

Suddenly, there was a sound of light, running footsteps. There was Marinette, running up to the group. Under her arm was a roll of paper. She unfurled the banner and everyone was impressed. It showed images of Kim and Alix and in between them was a trophy.

"Impressive, Marinette," complimented Adrien, giving her a wink.

Kim looked as though he had already won. "You all picked the wrong side to cheer on. Looks like Alix isn't even showing up! Probably too chicken to race an extreme athlete like me."

"Everyone seems to be late today," Rudi pointed out. "Must be a curse."

"Spoke to soon, Kim!" Alix came rushing towards the group, wearing a helmet version of her hat, knee pads and pink and black roller blades. "Your ridiculous bets are over. I'm gonna leave you in the dust, meathead!"

"You're no match for me. My neck is bigger than your thigh."

"Is that a good thing?" Alya asked Marinette, who laughed.

"It's gotta be big," Rudi said. "How else is he going to support that huge head of his?"

"Hey, I heard that!" Everyone laughed at Kim's reaction.

(!)

Kim stretched his legs at the starting point while Alix tightened her skates. Max Kanté went over the rules, "Let's review the official rules. 2 laps around the fountains approximately 500 yards. The first one over the lines declared the victor! If Kim triumphs, Alix will relinquish her rollerblades to him. If Alix triumphs, Kim will be prohibited to make another dare for the rest of the school year."

The students cheered, "We're through with all of those stupid dares! Uh-huh, that's right! No more dares!"

"On your marks, get set,"

"WAIT!"

Alix ran back towards the crowd while Kim fell flat on his face. "Forfeiting already?"

She ran up to Alya and gave her what looked like an antique silver watch. "Hold on to this for me, will ya, Alya? I don't wanna drop it during the race."

"Hold on girl, I can't! I got a..."

"Guard it with your life. It's a family heirloom!" Alix went back toward the starting point.

Alya blinked, then gave the watch to Marinette, who was holding the banner along with Nino. "Marinette, take this. I gotta record the race for my blog!" Marinette looked confused, and her grip on the banner was starting to weaken from having to hold the watch at the same time.

"On your marks, get set...GO!" Max jumped out of the way, and Alix and Kim began their race.

Marinette felt the banner slip from her fingers. "But... she asked you to hold it. I gotta hold up the banner!" Alya ignored her and continued to record the race from her phone. Marinette suddenly felt Nino yank the banner up and she felt the watch fall from her hand. Horror turned to relief when Adrien caught it. "Need any help?"

"Uh... yup! Thanks. Gotta be careful! Even if you are amazing."

"Huh?"

"At... holding things! In your hands."

"Last lap!" announced Max. Kim and Alix were neck and neck, both of them looked determined, and both had the same thought process in their heads: "I will inot/i lose!"

"Adrikins, whatcha got there? Some super old case or something?" And just like that, the witch in yellow snatched the antique watch from Adrien's hand.

"Careful, it's Alix's!"

"If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless."

Rudi felt tempted to put the Mask on right then and there, but instead he said through gritted teeth, "Give it back to him. Now."

Marinette agreed with him. "Yeah, give it back to Adrien, Chloé."

But Chloe only huffed and kept it. Then she got curious and pushed a button on the watch. Suddenly, there was a flash of blue and white light and Chloe dropped the watch. To everyone's shock, it rolled away and stopped right in the middle of the track. "I got it!" Rudi ran into the middle of the track and picked it up. "Rudi saves the day!" He raised his hand holding the watch in triumph.

"In coming!"

Rudi only had enough time to realize Alix was careening right for him before the two of them crashed and fell onto the pavement. The audience groaned and Adrien and Marinette rushed toward the two.

"Are you okay?" they both asked.

Alix was the first to get up. "Yeah, I'm fine, I..." She gasped in horror at what she saw: her watch, crushed in Rudi's hand. Rudi looked down at the watch and said, stuttering, "I...I...th-think...this is...um..." Shaking, he gave the broken watch to Alix. She took it and tears started to form. And then she got mad. "Why let this happen?!" she screamed. "Alya," she pointed an accusing finger at the bespectacled girl. "You were supposed to look after my watch!"

Alya tried to explain, "I had to videotape the race, so I gave it to Marinette, but then she had to hold the banner so she gave it to Adrien, then Chloé snatched it from him and dropped it, Rudi ran and caught it but then you two ran into each other and it got, um, crushed."

"Way to summarize the whole thing," Rudi scoffed. "If you were that observant, you would have cared more for that watch than your stupid blog!"

Now it was Alya's turn to get angry, "STUPID?!"

But Alix's anger was clearly stronger than hers. "My old man gave me this for my birthday! This watch is totally a family heirloom!"

Marinette tried to defend everyone, "It was an accident!"

We didn't mean any harm, Alix," said Adrien.

Chloe scoffed. "As if! I totally had nothing to do with this."

"You're not helping!" shouted Rudi.

"You're all to blame!" Alix skated off, crying.

"Wait, Alix!" Rudi chased after her and Marinette followed him.

(!)

The circular window to Hawk Moth's lair opened and butterflies swarmed around him. "Such disappointment, frustration and negativity... Oh, how it fills my heart with exhilaration." He grabbed a butterfly and turned it from white to black with purple streaks. "Fly away, my little Akuma and evilize her!" The butterfly flew out the window and toward the Trocadero.

(!)

"Alix, wait!" Marinette and Rudi finally caught up to the saddened girl. "Maybe we could fix it," suggested Marinette.

"Why do you still have that banner?" asked Rudi.

"This watch was sick," Alix snapped at Marinette. "One of a kind! It can't be fixed!"

"Well, there has to be a way to get it back to the way it was."

"Like how, huh? Go back in time and change the future? When you figure out how to do that, let me know."

She was about to skate away when Rudi said, "Dude, it's just a nineteenth century pocket watch." He didn't even notice her stop and storming back to face him with rage as he continued, "It can be fixed. There's an antique shop nearby that is sure to fix-" Marinette tried to shut him up, but it was too late. Alix was right in his face.

"JUST. A pocket watch?!"

"Oh, this can't end well," he muttered.

"This isn't just a pocket watch!" She showed him the pieces in rage. "The person, my ancestor, who made this was years ahead of their time! It could record images and display them as holograms!"

"Well, that explains the light."

But Alix wasn't done. "No antique shop is ever going to fix this! Nothing can!" She was about to skate away again when Rudi said, "Why did you bring that old piece of garbage here to begin with?" Marinette gasped. Alix stopped. "Yeah, you heard me. You're as much at fault for bringing a delicate watch like that to a place where it was bound to get broken anyway."

Slowly, she turned her head. All the anger was spent, and in its place was grief. "How could you?" And then the dam broke. Alix skated away, sobbing. Rudi was dumbfounded.

"Nice going, Mask," he said to no one.

What? It's true ain't it? If she hadn't brought that watch, none of this would have happened.

"Yeah, well..." He stopped talking to himself when he saw a frightening sight: Marinette. Furious. "Uh...I...uh..."

She pointed to Alix's direction. "You. Apologize. Now."

"Right!" And he took off running.

Suddenly, her phone rang. It was her dad. Oh, right. Ms. Chamack's cake! She answered the phone. "Uh-oh, this can't be good. Hello, dad..."

(!)

"Alix, wait," Rudi called out. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." He suddenly stopped in horror when he saw a black butterfly flying towards her. "ALIX, GET AWAY NOW!" Too late, the butterfly absorbed itself into her skates. She stopped and formed a blank expression.

"Timebreaker," said a baritone voice in her head. "I am Hawk Moth. I'm granting you the power to retaliate against the people who've wronged you, and to go back in time to restore the future. But you must do me a favor in return, when the time is right."

"You got it, Hawk Moth."

Rudi watched in horror was black smoke enveloped her and transformed. Her outfit was changed into a jumpsuit with her shirt's green and black pattern and her helmet gained a visor resembling insect eyes. She turned and faced Rudi.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, n-" Before Rudi could even unzip his backpack and grab the Mask, he was frozen in place when Timebreaker touched him on the shoulder. Her skates formed a meter and a bar glowed as energy started to fuel it.

"Why did you even stay here knowing I would never forgive you for saying those cruel words to me?"

As Timebreaker sped away, Rudi faded away, ceasing to exist. The only sign that he was even around was the Mask clattering on the ground.

Ah, shit.

(!)

Marinette squeaked when she saw what looked like Alix racing back toward the kids. "Uhh... I...I gotta go, dad. Can't keep Ms. Chamack waiting!" She hung up. Then she gasped, "Oh, no, Rudi!" She looked back, but saw nothing. Except for a green mask lying on the pavement. "What's this doing here?" she asked as she picked it up. Then she heard kids screaming.

"Forget the mask!" shouted Tikki. "Transform now!"

"Right. Tikki." She put the mask in her backpack where Tikki hid and took off running just in time to see Timebreaker touch Kim and freeze him in place. Her skates started to gain more power thanks to the energy she got from Rudi. "Stop, Alix! What are you doing?!"

"The name's Timebreaker now. And I'm gonna go back in time and save my watch, using all you punks to do it!"

"Go back in time?" Kim started to fade way from existence as she watched in horror. "What did you do to Kim? Why is he fading?"

"I needed his energy, just like Rudi's." Marinette gasped as she continued, "Besides, the dude was a pain anyway with all those bets. And Rudi? He said those horrible things to me. They deserve to disappear forever. And so do you!" She tried to touch her, but Marinette threw the banner in her face and making her trip on the stairs, distracting her long enough for her to hide behind the Trocadero building. "We got to transform," Marinette said to Tikki.

(!)

Timebreaker tripped when Ladybug caught her legs with her yo-yo and sent her tumbling down the stairs.

"Time's up, Timebreaker!"

"Please, help me up! I must stop, please, please!" Poor, naive Rose grabbed Timebreaker by the hand to help her up, but was rewarded with having her energy drained and being frozen. "Hahaha! Sweet Rose! Always thinking of others before herself!" The meter on her skates grew. "One minute."

"I gotta destroy her Akuma before everyone disappears for good! Where on earth is that cat?"

(!)

Timebreaker had just finished stealing the energy of Mylène. "Three and a half minutes! You won't be able to stop me where I'm going, Ladybug!" She suddenly felt something metal tap her on the shoulder. She turned to see Chat Noir reduce his stretched out staff to normal. "Let me guess. We're all playing a game of tag and you're it?"

"Exactly!" Timebreaker rushed toward him.

"Don't let her touch you," warned Ladybug.

Chat Noir jumped out of the way. "Missed me. Just a second too late!"

Then Timebreaker saw another worthy prey: Alya. She tried to get away, but was frozen in place just like all the others. And just like all the others, she faded away.

Chat Noir said as he and Ladybug chased after her, "Well, she wastes no time, does she?"

"And the more people she freezes, the more minutes she gets to go farther back in time! Those poor kids frozen in time...They're goners if we don't get that Akuma!"

At that point, Chat Noir noticed something strapped to Ladybug's waist: an ugly green mask with a blank expression. "Ew, what's that?"

Ladybug shook her head. "It's all that's left of Rudi." She saw Timebreaker about to touch Ivan, who was hiding behind a small bush. "We can't let Rudi's fate happen to anyone else!" She tossed her yo-yo and pulled her away just in time. "Keep your hands to yourself!"

Timebreaker responded by yanking the yo-yo, sending her flying and landing right in front of her.

"Now, Timebreaker! Grab her Miraculous! Her earrings!"

She obeyed the voice in her head and made a reach for the earrings...but Chat Noir blocked her, grabbing Ladybug in an embrace. "CHAT NOIR!" Ladybug's voice was breaking as the cat hero faded away.

"Wow, six minutes in one go," said Timebreaker, the meters on her skates now full. "Must have been those nine lives. Gotta go! The past is waiting."

"Timebreaker! The Miraculous! Take Chat Noir's ring before he disappears!"

She nodded to the voice in her head. Ladybug stood up and looked furious. "Go ahead and try," she dared.

Timebreaker tried to make a grab for the ring, but Ladybug caught her and threw her away. Timebreaker felt Hawk Moth's anger. "Chill out, Hawk Moth. I have a sick plan!" She sped off, but Ladybug caught her. Unfortunately, she didn't let up and was going faster and faster until a tunnel appeared. She went through it, dragging Ladybug with her.

(!)

Six minutes earlier, Ladybug and Timebreaker appeared, just before the last lap of Alix and Kim's race. Ladybug looked around. "What just happened?" Then she remembered. "Oh wow, we've gone back in time, haven't we?" She and Timebreaker heard the chatter down below, reliving the moment when Chloe took the watch from Adrien.

"My watch!" Timebreaker jumped into the fray when Ladybug shouted, "Chloe! Put the watch down!" Everyone turned and gasped at Timebreaker landing just behind them. Chloe was so startled, she dropped the watch. And it broke.

"NO!" Timebreaker screamed. "Ladybug, this time it's your fault! I need more energy. I gotta go further back in time!"

Alix stopped in front of the broken watch and fell to her knees. "Ladybug. It's all Ladybug's fault!"

"Not to split hairs," said Rudi. "But it was Chloe who dropped it."

"Wha-?!"

(!)

Hawk Moth's circular window opened and butterflies swarmed around him. "Could this be possible? Do I see double vision in my future? Or should I say double villain?" He grabbed a butterfly and turned it from white to black with purple streaks. "Fly away, my devilish Akuma, then join this troubled soul!" The butterfly flew out the window and towards the Alix from the past.

(!)

"Everyone, get out of here! Don't let her touch you!" Everyone took off running. Rudi ducked behind a bush and unzipped his bag. "It's showtime!" He put the Mask on.

(!)

Timebreaker helped Timebreaker up. You know what? Let's just call them past!Timebreaker and future!Timebreaker so that there's no confusion.

Ladybug noticed Chat Noir, and to her displeasure, Big-Head land in front of her. "Chat Noir, I can't explain now, but we got to capture Timebreaker's Akuma! Your life depends on it!"

"Which life? I've got nine."

"I'm serious! The Akuma is in her rollerblades. We gotta release it!"

Big-Head, however, wasn't paying attention. What he was focusing on instead was the Mask strapped to Ladybug's belt. "Where did you get that?"

"What does it matter?" she demanded.

"Curious."

"It was from the timeline I came from. Let's leave it at that."

"So...you're telling me that if we correct the past, the future and you will cease to exist?"

Ladybug didn't like where this was going. "Yes..."

"Okay." And like that, Ladybug was launched into the air when he kicked her in the butt. The Mask flew off her person and he caught it, putting it in his pocket. Chat Noir was shocked. "What? Don't worry. She'll be back." Ladybug landed on her butt. "See?"

"I think I broke something..." groaned Ladybug.

(!)

The three of them jumped off the roof and landed in front of the two Timebreakers.

"Am I seeing double all of a sudden?" asked Chat Noir.

"Another thing I don't have time to explain."

"So, uh, Ladybug," asked Big-Head, scratching his head. "Which one do we go after?"

"Either one!"

"The energy from these two will be enough for both of us to go farther back in time!"

"Heh, I want my watch back! Let's do it!"

"Which one of them said that?" asked Big-Head.

"It doesn't matter," said Chat Noir. "Just fight them!"

"Whatever you do, don't let either of them touch you!" shouted Ladybug.

Three against two wasn't fair as both Timebreakers learned the hard way. Big-Head tripped one Timebreaker fighting Chat Noir when she backed away from him swinging his staff then slapped the other across the face when Ladybug tied her up with her yo-yo.

"If we were faster, those bozos would be no match for us." One Timebreaker said.

The other agreed, "Then let's stock up on more energy first. Then, we'll destroy them!"

But before they could stock up on more people's life energy, Big-Head stopped them, wearing a police uniform. "Don't you kids no speeding is against the law? I'm afraid this is going to go on your records." He slapped tickets on their faces. That's when they heard the fizzling sound of a fuse lighting and realized too late the tickets were actually paper bombs. "Oh, cra-"

KABOOM!

Both Timebreakers slammed against a wall and got up and a daze. "Wait," suggested one. "Let's get our energy from Big-Head!"

The other liked that idea. "Yeah, with all that power, we can get an infinite amount of energy, and we can go back in time any time we want!"

Both girls grinned and skated toward the green headed toon. "Speeding again? I hate repeat offenders." Then he realized both were extending their hands out toward him and he panicked. "Hey, assault on an officer, assault on an officer!" Before either one of them could touch him, a yo-yo came out of nowhere and tripped the two. And a second Ladybug landed right next to Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Hey, you three! Need a hand?"

"Thanks!" said Ladybug.

"They're insane on their rollerblades."

"And unstoppable on the ground!

"So, what if they were not on the ground?"

Chat Noir was grinning. "Two Ladybugs? I'm in heaven!"

That's when all three of them noticed Big-Head walking away. "Hey, where are you going?!" shouted both Ladybugs.

Big-Head just look tired. "I'm done. I'm drawing the line today. It's bad enough I have to cope with time travel being involved, now there's two Ladybugs. I have had it today. I'm going home."

"What?!" shouted the Ladybugs, Chat Noir and Timebreakers.

"Yeah, so call me when there's just one Ladybug and one Alix, okay?"

"Then at least give me back that mask," said one of the Ladybugs.

Big-Head took the mask from his coat pocket. "What is it to you?"

"If you have it, that means it's bad. Now give it."

Surprisingly, Big-Head complied and tossed it to her. "Fine. It's just going to disappear when this whole time travel thing is done anyway."

Ladybug blinked. "Wow that was..." Then she saw a label that said "Made In China". "Hey! This is-" But Big-Head was gone. "Ooh, when I get my hands on him-"

"Uh," Chat Noir pointed to the Timebreakers escaping. "The Timbreakers?"

"Oh, right."

(!)

On the roof of the Trocadero, Big-Head watched as the Ladybugs and Chat Noir used a bicycle lock and a traffic cone made from both Ladybugs' Lucky Charms and Chat Noir used his Cataclysm to block the Timebreakers from using their skates to go back in time. Then Big-Head grinned as he watched both Ladybugs purify the Akumas and make everything back to normal. The swarm of black and red spots flew around, removing one Ladybug and one Timebreaker (after Alix was brought back to normal) and the Mask in his pocket vanished. "That's my cue." And with that he leaped off the roof. "I'm back." Neither Ladybug and Chat Noir were not impressed. "What?"

"Running off like that? That doesn't suit you," said Chat Noir.

"I told you, I was drawing the line at that stupid time travel schtick. It hurts your head in a lot of ways."

"And what was up with that mask?" asked Ladybug. "You looked desperate to keep it."

"Don't bother. It vanished when you used Lucky Charm." Ladybug didn't look convinced. "What? Don't believe me?" Then he, to Chat Noir and Ladybug's disgust, took off his clothes until he was only wearing a pair of boxers with hearts. "Nothing," he said, shaking his clothes. "Still not convinced? Maybe you'd like a cavity search?"

"NO! No, no, no, no, no!"

"Okay then." Then he spied the silver watch lying on the ground. "I think you should give this back to her."

Ladybug nodded and walked over to Alix, watch in hand. "Huh?"

"Here." said Ladybug, handing her the watch. "I think this is yours?"

Alix took it back with pure delight. "Sweet! How did you fix it? Thank you! I should never have given it to someone else to look after. It was my responsibility. My bad."

"Responsibility isn't something to be taken lightly. I should know."

"You're totally right. I'll be more careful next time for sure. Thanks, Ladybug." And Alix skated off.

Chat Noir looked disappointed a little. "I was just getting used to having two Ladybugs around."

"But now, you're gonna get used to no Ladybugs around. Gotta split before I change back."

Chat Noir smiled as she swung away. "Ahhh... She'll fall for me someday. It's just a matter of time."

"Yeah, good luck with that, kitty." Chat Noir didn't reply to Big-Head and took off, pole vaulting his staff across the roofs leaving Big-Head alone. "Now what?" he asked to no one.

Croissant?

"Eh, why not?"

(!)

"You slipped by me this time, Ladybug and Cat Noir. But one day, past, present or future, you will be destroyed! And I'll have your Miraculouses! I will be UNSTOPPABLE!" Hawk Moth laughed as the circular window closed.

(!)

Everything went well with Marinette. The cake was sold on time, her parents celebrated their anniversary and she saved the world times two! "Ah," she said, relaxing on the bed. "What a weird day. But it all worked out, huh, Tikki?" The little kwami said nothing. "Tikki?" Tikki was staring out the window, looking out at the evening sky. "Hey, is something wrong, Tikki?"

"Huh, oh! Nothing!"

"Tikki?"

The little kwami looked hesitant. "I don't think it means anything, but when I saw that mask strapped to that future Ladybug I felt something familiar."

"Familiar?"

"Yes. It was full of an energy that seemed alive. Full of mischief and chaos."

"Sounds like Big-Head." Marinette sat down at her desk. "But why did he want to keep it knowing it would vanish?"

Tikki sat on the desk. "That's the one thing I don't get. It's like he knew what it was the moment he saw it."

"Well, no point asking him about it," said Marinette. "It vanished."

Tikki looked unsure. "I don't know. I really don't know."


	9. Chapter 9

At some point in class, the principal of the school, Mr. Damocles, said he would make a big announcement just before school ended. Everyone was wondering what it was. Some were thinking that they were going to get new uniforms. Others thought they were going to get new ceiling tiles. Chloe thought she was going to have a private booth for her makeup and texting. Well, they were all wrong. Mr. Damocles entered Miss Bustier's class. He was a short man with greying black hair and a mustache and goatee combo. He spoke in a regal voice about how there was going to be a contest for a new fashion line of hats. "You only have one day to work on your fashion piece, and it must be your own design. In ten hours your fittest presentation will be judged by none other than the great fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, the father of our very own student Adrien Agreste. In fact, Adrien will model the winning design in his next photoshoot. And now, to announce this year's theme: derby hats."

"Derby hats?" thought everyone.

"Sir?" asked Rudi. "Why does Mr. Agreste want a bowler hat of all things? That's another way to say derby hat by the way."

"Well, Mr. Agreste believes it will help remind today's generation of a time when men could show what it meant to be prim and proper without the use of fancy phones and apps and..."

More like show people just who the fancy guy is around here.

Rudi nodded at the Mask's words. "You know," he said to himself. "I'm pretty sure we can make a derby hat."

You're not a designer.

"You are. You get me in all sorts of crazy costumes."

I do that for my own amusement, not to enter some sort of fashion contest. Besides, why would you of all people want to enter a contest that prick Agreste is hosting?

"I wonder," he said to himself before saying out loud, "Mr. Damocles, is there a cash prize involved?"

The principal scratched his head. "Well, there is a 500 euro cash prize but it's more about-"

"I'm in."

Chloe scoffed. "You, a grease monkey, in a derby hat contest? Leave it to real designers, kid."

Rudi grinned. "As long as there's money involved, I don't care."

"I'm dead!" moaned Rudi as he walked into the school courtyard. "I got no idea how to make a bowler hat, let alone how to design one!"

"Really?" asked Alya, walking up to him. She shook her head. "Why did you even toss your name in the hat, so to speak?"

"It was the money, okay? I wanted the money bad! Now I'm going to be a laughing stock."

Alya looked over to see Marinette sitting on a bench, freaking out over her sketchpad. "Looks like you're not the only one with derby hat problems." The two of them walked over and heard her freaking out.

"Derby hat, derby hat, derby hat, derby hat...! I don't have any derby hat designs. I've got top hats, caps, even two-horned hats! Need a beret? I'm your girl. A sombrero? No problem-o. But a derby! You know what? It won't even matter, 'cause I'm probably going to make a total fool of myself at the event. Most likely trip over my stupid derby and collapse on Mr. Agreste; give him a full-blown concussion and Adrien will hate me! I'll never be a world-renowned fashion designer. MY LIFE IS OVER!"

Alya and Rudi walked over to her and Alya took a look at the sketchpad. "All this over a derby hat? Let me see your sketchpad, girl. There must be something in here."

"Forget it, I'm a disaster zone. I'll probably mess everything up in the end."

"So this is just another 'I-want-Adrien-to-notice-me-let-alone-date-me!' scheme?" Both girls glared at him. "Anyway, I'm worse than you, Marinette! At least you got the designs ready," said Rudi. "I don't even know how to make a bowler hat! Go on and laugh."

"Why did you even sign up for the competition then?" asked Marinette, forgetting her own grief.

"That's what I said," chuckled Alya. "Money is what drawn him in."

Just then Adrien walked by and Marinette hid behind the bench. He saw the sketchbook Alya was holding. "Wow, Alya, those are some awesome designs. I didn't know you had such mad skills."

"Uh, thanks Adrien, but I can't take the credit. These sick designs belong to Marinette." Rudi walked over to Marinette and forced her out into the open. She looked like she was going to wet herself. "Off the chain, right?" continued Alya.

Adrien smiled, "You're super talented, Marinette. You seriously have a good chance of winning."

Marinette couldn't find the right words. "Well, um, yeah! I... like- um, designs that- um," Alya gave her a thumbs up. "-go upwards..." Alya made a frantic "NO!" gesture. "-while stopping... I mean, uh- thanks?"

"Oh, yeah, that's sure to get him pleased." Alya slapped Rudi in the face.

" Sure, and uh- good luck. Maybe I'll be wearing your derby at father's next photoshoot." And with that, Adrien left, much to Marinette's relief.

"Girl, you gotta get a grip next time. But did you hear? Adrien thinks you're good enough to win!" Both Alya and Marinette cheered.

"Uh, hello, I got problems of my own right now!"

Marinette smiled at Rudi smuggly. "So? Not my problem. Besides, I can't help you with the design. That would be cheating. You made your bed, now sleep in it." She gasped when he fell to her knees.

"Please! Just show me how to make a derby hat!"

"All right fine. I'll show you. But you must come up with the design on your own."

"Deal!"

(!)  
At the park, Marinette gave Rudi a list.

"All right, I'm going to get some inspiration on my own derby hat while I'm at the park. This is the list of the things you'll need to make one on your own."

"Thanks."

"Hey!" shouted the voice of Officer Roger. "Stop feeding the pigeons Mr. Ramier! How many times do I have to tell you!"

The two of them looked over to see Roger berating a strange looking man. He looked an awful lot like a pigeon with his grey suit and fedora hat, big eyes and pointed, beak-like nose. Tied around the man's neck was a bird call. Mr. Ramier looked sad as he put his bag of bread crumbs away.

"Well, that was weird," Rudi said. "Anyway, see you in nine hours."

"Good luck!" Marinette waved as he ran for the nearest craft store.

Well, now that he was out of the way, she could focus on her own hat. She sat on the stone steps and looked at the Eiffel Tower across the way. She made a few sketches in her notebook, but shook her head and tore a few pages out. "Geez, it's hard to be creative under pressure."

Tikki popped her head out from her handbag. "Marinette, you save the world under pressure. I think designing a hat should be a piece of cake."

Hm, a cake derby hat. Stylish and tasty." It didn't seem to work. She sighed and looked around. The pigeon man, Mr. Ramier was still sitting on the bench, only he was looking around, making sure no one was around. Then he pulled out his bag of crumbs and blew into the bird call. More pigeons came by and he began to feed them. "Well, happy day, happy day," he said to the pigeons. Even his voice sounded like a pigeon's cooing. "Splendid is the afternoon day. Ah, Edgar, you fancy one. Fantastic, dazzling performance."

Officer Roger came back and shooed the birds away. "Scram, you winged brats!" Then he focused his attention on Ramier and snatched the bag away from him. "How many times do you need to be told, Mr. Ramier? NO FEEDING the pigeons! It's strictly forbidden. If everyone feeds them, they'll leave their waste everywhere!"

"But, who's going to feed my poor pigeons?"

"All the park keepers know about you, Mr. Ramier. You've been banned from every park in Paris. Leave now or I'll call the authorities. Oh, wait. I'm the authorities. GET OUT!" The poor man slowly walked away.

"Sheesh, I almost feel sorry for that man," said Marinette.

"What a unique character!" said Tikki. "He was like a human bird. All he needed was a feather jacket to complete the look."

Feathers, huh? "A feather jacket, hmm. Nice thinking, Tikki."

The circular window to Hawk Moth's lair opened and butterflies swarmed around him. "Poor Mr. Ramier, the feeling of injustice, such easy prey for my Akuma." He grabbed a butterfly, turned it from white to black with purple streaks and let it go. "Fly away, my little Akuma, and evilize him!" The butterfly flew out the window and towards the park.

The butterfly flew toward Ramier and absorbed itself into his bird call. Instantly, he sat rigid on his bench and his face turned from sad to blank. "Mr. Pigeon, I'm Hawk Moth," said a baritone voice in his head. "Neither this police officer, nor any other park keeper, should stop you from taking care of your friends. What would Paris be without pigeons, what would pigeons be without you?" Ramier smiled wickedly and was enveloped in black smoke and when it vanished, he was now wearing a pigeon costume. He cackled, making pigeon cooing and flapped his arms as he took off.

Rudi slammed his head against the wall. "No idea. I got no idea!" He glanced over to the bowler hat he made. It was somewhat perfect but devoid of any design. "Oh, what am I going to do? What does a snooty prick like Gabriel expect in his stupid hats?!"

Why don't you make a design like that? Snooty, and the kind that makes the rich look down on the peasants!

"Hell no," he said to the Mask's voice. "Adrien's not that kind of kid. That kid would want something that's never been seen before."

"Trouble?" Rudi's father stood by the doorway.

"Oh, no trouble," said Rudi calmly before screaming. "EXCEPT I ENTERED A CONTEST WHERE YOU HAVE TO MAKE A DERBY HAT AND I CAN'T COME UP WITH ANY DESIGNS!"

"Easy, easy!" Max sat next to him. "Why did you even enter the contest in the first place?"

"You too?!" Max raised an eyebrow at his son. "Fine. It was the money. There is a cash prize for 500 euros."

"Well, I'm no hat maker and neither is your mother, but whenever the two of us get stumped we think of Deutschland."

"What does our old country have to do with a derby hat?"

"Look around, think back to your memories of the place. You will be surprised to find that there is just about anything that can be used as a design." Rudi didn't look convinced. "Or what about France, isn't there anything that you think will be used as inspiration?"

Rudi immediately thought of the statue of Ladybug and Chat Noir that sculptor made weeks ago. "What about the bug and the cat?"

"That's a starter." Then they both heard the sound of pigeons cooing. "I got to go. I've been washing the car all day, but the blasted pigeons keep crapping on it. It's like they're doing it on purpose!" He stormed off.

"Thanks a lot," grumbled Rudi. "Like that is going to help me." He sighed and slumped on the bed. "I wish I just kept my big mouth shut." Suddenly, he heard his mother humming Das Lied der Deutschen in the kitchen. "Maybe..." He thought of Ladybug and Chat Noir and how brave and strong they both were. "Maybe..."

Maybe you could add some Hitchcock to it.

"Hitchcock? Why do you say that?" Rudi asked the Mask.

The window.

Rudi looked and saw a row of pigeons looking in. That's not all. Outside, there were rows of pigeons sitting on the rooftops, on the phone lines, and in the middle of the street blocking traffic.

"This _is_ The Birds!" he said. "What's on the news?" He switched on his TV and saw images of more pigeons all over Paris. "Wow, I didn't think the pigeon problem was THAT bad."

The reporter said, "Pigeons have taken over Paris. This is just one of the many alarming situations giving the authorities cause of major concerns. Yes, I've just been told that someone named Mr. Pigeon is making an announcement."

It cut to footage of a man in a pigeon costume flapping his arms and making pigeon noises. "Oh, dreary day, poor Parisians. Sorry to ruffle your feathers, but Paris now belongs to the pigeons! Flap flap!" And he made more pigeon noises as he laughed.

"Now I've seen everything," said Rudi with a raised eyebrow.

Isn't that the guy from the park? Raimundo...Ramierez?

"Yeah, it's him. The hat can wait." He pulled the Mask from the shelf. "It's show time!"

Big-Head found Ladybug and Chat Noir on the rooftop of a building near the park. And like all the others, there were pigeon feathers everywhere. But the strangest thing was what was in the sky: flocks of pigeons taking the shape of fighter airplanes. "Just another crazy day, huh guys?" he asked. "Looks like the pest problem is getting worse today."

"Yeah, I'm looking at one right now." Chat Noir sneezed when he finished his sentence. "Sorry. I'm allergic to feathers." He saw Big-Head's grin and warned him, "Do NOT even think about it!"

"That's helpful," muttered Ladybug.

"Tell me about it." Chat Noir was about to sneeze again, but was stopped when a clothes peg pinched his nose. "Thanks, Big-Head," he said sarcastically in a nasally voice.

"No problem. So, what's up with all the buzzards?"

"These birds are only part of the problem. The park keepers in Paris are vanishing without a trace."

Ladybug gasped, "What? We have to track down Mr. Pigeon ASAP."

"Where are we going to find him?"

"Hmm, I don't know where we can find him, but I do know where he can find us."

"This is the stupidest plan you've ever come up with," said Big-Head from under a bush.

"Well, it's better than that tiger pit you suggested!" shouted Ladybug from behind a tree.

"Shh!" Chat Noir stood in the middle of the park, wearing a park keeper's cap. For several minutes the three of them waited, but nothing happened. Chat Noir got bored pretty fast and started whistling La Marseillaise and then began dancing like Michael Jackson and Psy in Gangnam Style.

"Act natural or he'll never show up," whispered Ladybug.

"What do you mean? I am acting natural."

Big-Head face-palmed. "If that's how you act natural, good luck with the ladies."

Ladybug sighed in frustration. "Where is he? He should've been here by now."

Suddenly, Chat Noir sneezed. "He's here," announced Big-Head. "Incoming!" Suddenly, a flock of pigeons carried the sneezing Chat Noir off. Ladybug and Big-Head followed the flock onto the rooftops and onto the top of the glass roof of the Mayor's hotel. The flock let him go and Ladybug and Big-Head landed next to him. "Tissue?" Chat Noir took the hanky from Big-Head and blew his nose.

"Where's that bird-brain Mr. Pigeon?"

Ladybug looked around. "He's gotta be here somewhere... "

Meanwhile, Mr. Pigeon heard the voice in his head as he watched the two from the flock he was standing on. "If you want to give Paris back to the pigeons for good, you must first rid the city of those three pests." He nodded and blew into his bird call. A flock of pigeons surrounded the three heroes and Chat Noir began sneezing again.

"Call me crazy, but I feel like bird seed all of a sudden," said Ladybug.

Then the flock formed a dome around them.

"Got any bright ideas, bug," asked Chat Noir

"You're the cat, don't you eat these things for breakfast?"

"Maybe he hasn't had the taste yet. Here!" And Big-Head grabbed a pigeon and shoved it in Chat-Noir's mouth. "Eat! Eat like your life depends on it!" Chat Noir spat the bird out and it flew away. "Maybe he likes fish more?"

And then another flock lowered a cage on them. "Look!" Ladybug pointed to Mr. Pigeon, hovering over them on a flock of pigeons.

"Turpy day, I'm so ruthless."

"What did he say?" asked Big-Head.

"Excellent," said Hawk Moth's voice. "Now take their Miraculous!"

Mr. Pigeon nodded. "Your Miraculous, give them to me or face the wrath of my feathered friends." The pigeons started hopping up and down and banging the cage. Then Ladybug and Chat Noir and Big-Head's expression changed to horror when they stopped and waved their posteriors at them. "Dada-dee, on the count of three, my beloved pigeons will commence fire. You can still save your sorry skins by handing me your Miraculous. One, two..."

Suddenly, Big-Head pulled a steel dome out from his pants and slammed it down on Ladybug and Chat Noir. Then he smiled wickedly at Mr. Pigeon. "I'm suddenly in the mood for fried chicken."

"Chicken? They're pigeons, not..." He realized what he just said. "Fried?"

Big-Head pulled a gas tank and a gun from his pants. "Fire in the hole!" And he pulled the trigger. The resulting explosion sent a wave of fire across the roof. When the smoke cleared, the cage was destroyed, and the dome was rusted away; the result of Chat Noir's cataclysm. Both he and Ladybug looked around.

"What the hell was that?!" screamed Ladybug.

"Do you like chicken with tangy or mild sauce?" asked Big-Head.

"Huh?" Then she felt something land on her head. And so did Chat Noir. And seconds later it started raining what looked like little fried chickens. Big-Head grabbed one and took a bite out of it. "Mmm. Tastes like unleaded."

Mr. Pigeon's flock flew over to the mess of roasted pigeons. He picked up one of the fried birds and wept. He looked up and saw Big-Head sneering at him and eating another of the pigeons. "So, what do you think? Enough to give the Colonel a run for his money?"

"YOU!" Mr. Pigeon blew into his bird call and let out the loudest pigeon coo he could muster. Millions of pigeons swarmed around him and formed one giant pigeon with Mr. Pigeon riding in the mouth. "This will teach you to eat my friends! DIE!" Chat Noir and Ladybug jumped out of the way just in time while Big-Head was flattened. But he soon got better and pulled out a gatling gun from his trousers.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Paris, break out the umbrellas cause it's raining pigeons!" And he fired at the swarm, hoping to kill as many as he could before getting to Mr. Pigeon. Soon people were running for cover as pigeons fell from the sky and landed on cars, people, buildings, parks; soon the streets would be filled with the bloodied corpses of pigeons.

Ladybug and Chat Noir watched the carnage in horror. "We can't let him keep this up," declared Ladybug. "He's going to get someone killed aside from the pigeons!"

The cat's ring started to blink. "I've gotta get out of here before my secret identity is revealed!"

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to let the cat out of the bag."

"Ha ha, very funny."

The two of them made it to the first floor and started to head out the building. On their way out, a crowd of people had gathered at the lobby. The Mayor was with them. "Ladybug, Chat Noir! I'm in great danger of losing big bucks if my guests leave Paris! And what's worse, the clean up crews are going to have a field day if Big-Head keeps shooting down these pigeons! You are going to get rid of him are you?"

Chat Noir's ring blinked. He was nearly out of time. "Of course we are, but before we do I have an urgent need." He started fidgeting.

"An urgent need?" Then he realized, "I see, head to the royal suite. There's paper in there, but perhaps you would prefer... a litter tray?" He chuckled.

"Oh right, no need for litter. But, um, could I have some camembert?" Everyone was confused. Never the less, he was escorted to the royal suite by a butler.

"You should have given him the litter tray!"

Everyone turned to see Big-Head, covered in blood and feathers. The guests and the Mayor screamed and started running off like cockroaches exposed to light. He just laughed and said, "I'm never going to let that pussy cat live it down."

"BIG-HEAD!"

"Could you excuse me, Ladybug?"

And he went back to the roofs, shooting more pigeons with his gatling gun, making Mr. Pigeon even more pissed off.

Ladybug soon found herself in the dining hall. "Great, I can get a much better view from here." She looked out the window and saw Mr. Pigeon fighting Big-Head. But what caught her attention even more was flocks of pigeons flying _away_ from the battle. "Where are they going?"

Suddenly, the elevator dinged and there stood Chat Noir. "Ready when you are, LB."

"Let's go!"

Mr. Pigeon was about to slam Big-Head when he abruptly stopped. "Hey, what's the matter? This is the most fun I ever had!"

Mr. Pigeon glared at the green headed man. "It seems your friends about to fall right into my trap, my friends tell me. You're just getting in my way." And he swatted Big-Head, sending him flying. "Come, let's get what is ours!" The swam flew away, carrying him to the building where the park keepers were being held hostage.

At the lobby, Ladybug and Chat Noir saw the cage holding the park keepers. "So that's where Mr. Pigeon is keeping the park keepers he abducted," concluded Ladybug.

"The Grand Palais." He was about to sneeze when she stopped him. "My pigeon radar is on high alert."

"Either your radar is on the brink or Mr. Pigeon's left the park keepers unattended."

"Let's set the cat among the pigeons."

"Hold up kitty, it's too easy. I've got a plan."

The two heroes climbed onto the roof, unaware that they were being watched. The pigeon flew into the building where its master waited, perched on a platform above the caged park keepers. "Perfect timing, hootie ho! We're ready to greet them, aren't we? They're going to fall right into my trap. It won't be long before you get your Miraculous, friend."

"I can't wait, my dear Pigeon," Hawk Moth's voice chuckled.

On the roof, the two heroes looked down at Mr. Pigeon, petting one of his birds. "If we can destroy that bird call, we'll be able to capture the Akuma. Okay, you open the window, I'll grab him and yank him up onto the roof, then you snag his bird call away from him."

"Let's go, early bird gets the worm!" But when Chat Noir opened the window, feathers blew into his face. Ladybug threw the yo-yo, but was distracted by him sneezing. The yo-yo missed its mark and Mr. Pigeon turned in surprise to see the two heroes.

"So much for the element of surprise." muttered Ladybug. Suddenly, the two of them were kicked into the building and who else but Big-Head landed in the center of the room.

"Ouch..." groaned Chat Noir.

"And I thought cats land on their feet. Not their face," tutted Big-Head. Then he said to Mr. Pigeon, "I got a bone to pick with you!" He licked his lips. "A finger-licking good bone."

Mr. Pigeon had had enough. He took one deep breath and blew into the bird call. Millions of pigeons swarmed into the room and the giant plethora of pigeons formed into a set of hands and a face resembling Mr. Pigeon's. "I must bring an end to our relationship. DIE!"

"What relationship? You're not my type," said Big-Head, unimpressed. "Besides, the only good bird is a fried bird." He pulled a flamethrower and a gatling from his pockets and fired at the flocks. Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped out of the way just in time to avoid getting crushed by a fist of birds.

"We got to stop them before they take the whole building down!" shouted Chat Noir.

"Right. LUCKY CHARM!" The yo-yo spun around and the magic created... "A coin? What am I going to do with this?" Ladybug's lucky vision showed her a beam, a vending machine and the coin. Then she formulated the plan. "Chat Noir, get Big-Head from turning this place into a pile of rubble. I'll head over to that vending machine!"

"Got it!"

"You will pay for fricasseeing my friends!"

Big-Head shrugged his shoulders. "Relax, buzzard. You'll be happy to know they didn't taste that great anyway."

The fists slammed the ground, hoping to punch Big-Head, but he merely dodged their way and fried the fist closest to him. "Mmm-mm! I love the smell of burnt feathers and gunpowder and cordite!"

"Why can't you leave me and my birds alone?!" The mouth of the giant Mr. Pigeon head opened and dozens of birds flew out at the speed of a bullet, but these were gunned down as well. Then Big-Head turned his attention to the giant head and fired, sending bullet ridden and/or burning birds falling. He would have finished the job if Chat Noir hadn't pushed him out of the way with his staff. "What the hell?! Now more of those buzzards are coming in through the roof's window!"

"Ladybug's got a better plan than just killing them!"

"Like what?"

"Like this!" Ladybug ran towards the flock, slid across the floor, and wrapped her yo-yo around his left ankle. She jumped up to the beam and back down, making a pulley. Finally, she ran to the vending machine at the far end, selected a bag of popcorn with the coin and threw it in the air. "Chat Noir!" Chat Noir tossed his staff toward the bag, tearing it open. "Snack time, pigeons!" The flock forming Mr. Pigeon's head flew towards the food while Mr. Pigeon himself fell. Ladybug pulled on her yo-yo and lifted him up by the ankle, upside down. His bird call fell from his neck.

"My bird call! Nooo!"

"Chat Noir, grab it!" He did so, but his sneeze made him throw it up. "Ladybug ran to get it, dropping Mr. Pigeon, who also ran for it. When Cat Noir recovered, he ran toward it too. They all lunged for the bird call and they all fell. Mr. Pigeon's hand lands on it first, then Cat Noir's, then Ladybug's. Before anyone could make a move, a sledgehammer slammed down on all three's hands, crushing them and the bird call. Big-Head stood over all three of them, enjoying their agony as they hugged their hands. "Problem solved." Then he saw the black butterfly about to fly away, but he grabbed it between his fingers. "And where do you think you are going?"

"Toss it here!" Ladybug ignored the pain as much as she could, readying her yo-yo. Big-Head shrugged and flicked the butterfly towards her. "No more evil doing for you, little Akuma! Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug caught the butterfly and purified it. "Gotcha!" She let the white butterfly loose and watched it fly. "Bye-bye, petite butterfly." Then the coin returned into her hand and twirled. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" The wave of red and black spots flew all over Paris, cleaning up the bird carcasses, and freeing the park keepers. Mr. Pigeon turned back into the bird-loving Ramier. He looked around, confused. "What happened? Where am I?"

Ladybug and Chat Noir fist bumped. "Pound it." Then they screamed and clutched their hands.

"Yeah, you might not want to use those hands for a while," said Big-Head. Ladybug and Chat Noir growled at him.

(!)

"Wretched pigeons, wretched Ladybug. Wretched Big-Head! I'll destroy every one of you!" Hawk Moth vowed as the circular window closed.

(!)

"I think I got the inspiration for my bowler hat after all!" Rudi said as he finally got to work on his derby hat. "Who would have thought that shooting a bunch of pigeons down could fill you with so many ideas!"

Hey, give me some credit for it, I helped you shoot them down.

"Yeah, I don't think Mr. Agreste will give credit to a mask. Now shush. I've got less than an hour to finish this."

At the school's courtyard, everyone had their bowler hats ready, each hat was sitting on top of pedestals ready to be displayed. Only two people were not present: Rudi and Marinette. Alya called Marinette but got no response. She tried calling Rudi, but he didn't pick up either. "Where are those two?"

Chloe smirked. "That grease monkey probably forfeited. Oh, well. Serves him right for trying to fit in with true designers."

A woman entered the school with the principal and Adrien. "Mr. Damocles," she said. "I'm Mr. Agreste's executive assistant Nathalie."

"Hello, miss. Pardon me, but where is Mr. Agreste?"

Nathalie opened a tablet and live footage of Gabriel Agreste appeared. "I'm here."

"Ah, uh, hello Mr. Agreste. Welcome to our school."

Once again, Mr. Agreste's tone was cold and emotionless, but was polite. "Adrien, take Nathalie around." His son obeyed, taking Nathalie by the hand and showing his father the hats his friends made.

"Sorry I'm late!" Rudi came panting into the school. "I was finishing the touches on my hat." He showed the hat. "I call it, Greetings from Deutschland, Ladybug and Chat Noir!' What do you think?" Everyone was impressed. It had the colors of the German flag and on the front was the Coat of Arms of Germany: A black eagle on a yellow background. The only difference was that the eagle was holding key chains resembling Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses. Rudi showed it to Mr. Agreste.

Despite the eager smile, his mind was filled with anger. He still had not gotten over the coldness of Mr. Agreste and Mr. Agreste likewise hadn't forgotten that outburst weeks ago. Still, the man nodded and said, "I'll consider it. Now stand aside. I want to see the other contestants." Rudi stood aside and Nathalie walked towards the other students.

At that point, Marinette came into the building, carrying a hat box. Rudi walked over to her and Alya. "Did you hear that? He said he'll 'consider it'." He made air quotations as he said the last two words. "I swear that man must hate me for calling him out."

"You did say he reacted really angrily when you said those things to him," said Alya. Then she turned to Marinette. "Where have you been? You got your hat?"

"Yep. Right here." She opened the hat box and showed a derby hat made from pigeon feathers. Alya marveled at it, but her expression darkened. "What?"

"But, it's the same as Chloé's."

"WHAT?!" Marinette looked over to see Chloe and Sabrina's hat being inspected by the judges while Chloe tried to win them over with her charms. And the hat looked JUST LIKE HERS! "Ugh, that thieving little brat!"

Alya asked, "Do you want me and Rudi to take care of it?"

"I think I can handle this."

The judges walked over to Marinette. Mr. Agreste blinked when he saw an exact replica of Chloe's hat. "Hm, turn the tablet back to Ms. Bourgeois' hat." They do so. "Is this a joke?"

Chloe shed crocodile tears as she said, "No fair! Marinette copied my design! It's scandalous, how could you do that?"

"I apologize for the situation Mr. Agreste, but I can prove that this derby hat is MY original design."

Mr. Agreste looked intrigued. "Go ahead."

"Um, everything on my derby hat is hand-made. From the embroidery, to the weaving of the band, to the stitching of the brim. All done by myself. And last there's a special design element, that only the true designer knows about." Marinette turned the hat upside down. The golden design on the band was Marinette's name. "I signed mine."

Chloe accidentally knocked her hat over in shock. Everyone turned to see Marinette's signature on the band. Rudi pointed at the blonde bitch and laughed. "Busted!"

"Daddy!" cried Chloe, running out the school.

Mr. Agreste spoke to Marinette. "Very exquisite creation. You definitely have the laboring hands of a hat maker, miss..."

"Marinette."

"Congratulations on your demonstration, miss Marinette. You're the winner."

She was ecstatic to hear that. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!

"Adrien will wear your derby on our next advertising campaign."

Adrien walked over to the winning hat and put it on. "Awesome job, Marinette." Then he sneezed. "Sorry, I'm allergic to feathers."

"Gesundheit!"

"Thanks." He sneezed again.

"So I guess that means you'll also be winning the prize money?" asked Rudi, a tad disappointed.

"Actually," said Adrien, blowing into a handkerchief and giving the hat to Nathalie. "The money's more like a second place prize."

"Heh?"

Nathalie handed him a check for 500 euros. "Consider this your silver medal. Congratulations for attending the contest." She walked over to the other students to hand the other students checks worth a tad less than his. Rudi stared at the check for a minute, then put it in his pocket, resisting the urge to tear it in a fit of anger. "Oh well. At least seeing Chloe running off like a bitch made it all worth it."

Did Adrien say he's allergic to feathers?

"You say something, Mask?"

Oh, nothing.

(!)

The Mayor was not happy as he sat in his office that evening. His daughter plagiarized another student's work, but that's the least of his concerns. Dozens of people were already starting to leave Paris. They say it's too dangerous with Big-Head around now. "Oh, what am I going to do? Ladybug and Chat Noir obviously cannot keep Big-Head contained." He suddenly felt his phone vibrate. "Oh, I got no time for a text message. I'll just delete it." But he stopped when he read the message.

How much do you want Big-Head gone?

"Uh..." But he didn't even get a chance to answer.

I'm coming to Paris. I'll meet you in your office.

"Who is this?" he texted. But he got no reply. Mayor Bourgeois felt uncomfortable.


	10. Chapter 10

Rudi was late. Again. Miss Bustier gave him a stern lecture on being tardy and ordered him to take their seats and turn their text book to the pages on French history. But he was glad he wasn't alone when it came to being late. Apparently Adrien and Marinette have a habit of being late or taking long bathroom breaks. Rudi noticed that Marinette hadn't returned from her bathroom break now; her backpack and handbag were there, so it's obvious she was gone a long time. But he brushed it off and focused on his own problems. It was getting hard to come up with good excuses the past few weeks like getting stuck in traffic or being held up. His parents were getting worried which also worried him. How long until someone figures out about the Mask or worse, that he's the Big-Head Killer? People would blame him for all the killings in the United States and he would find his ass sitting in jail or worse, death row.

He was kicked out of his worries when he heard someone snipping scissors. He turned and saw Alya cutting off the face of Ladybug's picture and peered through the hole, scanning the room and focusing on the female classmates. Well, she was until she realized the teacher was watching her. "You're still doing that Ladybug blog Alya?" asked Rudi.

"Of course! I am the admin and the main writer."

Rudi thought for a while then said. "Have you ever thought that maybe you should shut it down?"

"Shut it down?! Why would I do that?"

"Well, let's see," He began counting with his fingers. "The following people could be dead: her friends, her family, her pets-"

Alya scoffed, "You think I would be stupid enough to put Ladybug's real name on my blog?"

"Well..."

"Oh, come on! I can keep a secret! There is no way I'm revealing Ladybug's true identity to anyone for any reason!"

Rudi raised an eyebrow. "How good are you at keeping secrets?"

"Very." Rudi didn't look convinced. "All right, you want proof? Tell me anything." Rudi leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Really?" Rudi frowned at her. "I promise I won't tell anyone. Just watch."

"Is Marinette still in the girls' room?" asked Ms. Bustier.

Alya answered honestly, "Uh, I don't know, miss."

"She sure does have a habit of disappearing," pointed out Rudi. The bell rang.

The teacher announced, "Tonight I want you all to read chapter three of the breathtaking France, the First Thousand Years. Then, answer this simple questionnaire." She gave the questionnaire to Alya. "See to it that Marinette receives her homework."

(!)

Outside the classroom, Alya tried to give her friend a call, but all she got was her voicemail. "Still nothing?" asked Rudi.

"I hate it when she does this," she answered. "She's going to be in a lot of trouble."

"She couldn't have gone far."

"You're right. Let's split up. Ask anyone if they've seen Marinete. I'll go to the girl's bathroom, see if she's in trouble."

Rudi nodded and the two went their separate ways.

(!)

"Anything?" asked Rudi.

"Nothing. I even asked Rose and Juleka. No sign."

"We haven't checked the locker rooms."

"I'll go there. You just keep asking people."

Inside the locker room, Alya was disappointed; Marinette wasn't there either. But she caught a glimpse of something interesting. It was Chloe, putting a red and black spotted yo-yo in her backpack! Could it be? "Chloé's Ladybug?"

(!)

After school, Alya stealthily followed the rich brat to her limousine and ride off. "Hey, Marinette. Ring me ASAP. We gotta talk," she said to her phone. Then she caught a glimpse of Nino. "Hey, Nino!"

"Yeah?" Nino gasped in surprise when she grabbed him by the arm and took him to a bench. "Come with me, I need your help!"

This was awkward. "So..." But Alya shushed him and tried to call Marinette again, but...

"It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! Hee hee."

Alya groaned in frustration. "I hate when she goes AWOL. She's not calling me back! Where is that girl?!"

Nino agreed. "Seriously. My man Adrien's the exact same way. But I guess you gotta be sly when Mr. Control Freak is your daddy-o."

Suddenly, Alya's phone rang. She turned it on and a news video began playing. Then Alya remembered, "Hey! I think I've just sniffed out who the real Ladybug is!" She looked around then whispered, "Chloé."

Nino looked as though he heard a good joke. "Chloé? Seriously? She's too self-absorbed to think of anyone but herself, much less save the world. You are cray-cray, lady!"

"I am so not! You'll see!"

(!)

"No cell reception," groaned Rudi, tossing his phone into a wall. "And just when I was about to respond to Alya's text message!"

Do you think she knows Ladybug's real identity?

"Nein. She draws conclusions too quick. I'll find out what it is tomorrow." He sat up and approached his bed. "Might as well do that homework."

(!)

The next day, Rudi met Alya and Nino at the entrance of the school. Nino looked as though he was being told a humorous joke. "So, did you give Marinette her homework?"

"Yeah," said Alya. "But this is more exciting!"

"What?"

"I believe I just figured out Ladybug's real identity!" Rudi's blank expression showed that he wasn't convinced. "It's true! I even saw the yo-yo in Chloe's locker!"

Rudi blinked, then he walked over to her and tapped her forehead. "Is this turned on? Chloe is a bitch. A BLONDE bitch. Ladybug has dark hair." Speaking of which, Chloe arrived via her limo. She greeted everyone in her usual snooty way, "Hey there! Hi! You look totally fab! Uh, no, not you. Hey, it's still a month from Halloween, you know?" Everyone watched as her and Sabrina walked into the school.

Nino said, "I agree with Rudi. You need to have your head examined. If she's a superhero, then I'm the Wizard of Oz."

"I'm telling you, she's Ladybug!"

"Can you prove it?"

Alya nodded "And you two are coming with me." She started to go to the locker room when Rudi grabbed her. "You're not thinking of going to expose Ladybug on that blog are you?"

"I told you, I'm not! I just want to know what she is and then that's it. I won't tell a soul!"

(!)

At the locker room, the three kids peeked from behind a corner and saw Chloe taking some stuff from her locker.

"Alya, this is invasion of privacy!" said Rudi. "You're going to be in a lot of trouble for this!"

"Look, I'm just going to take a quick picture with my phone and no one will notice. You and Nino, be my lookouts." She pushed Nino toward Chloe. "Now don't mess up your lines."

Nino skidded to a halt in front of Chloe and began stuttering. "Oh, uhhh... Ladybug! Look over there!"

"Uhh, what kind of lame joke is this?"

"Coast is clear," whispered Rudi. "Go!" Alya crept up behind Chloe and aimed the camera at her locker.

"Uhh, well, that was... Did you see Ladybug yesterday? Isn't she amazing?" Then he got up close to her face. "I wonder who she really is."

Chloe pushed him out of the way in disgust. "Uhh... up too late DJ-ing, Nino? Obviously you didn't get your beauty sleep."

Rudi gasped and whispered, "Abort! Abort! Get back here!" Too late. Alya snapped the photo and Sabrina shouted, "Chloé! Alya's looking in your locker!"

Everyone present stared at Alya. "That's a lie! I so was not!" Suddenly, Kim took the phone and raised it out of reach. "Hey! Give it back!"

Unfortunately, it got worse. Kim gave Chloe the phone and she saw the photo. "Who's the little liar now?"

(!)

Rudi pressed his ear against the principal office's door. He winced at what he was hearing.

"She's guilty of invasion of privacy! I have proof!" Chloe's voice rang out.

Alya's voice cried, "What?! Seriously! All I did was take a measly photo!"

Mr. Damocles's voice said, "I'm sorry, Chloé. But there's no school policy on invasion of privacy."

"Then... then breaking and entering!"

"I didn't break into her locker! It was open!"

"And nothing was stolen?"

Chloé's voice tried to make a sob story, "Only my very soul! My locker is my secret garden! He who enters uninvited burglarizes my inner being and steals my life force!" And down came the crocodile tears.

Mr. Damocles sounded like he had no choice. "Right. An hour of detention for you, Alya."

That was not good enough for Chloé it seemed. "Are my ears failing me? Did I hear you're giving one miserable hour of detention to a... a heinous criminal? Sabrina!"

"The school rules clearly state that any student guilty of theft should be suspended for one full week." Typical Sabrina, always there to defend her master.

"Yes, but she's hardly stole anything."

Chloé then pulled her favorite trump card. "I'm not sure that my father would share your point of view."

"Uhhh, well, now, Chloé, let's not bother your father, I mean, the honorable Mayor with a minor locker situation..." Mr. Damocles sounded as though he was in a panic. "Ehhh... what I mean is, you're suspended for a week, Alya."

Alya was horrified. "What?! That is so unfair! I am so gonna protest this on the school blog!"

Mr. Damocles sounded defeated. "The school blog is hereby suspended as well."

Rudi couldn't stand it anymore. He kicked open the door and shouted, "You have no right, you bitch!" Everyone turned in shock when he stepped in. "You have no right to suspend her for this. And Mr. Damocles, be a man! Stand up to this smug -" What he said next was so inappropriate, it would have made everyone faint. Or they would have if they understood German.

Chloe had a shrewd idea what he said though. "Ah...ah...who the hell do you think you are, you grease monkey kraut!" She pointed at him. "I'll have you know my father funds this school, so whatever he says goes, so that means what ever iI/i say goes too!"

"You think you're so high and mighty just because you're that frog's daughter?" Rudi's tone grew dangerous. "Let's see how you like having bear traps on your fingers again!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mr. Damocles slammed his fist on his desk. "Mr. Schaefer, apologize to Ms. Bourgeois and get back to your class before I have you suspended for threatening a student!" Chloe looked victorious.

"Oh, inow/i you show some balls," Rudi scoffed.

"Just stop," Alya said. Rudi saw how saddened she looked. "Thanks for defending me, but you were right, Rudi. I shouldn't have done this." She started to walk out of the room, when she paused and looked back at Chloé angrily. "You were also right about another thing, Rudi. She's no superhero, she's super-psycho!" And she stormed off. Rudi was about to follow her when a snarky fake cough stopped him.

"Aren't you going to apologize?"

Rudi took a deep breath. "Fine. I'm sorry for swearing at you."

"That's not what I want. Turn around, face me and apologize-" Her voice grew dark. "- while on your knees. Otherwise, well, I have ways of persuading daddy to have you not only expelled, but deported. How would he feel if he found out you not only threatened his daughter but also insulted him?"

Rudi SOOOO wanted to put on the Mask. But not in front of HER. That would give her a real reason to give him the death penalty. Slowly, he turned around, got on his knees and said, "Please forgive me."

Chloe patted his head. "Apology accepted." Then her cheery demeanor returned. "Now, I'll see you at class." She walked out, followed by Sabrina and Kim (who was there as Chloe's witness). Rudi just sat on his knees in silence for several seconds. Mr. Damocles cleared his throat. "I'll have a word with your parents about this later. In the meantime, go back to your class."

(!)

The circular window to Hawk Moth's lair opened and butterflies swarmed around him. "Ahhh... School life. Such a science experiment. A petri dish of cultivating secrets, lies and betrayal, the thriving vivarium for my evil Akumas." He grabbed one of the butterflies and changed it from white to black with purple streaks. "Fly away, my little Akuma, and evilize her!" The butterfly flew out the window and toward the school.

(!)

Alya ran out the school, she didn't even see Marinette running past her. She sat on on a bench outside the main gate and picked up her phone. She tried to call her closest friend. "It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! Hee hee!" Alya started to cry. She wasn't even there for her. The butterfly flew over to the phone and absorbed itself into it. Alya's face of grief turned blank. A baritone voice echoed in her head, "Lady Wifi, I heard through the grapevine that you're seeking to unmask Ladybug... I'd like to help you if you agree to help me too."

Alya's face changed into one of malice. "I'll expose the lies of anyone who covers up the truth! Sign me up!" Black smoke enveloped her.

(!)

Back in Ms. Bustier's class, Rudi buried his face in his hands. "Oh, why did I have to barge into that office and say those awful things to Chloe?"

"What did you expect?" asked Nino. "You called her a bitch and...something else, but I can't speak German."

"I know what it means," Adrien said. "And I am NOT repeating it."

"Well, at least I get to be punished along with Alya," Rudi said with a smile.

Suddenly, the door silently opened and Marinette snuck into class while the teacher's back was turned. She immediately realized her old friend was not in her seat. "Where is she?"

Nino said it delicately. "She's been suspended..."

"What?!"

"Marinette, if you're going to come late, would you please do it discretely?"

"Sorry..." Marinette apologized to Ms. Bustier.

"Real smooth," said Rudi sarcastically. Marinette flicked his nose before asking Nino, "What happened to her?"

"The short story? Accused of breaking into Chloé's locker. I mean, Ladybug's locker..."

"WHAT?!"

The teacher had had enough. "That's it, Marinette! Go to the principal's office!" Marinette was quick to get out of there.

"What are you talking about?" asked Adrien to Nino.

"Exactly what I said, bro. Alya says Chloé is Ladybug! She is crazy!"

Adrien looked over to Chloe who gave him a wink. He shuddered at the idea that she of all people is Ladybug!

"And when I tried to defend her," said Rudi. "It resulted in me nearly getting suspended for cussing out at Chloe." He buried his face in his hands again. "My parents are going to have a field day!"

"Well, you really shouldn't have called her that," said Adrien. "Even if we agree with you." Rudi groaned. "Look, you got to find a way to vent your anger otherwise, calling someone you don't like something really inappropriate will be the least worrisome thing."

"Well, I'll just have to endure whatever screaming my mother has in store once she figures out what happened. I might get a sore bottom as well."

Suddenly, the projector came on automatically and footage of the principal's office began playing. There was Mr. Damocles, tied to his chair. Next to him was...

"ALYA!" shouted Nino and Adrien at the same time.

Only Alya was different: she wore a black and white suit with a white WIFI symbol on her chest and her glasses were replaced with a white domino mask. "I'm Lady Wifi, revealer of the truth!"

"Well," said Rudi nonchalantly, though inside he was panicking. "Looks like Alya found her way to vent out her anger."

"For our first exposé, your principal would like to share a little tidbit with you. So, Mr. Damocles, is it true you wrongly suspended a student named Alya today?"

The bound principal said hesitantly, "Uh... yes, it is."

"So, you were biased? Unfair? Totally unjust?!"

"Yes, I was."

"For my next scoop, I'll be taking you to meet the girl who's been hiding behind the Ladybug mask!" Lady Wifi tapped her phone and a pause button icon appeared. With a flick of her finger, the icon slapped itself onto Mr. Damocles, freezing him in place. Then she said before turning off the footage, "Stay connected!"

Ms. Bustier went into protective teacher mode. "Everyone, for your own safety, go directly home right now! And don't forget to read chapters four and five!"

"Nicht wichtig!" shouted Rudi as he and everyone else left the building.

As soon as he was sure he found a safe hiding spot, Rudi pulled the Mask from his backpack. "We gotta go to Chloe's penthouse!"

Uh...why?

"Look, Alya's determined to find out who Ladybug is and she thinks the blonde Hündin is her. We've got to beat her there." He smiled wickedly as he put on the Mask. "And give her a real scoop! IT'S SHOW TIME!"

(!)

In Chloe's penthouse, the snot-nosed brat was dressed in her Ladybug costume and practicing what she's been doing in secret: pretending to be her hero. Obviously, she wasn't very good at it. The moment she spun her yo-yo around, it tangled itself around her legs and she fell over. She untangled herself quickly when her phone rang. "Hello?" No one responded, but a light began to glow, forcing her to toss the phone. Then a figure stepped out: a girl in a black and white suit with a WIFI symbol.

"Well, hello there, Ladybug!" Chloe tried to run away, but a quick swipe of Lady Wifi's phone caused a pink pause symbol to appear and froze her in her place. Lady Wifi then made a record icon appear above the two of them and she announced, "Well, well... So my hunch was correctamundo." Lady Wif's face suddenly appeared all over the phones, computers and TVs of Paris as she announced her "discovery". "Everyone thinks the girl beneath the Ladybug costume is a little angel. Think again, people! The real Ladybug is..." And she yanked the mask clean off. "Chloé Bourgeois, everyone!"

It was then that she realized, to her horror, that she not only pulled the mask but Chloe's entire face! With a scream, she let the flesh go and turned around, facing a male figure with a huge, green bald head with big teeth in his grin. "Next time, you might want to get your facts straight, Rita Skeeter!" he said.

Lady Wifi backed way from Big-Head as he used his tongue to undo the pause button and record icon. "W-w-w-where's Chloe?"

Big-Head replied nonchalantly. "Alive. Freaked out. Tied and gagged in her closet wearing nothing but her bra and underwear." He flinched as he approached Lady Wifi. "And I got to say, these clothes do NOT fit me!" He tore off the costume and revealed an outfit only Elvis Presley would wear underneath. "Ah, that's more comfortable. Now, what shall I do with you?"

"Don't hurt her!" Both characters turned to see the real Ladybug and Chat Noir standing by the window. Lady Wifi growled. "You'll all be sorry." And she fired more pause buttons from her phone, all of them avoided by the trio.

"Alya?" asked Ladybug.

"Alya's been disconnected. I'm Lady Wifi. News flash, Ladybug, let's find out who you really are!" She fired more pause buttons, but the trio managed to avoid them. Then Ladybug had an idea. "Follow me!" She grabbed Chat Noir and Big-Head by the wrists and ran toward the emergency stairs.

"So what's the plan?" asked Chat Noir.

"She gets her powers from her phone, so let's lead her to the basement, where there is no service!"

"No service, no power. Nice one, my lady!"

But Lady Wifi continued to fire more pause buttons. "Man, how much of her phone bill does her service cost?" asked Big-Head, barely avoiding another pause button.

"I've got you now, Ladybug!" shouted Lady Wifi from the upper floors.

"So, what do you do when you're not Ladybug?"

The ladybug heroine gasped at Chat Noir's stupid question. "Can't you see we're a little bit busy right now?"

"Hey," Big-Head pointed out. "Does anyone else notice that she's not chasing after us anymore?"

"She's gone back into the hotel!"

The trio rushed back up the stairs, but all the doors leading to the hotel rooms had a pause button icon on them.

"She's locked all the doors!" realized Chat Noir. He continued with his previous question. "Hey, you realize we might actually know each other in normal life."

Ladybug shook her head. "Doubt it." Only the door to the top floor was unlocked.

"She's left this one open."

"Get ready for an ambush on 3. 1, 2, 3!"

The next thing Ladybug and Chat Noir knew, Big-Head grabbed them and forced the door down with their heads. "We're not battering rams!"

"Sorry." No he wasn't. Then he looked around. "Some ambush." Then the trio noticed something odd about the dining hall: all the tables had cellphones on them. "What's with the phones?" He got his answer when Lady Wifi appeared in a beam of light from one of the phones and fired paused buttons from her own phone. The trio were forced to hide behind tables.

"How now, brown cow?" asked Chat Noir. "I thought it was you she was after!"

Ladybug tied Lady Wifi with her yo-yo, but she disappeared, reappearing above one phone after another.

"You can't get me!"

"But I can!" shouted Big-Head, taking out a big mallet. "Let's play whack-a-mole!"

"Okay then," dared Lady Wifi, vanishing and reappearing from the phones. "Whack me!" Turns out whacking Lady Wifi was a lot harder than it was smashing phones. Until she ran out of phones to hide in and fled to the kitchen. "Come back here, you! I'm not done playing!" Ladybug and Chat Noir followed him, but Lady Wifi slammed the door on him.

"Looks like the buck stops here," Big-Head hissed, pulling a shotgun from his pocket and aiming it at Lady Wifi's phone. "Let's see how powerful you are without that piece of plastic." A pause button flew out of the phone but he dodged out of the way just in time. Unfortunately, it bounced back and landed on the back of his head, freezing him in place.

"Now that he's out of the way..." Lady Wifi turned her attention to Ladybug who blocked the pause buttons with a sauce pan until Lady Wifi blasted out of the way and pinned her hands to the wall. Then she activated a record button and aimed it at Ladybug's face. Now the scene was on every piece of media in Paris. "Who is Ladybug? Is she a superhero or a super-weirdo? How can we trust the girl when we have no idea who she really is? We have the right to know!" And she began to tug on the mask... but it wouldn't budge. "Why doesn't it come off?!" she demanded.

"Uh...because it's magic?" Ladybug pointed out the obvious.

Just then the service elevator popped open and Chat Noir leaped out. "You're out of minutes, Lady Wifi!"

She just laughed, "Oh, how romantic. Tomcat's come to save his love bug."

"I am not his love bug!"

Chat Noir winked at Ladybug. "We'll come back to that later."

Everyone jumped in surprise when they heard, "No! Keep talking! And while you're at at it, could you unpause me?"

"How are you still talking?!" shouted Lady Wifi.

"I can do a lot of things. But I'll show you if either you or kitty could press play."

Chat Noir tapped his chin, "Let me think about it."

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

Lady Wifi fired more pause buttons. When one of them knocked him into the refrigerator, she locked the door. "Well, well... what am I gonna do with both of you?"

Hawk Moth's voice said to her, "Get her to use her Lucky Charm! It'll force her to switch back, and her identity will be revealed, and her Miraculous will be mine."

Lady Wifi liked that idea. "If you don't get him outta there fast, your crush will be slush," she said as she removed the locks from Ladybug's hands. "Good luck with your cat popsicle! I have other news to cover!" And she vanished.

Ladybug rushed immediately to the freezer door, and tried kicking it down, but the lock icon remained in place. "I'll get you out of there!"

"T-t-take y-y-your time," Chat Noir's voice rang out. However, she and Big-Head could hear the poor cat boy shivering.

"LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug twirled her yo-yo and the magic it produced created a popcorn box. "I hope this is a lucky box." Her Lucky Vision showed her what to do, highlighting a microwave oven. Grinning, she ran over to it.

"We're not at the movies, Ladybug!" shouted Big-Head.

"No, don't you get it? The microwave oven! It will destroy the icons' signals!" Ladybug placed the box in the microwave, aimed it at Big-Head and the door to the fridge, set it to "Cook" and turned it on. Almost immediately, the icons on Big-Head's head and the door to the freezer fizzled, then vanished. Chat Noir fell out the door, shivering. Ladybug ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him, hoping it will warm him up a little. At that point, they both heard a beeping. Chat Noir could see the Miraculous earrings starting to lose their spots.

"You used your Lucky Charm...there's not much time left..." He felt warmer and his strength coming back as he got back up. "Zap open the kitchen door!"

"I can't, the microwave's busted!" Ladybug suddenly pulled Chat Noir and Big-Head over to her. "I got an idea." She whispered her plan to the two of them. Big-Head's grin grew wider. "Actually, I just figured out how to improvise it."

"Improvise?" the Miraculous heroes asked, not liking the sound of that. Out of nowhere, he took two safety helmets and put them on their heads. Then he took a jet pack from his coat and strapped it on. He grabbed the two by the arms and shouted, "Hang on to your underwear!"

(!)

On the roof, Lady Wifi watched as Big-Head flew out the hotel and into the skies. "Where is he going with them?"

"Don't let them get away!" shouted Hawk Moth's voice.

"Right!" She suddenly gasped when Big-Head suddenly turned and flew straight toward...the hotel's antenna! "No!" She vanished, and teleported to the top of the radio antenna just as he was approaching it. "Nice try, olive head, but I - AAAAAHHH!" She ducked out of the way as he let go of Ladybug and Chat Noir, making them crash into pottery. She got back up and gasped at Big-Head right in front of her. Before she could have a chance to use her phone, he grabbed her hand and lifted her up.

"Not so tough without your little phone, are ya!" What he did next horrified Ladybug and Chat Noir. He took the hand holding the phone and smashed it through the junction box. Lady Wifi screamed as electricity surged through her.

"ALYA!" shouted Ladybug.

There was a small explosion and the phone shattered. The butterfly flew out of the remains and Lady Wifi passed out.

"No more evil doing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug spun the yo-yo and caught the bug. "Gotcha!" She opened the yo-yo and the butterfly flew out, not black but white. "Bye-bye, petite butterfly!" The popcorn box from before appeared in her hand and she tossed into the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" The box turned into a wave of magic and undid all the damage caused by the battle and Lady Wifi became Alya once more. She looked around confused as the two Miraculous heroes fist bumped. "Pound it!"

Alya was ecstatic. "Ladybug! Wow! And Cat Noir! Can I get a quick interview? Just let me grab my phone!"

However, both Chat Noir's ring and Ladybug's earrings beeped. "You've got to go! You've only got a minute!" They both ran out the door, leaving Alya alone. "Oh, no, where did you go!" Alya then realized she wasn't alone. Big-Head was still there, standing still with a look of stupidness on his face.

"Why are you still here," she asked him. He didn't respond. Alya carefully got close to the cartoon killer to get a good look at him. She looked at his head and focused on the edges of the green meeting the caucasian. "Is this...a mask?" Gulping, she inched her hand toward Big-Head's neck...

(!)

"Your mask will fall one day, Ladybug. You'll have no choice then but to hand over your precious Miraculous!"

"Where am I?" Hawk Moth spun around and saw, to his surprise, an apparition of Big-Head, looking around confused. Hawk Moth was frightened at first, but regained his composure. "So, we finally meet face to face."

Big-Head turned to see Hawk Moth. "So, you're the guy sending out all those moths and butterflies and turning people into freaks, eh? Question, who does your outfit and what am I doing here?"

"Your conscious must be here when you smashed Lady Wifi's Akuma in the junction box. It linked your mind back to the source of its magic." Big-Head blinked. "What? You think Ladybug and Chat Noir are the only Miraculous users in Paris?"

"Miraculous? Those pieces of 'Made In China' jewelry that the pussy cat and the ladybird beetle carry around?"

"Funny you should say that," Hawk Moth trailed off before saying. "That's no important. What's important is that I finally get to meet the one who's in current possession of the Mask Of Loki."

Big-Head raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"What? You mean you don't know? Surely that Mask must have told you."

"What should it tell me? I don't know how you know about my Mask, but it doesn't matter. This Mask gave me this power to help people and made me an unofficial team Miraculous member. That's what I want to call them, so don't you dare claim it as your own. I made the T-Shirts to prove it!" He reached into his coat and pulled out a purple T-Shirt with crude cartoon images of himself, Ladybug and Chat Noir on it. "See?"

Hawk Moth chuckled, "You think this is all a game, do you? I know that everything you do is because of that Mask. Without it, you're just a commoner, a plebeian! You don't even realize how much fear and anger you're causing just from being here! All those negative emotions give my Akumas their power-" Big-Head made his hand move like a puppet, bored out his mind. "-and by the time I've got Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous..."

"Can you get to the gist of it? I'm hungry and I want a croissant."

Hawk Moth felt his eye twitch. "Fine. Here's the gist of it: I WILL get the Miraculouses from Ladybug and Chat Noir. I WILL obtain powers equivalent to a god! And I WILL have that Mask! It's been an enemy of the Miraculous users for thousands of years!" The circular window started to close as he said, "And if I don't overwhelm you, the powers of the Mask Of Loki will!"

Big-Head shook his head. "God, what a narcissist."

(!)

Alya gasped when Big-Head suddenly sprang to life and grabbed her by the wrist. "Hands off the merchandise."

"I-I-I..."

"It's alright, I know no one can resist my good looks," Big-Head said. "However, that is going to cost you."

"Cost me-" Alya gasped as he grabbed the phone, stuck it in his pants and took a picture. "NOOO!"

"Hashtag, my amazing adventure," Big-Head texted, then sending the image to everyone on Alya's contact list. He handed it back, smiling at the look of horror on her face. "Well, that's one thing you can add to your blog."

(!)

There is a silver lining, you know. With Lady Wifi attacking him, the principal completely forgot to tell your parents you got in trouble with Chloe! We haven't heard word from them, you're in the clear!

"Who's Loki?" Rudi asked the Mask as soon as he got home. It was now sitting on his bed.

I dunno...

"That Hawk Moth guy called you the Mask Of Loki," said Rudi. "I would have thought you would have known your own origins."

I don't know. The last thing I remember before coming to America was being used in tribal rituals in Africa until the black market got their hands on me. To be honest, I don't care about what happened. All that matters is now. Hawk Moth thinks he's so tough just cause he thinks he knows me, knows us. I think we showed him he doesn't know us.

Rudi smiled. "Yeah. He'll never know us." A flash of green shimmed in his eyes as he grinned widely.


	11. Chapter 11

And just what do you think you are doing?

Rudi clicked away on his keyboard, using every search websites he could think of. Right now he has looking for anything with the words, "green mask", "Loki", and "crazy powers". The search turned out to be futile. He soon gave up. "Nothing. There's nothing on the internet about you, about the Mask Of Loki."

Sounds pretty good to me. I don't want to be on the internet, not with all the creepy pornographic fan art.

"This is serious!" He turned his chair and faced the Mask sitting on the bed. "Hawk Moth said you're as old as the Miraculouses, as old as Ladybug and Chat Noir, or rather, their jewelry. There has to be something on here about your origins!"

Good luck then.

"The only thing I could find about Loki is that he's the Norse god of chaos and mischief. Listen to this, 'He was portrayed as a scheming coward who cares only for shallow pleasures and self-preservation. He's by turns playful, malicious, and helpful, but he's always irreverent and nihilistic. Loki alternately helps both the gods and the giants, depending on which course of action is most pleasurable and advantageous to him at the time.'"

Sounds right up my alley. Except for the coward part. Like hell I'm like that!

"And you're saying you don't know him?"

Nada. Zilch.

Rudi sighed. "I wish there was at least a reference about you."

Just then, Rudi's phone vibrated. "It's a message from Alya. 'Newsflash: an update on the LadyBlog. It's a doozy.' Probably just more footage of her swinging on that yo-yo."

Or perhaps closeups of her ass.

"Let's just see what it is anyway." Rudi went to the LadyBlog's main page and saw a new video on it. "Let's see."

Alya was doing a self recording as she spoke. "Don't blink now, 'cause we are live from Paris. Yo peeps, Alya here, bringing you the one and only Ladyblog." The sound of a helicopter broke her concentration. Huh? What is that?" Suddenly, Ladybug zipped by, tied to a helicopter. Rudi didn't look impressed.

"You were right it _is_ more footage of her ass. Wait, did she drop something?

Alya noticed it too. "Ladybug in action. Hang on 'cause we're going for a ride." Alya rushed over and picked up the object. It looked like some kind of text book. One that looked awfully familiar. "Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, it's a tenth grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this very same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student in real life? Whoa!"

Rudi could only blink. "Oh, that's not good."

I know! That's the blurriest looking image of Ladybug's butt cheeks I've ever seen!

"Forget the ass! Ladybug dropped the same text book I got! She goes to the same school I do!"

Would you calm down?! Thank you. Look, how long have we been with each other, huh?

"I don't know, a couple of weeks?"

And in those couple of weeks, did anyone even once suspect us?

"No."

Exactly. We're still playing our little game right under Ladybug's nose. Who knows? Maybe even Chat Noir's.

"Oh, god, now I'm freaking out!" Rudi tucked his legs in and started muttering in German as he shuddered.

Oh, boy, the Jerry is losing it.

Suddenly, the phone buzzed and Rudi screamed. Quickly, he grabbed the phone and answered. "How cool is that?" said a girl's voice, but all he did was scream, "WHAT PROOF DO YOU HAVE?!"

"Rudi?" It was Alya's voice. He stopped and cleared his throat, trying to sound more calm, "Um...what proof do you have that Ladybug's a student?"

"Uh...the book. Didn't you watch the video?"

"Oh! Uh, yes I did!" He coughed and said, more calm this time, "So, did you figure it out who it was?"

"No."

Rudi raised an eyebrow. "Really? She didn't even write her name in the book? At my old school, the teachers let us keep our books and we were allowed to write our names in them in case they got stolen or lost."

"We're not allowed to do that," Alya said. "It's defacing school property. Anyway, I have to go. Marinette is taking me to this new Egyptian exhibit at the Louvre. Says there might be something about Ladybug!"

"Okay. Hey, maybe I could come with you if you don't mind? I'm actually curious myself."

"As long as you don't interfere with my investigation or my interview with Ladybug."

"Deal." He hung up, grabbed his bag and put the Mask in it.

We're going to the museum why?

"If there IS something about Ladybug at the Louvre - which I highly doubt - then there must be something about you."

(!)

Rudi stood in front of the entrance of the Louvre, pacing back and forth. "Come on, where are they?!" He didn't have to wait long. Marinette and Alya walked out of a bus. Marinette was surprised to see him here. "What are you doing here?"

"Relax," said Alya, entering the museum with the two of them. "I told you Rudi was coming with us, didn't I?"

Marinette looked nervous. "Oh...right."

"Anyway," continued Alya as they continued to walk to the lower areas and toward the new . "Can you believe it? All I gotta do is find to do who this history book belongs to and BAM, I figure out Ladybug's true identity! I'm so on this one!"

"You really think you could figure out who Ladybug is from a textbook that every high school student owns?"

Alya could barely contain her excitement, "Yep. 'Cause our school is the only school that uses that book! HA!"

"But how are you going to find her out?" asked Rudi. "You said so yourself, no one is allowed to write their names in the books."

"I know, that's why all I gotta do is find out which girl in tenth grade lost her history book last week." Marinette started to panic as she said that. "There are forty-three girls, not counting myself-"

"Forty-two! Not count you... or me."

Rudi stared at her as Alya elbowed her. "Hmm, yesterday _somebody_ didn't have their textbook in class."

"Is that so?" asked Rudi, being playfully suspicious.

"Uh- I left it at home. You know how I always forget my stuff, Alya!"

Alya just laughed at Marinette, "Just messing with you, Marinette. Of course I'll only drop you from my investigation when you bring your history book back to class."

Finally, the three of them reached the Egyptian exhibit. Rudi was awestruck by what he saw: statues of black cats wearing golden collars, pillars with hieroglyphs, and a Pharaoh's sarcophagus in the center of it all. "So," he asked, looking around in a daze. "What is it about Ladybug that's in here, Marinette? Not that I'm not impressed with what I'm seeing so far."

"Oh!" Marinette started to stutter, but she didn't even finish what she was about to think; a boy with red hair and round glasses and carrying folders came rushing into the room and crashed into the her and Alya, dropping his contents and a funny looking necklace. "It's not broken," he said with relief, picking it up.

"Uh, I'm okay too, thanks for asking," Alya said sarcastically.

The boy got up. "I'm sorry. Hey, you're in the same grade as Alix, right? I'm her older brother, Jalil Kubdel."

"Yeah, we know her," said Rudi. "How is she anyway? Is she keeping her watch safe?"

"Oh, sure. By the way, Alix told me about you, Rudi. Said you wanted an autograph of the Big-Head Killer?"

Rudi nodded. "But only because I wanted to shut Kim up."

"Well, it's a good thing her race with him did that for you. Anyway, you and the girls are into Tutankhamen too?" He suddenly got wide-eyed and called out, "Dad!" and he rushed off towards a man just walking down the stairs to the exhibit.

"Weird," commented Alya before turning to Marinette. "Like Rudi said, why are we here? This exhibit's got something to do with Ladybug? For reals?"

"Well...uh..." The dark pig-tailed girl suddenly grabbed Alya and dragged her over to an Egyptian papyrus hanging on one of the walls. "Yeah, it's over there."

Rudi wanted to go with them, but one of the carvings on the pillar caught his eye. An image of two men in Egyptian warrior garments, fighting each other. What was strange was their heads. The one on the left had a falcon's head, the one of the right was some sort of long-snouted animal with long ears. The man on the right seemed to draw him in. He was so locked into the monster man's eyes he didn't even hear Jalil come back with his father. He pushed the two girls out of the way and showed Mr. Kubdel the papyrus.

"There, as you know, the one with the scepter is Tutankhamun, the first. And there, opposite is Nefertiti, his princess. There are exactly one hundred mummies beside them. She died several years before him, and the sun god Ra took her as his goddess."

"Yes, I know all that. I'm the director of this exhibition, remember?"

Jalil continued, almost a little too quickly, "Then you also know that Tutankhamun wanted to bring his princess back to life, by offering the sun god a new wife. This seemed to illustrate the ritual he devised. Nobody has ever fully deciphered the hieroglyphics, but I have! It's a magic chant that needs to be recited in order to complete the ritual! I'm sure of it!"

"Excuse me, Mr. Egyptian Nerd," called out Rudi. "Could you tell me who that handsome fellow is?" He pointed to the image of the monster headed man.

"Oh, that's Set, the Egyptian god of storms, deserts, chaos and darkness. He's also one of the protectors of Ra as he battled the snake Apep every day and night. He also goes by Seth, Setesh, Sutekh, Setekh, and Suty. Anyway..." And he continued his long rambling about the ritual, but Rudi wasn't paying attention anymore. He was transfixed on the image of Set. "Set...Sutekh...the Destroyer," he murmured, almost in a trance. Then suddenly, the image of Set suddenly turned its head, and smiled right at him. Then to Rudi's horror, its head started to twist and warp until it took on a very familiar visage: a round, bald head resembling a skull, a face with huge eyes and grinning square teeth too large for its mouth. Rudi screamed and fell on his butt and started hyperventilating.

"What's wrong!" Marinette rushed over to him and tried to help him up.

"Big-Head! Big-Head!" he shouted. That raised everyone's alarm.

"Where?!" shouted Marinette, ready to hide and turn into Ladybug.

"The carving!" Everyone turned to the pillar, but it was back to normal. "But...but...the monster guy, Seth! His head, it...it turned into Big-Head's! It..."

Alya helped him up. "There's a water fountain over there. Come on, let's get you something to drink. Obviously someone's been watching the news for too long."

"Yeah...maybe I've been online for too long," he said as he walked over to the fountain with Alya and Marinette.

Jalil and his father watched the scene with a raised eyebrow. "Well," said Mr. Kubdel with importance. "I think I've seen enough. I should get back to work."

"But dad, do you think the ritual could work?"

"Jalil, these types of frescoes are almost always the illustration for a legend. They called it a legend for a reason..."

"That's what everyone thinks. But I know it's real. I can prove it!"

"Really? Exactly how are you going to prove it?"

Jalil walked over to a golden staff shaped like a cobra with a crystal ball centerpiece. "I just need to get my hands on Tutankhamen's scepter and recite the spell!" Before he could even touch it, his father grabbed his hand. "Are you serious? Don't even think of touching that scepter. I'd lose my job on the spot. It's a priceless historical object! Not a toy!"

Mr. Kubdel was about to walk out of the exhibit when Jalil caught up to him, "Come on, dad! We have to try out the spell! What if Tutankhamen had found out how to bring people back to life?"

Mr. Kubdel had had enough. "Listen, Jalil! That's enough! Get your head out of those papyrus scrolls and focus on the real world! This one!" And he left the exhibit in a huff. Poor Jalil dropped his papers and sniffled in despair.

Rudi and the girls saw everything. "Ouch. And I thought Gabriel Argeste was harsh man."

"Dude," said Marinette, aghast at what he said. "That's Adrien's father!"

"You don't know that man like I do," Rudi said darkly. "Showing off his son like some trophy to be kept in a case."

"Well, his son is a model," pointed out Alya. "And just because you got on his bad side once doesn't mean he's a bad person."

Rudi sighed. "I guess everyone has a breaking point. Looks like Jalil found his father's." He scuffed his toes on the ground before clearing his throat. "Let's get back to that Ladybug thing, okay?"

(!)

The circular window opened and white butterflies swarmed around Hawk Moth. "There's nothing wrong with living out a fantasy. Especially when I can make it a reality." He grabbed one of the butterflies and turned it from white to black with purple streaks. "Fly away, my evil Akuma, and transform that young man!" It flew out the window and toward the Louvre.

(!)

Alya and Rudi sat on one of the benches, clearly bored. Rudi's fright earlier was about the only thing exciting that happened. Alya reached in her bag and was about to pull out the history book Ladybug dropped when Marinette suddenly grabbed her by the arm and forced her over to the papyrus. "Put that down! I'm gonna show you the secret I found out about Ladybug!"

"'Bout time. This better be blog-worthy."

Rudi however, raised an eyebrow at her. Suddenly, the corner of his eye caught sight of the image of Set again. Alya noticed and forced his head away. "You already had one meltdown already. Don't you dare have another one!"

(!)

Outside the Louvre, Jalil sat on the edge of a fountain looking down sadly. He didn't even notice the black butterfly fly toward him and absorb itself into his Egyptian scarab necklace. Almost instantly, butterfly markings appeared over his eyes and his face turned from grief to blank. "Pharaoh," a baritone voice said. "I am Hawk Moth. I have endowed you with the magical power of the ancient gods. You must do me a favor in return for this gift."

The poor boy's fantasy about the Egyptian ritual took all control of his thought process as he said, "My precious Nefertiti will come back to life!" Black smoke enveloped him and when it cleared, the boy was gone and in his place was what looked like an Egyptian statue of a Pharaoh wearing a mummy's golden death mask and a scarab necklace.

(!)

Alya and Rudi had had enough of staring at the papyrus. "I knew this was going to be a let down," Rudi said.

"Yeah, let's just go," said Alya.

Marinette had to think quick to get that book but then what Rudi said next stopped her. "Is that a part of the tour?" He was pointing towards Pharaoh standing in the middle of the exhibit. The museum guards tried to stop him by slamming the security gate, but Pharaoh shouted, "Thoth, give me time!" And the mask turned into a stork's head. Energy beamed out of the mask and trapped the two guards, freezing them in bubbles. Then with a flick of his wrists, he sent them flying out of his way. Rudi ducked behind a pillar and reached into his bag. "Looks like Jalil is living out his fantasy. Time to wake him up from his dream." And he put on the Mask. "IT'S SHOW TIME!"

(!)

Unfortunately for Big-Head, by the time he finished swirling into the scene, Ladybug was already there. "How do you get here so fast, Ladybird Beetle?!" he shouted.

"Hey, I got here first, don't complain to me." Then she turned to Pharaoh, who was in the process of taking the snake-shaped staff and the papyrus. "You know, that's considered stealing."

"Actually," contradicted Pharaoh. "I'm taking back what rightfully belongs to me."

"Maybe if you were the real Pharaoh, which you're not!"

"Yeah, Jalil, stop playing this game and take off that costume," said Big-Head. "Halloween is seasons away."

"That is not my name! I am the morning and the evening star! I! AM! PHARAOH!"

Big-Head laughed. "And I'm Moses."

Meanwhile, Alya recorded everything from behind a pillar. "Look at Ladybug go! If I'm dreaming, don't wake me up! And Big-Head's here too! Oh, I hope he doesn't cause trouble!" Ladybug noticed her and shooed her. "Ladybug waved at me! No way!"

"WOULD YOU GET OUT OF HERE!" shouted Big-Head.

Shaking her head, Ladybug threw her yo-yo at the Pharaoh, but he simply caught it and gave it a tug. Then he spun her like a lasso and slammed her into the wall. "Sekhmet, give me strength!" The death mask turned into a lion's head and he marched towards the door, prying the bars open. He barely stepped out the door when a hand grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him back into the exhibit where his face met a fist that sent him flying into a pillar.

"And he's history!" shouted Big-Head. A fist hit him square between the legs. "Or not..." he groaned, toppling over. Pharaoh huffed and was ready to march out the door when he was stopped by Chat Noir. "How nice of you to hold the door open for me!" He raised his staff but Pharaoh simply grabbed him by the face and flung him into the sarcophagus. "Enjoy your coffin!"

Alya watched and recorded as Ladybug struggled to get the sarcophagus open. Then Big-Head took out a huge mallet and smashed it open. He got a stern lecture from both her and Chat Noir, but as usual, he shrugged it off. "This is hecka crazy!" Alya said with glee. "Keep your eyes peeled!" It was only then did she notice the Pharaoh standing over her and she screamed in fright.

He looked at her in awe. "Your face. Fate has placed you on my path." He grabbed Alya and flung him over his shoulder. "Come with me!"

"Hey! Hands off the threads. I can walk myself!"

Ladybug face palmed herself. "Seriously?!" She, Chat Noir and Big-Head chased after the crazed Pharaoh. Chat Noir shouted, "Hiding behind an innocent bystander! You're weak, Pharaoh!"

"I'm way more powerful than you are." Then he used his strength to bend the bars close, trapping them. He was about to walk away, when he heard Big-Head laugh. "Powerful? Feh. You don't know power. You think you're a god or something?" Then he pulled something out of his sleeve. "Between the two of us, the only god around here..." Everyone gasped as he pulled out an oversized stick of dynamite. "...Is me! Now where did I put that lighter?"

"NO!" Ladybug swatted the dynamite away. "Let's use something to break down the door that doesn't involve destroying any MORE museum property!"

He sighed, "Fine. Kitty cat, do your thing."

"That head," Pharaoh said in what seemed like realization and anger. "Such power. Such chaos. Perhaps what that boy said earlier wasn't so crazy after all." Everyone got confused by what he said. "You," Pharaoh pointed to Big-Head. "You are no ordinary super criminal! You are Set, the god of darkness and chaos!"

Big-Head blinked. "Uh...what?" Never in his life did he hear anything more outrageous. But Rudi did.

"You took away my wife once already!" continued the Pharaoh, running to the upper floors of the Louvre. "But I won't allow that to happen again!"

"And don't forget," called out Alya. "All the latest behind-the-scenes are on my blog!" She gave the heroes a wink as she was carried off.

"That Alya is one brave chick," commended Chat Noir.

Ladybug laughed. "If by brave you mean bossy, feisty, and bold? Yup, that's her!"

"Not to mention stupid," added Big Head.

"Shut up! Come on, get us out of here, Chat Noir!"

"CATACLYSM!" The cat hero used his powers to rust and destroy the bars, much to Big-Head's disappointment. "The dynamite would have been faster."

"Like blowing up the whole Louvre was faster," said Chat Noir. Then he asked Ladybug as they ran up the stairs, "How are we going to find them?"

"Alya's got a livestream on her blog!" She clicked her yo-yo and showed a live recording of Alya outside the Louvre. "Hi, everyone! Alya here, liveblogging from the shoulder of the terrifying villain! Huge scoop to come, stay tuned!"

Suddenly, Chat Noir's ring blinked. "Uhh, you go ahead. I'll join you as soon as my Miraculous is charged up again."

"Hurry up. It's gonna take both of us to defeat him."

Big-Head stood for a while as the two went their separate ways. "What am I? Chopped liver?" He groaned and took off after Ladybug, but stopped immediately, at the sight of the time freeze bubbles Pharaoh deployed, one of which had Ladybug trapped in it.

"Big-Head!" called out Ladybug in a slow, low voice. "Pop this bubble!"

But he just laughed. "Oh, my god, you should hear your voice! It sounds like a man's!"

"Get me out!"

"Tell you what? Why not wait for kitty cat while I save Alya? I promise to leave the Akuma intact for you to purify."

"Come back!" But he already left the Louvre.

(!)

Big-Head crashed through the door. "Alright, Pharaoh, lose the girl - huh?" In front of him was an army of 100 mummies lined up in the form of an Egyptian ankh surrounding Pharaoh and Alya. 100 walking, moaning mummies! "Oh, I hate mummies." Big-Head reached into his pocket and pulled out an AK-47. "Well, time to do it the old fashioned way."

"Stop!" called out Alya. "They're not zombies! They're mind controlled people!"

"And I care why?" asked Big-Head with a shrug.

"Such destructive behavior!" growled Pharaoh. "You truly are Set! I will not have you ruin my ritual!"

"Ritual?"

"He thinks he's going to bring back his queen by throwing me into the sun!" shouted Alya.

"Whoa. You're going to need a lot of SPF 2,001 for that trip."

"Whoa, back up! Who's that goddess chick with the black spots! There, on your papyrus!"

Alya's words made both Big-Head and Pharaoh look at the paper that was now floating in the air alongside the staff. The image did indeed look just like Ladybug twirling what looked like a yo-yo. Pharaoh snatched the paper in anger as he said, "Ladybug, my sworn enemy! My nemesis may have kept me from carrying out my ritual 5000 years ago, but she will not stop Nefertiti from coming back to me this time!"

Und ich dachte, ich würde mit diesem ägyptischen Quatsch verrückt werden.

"Uh, I don't think we're seeing things, Rudi. That is Ladybug."

But...but she would have to be over a thousand years old!

While they chatted, Pharaoh started the ritual. "Oh, sacred Ra, god of the sun, I Pharaoh, offer to thee a pure soul! The sacrifice for the return of Nefertiti!" The mummies grabbed her and forced her towards the pyramid roof of the Lourve. The staff then shot a beam of energy towards the pyramid which reflected and shot into the sky, creating a vortex of darkness. "I bow to you, and present this gift with my mummies! In company, we pray to you the safe return of princess Nefertiti! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken!"

"Alright, I've had enough of this Egyptian crap!" And the green-headed cartoon fired his gun at the mummies, making sure to hit them in only non-vital areas of their bodies. The spell stopped and Pharaoh screamed in anger, "NOOOOO!" He turned to Big-Head. "YOU! You ruined the ritual! I will never-" A fist to the face knocked him out cold and shattered the death mask.

"I was getting sick of hearing your mingy jongo crap." Then he turned to Alya, who was shaking in fear. "So, I suppose the damsel would like a kiss from her hero?" Alya's eyes widened. Before she could run, Big-Head stretched an arm out and brought her close to his side. "Come on, babe. It's only natural for a hero to get a kiss. Even if you are a stupid fool." And he planted his lips on Alya, making her scream in horror.

"GET YOUR LIPS OFF OF HER!" A yo-yo smacked him away and Alya ran off. He rubbed his cheek and frowned at Ladybug and Chat Noir, both of whom looked very, _VERY_ pissed. "Way to spoil my moment, Ladybird Beetle."

But she was having none of it. "DON'T. YOU. EVER! DO THAT! AGAIN!"

"Relax, she's not my type anyway."

"SET!" Pharaoh stood up and roared at the trio. They gasped at the rotted face of a mummy as the golden death mask fixed itself and placed itself over his head. "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THS! By the power of Ra, I shall crush you!"

"When are you going to learn?" Big-Head pulled out another AK-47 and walked over to him. "I told you before, I'm like a god. You're just a tiny boy playing pretend."

Pharaoh's eyes narrowed. "Fine. Let me show you the superior might of MY gods." He out stretched his hands and chanted, "By the power of Ra!" Various images of the Egyptian deities surrounded him. "Mut...Nut...Khnum...Ptah...Nephthys...Nekhbet...Sobek...Sekhment...Sokar...Selket...Reshpu...Wadjet...Anubis...Anukis...Seshmu...Meshkent...Hemsut...Tefnut...Heket...Mafdet...Ra!" Suddenly the images flew into him and his body started glowing. "Mut! Nut! Ptah! Hemsut! Tefnut! Sokar! Selket! Seshmu! Reshpu! Sobek! Wadjet! Heket! Mafdet!Nephthys! Nekhbet! Ra!"

A blinding light flashed, forcing the heroes and Alya to cover their eyes. When they opened them, they gasped at what they saw. Hovering in the sky was Pharaoh's death mask, only now it was as tall as the Eiffel Tower and a pair of golden hands floated next to it. **"You're playing with the big boys now!"**

Big-Head simply chuckled. "So you think you've got friends in high places with the power to put us on the run?" He threw his guns away and pulled out a bazooka from his coat. "Well forgive us these smiles on our faces."

"Who's smiling?" asked Alya. Indeed, no one was smiling. They were watching in horror.

Big-Head continued, "You'll know what power is when we are done...son." He grinned. "You're playing with the big boys now."

Chat Noir and Ladybug grabbed Alya and took her to a safe place far away from the Louvre. "You owe me an interview, Ladybug!" shouted Alya.

"Not now," said Ladybug. "Not until-"

"Not until Ladybug destroys the pendant containing the Akuma, and turns everything back to normal!" Ladybug was shocked at Alya's scrutiny. "I pay attention."

"Good to know," Ladybug said. "Now if only we could get the Akuma in the middle of that!" She gestured to the battle between the giant floating death mask and Big-Head, who looked like he was...singing and dancing?

"What is this?' asked Chat Noir in confusion. "A battle or a musical number?"

(!)

Pharaoh slammed a fist into the ground, but Big-Head merely dodged it with ease, followed by a bolt of lightning that shout out of the other hand. All the while, he sang.

"You're playing with the big boys now.  
Playing with the big boys now.  
Oh, that's pretty.  
Every spell and gesture  
tells you who's the best!  
You're playing with the big boys now!"

Pharaoh summoned an army of scarabs that burst from the ground and sent them to devour Big-Head. Jumped out of the way, but not before three of them burrowed into his leg and started to crawl up his body. When they reached his head, Big-Head suddenly started chewing, then spat them out. Now it was Pharaoh's turn to sing.

"You're playing with the big boys now!  
You're playing with the big boys now!  
Stop this foolish mission!  
Watch a true magician!  
Give that exhibition how!"

Big-Head just scoffed. "Pick up your silly twig boy."

They both sang, "You're playing with the big boys now!"

"By the power of Ra!" Now angry, Pharaoh summoned the power of Sobek, and flooded the area with rising water filled with crocodiles and hippos, all of them ready to bite Big-Head.

"Mut...Nut...Khnum...Ptah...Nephthys...Nekhbet...Sobek...Sekhment...Sokar...Selket...Reshpu...Wadjet...Anubis...Anukis...Seshmu...Meshkent...Hemsut...Tefnut...Heket...Mafdet...Ra!"

Big-Head scoffed. Then before everyone's eyes he took on the form of a creature that looked an awful lot like the carving on the pillar: a monster with a long snout and long ears. "You're playing with the big boys now!"

Pharaoh shouted, "You're playing with the big boys now!"

The Set animal charged through a herd of angry hippos, ignoring their lowing and their jaws as they attempted to bite his head off.

Pharaoh sang his part. "By the might of Horus, you will kneel before us, kneel to our splendorous power!"

But Big-Head finally reached the giant death mask and crawled along the face, avoiding the punches and swatting the giant hands were throwing. It was time to end this musical as it grabbed the scarab on the forehead of the death mask. "You've put up a front, you've put up a fight and just to show we feel no spite, you can be our acolyte! But first boy, it's time to bow! Or it's your own grave you'll dig, boy. You're playing with the big boys! Playing with the big boys! Playing with the big boys now!" And he smashed the scarab on the death mask, releasing the Akuma. "Now, Ladybug!"

"No more evildoing for you, little Akuma! Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug gave her yo-yo a twirl and caught the butterfly in it. "Gotcha!" She opened it and a white butterfly flew out. "Bye-bye, petite butterfly!" Then she gave it another twirl and shouted, "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" A wave of black and red spots swept all around and in the Louvre, undoing all the battle damage and restoring everyone to normal. And Pharaoh turned back into Jalil, who looked around, confused. Big-Head turned back to his usual self and gave a bow. "No encores please."

"Trust me, we don't want any," said Ladybug. She turned to leave when Alya stopped her and asked, "I still gotta ask: how old are you, really?"

"Um, much older than a high school student, that's for sure!" And she swung away over the rooftops.

Chat Noir stuck around and asked, "Don't you wanna know how old I am?" Big-Head gave him a kick to the balls that sent him flying over the rooftops. "Pervert." He raised his eyebrow when he heard Alya laugh and snap a photo with her phone. "What?" He got his answer when he looked down and saw a huge hole in his pants, no doubt a result of one of the hippos nearly biting his butt cheeks off. Alya snapped another photo. "Oh, what the hell - What are you doing?!"

"Hashtag, grr Mondays," typed Alya with smug mischief.

"Oh, screw you! I was messing with you that time!"

"Oh, yeah, this is payback. This is real payback."

"Bah. I gotta go." And he stomped off to somewhere where he could take off the Mask without being seen. Rudi checked his pants but found no holes. "Oh, thank goodness. That would have been a real mess."

(!)

Rudi ran into Marinette and Alya exiting the Louvre just as he was about to enter.

"Where were you?!" demanded Marinette.

"Well...I tried to go get help..." Rudi's face fell. "And then I got mummified."

"You and Marinette, too." chuckled Alya. Her face read disappointment. "It's too bad the textbook went missing."

"Oh, shit," said Rudi. Then he shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe Ladybug got it back."

"Must have," said Alya. "Nobody else owns it." She sighed. "Well, back to square one."

Rudi thought he saw Marinette giggle.

(!)

Hawk Moth swore as the circular window closed, "You might have gotten away this time, but I assure you, Ladybug, some day, wherever you are, I will have your Miraculous, and you'll be nothing! Nothing at all!"

(!)

Later that evening, Marinette sighed and smiled as Tikki revealed that Kwami have been around for centuries maybe even a millennium, and that she was different than the other ones. But different as in surprising, unpredictable and endearing. And very talented. And fast learning.

"You better get to sleep. Remember, you have that history test tomorrow!"

"Oh yeah! Good thing it's on Ancient Egypt." She was about to go to sleep, when she suddenly remembered something. "Wait. Tikki, do you remember what happened with Rudi?"

"Yes. Him freaking out over that carving of Set, saying he saw it turn into Big-Head."

"Tikki, did you...ever meet someone like Big-Head? Do you remember ever fighting him?" The little Kwami looked unsure whether or not to tell her something. "Tikki?"

"Why...why do you ask?"

"The way he said he was like a god. Why would he say that?"

Tikki finally came clean. "I won't deny it. We did fight a Big-Head Killer, but he wasn't called that the last time the Miraculous users fought him and that was a long time ago."

"Do you know who he was? Does he have a Miraculous?"

Tikki shook her head. "I don't know what the source of his magic is. But will say this. The last time we fought the Big-Head Killer, it wasn't a man. It was a woman."

"A woman?!"

"Shh! Somehow she transformed into the Big-Head Killer by unknown means and after her last defeat, she disappeared. We never found her again. And then then came the attacks in America."

"When the Big-Head Killer became known all around the world." She dented a finger on her chin. "Perhaps we can start there. Find clues as to find out who this Big-Head is."

Tikki suddenly flew in her face. "No! Focus on the Akumas and Hawk Moth. We can deal with Big-Head later."

"But..."

"It's late," said Tikki, putting her foot down. "You have a history test tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. Good night Tikki." As Marinette snuggled in her bed, Tikki looked down at her sadly before flying over to her tiny bed. "She can't know about the Mask Of Loki. She just can't."

 **The song is Playing With The Big Boys Now from Dreamworks' Prince Of Egypt**


	12. Chapter 12

"Is this really necessary?" asked Max, whose son had just splashed his overalls with oil.

"Duh! I have to show the other students you are a hard worker for Career Day!"

Henriette laughed. "It's just like a ten-year-old excited for Christmas again."

"Well, it's not every day you get to go to school with your kid."

Rudi and Max didn't even make it to the classroom when they saw something unusual: Adrien, pacing back and forth with his phone up to his ear. "What are you doing out here?" asked Rudi, noticing the look of sadness on the blonde boy's face.

"Oh, I'm just...waiting for my dad to answer. It's Career Day, you know."

Rudi felt his own fingernails dig into his skin as he made a fist. "What kind of father..."

Max put a hand on his shoulder. "I know how much you dislike Mr. Agreste, but it can't be helped. Come on, let's get to class."

The two entered the classroom, and as the two of them took their seats, they could see that four more families had arrived, Alya's mother, Chloe's father, Sabrina's father and Marinette's father, the latter of the four who was already presenting with his daughter, who was carrying a tray of croissants. "My day begins at 4 a.m. every morning because the bakery opens at 7," Mr. Dupain-Cheng said. "You think that the life of a baker is pretty routine, making the same pastries, rolls, cakes... but actually, it's different everyday. One day someone might order a cake in the shape of the Eiffel Tower, and another day you might-"

Rudi didn't pay attention to the baker's presentation. Instead, he was thinking of what horrible things he could do to Gabriel Agreste for neglecting his own child like that. His dark thoughts intensified when he saw Adrien coming back with a sad look on his face as he sat next to Nino, who was trying to cheer him up. Rudi's evil thoughts were interrupted by Marinette walking to her classmates, handing out the croissants.

Mr. Dupain-Cheng finished his presentation, "Marinette will come around and pass out some croissants baked fresh this morning."

Miss Bustier said, "Thank you, Mr. Dupain. Now, let's meet Alya's mom, who is head chef at the Grand Paris hotel, owned by our mayor, Mr. Bourgeois." Alya escorted Mrs. Césaire to the front of the class.

Rudi took a croissant from the tray and took a bite. He smiled. This girl's family has magic fingers, putting their hearts into these pastries. He'd completely forgot about the dark thoughts almost immediately. Suddenly, he heard Sabrina exclaim, "It's beautiful!" In her hand was a golden bracelet with amethyst jewels embedded in it. Chloe slapped it out of her fingers, "Look, don't touch!"

The mayor scolded her, "Put it away, Chloé! It could get in the wrong hands!"

When Marinette came by with the tray, Chloe showed off the bracelet. "I wonder how many croissants your dad would have to sell to buy you one of these? What am I saying? He'd have to sell the whole store!"

Marinette huffed. "Well, if you're so rich, obviously you don't need free croissants!"

"Ugh. Jealous." The blonde witch put the bracelet back in its box and put it in her purse.

Mrs. Césaire stood in front of the classroom with her daughter by her side. "Unfortunately, I have no dishes to share. But maybe Mr. Bourgeois will invite you all to the hotel and treat you to lunch!"

Everyone applauded. Suddenly, Marinette seemed to have tripped and Chloe's bag spilled everything. The blonde witch scoffed, "Geez, is there a day when you're not tripping over something?"

Marinette growled as she picked up the spilled croissants while Chloe picked up her school supplies. Alya's family walked away from the front of the classroom and Sabrina's took their place. Ms. Bustier announced, "Next on the list is Sabrina's father, a policeman. Officer Roger!"

Officer Raincomprix cleared his throat and smiled as his daughter stood by him. "I've been a police officer for 15 years, and I firmly believe that every citizen is innocent until proven guilty."

Suddenly, Chloe shrieked. "My bracelet! It's gone! I had it a second ago." And then she pointed an accusing finger at Marinette. "You! You stole it!"

"What? What are you talking about?!"

"You purposely tripped on my bag so you could steal my bracelet!" Then Chloe made a demand to Sabrina's father. "You're a policeman! Arrest her!"

Mr. Dupain-Cheng was quick to defend Marinette. "My daughter is not a thief!"

Before tensions could get any higher, Officer Raincomprix blew his whistle. "Hold on a minute, Miss Bourgeois, we don't accuse without proof! Now, everyone, calm down, please. Maybe you simply misplaced your bracelet."

Chloe looked as though she got slapped in the face. "You're calling me a liar?! Daddy!"

The Mayor quickly got in his face, "Roger, I demand you search this girl!" Ms. Bustier tried to calm the Mayor down, but he was having none of it and continued to shout at the shrinking officer. "Need I remind you that as mayor of this city, I am your superior!"

"But sir, it's against the law! I can't just go-"

"All right. Then you're no longer a police officer!"

"Mayor, you can't be serious! Over a missing bracelet?"

That was clearly the wrong thing to say as the Mayor's voice reached its peak. "This is my daughter's bracelet we're talking about! You're incompetent and you're fired! Get out!"

Sabrina could only watch in sadness as her father left with a look of grief.

Rudi had had enough. "All this over a stupid, Made-In-China bracelet! Get your own! I'm sure your pig-headed father could lend you enough money to-" His rant was quickly silenced by a furious look from the Mayor that read "I'LL KILL YOU!" on it. Rudi realized where Chloe got her temper from and shrank in his seat. "Sorry. I'll be quiet now." When no one was looking, Chloe pointed a finger at him and slid a finger across her throat.

First Gabriel, now Mayor Bourgeois. Is there any father you're not going to get on their bad side?

Rudi whispered, "For my sake, Mask, I hope it's just those two."

The circular window to Hawk Moth's window and butterflies swarmed around him. "Parent-child relationships can be so complicated. And the perfect breeding ground for stress. When there's no more law and order, there's only chaos left." He grabbed a butterfly and turned it from white to black with purple streaks. "Fly away my little Akuma and take control of this policeman!" The butterfly flew out the window and toward Roger Raincomprix's car parked outside the school.

Officer Raincomprix slammed his fists on the steering wheel. "Hah! He expects me to break the law? That's just, just... criminal!" He was so angry, he didn't notice the butterfly fly through the windshield and absorb itself into his whistle. A butterfly marking appeared over his eyes and a baritone voice rang in his mind.

"Rogercop, I am Hawk Moth. This city needs a true ruthless righter of wrongs, and that is where you come in."

"Yes, sir!" Officer Raincomprix's voice suddenly became robotic as black smoke enveloped him and his car, giving them futuristic, robotic armor.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir must be destroyed if you want to attain ultimate retribution! You will seize Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses for me! And as a bonus, you will finally destroy the enemy of order and justice, the Big-Head Killer! Do we have an agreement?"

"Affirmative. Big-Head, Chat Noir and Ladybug will be powerless against me, and justice will prevail in the streets of Paris."

Rudi's rude comment towards the Mayor obviously made the situation worse. His temper was flaring as he got into a heated argument with Mr. Dupein-Chang. The baker got into the Mayor's face, "...getting near my daughter or her bag!"

"Do you know who I am?"

Ms. Bustier got between the two men, "Please, gentlemen! This is a school here! Think of the children! Surely the bracelet is around here someplace."

Marinette said, "It probably just rolled out of her bag or something!"

Alya joked, "If I were her bracelet, I'd try and get as far away as possible from that crazy brat too."

It was at that point, Marinette noticed Adrien's friend Nino holding his phone. "Hey! Nino's been filming everything this whole time! We can see what really happened!"

Everyone gathered around Nino as he replayed the events that happened. He paused at the moment Sabrina picked up the bracelet from its box. "Well, there you have it! Sabrina was holding Chloe's bracelet!" concluded Marinette.

"Yes! But I gave it back straight after!"

"Chloé, why don't you take a look in your BFF's bag?"

Sabrina gasped and put her hands on her hips. "Are you saying I'm a thief?!"

"Nope! Chloé's the one calling people thieves without any proof. I'm simply going from what's on the video."

Sabrina growled in frustration and smacked a sketchbook from the artist of the class, Nathaniel Kurtzberg. The redhead picked his sketches, but one slipped from his hands: Chloe's bracelet. Everyone gasped. He looked around and denied, "Yes, I did sketch the bracelet, but I didn't do anything else!"

The Mayor's patience was wearing thin and he reached out a hand towards Nino. "Give me the tape! I'll have it analyzed by professionals!"

Nino kept his phone out of reach. "No way! It's my camera!"

Rudi watched as Adrien walked out of the class room. He whispered, "Guess he needs some fresh oxygen and away from all this hot air."

Finally, the Mayor's breaking point was shattered. "Who do you think you're dealing with? I am the mayor of this city! Where's the school principal? I want to see the principal!" And the man left the classroom, red in the face.

Marinette shouted, "See, Chloé? I tripped on the bag, but Sabrina held the bracelet, Nathaniel sketched it, we are all suspects!"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I didn't swipe her bracelet!"

"And nether did I! But when it comes down to it, Chloé can accuse anyone and everyone!"

Chloe got in Marinette's face. "Fine! Since you're a suspect, you'll have no problem letting me search your bag!"

"Okay! As long as you also search everyone else's too!"

Nathaniel got defensive. "No one's searching my bag!"

Mr. Dupain-Cheng stepped toward Marinette. "Marinette, let the adults handle this."

"Papa, she called me a thief! I'm just defending myself."

"You're also accusing all of your friends like Chloé's doing to you!"

Sabrina shouted, "I'm Chloé's BFF! I wouldn't steal from her!"

Just then Max Kanté pointed out, "What about Adrien? He was in at least 4 and a half seconds of that video!"

Kim agreed, "And we haven't seen him since!"

Rudi smirked as the accusations were passed around like a hot potato. "This is turning out better than day time talk shows." His smile was gone instantly when Sabrina pointed at him, "What about Rudi! He insulted Chloe and the bracelet!"

Rudi surprisingly kept his cool. "Why would I want to keep that cheap thing anyway? Besides, my desk is far away from her desk."

"Maybe you did it to spite her and her father! You did it out of hate, just like how much you hate Mr. Agreste!"

"What?"

"Oh, come on, everyone knows you hate Adrien's father!"

"And everyone knows you cursed at Chloe when she caught Alya taking pictures in her locker," shouted Kim.

Rudi felt his father's glare, but he did his best to hide his embarrassment. "Okay, first of all, hate is such a strong word. Second, my hatred towards Gabriel Agreste has NOTHING to do with this!"

Before he could continue, a large man wearing blue and black armor with a matching helmet with a visor entered the room. Sabrina instantly recognized the man. "DAD?!"

"Where is the mayor?" Rogercop demanded.

Ms. Bustier calmly approached the robot man. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Where is the mayor?" he repeated.

"I think he already left, sir!"

"Are you lying?"

The poor teacher stuttered, "Yes. I mean, no!"

"If no one speaks up, I'll put you all under arrest! Where is your father," the robot cop demanded Chloe.

"He's in the principal's office," said Rudi. "Down the hall, to the left."

"Thank you, citizen." And with that, the robot cop left the room. Rudi felt everyone's glare at him. "What? I can't go to prison! Do you know what they'll do to youths like me?"

That's not the only reason isn't it?

Rudi nodded at the Masks' comment. Ms. Bustier ordered everyone to leave the school.

"We better get out of here," said Rudi's father.

"I agree. Let's split up."

"Split up?"

"He can't arrest all of us."

"Son..."

"Besides," Rudi mumbled. "I do owe the Mayor an apology for making him mad." Not.

"Now's not the time for an apology right now."

Rudi and his father left the school with every one else. However, he stopped when he realized something. "Wait! Marinette and Adrien! They're not here!"

"I saw Marinette leave," said his father. "As soon as that robot thing came in."

"Not Adrien, he's still in the building!" And he took off running back into the school. "I'm sorry dad," he said to his shouting father. "I have to make sure everyone leaves!" He ducked behind a corner and sighed in relief. "Finally, I thought I'd never get away from him." He slipped into his bag and pulled out the Mask. "Adrien can wait. IT'S SHOW TIME!"

Big-Head watched from the roof of the school as Ladybug and Chat-Noir fought the blue bucket of bolts, preventing him from chasing after the fleeing Mayor Bourgeois.

"You and Ladybug are disturbing justice, Chat Noir. You are going to pay for this."

"You can add bodily harm to the charges!" He tried to smack him with his staff, but Rogercop blocked every strike.

Ladybug tried to reason with him, "Listen! You're Sabrina's dad, and a good cop! Don't let the evil person who gave you these powers make an evil cop out of you!"

Hawk Moth's voice rang out in his head, "Don't listen to that liar! Take their Miraculouses! Their powers belong to me!"

Rogercop agreed, "Justice must prevail in the streets of Paris!"

Ladybug tried to perform a summersault kick, but he simply grabbed her by the leg and flung her over the school roof. "The Mayor must pay for getting rid of his best police officer!"

And as if things couldn't get any worse, Chloe marched up to the robot cop. "Mr. Rogercop! I've got a serious problem! Worse than a bad hair day!"

"Come with me and we'll talk about it."

"Okay!"

Chloe stepped into the police car, now transformed into something resembling the DeLorean DMC-12 from Back To The Future. And just like the DeLorean from Back To The Future, instead of driving, it flew. And in the direction of the Mayor's retreating limo.

"I have got to get me one of those," Big-Head muttered as he watched Ladybug and Chat Noir try to disable it.

Das dumme Mädchen! Glaubt sie, dass Eimer von Bolzen ihr helfen wird, das fehlende Armband zu finden?!

"Hey, I don't care about the bracelet. I just want to see the look on her face when she realizes that Alex Murphy down there isn't on her side."

Well, if we don't move, we might not see that happen.

"Gotcha."

Ladybug and Chat Noir met on the first floor of the Eiffel Tower, having failed to stop the flying cruiser. To their displeasure, Big-Head was there with them. "So, what's up?"

"What's up is that there's a crazy police man going around telling everyone what to do," summarized Ladybug.

"Sounds like someone else I know."

Ladybug whirled at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." He coughed, but she could hear the words, "control freak" hidden in it. That earned him a whack from her yo-yo.

She sighed as she looked back at the direction the flying police car went to. "There's no point running after him anyway. He's way out of our reach now."

Chat Noir said, "Well, if it's the mayor he wants..."

Big-Head and Ladybug answered at the same time, "He'll be heading straight for the City Hall."

"Do I sense a plan?"

In his office, the Mayor was on the phone with the commissioner. "Call up all available police forces, ASAP! That's an order!" Then he dialed another number. "Where the hell are you! You said you would be here days ago! I'm in the middle of a crisis right now!" Before he could continue, the doors to City Hall burst open and Rogercop entered the premise.

"Bourgeois, I'm taking over. Relinquish your powers."

"Never!" The robot cop fired a pair of handcuffs and like magnets, they stuck his wrists together, never letting go. "These handcuffs won't change my mind."

"Then maybe this will." He blew his whistle, and revealed his trump card: Chloe in the same handcuffs. The handcuffs forced her to walk to his side.

"Don't you dare put a finger on my little girl!"

"So much for your powers." Rogercop laughed robotically.

The trio landed in front of the outside of City Hall, now surrounded by a swarm of police officers when all of a sudden, all of Paris' phones, radios, TVs and computers made a live announcement from the Mayor. "Paris has a new superpower. His name is Rogercop. I hereby relinquish all authority to Rogercop. All citizens are ordered to answer at him."

Oh, das ist nicht gut.

Rogercop took the Mayor's place. "For their association with the Big-Head Killer and for their failure to capture him, Ladybug and Chat Noir are now outlaws. They must be hunted out and taken into custody immediately. And if you see Ladybug and Chat Noir with the Big-Head Killer, the use of deadly force will be authorized."

Ladybug and Chat Noir gasped. Almost immediately, the officers turned their attention towards them. Big-Head raised his hands in frustration. "Oh, come on! You're actually going to listen to that tin can?!"

"We...don't have much of a choice," one cop said. "We have to obey the law, and since he's technically the law of Paris now...besides, I don't want to be arrested myself."

"Besides," another officer said, pulling out his gun. "You are responsible for putting my friend in the emergency room, Big-Head! Half the police squadron are either dead or in intensive treatment because of you!"

"YEAH!" The other officers shouted, pulling out their guns.

Big-Head heard Ladybug and Chat Noir gulp loudly. "Time to go," he said. And he pulled out a skunk from his jacket pocket. "LE PEW!" shouted the cops. It was too late, the skunk sprayed in their faces, giving the three heroes enough time to escape.

It was night, and the city was on high alert. Everyone was to report immediately to the police if they saw any traces of Ladybug, Chat Noir and the Big-Head Killer. And where were they now? Hiding behind a roof near City Hall.

"This is terrible!"

"I know Chat Noir," grumbled Big-Head. "Everyone thinks I'm associated with you two! I don't even like you!"

"That's not important! Because you team up with us, everyone thinks you're with us, so you've made us the most wanted felons in the nation!"

"And we haven't even done anything," said Ladybug.

"Exactly! You can't accuse someone without proof! We should go and defend ourselves in the Court of Law!"

"You might as well put a kangaroo in the judge's seat." Ladybug and Chat Noir blinked. "Get it? Kangaroo court?" Silence. "I hate explaining the joke."

"He's right," Ladybug said. "We'll never defend ourselves. Not while Rogercop's the Chief of Justice."

Chat Noir groaned. "How many times have we saved Paris?"

"We're still saving Paris," assured Ladybug.

Chat Noir landed in front of City Hall, right in front of the army of cops. "Something about Paris just makes you wanna dance."

Rogercop's image appeared on the screens in front of the building. "You won't be dancing after I'm through with you. Arrest him!"

"Does that mean you won't be joining me?"

While Chat Noir distracted the cops, Ladybug snuck into the Mayor's office where the aforementioned politician and his daughter were tied to chairs. Chloe saw Ladybug peak her head out from behind a table who shushed. Chloe nodded and whispered, "Go Ladybug, go!" Unfortunately, Rogercop heard her and turned his head toward Ladybug. "Ladybug," he droned. "It is time for justice to prevail."

Ladybug dodged the lasers being fired from his gauntlets and said, "You got justice and revenge all mixed up, Rogercop! LUCKY CHARM!" She twirled her yo-yo and the magic from it formed... "Oven mitts? What am I supposed to do with this?"

Suddenly, the door burst open, and in stepped Big-Head, armed with a hand cannon. "Who needs oven mitts, when you've got this!" And he fired a cannonball square in Rogercop's chest, sending him flying through the wall.

"My office!" shrieked the Mayor.

Big-Head jumped out the hole and onto the street, where Chat Noir was finished defeating the cops. Ladybug jumped after him, a look of worry on her face. "Is he..." she asked when Rogercop didn't get up.

"Oh, he's fine." Rogercop slowly got up. "See?"

The face the robot cop made was one of pure hatred. He said in a distorted, robotic voice, "Destroy Big-Head!" Sparks of electricity crackled around the dent the cannonball made. "Terminate Big-Head!" The armor started to repair itself, and black smoke started to envelop him. "Exterminate Big-Head!" What stood in its place was a huge machine that resembled Cain from RoboCop 2. "DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!"

"Well, that's different."

"I WILL DESTROY LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR! I WILL _KILL_ BIG-HEAD! I WILL HAVE ORDER!"

And he started firing rockets out the guns on his arms, forcing Ladybug and Chat Noir to take cover. Big-Head just stood still, taking the bullets until he looked like Swiss Cheese. Almost instantly, the wounds healed and he smirked. "You take them back. I don't think I'll need them." His mouth suddenly turned into a gatling gun and fired the bullets right back at Rogercop 2. Blood started to ooze from the machine's interior as bullets tore through the armor, making him groan. When he ran out of bullets, his head turned to normal and he zipped back to Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"So, any ideas where the Akuma is?"

"His whistle," Ladybug said. "But we have to get past that armor!"

"Leave that to me," Chat Noir said, activating his ring. "CATACLYSM!" Smoke formed around his ring. But he didn't even have the chance to get out when Rogercop 2 fired the guns again at him. A bullet grazed his shoulder, making him bleed. "On second thought, I won't be able to go anywhere near him!"

"I'll stop him!" Big-Head shouted and he grabbed Chat Noir by the wrist and dashed towards the giant robot. Despite the bullets going through him, he made sure none would touch Chat Noir. Meanwhile, Ladybug ran towards the robot's guns and blocked them with her oven mitts. With a swing, Big-Head flung Chat Noir into the chest of the armor and when his hand touched it, it corroding it. Smirking, Big-Head rushed to the armor and gave it a huge punch. He pulled out a silver whistle. The robot screamed when he saw it in the cartoon maniac's hand.

"Goodbye," Big-Head said and smashed the whistle, releasing the black butterfly.

"No more evil doing for you, little Akuma! Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug twirled the yo-yo and caught the butterfly, purifying it. "Gotcha!" She opened the yo-yo and a white butterfly flew out. "Bye-bye, petit butterfly!" Then she took twirled the oven mitts in the air, transforming them into a wave of black and red spots. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" The wave flew all of Paris, undoing the battle damages and turning Rogercop back into Officer Raincomprix, who looked around, confused.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir said.

Suddenly, everyone heard a clinking sound. There, bouncing toward the heroes, was Chloe's bracelet. It bounced for a few times, then rolled, stopping at Chat Noir's feet. Ladybug's eyebrow raised. "Chloe's bracelet? How did that get here?"

Chat Noir looked nervous.

"Never mind, I know just what to do with it."

Hawk Moth was furious. "You may have eluded me this time, Ladybug, but one of these days, I'll be ruling the world! And you and Chat Noir won't be a part of it! And when that day comes, I'll dispose of the Mask Of Loki forever!" He vowed as the circular window closed.

Big-Head watched from afar as Officer Raincomprix handed Chloe her bag back, and the bracelet in its case. Turns out it slid into the bag when Marinette tripped it. Or that's what Ladybug told him to tell Chloe. The Mayor was satisfied and he promptly gave him back his job and even gave him the promotion of Lieutenant.

"Well, that's that. We can go home."

Not yet, there's one last thing we have to take care of.

Adrien hissed as he applied the bandaid to his wounded shoulder. "This is going to be hard to hide from dad. Especially if I have to do a shooting bare chested."

"I think the scar would make you look tough," Plagg said.

"I'm serious! Father will freak if he think's I got hurt!"

Suddenly, there came a knock on the window. Plagg hid instantly. Adrien checked it out, and who was on the balcony with his legs crossed? Big-Head! Adrien had no time to transform now. "W-w-w-what are you doing here?" he asked, pretending to be afraid.

"Hey, Rudi wants to leave you a message. He says, if the Schaefers call, tell them he was staying with you during the Rogercop incident. Okay, bye." And he jumped off the balcony, leaving Adrien confused. "Why would Rudi be staying with me?" he asked.

Suddenly, Nathalie entered the room. "Forgive me, Adrien, but there's a Mr. Schaefer on the phone, he says his son was with you after Rogercop attacked the school?"

"Rudi?" Then he remembered what Big-Head said. "Oh, right! He went home a couple of minutes ago. He was with me during the whole Rogercop incident. I let him in, just so you know."

"Funny. I didn't see him."

"He took the cabby."

Nathalie blinked. "Okay. I'll let the Schaefers know." And she left the room.

Adrien kicked off his shoes and stripped off his clothes, putting on his pajamas. "Why would Rudi ask Big-Head to send a message?"

Rudi laid on his bed, spread eagle. He wasn't surprised he got grounded for not telling his parents where he had gone off. No TV, no games, and curfew. At least until he can prove he can be trustworthy again. Starting at five in the morning, he will be getting ready for school, and after school, he will be working in the garage with his father for the remainder of the day.

And what will you do if there's another Akuma?

"Let's hope it will happen at school."

The Mayor pounded his fist on his desk. "I want no excuses! I'm starting to think, you're not coming at all!" he shouted on his phone.

The text message said, "There was a holdup. And then there was Rogercop."

"Well, you could have arrived earlier! Where are you?!"

The chair suddenly spun around and the Mayor found himself facing a large, scar-faced man in a suit. In his hand was a job application for a body guard and in the other was a cell phone.

"Er...how did you get in here, Walter?"

The text the mayor received said, "I came down the chimney. Ho. Ho. Ho."


	13. Chapter 13

Marinette was all alone in a dark alley. She had no idea how she got there nor how long she'd been wandering for hours. All she knew was that she was scared, alone and cold. But she wasn't alone for long. The sound of footsteps made her turn and to her horror, there stood a man in a yellow zoot suit and fedora. But it was his head that frightened her the most. It looked like a green skull, bald with big red eyes, a small nose and a mouthful of grinning yellow teeth too big for his mouth. The Big-Head Killer chuckled darkly as he stalked toward her.

"Please, God," Marinette whimpered.

Big-Head gestured to his face. "THIS. Is God."

Marinette took off running, but shrieked when Big-Head stretched his leg out and walked right in front of her. He grabbed her and pressed her against a wall. "Don't I get a kiss for rescuing you, toots?" He caressed her face, making her squirm. "You know there are a lot of bad guys out here."

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

At the end of the alleyway stood a teenage boy wearing a black and white striped shirt with a color wheel in the center, a black beret, and black tights with black boots. He wore a domino mask and his face appeared to have been painted purple. Attached to his right wrist was an iPad and in his left hand was an iPen.

"Illustrator!" Marinette called out.

Big-Head tossed her aside and slowly advanced toward the boy. "Beat it kid, this is my rescue."

"You call that a rescue?"

"I ain't calling her out for dinner." He licked her lips. "Although, there is something I wouldn't mind eating with her." Marinette squealed in disgust.

"That's it!" Illustrator took his iPen and drew a safe on his iPad. Almost like magic, a safe appeared and dropped on Big-Head's head. However, he simply got up, stood up and blew into his thumb, inflating his head back to shape. "Okay, now I'm mad." He reached into his coat and pulled out an anvil. Quickly, Illustrator took a picture of the anvil with his iPad and used his iPen to erase it. The anvil in Big-Head's hand vanished instantly. "I never did like painting," he growled. "I always preferred flash photography." And he pulled out a camera. "Say cheese!"

The flash of the camera stunned Illustrator, giving Big-Head enough time to pull out a gun and fire at the iPad, knocking it off his wrist. "No!" Illustrator next found himself on his back, groaning in pain as a result of Big-Head taking a sledgehammer and smashing it against his chest. What he did next made Illustrator's eyes widen in terror: he pulled out a buzz saw from his coat and turned it on. Big-Head looked at a steel pipe and demonstrated the power of the saw by cutting it in half.

"I'm gonna paint the town red, and your corpse will be the brush!"

Illustrator's ears rang as the saw inched closer and closer to his face. He shut his eyes tight and readied for the cutting, but instead, he heard a bottle smashing. Big-Head turned and saw Marinette holding the neck of a broken bottle. "Why you..."

Illustrator saw his chance and grabbed the iPad. Instantly he drew a cannon and the real thing appeared and aimed at Big-Head. "Oh, shi-" It fired and sent him flying. Illustrator smirked, but then collapsed in pain, holding his chest. Marinette ran up to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine. You?"

Marinette's eyes moistened. "He...he tried to..." Illustrator gave her a hug. "It's over," he said. "You're safe." Marinette smiled as he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

NATHANIEL!

(!)

"What are you drawing?"

Nathaniel Kurtzberg looked up at the science teacher, Ms. Mendeleiev. The poor boy stuttered, but the teacher quickly grabbed one of his sketches. "And these artistic endeavors are clearly why you are failing science."

Nathaniel lowered his head in shame. " I'm sorry..."

"You go march yourself down to the principal's office and show him that chicken scratch! Then you'll be really sorry!"

"Ms. Mendeleiev," called out Rudi. "Nate's just drawing. It's not hurting anyone."

"Not hurting?! What he's doing is a distraction! If he wants to draw, then he should do it in art class!"

Nathaniel got up, but just as he was about to leave, he tripped, dropping his sketches. Rudi picked one of them up as he tried to get them all back. It looked like he was drawing some sort of comic book. "Nate?" asked Rudi. "Is this you saving Marinette from the Big-Head Killer?"

Ech. I can see why that harpy called it chicken scratch. I'd never wear that ugly suit!

"This is actually pretty cool," Rudi said, ignoring the Mask's criticism. "But why Marinette?"

Nathaniel quickly snatched the page from Rudi, stammering, "Well...I...um..."

And then Chloe rubbed salt when she snatched it from Nathaniel, "Ooh! Look, Sabrina! It's him as a superhero! And look who he's saving! It's Marinette!" She laughed, "He's so totally crushing on you, Marinette!"

"Enough!" Ms. Mendeleiev pointed to the door. "Nathaniel! Go!"

The poor boy walked out the door, carrying his supplies.

Everybody's a critic.

"You're such a hypocrite," Rudi whispered to the Mask.

(!)

The circular room to Hawk Moth's lair opened and butterflies swarmed around him. "Ahhh... Artists can be so emotional. I love it." He grabbed one of the butterflies, turning it from white to black with purple streaks. "Fly to him, my little Akuma! Draw him into our evil web!" The butterfly flew out the window and towards the school.

(!)

Nathaniel was on his way to the principal's office when he dropped his pen. He saw one quick flash of the black butterfly absorbing itself into his pen and he heard a baritone voice in his head. "Are you tired of having your creative spirit crushed? Evillustrator, I'm your friend and patron of the arts. I'm here to offer you support. But I don't give this kind of power for free. I have a couple of items that need retrieving."

Nathaniel smiled as black smoke enveloped him. "Just tell me what you want." When the smoke cleared, he looked at his reflection in the window. He looked exactly like his comic book persona, only now it was real.

(!)

Ms. Mendeleiev continued her lesson, "The next particle physics presentation group is Nino, Adrien and Alya!"

"So lucky," Marinette complimented Alya. But she groaned when she heard what the teacher said next.

"And then, Sabrina, Chloé and Marinette."

"So unlucky," Alya said with pity.

Chloe raised her hand, "Uh, Miss, can't you add her to another group? Sabrina and I work much better on our own."

"This is a group presentation, not pairs! Deal with it."

Chloe grumbled, "I hate dealing with it!"

The bell rang and everyone was ready to leave. Marinette begged Alya, "You wouldn't be willing to trade groups, would ya?"

"And deal with that twosome terror? Sorry. But I promise to talk all about you in between particles and the physics!"

"Thank you!" And Marinette gave her a tackling hug.

(!)

At the locker room, Rudi was having a conversation with Alix, watching Marinette, Chloe and Sabrina get into an argument over the project. "I've never seen such a doormat in my life," he said, shaking his head. "Is this how Sabrina and Chloe do all her projects?"

"As far as those two go, they have," Alix said. "Their relationship is more 'master and slave' rather than BFFs."

They watched as Chloe walked out of the locker room, nose in the air. "So I see," Rudi said. "Anyway, I got to go to the library."

"What for? You don't have to do the assignment."

"It's part of a side project I'm working on, actually."

Alix raised an eyebrow. "What kind of side project."

"It's probably something you'll not be interested in. That is if you're a fan of Norse mythology."

Alix chuckled, "You should hear the stories my brother talks about, always about Egyptian mythology and history."

"I never thought you would be into mythology. I thought you were the more 'To the extreme!' kind of girl."

Alix smiled. "I'm not, but I am amazed to hear my brother talk about all that sort of stuff: gods, demigod heroes, monsters."

Rudi chuckled, "We're all nerds about something."

"Hey, maybe I can ask him about the Norse mythology, see if he could lend you a hand?"

"If he has the time, then yes."

(!)

"Excuse me," Rudi asked the librarian. "Do you have a book on Norse mythology anywhere?"

"Certainly," she said. "Down that row on section 2."

"Thanks."

Still looking for that Loki guy?

"Well, if I can't find anything about you online, we can find you in print."

Don't count your chickens before they hatch.

"Whatever," Rudi said. He was just about to reach the shelf when he saw Chloe, Marinette and Sabrina. "Hang on. What's this?"

Apparently, Sabrina was telling off Chloe, telling her she wasn't her slave. Rudi didn't know what Marinette said to the spectacled redhead, but it was clear her words were enough for her to tell the blonde bitch off. Rudi shook her head when he saw Chloe try to bribe her with a new beret. "She really IS a slave master."

Suddenly, a waterfall of berets fell on top of the blonde bitch. Then a giant blowdryer started chasing after her! Rudi turned around, making sure no one was looking, then reached into his bag for the Mask. "Okay, research can wait. IT'S SHOW TIME!"

(!)

Big-Head chuckled at the sight of Ladybug riding the giant blowdryer like a cowgirl. "Hey, Sally Ann Crockett! You forgot your lasso!"

"No time for jokes, Big-Head, stop the power!"

"Fine." He took one step, and a piano landed on him. He emerged from the mess, piano keys in his mouth like buck teeth. He played a little tune and mumbled, "B-flat." He spat out the keys and grumbled, "Alright, who's the chump - AAAHH!" A safe fell out of the sky, followed by a table, an anchor and a cow. "Where is all this stuff coming from?!" he screamed.

He got is answer when the blowdryer disappeared when Chat Noir punched it and looked up to see...a purple faced mime?

Wait, that looks like the character from Nathaniel's journal!

"The artist?"

He watched as Ladybug and Chat Noir tried to stop him, only to run into a plexiglass wall. Big-Head saw his chance and jumped in front of the mad artist.

"All right, you chicken scratch artist, what's your deal?"

"My name is the Evillustrator! And you're my sworn enemy, Big-Head!"

"I just met you, how am I your - HEY!" He suddenly found his clothes painted in various colorful patterns. Growling, he lunged for the Evillustrator. "Wait till I get my hands on you, slop artist!" Suddenly, he found himself with no body, just his big, green head. Smirking, Evillustrator kicked him like a soccer ball/football and jumped out the window.

"Well, he certainly knows how to get ahead in the art department." Big-Head sucked in air and clenched his face until his green cheeks turned purple. Then his body popped out of his neck. "There we go."

(!)

Chloe was escorted back to her penthouse by Chat Noir and Ladybug. Big-Head just sat on a roof, waiting for any news from the two heroes. Big-Head just sat on the roof, eating some croissants as he waited.

In the bedroom, Chloe sat on her ottoman as Ladybug and Chat Noir interrogated her. Chat Noir asked, "Seems this Evillustrator's targeting you specifically, Chloé. Any idea why?"

"No. Everyone adores me."

"Yeah, because you're sooo adorable."

Either Chloe did not understand sarcasm, or she was dumb enough to think that was true. "Yeesss! Ladybug just said I'm adorable! I totally need a picture of the two of us together!" Ladybug was surprised by the spoiled brat putting an arm around her and taking a selfie, but she wriggled her way out of her grasp. "That was unpleasant," she cursed.

"Well, I look great, of course, but your smile is all wonky. I'll take another!" Chloe took another selfie with her.

Ladybug was having none of it, "Sorry, I'm just a little camera shy."

"Looks like somebody's got a fan," teased Chat Noir.

"Great," groaned Ladybug.

Chat Noir hadn't seen her act this frustrated before. "So what's the deal? Why are you acting so weird? Come on, you gotta admit that having this girl worship you is pretty awesome."

If only he knew what Ladybug REALLY thought of this girl. Her anger increased when she saw a drawing of Nathaniel and Marinette hugging; the telltale signature was in the corner. What angered her, was the fact that Marinette's face was wearing Groucho Marx glasses. "Ugh, seriously? I'm over this! Let's go!" And she started to leave.

Chat Noir tried to stop her. "Are you kidding me? And what if the Evillustrator attacks her again?"

"Fine! You stay! Later!"

"What do you mean later?"

"I mean, you're the one who wants to protect her, but you don't need me. So, later!"

And she swung away from the penthouse with her yo-yo, leaving a confused Chat Noir and an oblivious Chloe. "Ladybug! Text me! OK!"

Big-Head watched as Ladybug landed right next to him. "Don't say a word," she growled. "It's time like this, I'm happy you snapped those bear traps on her fingers!" He just watched as she swung away with a frown on her face.

"What's eating her?"

I dunno...

(!)

Chat Noir just blinked. Suddenly, Chloe turned around her and gasped. "Oh! Walter! Um...how long have you been in there?"

"Walter?" Chat Noir turned around and gasped in surprise. Standing in the doorway was the biggest man he had ever seen, bigger than his bodyguard. He wore a faded blue suit, black dress shoes with spats and a red tie. But it was his head that got most of his attention. Flat red hair, and scars and burn marks all over his face. The two most notable scars was the one going down his left eye, and the one going from his lips all the way to his left ear. All he needed was some bolts on his neck and green makeup and he would have looked exactly like Frankenstein's Monster. But it was the expression on his face that frightened the cat boy the most: blank. No expression, no emotion, no feeling at all. It gave him a creepy feeling.

"Oh, I didn't get to introduce Ladybug to you, Walter!" grieved Chloe. "But Chat Noir's here! That's good enough! He and Ladybug are here to protect me! They're the heroes of Paris!"

Chat Noir blinked at Walter, then extended his hand. "Uh...nice to meet you?"

Walter took his hand and shook it. Chat Noir thought he felt a bone snap. "Where did you find this guy?" asked Chat Noir to Chloe.

"I didn't. Daddy said this guy has a lot of experience with the Big-Head Killer, so he was hired on the spot! He's my dad's and my new bodyguard. Now Big-Head won't hurt us!"

Chat Noir just said, "Yeah..." He didn't like the way the giant was staring at him. He didn't even see him blink once.

Chloe's groan distracted him from the fear. The girl was sitting in her chair, doing her project. "Ohhh... Sabrina is so selfish! Making me do this project by myself?! Ugh, my brain hurts..." Then she got an idea. "Hey! Chat Noir, Are you any good at particle physics?"

"Oh, this cat's got particle physics in the back."

The girl suddenly dragged him by the arm and sat him down. Then she gave him her assignment and sat on the chair opposite of him, pulling out a magazine and reading it. "Now, make it sound purr-fect for my presentation. See what I did? I made a cat joke! Ah! I can be funny." She didn't even have a chance to read the first page when Walter suddenly grabbed the assignment and forced it into her chest. "Walter! What are you doing?! Can't you see this is my break time?" The giant pointed at the assignment. "What? I've got more important things to - What are the hell are you DOING?!" Walter pulled a knife from his pocket and pointed it at her. "Are you THREATENING ME?! I'll have my dad -"

But whatever she was going to make her dad do, Chat Noir did not know, for Walter opened his mouth and slid the knife across his tongue. Blood started to drip out from his mouth and land on the floor.

"Gross! You're getting blood all over the -"

Walter ignored her, and made another cut, forming an X on his tongue.

Chloe cringed, "Walter, please, stop. That's really -"

The giant started to add a third slit..

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, STOP IT! I'll do it! I'll do the project! Just stop doing that! You're making me sick!"

Walter removed the knife from his mouth.

"I...I mean...you don't want to hurt yourself, do you?" Chloe trembled when he took some of his blood and painted a smile on her face. "So...does that mean you won't help me?"

Chat Noir's face turned as green as his eyes. He suddenly had a feeling he knew exactly how Walter got on the Mayor's good side and started to wonder if some of those scars on his face were self-inflicted. The phone in his staff rang. He went over to the balcony to get some privacy. "Oh, thank goodness, Ladybug. I thought I was about to vomit."

"I knew Chloe was too much," Ladybug's voice said.

"What? No, it's not Chloe, it's her bodyguard! He's..." He inhaled, then exhaled. "Never mind. You can't just fly out of here and then decide to make cat calls, Ladybug!"

"I'm sorry, that wasn't cool. But you can leave Chloé. I need you to protect this girl instead. Her name is Marinette." The image she sent was of...Marinette Dupain-Cheng? His classmate? "Really cute, isn't she? The Evillustrator is in love with her, and promised not to harm Chloé as long as Marinette comes to his birthday party. While he's distracted, I want you to take him down."

"What about you?"

"I'm going on... a very important secret mission. I'll catch up with you later. Besides, I know Big-Head's going to be coming after him. You have to find the Akuma and get it before our old 'friend' hurts him. Can you handle this alone?"

"Ha! Please! It'll be a cinch!" He hung up and turned to leave, only to stop when he realized Walter was right behind him. "Uh...hey...Walter. Look, Chloe's clearly more protected with you, so I'll leave it to you. See ya!" Chat Noir pole vaulted over the roof and dashed across the rooftops. Walter silently watched, then retreated back into the bedroom, giving Chloe a quick glance. The frightened girl quickly got back to her assignment.

(!)

Big-Head put the giant ear trumpet in his pocket. "So, we gotta find Marinette, then we find Evillustrator, huh?"

Hey, why do you sound so nervous?

"Why would I be nervous?"

That big guy guarding Chloe, Walter? You act as though you know him.

"Well...let's just say we have a history."

A history?

"Let's just say...he's...too damn stubborn and dumb to kill."

What do you mean?

"He can survive being electrocuted, being shot, getting blown up, getting run over. I can't tell you how many pianos I've thrown at him, and he still won't die."

It sounds like he's almost as invincible as you.

"Yeah. Almost..."

(!)

The night was young at Notre Dame as Evillustrator set the scene for his date with Marinette. Using his magic iPad and iPen, he made the illustrations real: a boat with comfy chairs, a model of the Eiffel Tower and lamps dimmed to give it a romantic touch. Hawk Moth's voice rang in his head. "That is a lovely little scene you're setting. But I don't want you to get distracted, boy."

"But I just want Marinette to love me." He groaned in pain when a sharp sting pierced his head.

"And I want the Miraculous. So get it! Or else."

"Okay! I will, I will!"

"Happy birthday." Marinette had arrived. Evillustrator couldn't have been happier.

"Marinette! Thank you for accepting my invitation."

Marinette had to admit it, even if it was made by a corrupted youth, "Wow, it's so beautiful."

"You like it? Well hold on, 'cause I'm just getting started." Clouds blotted out the moon, making Evillustrator growl. "Come on, you've gotta be kidding me!" He noticed Marientte's look of worry. "Uhh, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. It's just... I can't draw properly in the dark." He didn't notice the look on Marinette's face that said, "Interesting..." as he drew a giant lightbulb on the Eiffel Tower, lighting up all of Paris. "Voila!"

(!)

Big-Head watched as Marinette and Evillustrator scooted towards each other.

This is disgusting.

"Yeah. He thinks he can swoon her with a couple of fancy drawings..."

Then, musical notes appeared above the boat, playing a little song.

"Okay, I'll admit it, he's good!"

He's an artist, right? You thinking what I'm thinking?

"Oh yeah, let's splatter all over that canvas of his."

(!)

"You're so talented! I just don't understand why you wanna use your power to hurt people."

Evillustrator smiled, "Not all people. Just Chloé. And I'm never doing that again. After all, you were true to your promise, so I'll be true to mine."

Marinette noticed Chat Noir coming close to the bridge they were about to pass under. She needed to keep playing this game. "I...actually draw a little too, I'm not as good as you are, of course."

"I'm sure you're a wonderful artist."

"Well, can I draw you something special for your birthday?"

"That would be amazing." But before he could hand her the iPen, he stopped, and his expression turned to fear.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"...Marinete. Hide."

Marinette turned and saw, to her horror, the Big-Head Killer standing on the other side of the boat. "You think it's so funny, do you? Covering me in all that paint and erasing my body?" Marinette obeyed Evillustrator's orders and hid behind the bench as Big-Head pulled a sledgehammer from his smock.

"Actually, I did," Evillustrator said. "And I'm about to make it even more funnier!"

"How so?" An anvil landed on his head. He was in a daze as he started banging the hammer. "Under a spreading chestnut tree, the village smithy stands," He didn't notice Evillustrator replace the anvil with a missile and place a metal shield in front of him. "The smith a mighty a man is he with his large and sinewy..." KABOOM! Evillustrator erased the wall, revealing an ash-faced Big-Head. "...hands." He shook himself and cleaned the ashes off. "Alright, enough is enough! This is the final; the very, very last straw!" And he took his gun, and fired not at the Evillustrator, but at the boat. Water instantly jumped out of the hole.

"Marinette, run!" Evillustrator tried to fix the hole with his iPad, but got kicked in the butt so hard, he literally flew. "And the crowd goes wild!" cheered Big-Head. It was then he noticed Marinette trying to swim back to the shore. "Jeez, you look like a wet rat." As he sank, he noticed Chat Noir fish her out. "Mangy pussy..." The word "cat" was garbled by water as he sank.

He came back, as if out of nowhere, and appeared next to a shivering and wet Marinette and a very angry Chat Noir. "What?" he said. "I got rid of that slop artist."

"Oh, yeah," said Chat Noir calmly before shouting, "ALL THE WAY BACK TO CHLOE'S HOUSE!" He pointed in the direction Evillustrator had just taken off. Big-Head blinked, shrugged his shoulders and smiled sheepishly. "Foul ball?"

(!)

Evillustrator groaned as he got up. "That caricature! I'll-" It was then he realized where he was at: the hotel where the Bourgeois family was staying at. More specifically, the penthouse. "Well, well, looks like the cat's away. So, I'll play!" Then he frowned sadly. "But...I promised Marinette I wouldn't hurt her." Then a wicked thought entered his mind, one that he had no idea where it came from. "What Marinette doesn't know won't hurt her." And he drew a staircase leading to the penthouse.

(!)

In the penthouse, Chloe was trying to think of an excuse to give to the science teacher. "Boo-hoo-hoo! I'm so sorry, miss, but after what happened at the library, I simply couldn't work on my project! It would've been too...dramatic! Just look what it's done to my...my...hair!" She stopped and groaned. "Oh, please. Who's going to believe that?! Even a stupid hairdryer couldn't make me look bad." The door to her room knocked. "Chat Noir? Is that you?" She jumped back when the door was erased, revealing the Evillustrator. She screamed and hid somewhere in her room.

The Evillustrator stalked the room. Chloé, where are you?" he called out. "Are you hiding? That is so cute. You're playing hide-and-seek." He slowly walked to the closet where he heard a shuddering breath. "Are you...in the closet?!" He erased the closet door, but got the shock of his life when he saw not racks of clothes, but a huge, scarred man holding an elephant gun.

(!)

The trio heard the sound of a gun going off. "You don't think..." Chat Noir gulped.

"Oh, no!" Ladybug and Chat Noir picked up the pace and wall climbed up the hotel to the penthouse, leaving Big-Head far behind.

(!)

"Chloe, are you okay -" Ladybug gasped. Chat Noir got up to her and stopped dead in his tracks. In the center of the room was a giant safe and the Evillustrator stood by it, clutching a bleeding shoulder.

"Nathaniel!" screamed Ladybug. "What happened!"

"Turns out Chloe has some hired help, I almost lost my arm erasing that elephant rifle. And my name is Evillustrator!" He sighed. "But that doesn't matter. In the comics, this is what's known as the final showdown. The thing is, if you knew her, you wouldn't be breaking a sweat to save her skin! She's the real baddie!"

Suddenly, a giant, hairy hand punched through the door of the safe, making everyone jump. The hand fumbled around until it found the latch for the safe and unlocked it. The door swung open and Walter stepped out. Ladybug instantly felt a twinge of fear when the giant's eyes laid on her.

"Hey guys!" Big-Head entered the room. "Did I miss..." Then he saw the scene in front of him. "Um...bad timing?" It was then everyone realized that Walter was now focusing his entire attention on Big-Head. "What?" Then he ripped the door off its hinges and threw it at Big-Head's groin. He fell to his knees, groaning. Everyone except Walter winced.

Big-Head made a squeaky voice, "You know, I can't die, but that still hurts!" Walter kicked him in the gut and to everyone's shock, he tackled him off the roof!

"Should I kick myself for feeling bad for Big-Head now?" asked Chat Noir.

(!)

People in the surrounding area heard a loud boom near the Bourgeois hotel. And they were surprised to see Big-Head in a crater in the street and Walter walking out of it, not looking behind. Suddenly, Big-Head got back up. "Hey, that actually fixed my back! Hey, man, I really owe you -" Walter punched the Big-Head Killer's head down into his neck. He felt around for his head, then pulled it out of the hole. "Okay, the bad back's back." Then he got slapped in the face and sent flying into a car.

Oh, man...I feel like I got run over by a truck on steroids!

"Now do you believe me when I didn't want to fight this guy?"

Heavy thudding footsteps made him look up. Walter was advancing towards him, only to stop when the car he had just thrown Big-Head into was driving straight for him and guess who was holding the steering wheel.

"German made!" shouted Big-Head, laughing. His laughter stopped instantly when Walter stopped the car with his bare hands. His heels dug into the ground as the tires squealed, trying to inch forward. Big-Head smiled sheepishly. Then with a heave, Walter gave the car a spin, sending it flying. He heard a fluttering sound, and when he looked up, he saw Big-Head hovering down with a parachute.

"Of course, you realize this means war," Big-Head mumbled. A street sign suddenly flew in his direction and cut the strings of the parachute. He screamed as he fell down and landed on his head. The cartoon killer stumbled towards Walter, carrying a white glove. "Sir," he said in a daze. "I challenge you to a duel." And he slapped Walter with the glove. The giant responded in kind by slapping him in the face, sending him flying into a building.

Okay...I want to go home now...

Big-Head didn't have the chance; Walter was looming over him. Then Big-Head pulled out a white flag on a stick. "Parlay?" he said. Walter grabbed the stick away from him. It was then that he heard the sizzling sound and saw a lit fuse on the flag pole. Then came a loud boom. When the smoke cleared, Walter was clutching his right hand, now missing three fingers.

"Oh, yeah! Not so tough now, are you?!" Big-Head made a mental note to never celebrate too early around this guy again; Walter grabbed him by the neck with his left hand and shoved him down into the ground. While Big-Head struggled to get his head free, Walter calmly gathered his blasted off fingers and headed for the hospital.

(!)

"No more evil doing for you, little Akuma! Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug caught the black butterfly with her yo-yo and purified it, turning it white. "Gotcha!" Then she let it go. "Bye-bye, petite butterfly!" Then she threw the bouncy ball into the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" A wave of magic swept through all of Paris, undoing the battle damage and restoring Nathaniel.

"Where am I?" he said.

"Pound it," Ladybug and Chat Noir said.

Suddenly, Big-Head came rushing in, wearing a ring of asphalt around his neck. "Sorry I'm late, I..." Then he saw Nathaniel was back to normal. "Oh, man! I missed it!" He screamed out the window, "Thanks a lot, you big ape!"

"What's wrong?" chuckled Chat Noir. "Walter giving you trouble?"

"You know that guy?!" Then Big-Head added silently, "And yes."

"How do you know that guy's name?" asked Ladybug.

"I got stuck with him guarding Chloe while you took off," Chat Noir said. "That guy is so...sick!"

"Sick how?"

"He cut his tongue with a knife just to shut Chloe up when she complained about that assignment." Chat Noir made a shudder. "He didn't even flinch once." Ladybug grimaced. "I know."

"And..." Ladybug slowly turned to Big-Head. "You LOST?!"

"Rub it in why don't you?" he muttered to himself before saying out loud, "I wouldn't say lost, more like...a stand still."

"Call me crazy, but," Chat Noir pondered. "It looked as though he knew you."

"We, ah...come a long way."

"Wait. You fought this guy before?"

"Plenty."

Right?

"Yes," Big-Head said to Rudi mentally before saying out loud, "Shouldn't you guys be somewhere?"

Ladybug and Chat Noir noticed the blinking on their jewelry. "Oh, right! We gotta go!" Big-Head watched as the two jumped off the balcony and out into the streets of Paris.

"Well," he said. "I think I'm hungry for a croissant. Who's with me?"

I am!

"Of course you are, Rudi."

(!)

Hawk Moth screamed as he went through a childish temper tantrum. "Noooo! The Miraculous was practically mine! And they will be. Once I have them all in my grasp, I shall rule the world!" He collected himself as he sighed. "Still, I am intrigued by this new player, Walter. He was able to put up a fight against my Akuma, and he doesn't even have powers. And, he was able to fight the wearer of the Mask Of Loki without breaking a sweat." He smiled wickedly as the window closed, "Oh, how I would love to make him my minion!"

(!)

The footage of Walter fighting Big-Head was all over Paris in just a matter of hours. People were excited, scared a little even, that someone with no powers like Ladybug and Chat Noir actually fought against the Big-Head Killer and lived to tell the tale! Or at least he would if he could talk. The Mayor was having a press conference live in front of city hall.

"Even though Walter is not able to comment since he's in the hospital getting his fingers reattached, I am proud to say that the city finally has a chance of facing off against the menace known as the Big-Head Killer! Ladybug and Chat Noir would probably be relieved and ecstatic that they finally have some assistance in catching this green-headed hooligan and putting him down!"

(!)

"I don't feel relieved," Marinette said as she closed her phone and plopped on her bed. Already was already feeling bad about neglecting Sabrina, who did the verbal portion of the assignment since Chloe did all the written work. Apparently, Walter convinced her to complete the whole thing. Not that she'd want to be friends with Sabrina anymore anyway, the girl was practically clinging to her. And then there was Chloe, bragging about how her dad finally found a "competent" man to take down Big-Head and give Ladybug and Chat Noir some help.

"I don't blame you," said Tikki. "Did you see the way Walter looked at you and Chat Noir?"

"Yeah. I saw nothing. There was nothing in those eyes." Marinette shuddered. "I don't care what the mayor says. That man's not right! There's something wrong with him!"

"Perhaps it would be wise to steer clear from him next time Big-Head comes to town. If he can fight Big-Head without breaking a sweat, who knows what he could do to you?"

"Big-Head said the two of them have a history. I wonder if Walter might know who he is?"

"Whatever business Walter has with Big-Head is none of our concern," Tikki said. "We just have to focus on getting the Akumas and defeating Hawk Moth."

Marinette looked at her. "We should at least try to pacify the two of them if their fights wreck half of Paris."

Tikki sighed. "If it comes to that."

(!)

Walter watched the news of him beating Big-Head on a TV in front of his hospital bed. So the Mayor wants him to work with those two children? He didn't really see the point. He looked down at his bandaged hand. The doctors weren't going to take them off until the stitches fully reattach his digits. In the meantime, he would have to call a nurse to hand him the remote and change the channel. He was getting sick of hearing his employer praising him.


	14. Chapter 14

Rudi disliked Valentine's Day. Not that he entirely disliked it; he did like getting gifts from friends and relatives, but he LOATHED the lengths people would go through just to impress the man/woman they love. The subject Ms. Bustier was talking about didn't help matters.

"In most fairytales the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess. Can anyone tell us why?"

Rose Lallivant, the peppiest blonde girl in pink Rudi had ever known, raised her hand. "Because only love can conquer hate." Rudi smiled at her bubbly personality.

"Correct," the teacher said.

"Technically speaking, this reasoning is only exhibited in 87% of all fairy tales and-"

"Thank you, Max, that's enough."

Rudi smirked at the little Steve Urkel lookalike as he sat down. He was right though, not all fairy tales ended in happily ever after.

"Adrien?" called out the teacher. "I hope what you're writing has to do with my lesson." Adrien felt a bead of sweat drop. "Can you tell me what I just said?"

"That's why in most fairy tales the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess because only love conquers hate." He said it a little too fast.

Ms. Bustier nodded, "Very good, Adrien!" The bell rang. "Now, everyone, don't forget to finish Sleeping Beauty by Charles Perrault tonight, and happy Valentine's day, students!"

While the students got up to go, Rudi lingered a while to watch Adrien struggle with whatever he was writing before finally giving up, crumpling the paper into a ball and throwing it away. Rudi a good idea what it was the blonde boy was writing.

"Pfft, Valentine's Day."

(!)

"Somehow I had a feeling you would be in here."

"GAH!" Rudi let out a screech when Alix snuck up behind him. Everyone in the library glared at him. "Sorry." Then he talked to Alix, "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question," she said. "I thought you were be reading Sleeping Beauty. And I thought you would be celebrating Valentine's Day."

"I finished reading it on the way over here. And as for Valentine's Day," he groaned. "To be honest, it's not my cup of tea." He then made a high-pitched voice. "Oh, look at me! I'm giving candy and flowers to some stranger I just met a couple of days ago and I am suddenly smitten! Blech!" He slumped in the desk with the book on Nose mythology in front of him. "I honestly don't see the big deal." Then he looked up at her. "What? Are you trying to be my valentine or something?"

"What? Ew! No! Besides, I already sent my valentine to someone else."

"Denial means you really do like me," Rudi teased. That earned him a slap in the face. "Okay, now I believe you."

"Good. Now that that's settled," Alix shifted in her seat. "I called my brother. He's on his way right now. He's actually very interested in this side-project of yours."

"Jalil? I thought you said he's into that Egyptian crap."

"I didn't say that exactly," Alix muttered. "But he's quite interested in whatever you're doing with all this mythology stuff."

"Hey, whatever floats his boat."

(!)

A few minutes later, Jalil found the two of them with a book on Norse mythology in front of them. "So, is this how the two of you are spending Valentine's Day?" he teased.

"I already made that joke with your sister, so don't make another one," Rudi said. "So, what made you want to be interested in Norse mythology?"

"Well, I wasn't at first, but after reading a few snippets about these gods and the monsters, I was hooked!"

"Oh, good. Then maybe you could..."

"Hold on," said Alix. "I have to go get a drink of water. Be right back." She walked towards the water fountain.

"Actually," Jalil's voice became hushed. "There's another reason." Rudi listened intently. "I think there's a connection to the Big-Head Killer."

Rudi tensed. "Err...why do you think that?"

"I have vague memories," he said. "But I recall snippets of when I was Pharaoh. I remember what Big-Head said when he was fighting me. About him being a god."

"Wait. You think he's some kind of Egyptian god? What was that evil one you mentioned? Seth? The desert god?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. That and you freaking out over that image of Set in the museum. It's been on my mind for a while now. The first thing I did after the Pharaoh incident was look up anything in Egyptian mythology, see if they have any links to a monster man with a green, skull-like head. I found nothing. I thought perhaps your side-project might turn up answers."

Rudi thought for a moment. Jalil seemed to know what he was doing, and he had some knowledge of mythology. He then decided to tell him, "Actually, this whole point of this side-project is solving the mystery of the Big-Head Killer. I couldn't find any history about him other than newspapers that date back to the late 1980's, so I figured I started with any form of mythology."

Jalil looked up at him. "I think it might be best if we kept this to ourselves. We don't want people to think we're doing something suspicious, looking up all this Big-Head history."

Rudi thought for a while again before deciding. "We can ask Alya to be in on our secret."

"What? Why Alya?"

"I trust her. She can keep secrets as far as I know, and she knows her way around a computer. She might be able to find something we didn't."

"I don't know. She's already got that obsession with Ladybug. I don't want her to have another obsession."

"Look, I don't know my way around computers like she can. We just might be able to find something."

Jalil sighed for a while. "Fine. So, what is it about Norse mythology that connects it to Big-Head?"

"Well," said Rudi. "There's..." He noticed Alix had come back. "There you are. It took you long enough. And...is that lipstick?"

"Lipstick?" Jalil noticed it too. Alix was now wearing what looked like black lipstick. And that's not all, she had a look of pure hatred on her face.

"Why am I wasting my time with you two losers?!" she shouted suddenly. "This mythology project, this library, me inviting my loser brother! It's pathetic!" And she swiped the book Rudi was reading off the table. "Hmph! Good luck with your geek project now!" People hushed her, but she shouted back, "Oh, hush up yourselves!" And she took off, running nastily.

Rudi and Jalil just stared, wide eyed.

"Is it her time of the month?" asked Rudi.

"First of all," Jalil said firmly. "Don't ask another person that. Second, I've never seen her act like that before!"

Rudi noticed, through the window, a figure in a red, winged suit and carrying a bow and a quiver full of arrows. He nodded, putting two and two together.

"Jalil, go find Alix. Make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"What about you?"

"I have a good idea Ladybug and Chat Noir might want to know who did this to Alix." He saw the look of worry on Jalil's face. "You worry about your sister, I'll worry about me."

The two boys took off running in different directions. "Any idea who the Akuma could be?" he asked the Mask as he took it out

Dunno. We weren't there.

"Right," Rudi found a nice corner to hide. "Well, at least this will alleviate my boredom of Valentine's Day. IT'S SHOW TIME!"

(!)

Big-Head eventually ran into Ladybug on a nearby rooftop. More like bumped into her. "Hey, toots. Happy Valentine's Day."

Ladybug pushed him off. "I don't have time for this! It's Chat Noir! He's-"

"Right behind you, alley cat."

Indeed, there he was, gripping his staff a little too tight and his eyes burned with hate. The most noticeable change was his lips: black. Accompanying the cat was the winged, red figure Big-Head saw in the library. Or rather, Rudi saw. And he got a good look at his face.

"Kim?" asked Big-Head. "Wow, are you taking Valentine's Day too far."

"I am not Kim! I am Dark Cupid! And instead of love, my arrows fill a person with unbridled hate! Just like what I did to Chat Noir and everyone else in Paris! Just like what I'm about to do to you!" And he fired an arrow at Big-Head, which absorbed itself into his chest. Ladybug gasped and feared the worst. Only...

"Wow, that actually hurts," the cartoon killer said sarcastically. "Not." And he spat something out: the arrow. "I already hate this holiday, what more could you do?"

Hawk Moth's baritone voice rang in Dark Cupid's mind. "Fire your arrow at Ladybug! Make her and Chat Noir team up and kill Big-Head, then have them tear each other apart! And then you can get my Miraculouses from them once they've used their magic!"

Dark Cupid nodded. "Change in plans, Chat Noir. You're going to team up with Ladybug!"

"WHAT?!" Chat Noir was outraged. "Why would I want to team up with that wretched girl?!"

"To destroy Big-Head. He has caused this entire city so much grief, no one will miss him."

Chat Noir smiled. "Yeah... as much as I hate you, Ladybug, my hatred for the Big-Head Killer is even greater!"

Ladybug backed away a little when Dark Cupid aimed his arrow right at her. But the arrow found itself lodged in an apple when Big-Head pushed her out of the way and put the fruit in her place. Dark Cupid growled. "Stay out of my way, Big-Head!"

"You fire your arrows at Ladybug," ordered Chat Noir. "I'll fight Big-Head."

"Run," Big-Head whispered. Ladybug nodded and took off running with Dark Cupid following her. Big-Head meanwhile just snickered at the black cat superhero. "Like you could ever kill me."

"All I need is one move to destroy you. CATACLYSM!" Smoke billowed from his ring as his power activated. "Besides, I've always wondered what would happen if I used my powers on a person!"

"Let's not and say we did." Chat Noir charged, but Big-Head slipped out of the way, and pulled out a revolver. He fired four rounds, but Chat-Noir dodged each and everyone. He was about to touch Big-Head, when he felt a foot between his legs and found himself flying off the roof. Big-Head laughed. "Well, that's that. Now to find Ladybug." He didn't even take one step when he felt a hand grab his ankle. He turned around fast and saw Chat Noir latching onto his ankle and smiling wickedly. Big-Head had enough time to say, "Oh, shit." before collapsing into a pile of ashes. Chat Noir stared at it before laughing maniacally.

"I did it! Big-Head is dead!" His laughter was cut short when he heard his ring beep. "Damn, have to recharge. Then I can kill Ladybug!"

While he zipped off to recharge, he didn't notice the pair of eyeballs pop out of the ash pile and look around.

Oh, god! I thought I was a goner!

"Hey, remember," said a mouth as soon as it formed. "I can't die no matter what happens."

Yeah, when I'm wearing the Mask, ie, you! If he does that to Ladybug...

"He won't." A head eventually formed around the eyes and mouth. "Now don't sneeze."

(!)

Ladybug eventually reached Chloe's residence and after calming her and Sabrina down from their fanatic excitement, she explained the situation. "You gotta get out of here. Your friend Kim's turned into Dark Cupid and I don't know what he'll do if he finds you here."

"Moi? But how could he possibly have a vendetta against me?"

"Who doesn't?" Ladybug said to herself.

"Duh!" said Chloe. "It's because of this. Everyone would love to get their hands on it." Outside the lobby, framed in gold, was a poster with Adrien Agreste on it. On the bottom was his autograph. Ladybug was stunned. Chloe continued, "That's Adrien, a super hot guy in my class. And rich, too! He's hot for me of course."

"Not according to the poem," Ladybug said, referring to the paper Adrien threw away earlier.

"IT'S ALIVE!" Sabrina shouted and she and Chloe ran off. Indeed, the poster seemed to be walking on it's own until it got tossed to the side, revealing Dark Cupid. He fired his arrows, but Ladybug blocked them with her yo-yo. He was about to fire another arrow when he felt a searing pain in his hand. He screamed, dropped the bow and fell to his knees, clutching his right hand, which now had an arrow sticking out of it. The girls turned to see who it was who fired the arrow, and guess who was walking toward them?

"Walter!" Chloe cheered. In the giant's hands was a large crossbow, and his right hand's ring, middle and index finger had stitches on them. Chloe shook his left hand, knowing his right was still healing. "I knew you would be here! Oh! Where are my manners!" She rushed over to Ladybug and shoved her toward him. "Ladybug, this is Walter. My new bodyguard. He's been hired to protect me and dad and help you fight Big-Head! You and Chat Noir have a business partner!"

Ladybug felt uneasy when he looked down at her with blank eyes. "Er...it's...nice to meet you."

Suddenly they heard a grunt, and turned to see Dark Cupid pull the arrow out of his hand. He growled. "You think you're safe, Chloe? Let's see your precious bodyguard crush your head like a grape!" He fired his arrows once more, all of them hitting Walter. The girls gasped and waited for Walter's lips to turn black. But what happened next stunned everybody: all the arrows bounced right off of him. Walter patted the parts where he got fired at, then looked back at Dark Cupid, who was confused as hell.

"How? You're supposed to be filled with hate!"

Hawk Moth's voice shouted in his mind, "Don't waste your ammo on him! He has no emotions! Concentrate on Ladybug!"

Dark Cupid fired another arrow, this one aiming at Ladybug, but another of Walter's arrows deflected it, sending it straight through the poster of Adrien.

"Hey!" shouted Chloe. "You made him shoot my poster! Do you know how much trouble I wen through to get that?!" Walter glanced at her. "Er...I mean...it was just an accident, Walter. I'm sure can get another one."

Another arrow fired, but this time, it cut the cable to the chandelier above the ceiling, landing on Walter with a crash.

"Chloe! Run!" Chloe and Sabrina ran out of the hotel with Ladybug following suit. Walter, meanwhile, struggled to get the chandelier off his chest.

(!)

The three girls ran, but Ladybug was stopped by Chat Noir while Dark Cupid chased after Chloe and Sabrina. "Well, well, Ladybug," Chat Noir hissed.

"I don't want to fight you, Chat Noir." It was then she noticed something. "Wait, where's Big-Head?"

"Olive face? Dead." Ladybug gasped. "Yep, I used Cataclysm on him. He's not going to bother anyone again."

Normally Ladybug wouldn't feel bad for any of Big-Head's misfortune's but this was too much. "How could you?!" she shouted in grief.

Chat Noir looked as though he could cough up a fur ball. "Ugh, that friendliness. It's so revolting. You are definitely not my friend! Especially for feeling sympathy for a psycho killer like him!"

He chased her onto the rooftop where he swung his staff like a cricket bat, only for her to wrap her yo-yo around it and tug him toward her.

"Why are you so full of hate, Chat Noir?!" she shouted.

"Because hate conquers all!"

"I hate to burst your bubble, but hate doesn't conquer all. Love does!" Then she remembered what Ms. Bustier said earlier about the prince kissing the princess to break the spell in Sleeping Beauty. Perhaps... "Only love can conquer hate!" Ladybug also remembered those words Rose said.

"You're just buying time!" shouted Chat Noir, turning his staff into two smaller ones. "Fight!"

Ladybug smirked. "I'll do better than that." And she puckered her lips, confusing Chat Noir. "Come on, kitty kitty, just a peck... "

Chat Noir started to back away in fear. Now the tables were turned! "Get back, you savage!" He jumped down the roof and into the park, but he didn't even get a chance to run, for he bumped into a familiar figure with a green, bald head. "No! No! That's impossible! I used Cataclysm on you!"

Big-Head chuckled. "Did Kim's arrows also take away some brain cells? Repeat after me, kitty cat. I. Cannot. Die. No matter. What. Happens!" And he grabbed him and forced his lips to pucker. "Give him a Frenchie!"

"Excuse me?!" Ladybug exclaimed.

"You know," said Big-Head as Chat Noir struggled to get out of his grip. "French kissing, tongue action. Tell me how he tastes on the inside."

"Ech! I'm just going to give him a quick peck on the lips. That's all!"

Big-Head frowned. "Another reason I hate Valentine's Day."

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Ladybug puckered her lips and inched her face toward the squirming Chat Noir, but suddenly jumped away when one of Dark Cupid's arrows fired, missing her face by inches. That gave Chat Noir the chance he needed to whack Big-Head in the groin with his staff and join Dark Cupid's side.

"Well, looks like it's two on two," Chat Noir hissed. He activated Cataclysm again, this time, he will not repeat the same mistake again.

"Shouldn't you be going after Chloe?" Big-Head asked Dark Cupid.

"Chloe? HAH! She's not worth it! She's so full of greed and hate, there's no love in her!" Dark Cupid pulled another arrow as he continued, "But once I fire at Ladybug, you'll be outnumbered, Big-Head!"

A clang was heard and Chat Noir fell flat on his face. Behind him stood Walter, carrying a sign post in his hands.

"Well, that takes care of kitty cat but..." Big-Head watched as Walter tossed the street sign away and pulled out the crossbow. "...now Frankenstein's Monster's going to stick us!" He ducked as Walter fired arrows at him, slowly advancing toward him. "I HATE VALENTINE'S DAY!"

Dark Cupid chuckled, "Looks like you're all alone, Ladybug."

Ladybug gulped. This was getting out of hand. "LUCKY CHARM!" She twirled her yo-yo, forming a swirl of red and black magic which transformed into... "A candied apple?" She used her Lucky Vision to survey the area, highlighting three things: Walter, Dark Cupid's hair and the brooch where the Akuma was. The brooch he tried to give to Chloe, but was snubbed by her. "Big-Head!" shouted Ladybug. "Keep Walter still!" She dodged and blocked more arrows, but she knew she couldn't keep up forever.

Big-Head, who was dressed as a luchadore and wrestling with the giant, shouted, "Easier said than done!" Walter suddenly kicked him up into the air and he landed on his face. "I need..." He searched his pockets until he pulled out what he was looking for. "Sailor food!" He squeezed the can of spinach, popping all its contents into his mouth. Almost instantly, he gained bulk and roared, charging at Walter. The two of them were at a standstill, giving Ladybug the boost she needed. She jumped off of Walter's shoulders and hurled the candied apple into Dark Cupid's hair.

He struggled to get it out, but touching it made the situation worse: his hands stuck fast to his hair. Even worse, at least for him, he dropped the bow, leaving him defenseless and unable to stop Ladybug from taking the brooch and smashing it.

(!)

While Ladybug purified the black butterfly that came out and undid all the battle damage, Walter sent Big-Head flying on his own giant sling shot. Then his attention turned toward the unconscious Chat Noir. He stomped toward him, then picked him up by the scruff of his neck. It was then he noticed the ring, which had lost its power after the cat boy was knocked out. Slowly, his hand reached for it then began to slide it off his finger. He stopped instantly when he felt something bonk him on the head. He turned around and saw Ladybug twirling her yo-yo like a lasso.

"Put him down," she ordered sternly.

Walter just stared at her for a few seconds, noticing the blinking on Ladybug's earrings as they lost spots and the blinking on Chat Noir's ring as the cat's paw started to lose its toes. Then he dropped the cat boy and walked away slowly. Seconds later, Chat Noir groaned and placed a hand on his head. "What hit me?"

"Walter."

"Walter?!" Chat Noir got up instantly. "Where is he?!"

"Don't bother. He's gone."

His shoulders drooped. "Oh, man."

Ladybug gave him a look of worry. "He was interested in your ring though."

On instinct, Chat Noir grabbed the hand where his ring was, and noticed it had moved upward a little bit. "Why is he interested in the Miraculouses?"

"I don't know." One spot on her earring and the paw pad on his ring was all that remained. "We better go now!" And they took off in different directions before they changed back into Marinette and Adrien.

(!)

"I'm back." Jalil and Alix glared at him when Rudi got back to the library. "What?"

"Remember what I said about you going on suicide missions?" asked Alix softly. She wanted to yell, but since they were in the library, it was best not to.

"Yes...?"

"Well you did!" she said in a hushed yell. "You went out there, not caring about your own safety! This is exactly what would have happened if you had done that stupid dare to get Big-Head's autograph! For all we know, he would have used your blood as the ink for the pen!"

You would have not felt anything with you wearing me, kraut.

"Shut up," Rudi hushed to the Mask. "Actually," she said to Alix. "I did manage to tell Ladybug and Chat Noir where Dark Cupid flew off to. So, I did help in a way."

"I mean it, you're going to get yourself killed one of these days."

Rudi sighed. "Fine. Let's just get this project started."

"Yeah, about that," said Jalil. "While we were gone, somebody checked out the books we took from the shelves." Rudi felt an eye twitch.

"Oh, great," he said. "Which means we're going to have to put it on hold."

"It's not that bad," said Jalil. "They'll just be gone in a week. We can catch up on it later."

"Besides," said Alix, getting up. "I have to finish my homework on Sleeping Beauty."

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" asked Rudi. "I finished mine early!"

"You're in a library, right? You've got plenty of time to read."

Jalil patted his shoulder. "Cheer up. There's always next time."

The siblings left, leaving Rudi alone. It was then he noticed the Valentine's Card. "Don't you DARE think I'm doing this to admit my love to you," it read. "I only did this so you don't feel sad even on a day you hate. Alix." Rudi stuffed it in his pocket.

"I hate Valentine's Day." He sighed as he sat on the desk. "Seems coincidental, don't you think?"

What do you mean?

"That someone just so happened to borrow the books we got out just as soon as Dark Cupid attacked?"

You think someone heard you and Alix and Jalil?

Rudi shook his head. "Never mind. It's probably just coincidental like I said. I'm sure there's another nerd who's probably interested in mythology like I am." He smirked. "Or so they think." Green flashed in his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Rudi couldn't have been happier. The school was doing it's own film project and the best part was his decision for what the film should be was picked. Chloe wanted a stereotypical teen flick, Nathaniel wanted a superhero film, and Rudi wanted a sci-fi horror movie. And to everyone's shock, the class picked his choice. Now all they needed to do was what the film should be about. The students discussed after school, sitting on the steps to the entrance.

"Why don't we make it like the X-Files?" suggested Nino, who was in charge of writing the script along with Alya. "You know, two agents, one is the skeptic, one is the believer."

"We don't want to make it too much like them, it's called plagiarism," Alya pointed out.

Nino looked offended. "No, no, no! If there's one thing Nino doesn't do, it's plagiaries!" He sighed, cooling off. "And besides, that sort of cliche has already been done to death anyway."

"He's got a point," said Rudi. "But there have been films to use cliches and make them work."

Alya nodded. "Okay, I see your point. But still, what should the film's monster be?"

"What about a monster everyone knows?" suggested Rudi. "The Big-Head Killer." Alya and Nino suddenly went stiff. "Come on, he's ugly-"

"No," said Alya.

"He's got frightening powers-"

"No," said Nino.

"But-"

"We're not making a movie glorifying that killer," shouted Alya. "And that's final!"

Rudi flinched. Never mind then.

UGLY?!

"Shut up," Rudi hushed the Mask before saying out loud, "Sorry, guys. Well, why don't we make our own?"

"Like what?" asked Nino suspiciously.

"Uh...here, give me your notebook, Alya." Alya complied and watched along with Nino as Rudi took his colored pencils from his bag and started to draw. "Ta-da! I know I'm not Nathaniel, but think of it as concept art."

Nino and Alya took a look at the crude design of the monster he made: it looked like some sort of blobby purple lizard with three yellow eyes, blue frond-like tentacles on its head and a long tongue like Gene Simmons'.

"That's your monster?" asked Nino, unimpressed.

"Hey! It's all I could think of on such short notice!"

Alya gave it another look. "Actually. I think we can work with it. All we need is for Nathaniel to give it some improvements and Marinette can make the costume. What should we call it?"

"How about Horrificator?" asked Rudi. "It's original, it looks horrifying, or at least it will be once the improvements are done."

Alya and Nino seemed to be liking this so far.

Nino began to write some notes. "Okay, so we got our monster, now who should play our protagonists?"

"Adrien, obviously," Rudi said.

"And what of our female lead?"

"Marinette, again obviously."

"Actually," said Alya. "I was thinking more along the lines of someone else."

"Who?" It wasn't like her to just pick some girl other than Marinette to pair up with Adrien.

"Mylène Haprèle"

Rudi tapped her chin. "Who was she again?"

Nino detailed, "Round, blonde dreadlocks in a red bandana, wears a green jacket with a daisy on it?"

Rudi remembered, "Oh, you mean that shy girl."

Rudi knew Mylene for being shy and easily frightened, especially whenever there were reports on the Big-Head Killer. He shook his head. "I don't know, she doesn't seem the type to be in a horror movie."

"Come on," said Alya. "She's always willing to try new things even if she is a bit shy. Besides, she might feel comfortable to play the role if Ivan was to play the monster."

Rudi knew Ivan Bruel. The kid was a bit pudgy but strong, and tended to be a bit grouchy at times. Yet, underneath all that tough and goth kid exterior, the black hair with yellow highlights on the front, black shirt with skull and bones; he was generally a nice kid. Rudi saw him as a potential friend, but didn't have the nerve to hang out with him. Perhaps the movie could be a bonding experience.

(!)

Rudi had come to regret letting Alya convince him to allow Mylene to take the part of the heroine. 13 takes. 13 takes and all of them ended with Mylene breaking character and screaming at the sight of Ivan's Horrificator mask and hiding under the teacher's desk. Rudi face palmed himself and groaned.

"I knew we should have picked Marinette."

"Be nice," Alya scolded.

"What? It's not my fault you picked such a coward!"

"HEY!" Ivan took off the mask and glared at Rudi. "Be nice, you jerk! She's doing her best!"

"I'm just saying," Rudi said, not once showing fear. "I think it might be best if the main female protagonist wasn't the Cowardly Lion. For God's sake, I've seen better acting from English-dubbed extras in Godzilla movies." It was only then did he notice Mylene's lips start to quiver and his faced turned apologetic.

"Calm down, you two!" shouted Nino. "Let's just finish this scene and wrap it up." Adrien and Mylene got in their positions and Ivan put his mask back on. "Action!"

Adrien shouted, playing the role, "Agent Smith, it's too dangerous! We must evacuate!"

Mylène also played her character, declared, "You're suggesting we run, Officer Jones? After it devoured my family, my friends, even my beloved dog, Sniffles? Never! I won't run! I no longer fear it, I'm going to face it, then I'll - Waaaaah!" And she dove under the teacher's desk at the sight of Ivan's mask.

"CUT!" Nino shouted.

Rudi groaned and banged his book onto his forehead. "Again?!"

Ivan took off his mask. "Sorry Mylène."

Nino was exasperated. "Mylène! That's like, the tenth take, and we're only on the first scene!"

"Fourteenth actually," Alix pointed out. "But who's counting."

Mylene was blushing from embarrassment as she came out from under her hiding spot. "I'm... sorry. I'm gonna do better on the next take, I promise."

"Anyone want some tea?" asked Rose in the background.

"Make it darjeeling, and make it strong," Rudi said.

"But," she said. "We're not allowed to bring alcohol to school."

"It's called joking, blondie."

Nino shook his head at Mylene. "You're playing a hero from the special forces. You're not supposed to get all freaked out!"

"I know, but... that monster mask he's wearing is so... realistic and scary!"

Rudi nearly shrieked, "REALISTIC?! It's just a bunch of multicolored socks I found in the thrift store, all stitched together!"

Ivan put the mask on his hand and moved it like a sock puppet, making a silly voice, "Just big ol' me, Mylène. Nothing to be scared of!"

And then Chloe voiced her opinion. "You ask me, he doesn't even need a mask!" She and Sabrina laughed.

"Such a hypocrite, Chloe," spat Rudi.

"What was that?"

"How can you say Ivan doesn't need a mask when you're wearing all that makeup, hiding your warty, green skin and long, hooked nose like the ugly, wicked old witch you are!" Everyone laughed, even Mylene, but not Chloe and Sabrina.

"Enough!" shouted Nino, trying to get serious again. "Ivan, put the mask back on, you're playing the monster! And Mylène, we need you to stay in character!"

Ivan put the mask back on; it took one look from Mylene to freak her out. "I need to sing my happy song, it always makes me feel better." She put her hands together and sang softly, "Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, stinky breath and slimy-" But she didn't look where she was going and she bumped into Adrien, letting out a yelp.

"And the Oscar for best pathetic scaredy-cat afraid of its own shadow goes to... Mylène!" Chloe laughed at her own joke. Mylene was on the verge of crying.

Adrien glared at the blonde bitch. "Chloé, seriously?"

"Yeah, so what?" Then she turned to Rudi. "For once, we agree on something, kraut. Mylene is nothing but a great, big coward!"

"I wouldn't go that far," Rudi mumbled. "Oh, what the hell am I doing, siding with you?!"

"N-no," Mylene whimpered. The dams that were her eyes started to leak. "Y-you're right, Rudi. I _am_ a coward!" And she ran out of the classroom, sobbing.

Marinette called to her, "Mylène! Anyone gonna go after her?"

Ivan stood up and got ready to go, but not before grabbing Rudi by the wrist. "You and Chloe made her feel this way, and YOU'RE going to apologize!" And he dragged the boy out the class with him.

(!)

The two boys found Mylene crying on one of the benches in the courtyard. Ivan was the first to approach her. "Ummm... don't listen to those bozos. Easy to judge when they're not in front of the camera. You're doing awesome. Come back! I promise I'll roar more quietly." Then he looked over at Rudi and gestured him to come over.

Rudi slowly approached the frightened girl and said softly, "I...I'm sorry, Mylene. I shouldn't have said those things. And I'm sorry for making fun of your performance." Mylene looked up at him skeptically. "I mean it. Maybe Chloe can't apologize, but I can. I'm just feeling stressed because of the movie's dateline. And I want you to come back. I promise, I won't call you a coward again. And I know you're better than English-dubbed extras in Godzilla movies."

"I appreciate it, but, there's no way I'm going back there to be afraid and be laughed at."

Ivan reached into his pocket and pulled out a black pin with a bone cross on it. "Here. It's from my favorite band, the Zombie Skull Crushers." Mylene took the pin and clipped it in her bandana.

"And I have a tip for you," said Rudi. "If you're so afraid, try to imagine the audience naked."

Mylene looked disgusted. "Why would I do that?"

"To make it more funny and less scary. It's an old trick actors use to overcome stage fright."

"Uh," said Ivan. "That's not it. You're supposed to imagine them in their underwear."

"Really? Wow, have I been thinking things wrong."

Mylene smiled and giggled a little, but the sad frown came back. "This is really sweet of you guys. But... you're right, Rudi. I can't act to save my life. I'm just a great, big coward!" And she ran into the girl's bathroom. The two boys could hear her crying from the other side of the door. Rudi wanted to follow her, but even he wouldn't dare go in the forbidden zone.

(!)

The circular window to Hawk Moth's lair opened and butterflies swarmed around him. "A film shoot... oh, yes. So many emotions. Some fake, yet others very, very real." He grabbed one of the butterflies and turned it from white to black with purple streaks. "Fly away, my little Akuma, and overpower this young misunderstood artist!" It flew out the window and toward the school.

(!)

Nino was furious at Chloe. "Epic, Chloé! Just epic! What are we supposed to do now without our leading actress?"

"Who needs her anyway? She was totally lame!"

Ivan burst into the classroom with Rudi. "You're lame! Mylène is crying her eyes out on the bathroom thanks to you!"

"Me, lame?"

"Yeah," shouted Rudi. "At least _I_ had the sense to go up to her and apologize, you did nothing!" Chloe just scoffed.

Marinette shouted, "Hey, hey! Everyone chill out! You're right, Ivan. Chloé _is_ lame. But fighting isn't gonna bring Mylène back. I'm the producer, and I'm gonna do everything in my power to finish filming tonight!"

Max Kanté pointed out, "The deadline for the Parisian Student Short Film Festival is tomorrow evening, presicely 26 hours, 15 minutes and 14, 13 seconds from now."

"Thank you, Max." Marinette sounded annoyed, and who could blame her?

Well, color him blue and call him Brainy Smurf.

"Agreed," Rudi said to the Mask.

Marinette continued, not hearing what Rudi said, thank goodness. "And we still have editing, post-sound, soundtrack..."

Adrien pointed out the obvious, "And who's gonna take Mylene's part?"

"Um, me of course!"

"Of course you would, Chloe," Rudi said.

"You haven't even read the script!" shouted Alya.

Chloe smirked as she walked up to Adrien with a loving smile. "Of course I have! The first scene anyway. I can even tell you that it ends with a kiss between Agent Smith and Officer Jones!"

Marinette screamed and grabbed Alya by the shoulders and shook her. "YOU AND RUDI WROTE THAT?!"

"Hold on!" Alya looked at the script. "We didn't write that."

"Uh, I wrote it."

Rudi, Marinette and Alya looked at Nino. "You did what?" asked Rudi darkly.

"It was just a little tweak. You know, to move the story forward."

Alya marched up to him and snapped, "What! You added at my script without even telling me? That's low!"

"Wait a minute! You mean our script!"

Adrien groaned in frustration.

"Juice?" suggested Rose, holding up a plastic cup.

"Thanks, Rose."

He didn't even get a chance to take a sip when Chloe snatched it from her. "Oh, who cares who wrote what?" She drank the whole cup and tossed it. "We've got to film this thing, right?"

"She's right," Max said, looking at his phone. "Principal Damocles is only allowing us to use school until 6 p.m. sharp. Which leaves us 9 hours, 12 minutes and 12 seconds. 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6..."

"If you don't stop counting," Rudi warned. "I'm going to take that phone and STICK IT IN YOUR MOUTH!"

Everyone gasped. Max silenced immediately and put his phone away. Rudi put a hand on his head when he thought he felt a migraine. "I'm sorry. I'm stressing out. We're all stressed out, the pressure of making films has always been great even for professional movie makers."

"He's right," Marinette said. "Even if he didn't deserve to shout like that, we're all on edge, and it's because of us belittling Mylene and her fear! We can't let Mylène just leave just like that, it's... wrong! We all chose her to play the leading female role! And... we're all in this movie together! She needs our support. I'm gonna go find her and bring her back."

She stormed out the room and headed for the girl's bathroom, but she heard Chloe call out, "Always trying to save the day, aren't you, Marinette? Good luck finding the filthy hole that scaredy-cat's hiding in!"

Rudi said to Alya, "And THAT'S why I wanted her to play the part. Along with other reasons..." He glanced at Adrien and smirked.

Marinette and Adrien sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

"Indeed," Rudi said to the Mask.

"Well, I disagreed," Alya said. "And you went along with it. And it's going to stay that way."

(!)

Mylene leaned over the sink, wiping the tears out of her eyes. She looked at herself in the mirror. "Why are you so intimidated and scared all the time?" She felt her lip quiver. "Why are you such...a...COWARD?!" She wailed loudly. She didn't notice the black butterfly fly toward her and absorb itself into her pin. Instantly, she stopped crying and her expression turned blank.

A deep baritone voice rang in her mind, "Horrificator, I am Hawk Moth. Up until now, you have felt fear. From now on, you will cause fear. And after you show them how they make you feel, you will do something for me in return."

"Yes, Hawk Moth," Mylene said in an evil voice. As black smoke enveloped her, she thought of what Rudi said about the Horrificator monster mask Ivan wore, about it being an unrealistic bunch of socks sewn together. Well, now this time, it will be real! She slavered a purple slime all over the mirror with her long, Gene Simmons-like tongue and grinned. When she heard Marinette, she hid in one of the stalls.

(!)

Marinette came in, looking for Mylene, but she stopped and inspected what looked like purple jelly coating one of the mirrors. She poked it. It felt cold to the touch. "Marinette! Did you find Mylène?"

Marinette turned to Alya, who didn't notice the slime on the wall. "No," she said.

"Well, you better come ASAP, producer! There's some serious lick poppering about get going on!"

(!)

Things had gone from bad to worse. With no lead female, everyone had no choice but to let Chloe take the lead. And it was the worst mistake Nino had ever made. She forgot Adrien's character's name and was too impatient when waiting for the kissing scene. Marinette barged back into the classroom with Alya, shouting, "CUT!"

Nino was annoyed, "Marinette, what gives? We're in the middle of a shoot, and I'm the director, FYI. I say cut, no one else. Comprende?"

"And I'm the producer! Mylène's supposed to be the star of this movie."

"We're out of time, and from what I can see, Mylène is MIA. Let's take it from the top, people."

Adrien felt like he was about to burst. "Not this again..."

"This is beat!" shouted Alya. "Agent Smith does not need a man in her life right now! Sniffles just got munched right now, remember!"

"Do you wanna finish this film or not?" asked Nino.

"Then let's just make Agent Smith a nurse instead! That'll fix everything."

Alya looked at Chloe. "Um, I'm sorry. How, exactly?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure I'd look amazing in a uniform."

Nino raised his hands in frustration. "Oh, come on! We're not gonna rewrite this script again!"

Alya frowned. "I'm not putting my name on those credits."

"Nobody cares about you anyway!"

"WHAT?!" she shouted at Chloe.

"Might I make a suggestion?" asked Rudi.

"WHAT?!" Alya, Chloe and Nino shouted.

"I'm going over to Principal Damocles and telling him," he suddenly shouted, "We're dropping out of this stupid contest!"

Everyone was silent, then all their anger got directed him. "WHAAAAAAATTTT?!"

"After all our progress?!" shouted Nino, his voice breaking.

"WHAT progress, you fucking nerd?!" shouted Rudi back. "We've made no progress whatsoever! I'm sorry I even suggested we do this stupid movie in the first place!"

Marinette put her foot down. "Everyone calm down! This movie's a team effort, and," she pointed to Rudi. "We're not quitting! Your nurse idea's perfect, Chloé!"

Chloe smirked. "Of course it's a perfect idea. Because it's mine!"

"But Chloé, you don't have a uniform."

"Right!" snapped Alya. "Which is why that idea wasn't believable in the first place."

"I think you and your assistant should go down to the nurse's office and try out some uniforms."

Chloe seemed to agree with Marinette. For once. " Kim, Max, come with me. You've just been promoted to wardrobe and bodyguard." They didn't look happy. Still, they followed her with and Sabrina.

Nino wasn't happy. "Nice going, Miss Producer! Now we have no lead again!"

"Yeah, but now we've just gotten rid of Chloé!"

"And now what?"

"We go find Mylène! She's here somewhere!"

"I told you. Tick tock, there's no time, we need a lead now!"

"Marinette can do it!"

Marinette gasped at Alya, "What! No! I can't act. I'm... the producer." She looked as though she wanted to run away.

"Hey," said Rudi. "Whatever happened to not allowing her to take the lead."

"It's only temporary," Alya pointed out. "Until Mylene gets back." She whispered so only she, Rudi and Marinette could hear, "But you wanna kiss Adrien, don't you?"

"Yes, but not like this."

"It doesn't count," said Rudi. "It's just acting, filling a role until the real star gets here, okay?"

Marinette looked nervous, then agreed as she looked over her notes. "I'm only doing this as a favor, you know? As soon as Mylène comes back, she'll have her old role back."

"Course she will, chill out, and just think. After tonight, you'll finally have kissed Adrien..."

Marinette wanted to run away. Rudi reassured her, "It's not real, it doesn't count."

(!)

It was almost camera time. Adrien and Marinette were getting ready. Well, Adrien was, but Marinette was daydreamng again. "Totally unbelievable..."

"What's that?"

"Uh, I said... It's got to be believable!"

"Don't worry, you'll do fine."

"Horrificator take 16," called out Alix, clicking the clapboard.

"Action!" shouted Nino.

"I'm not scared of that monster, officer Jones!"

The two leaned in for the kiss... then Chloe kicked the door open. "CUT! I KNEW IT!"

Nino groaned. "What did I say about other people saying cut?!"

Chloe got up in the dark haired girl's face. "Well played, Marinette! All that speech about working together, than you stab me right in the back! Well, your stupid little movie won't make it into the festival if I'm not in it, because my daddy is one of the judges!"

"Your daddy can go fuck a goat," Rudi shouted. "Oh, wait! He already has! Your mother!" And he laughed.

Chloe was at her wit's end. "You know, I'm getting really sick of you right now!"

"The feeling's mutual."

Suddenly, there was a loud scream.

"Did you guys hear that?" asked Adrien.

"If this is one of your ploys to get me out of the way," Chloe accused Marinette. "You can forget it! Besides, I..." She was interrupted by another scream.

"Guys," said Rudi. "That sounded an awful lot like Kim and Max."

(!)

Everyone rushed outside. To Rudi's annoyance, Nino was filming the whole thing. It was then Marinette saw a white armband and trails of pink slime. "I know I saw the same pink goo somewhere..." Then she realized with a gasp, "The bathroom!"

Adrien picked up the armband. "That's Kim's!"

"They vanished!" shouted Nathanel.

"Or they're playing a sick joke on us," Alya said, trying to calm the panicking students.

"We should go to principal Damocles' office and tell him what's going on!" She looked over at Nino, still holding his camera. "Nino, come on! Stop filming!"

"Not a chance! This is just getting good!" It was then he noticed Adrien sneaking away. "Yo, Adrien! Where are you going?"

"I left Officer Jones' jacket back there! Should probably wear it in all the scenes."

Rudi scoffed and stood still with folded arms as the students went their separate ways. "Teasing Nino are you?" He heard a soft growl coming from above. He looked up, but saw nothing, but he knew something was there. He gave a sinister wink as his eyes flashed green. "You think you're scary? Wait till you see a REAL monster." He walked away, digging into his backpack for the Mask. "IT'S SHOW TIME!"

(!)

Big-Head looked around and winced at the goo that was covering all the doors and windows, sealing him and probably everyone else inside the school. "Looks like a giant jello mold."

I hate jello.

"Oh, come on," he said to Rudi, digging in his pocket. "There's always room for jello. Ah, here we are." He pulled out an oversized, cartoonish jackhammer. "If we can't go through it, we'll go under it!" But before he could have a chance to use it, he heard the sound of Chat Noir's voice coming from the principal's office. Perfect. He grinned maliciously.

(!)

"I tried to cut through the goo, but it's no good. Totally indestructible. So, looks like we're trapped inside the school for now. Just stay put and try to relax, guys."

"Well, you know what they say," Big-Head announced his presence, leaping off the balcony and into the crowd of students, who screamed.

"It's the Big-Head guy!" shouted Ivan.

"How did you get in here?!" shouted Ladybug.

"I come and go as I please. Now, as I was saying, if you can't go through it," He slammed his jackhammer into the ground. "You go under it!" He turned on the jackhammer, shaking the whole school in the process. Everyone tried to find a sturdy place to hold on. "See?" shouted Big-Head. "Nothing to it!" And then goo squirted in his eye. He stopped and put the jackhammer away and looked down at the hole he had just made. Goo was seeping through it. "Well, what do you know? I struck goo!"

"This is great," Nino said with his camera. "We not only have Ladybug and Chat Noir here, but we've also got the Big-Head Killer with us!"

"Yeah, could you, uh, shut up for a moment?" Nino immediately shivered when Big-Head turned his head toward him and gave him the stink eye. Then the green-headed cartoon killer pulled Ladybug and Chat Noir to the side. "So, we all agree, right?" he asked them. "That this is Hawk Moth's work, right?"

"And there's only one way to get rid of this pink goo and get everyone outta here. Capture that victim's Akuma."

"Exactly. Great minds think alike." He gave her a wink, earning him a whack from Chat Noir's staff.

"And we better find this thing first, and its prisoners," said Ladybug.

"You did it again." It was only then did the three heroes realize they were not alone.

"Don't mind me," Nino said, still holding his camera phone. "Finding the missing piece of solving this crazy mystery with Cat Noir and Ladybug... This movie's gonna be so swank!"

"If you don't stop filming," Big-Head warned. "I'm going to take that phone and STICK IT IN YOUR MOUTH!"

Something about that sounded...familiar to Ladybug and Chat Noir. But that had to wait. Ladybug called out to the class. "Stay together, right behind us!" She grabbed Nino and dragged him off. "You too, Spielberg!"

(!)

The group followed the heroes into the homeroom. "We're way better off on our own than sticking with the others. Why would we stay with the group when we could just hide out on our own!"

Big-Head smirked when he heard Chloe and Sabrina leave the group. His attention returned to the homeroom when he heard Marinette shout, "There!" She was pointing to an orange sneaker lying on the ground.

Chat Noir asked, "Anyone recognize this shoe?" He looked as though he was hiding something.

"That's Adrien's shoe!" exclaimed Nino, focusing the camera on it.

Ladybug examined the shoe. "That's weird! There's no pink slime here."

"Yes there is," Nathaniel pointed out. There was slime on the teacher's desk. Suddenly, a purple tentacle grabbed him and pulled him under the desk. Then a large, purple, blobby lizard with blue fronds and three yellow eyes burst from the desk, holding Nathaniel in its tail. Everyone screamed, and ran out, all except for the weird goth girl Juleka Couffaine. "Awesome," she said. The monster roared at her. She was unfazed. In fact, she smiled. "So awesome." Then the monster began to shrink in size. Irritated, it spat a purple slime at her, but she was pulled away by Ladybug.

"Didn't your mommy ever tell you to say it, not spray it?" The monster turned around and gasped. The Big-Head Killer stood in front of her, holding a giant butterfly net. "All right, snot-wad, I'm taking you to my private zoo!" What the monster did next baffled him: it screamed and ran out the homeroom and into the courtyard. He blinked. "Well, that was weird." He chased after the beast, where he saw it chasing after the students in the courtyard, growing in size every time someone screamed.

"Fear," Ladybug realized. "It's fear that gives it its strength!"

The Horrificator belched more slime at the two heroes, but Chat Noir jumped out of the way and Ladybug blocked it with her spinning yo-yo. Still spinning it, she pushed forward until she reached the Horrificator, slid between its legs and tied her yo-yo string around its leg. Chat Noir tried to strike it with his staff, but it vomited more slime on him, pinning him to a wall. Then it spun Ladybug around until it tossed her into the basketball hoop and pinned her with more slime. And then it turned its attention to the other kids. It used its tail to grab Alix and reached for Ivan...but it stopped and gave him a lick.

"Oh, ugly!" called out a familiar voice. The Horrificator turned around and gasped at the sight at Big-Head aiming a shotgun at it. It gave him one look and screamed in terror, running into another door, taking Alix and Nathaniel with it. "Oh, come on!" whined Big-Head. "I didn't get ONE chance to kill it!"

"Uh, Mr. Big-Head?" asked Ivan timidly.

"Yeah, what do you want, tubby?"

"Um...didn't it seem...uh...afraid of you?"

Big-Head rolled his eyes. "Duh. Everyone's afraid of me. Kind of wish they didn't."

"Speaking of afraid," Ladybug said from her prison. "The more scared people are of it, the more powerful it gets! By defeating fear, we defeat it!"

"Okay," said Chat Noir. "But first we gotta get out of this sticky situation quickly before it dries."

"Alright, let me get you down." Big-Head ignored Chat Noir and Ladybug protests as he pulled out a revolver and fired at the goo, shattering it and freeing the two. "No thanks are necessary."

"Nor will you get any," Ladybug shouted as the three raced for the door the Horrificator went through, but it was too late; it blocked the door with more sticky slime. Ladybug thought out loud, "Did you see how it just left Ivan alone?"

"Yeah, and it fled in terror at the sight of Big-Head. What's that all about?"

Something about those details hit Ladybug like a snowball to the face. "I think the monster... is Mylène!"

"Oh, good," Big-Head smirked. "I get to try my new trick on her."

"Would you leave her alone before you give her a heart attack?!" shouted Chat Noir.

"No."

Alya and the rest of the kids raced up to them. "Where are Sabrina and Chloé?"

Ladybug reassured them, "We'll find them, don't worry. If we can find a way out of here..."

"Or if we want to find them," muttered Big-Head. A loud scream came from the science class. "Dang it."

(!)

The group barged into the science class. No Chloe, Sabrina or the monster, but there was a trail of slime.

Chat Noir shouted, "We're too late!"

"But look! We can track the monster," Ladybug pointed out.

They followed the trail out of the science class, across the courtyard and to the door to wood shop.

Nino could barely contain his excitement. "I'm so amped!"

Chat Noir said to him, "Turn your amp down to about 4, will ya?"

"My bad."

They entered the wood shop, and went to a door that led to the cellar. They continued to follow the trail to the cellar where they found a strange sight: walls of purple slime and pods attached to the ceiling, walls and floor. "Anybody in here?" called out Ladybug.

An all too familiar, bitchy voice echoed from one of the pods. "Ladybug, it's me, Chloé Bourgeois!"

"Don't worry! We'll get you out of there!"

Chloe got impatient. "Well, hurry it up already!"

Ladybug checked the other pods, making sure everyone, including the teachers, Nathaniel, Sabrina, Alix, Adrien, Rudi and Marinette were there. "Just try and calm down, we'll find a way to get you out of there!" But try as they might, Ladybug and Chat Noir couldn't break the pods open.

"Well, what better way to break a stubborn nut," Big-Head said, pulling out a giant nutcracker. "Than with a nutcracker!" But before he had a chance to use it, the Horrificator landed on the ground and sprayed goo, blocking the door.

"Okay, now this is getting scary." admitted Ladybug.

"Heh, you think that's scary," laughed Big-Head. "Wait till you see this!" He slowly approached Horrificator, who backed away until he had her cornered. "Aw," he cooed. "How sweet. What's wrong? Afraid of the big, bad Big-Head Killer?" He raised the nutcracker and squeezed her neck with it. "Well, let me show you what REAL FEAR TASTES LIKE!"

"Careful," warned Chat Noir. "You don't know what a cornered animal could do!"

"Oh, I know what she'll do," Big-Head backed away a little and extended his arms like a showman. "She'll get a taste of her own medicine! Let's see how you like it when YOU'RE the one who's afraid! Behold! My new double deluxe Lung Tosser!" Suddenly, his head started to inflate like a balloon until it was big enough to touch the ceiling, then his eyes popped out of their sockets and he let out a blood-curdling screech only a banshee could make.

Everyone screamed, including the Horrificator who let out a shrieking roar that had traces of Mylene's scream in it. What came next was something even Big-Head did not expect: the Horrificator stopped screaming and started snarling and growling as she thrashed and foamed at the mouth. Black smoke enveloped her as a new transformation took place. She started growing bigger and bigger until she nearly reached the ceiling, her fronds turned into writhing tentacles and her mouth split open revealing a second head, resembling the sandworm from Beetlejuice. Big-Head's head shrunk back to normal and he let out a scream, running behind Ladybug and Chat Noir.

(!)

Hawk Moth could barely contain his laughter as he said, "Oh, Big-Head, you fool! You've unlocked Horrificator's secret weapon! You've made her so afraid, she's consumed her own fear, making her even more powerful! Not even Ladybug and Chat Noir can stop her now! The Miraculouses are mine!"

(!)

"Way to turn this into a real nightmare, Big-Head!" shouted Ladybug. "LUCKY CHARM!" She twirled her yo-yo in the air and the magic formed... "Guitar strings? Are you kidding me?" Then she remembered, "Mylene's song!"

"What? You're going to sing her a lullaby?" asked Big-Head, flabbergasted.

"It's better than making her more afraid!"

Chat Noir used Cataclysm to break the pipes and trapping the Horrificator.

Meanwhile, Ladybug used the guitar strings, a broom and a pot to make a makeshift six string and gave various pan lids, traffic cones, sticks and trash cans to the kids. "Okay, we're all going to sing."

Chat Noir was skeptical. "Sing? So that's your plan?"

"The only way to get through this to get your fear under control. You all know Smelly Wolf, don't you?"

"Seriously? Smelly Wolf?"

"Care to join us?"

"I can't believe you're making me do this," grumbled Big-Head as he pulled out a triangle from his coat. "Let's get this over with." Everyone began to sing.

Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, trapped in the stinky hut...  
Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, I'm gonna kick your butt...  
Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, stinky breath and slimy drool,  
Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, you are just silly!

Everyone watched as the Horrificator writhed and roared at the sound of the song, and began to shrink. By the time the song ended, she had shrunk to the size of a kitten and hopped into Ivan's arms. It was then he noticed the button on the monster's head. "That's the same button I gave to Mylène!"

"That's where the Akuma is!" Ladybug snapped the button in two, releasing the black butterfly. "No more evildoing for you, little Akuma! Time to de-evilize!" She twirled her yo-yo and caught it in the yo-yo, purifying it, and turning it from black to white. "Gotcha!" She released it. "Bye-bye, petite butterfly!" She tossed the guitar strings into the air, turning it into a wave of black and red spots. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" The wave undid all the damaged caused by Horrificator and turned her back into Mylene, who was being held bridal style by Ivan. Ladybug and Chat Noir fist bumped. "Pound it!" The moment was ruined when Nino continued to film the event.

(!)

Hawk Moth was not pleased. "You don't scare me, Ladybug. I know I'll destroy you in the end! Someday, somehow, I'll destroy you!" The circular window closed as he swore.

(!)

Rudi didn't know if he should be amused or disappointed when Nino submitted the film to the Mayor the next day. "We didn't make the cut! He said the monster was a horrible replica completely unbelievable! No joke!" He groaned. "And to make matters worse, he didn't approve the parts that had Big-Head in it. Said he didn't want a film that appraises him."

Adrien patted his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, bud. This is how all good movie directors start out."

Alya chuckled with Marinette. "Yeah, even if that final kiss wasn't quite what we thought it would be."

Rudi chuckled. "Oh, well. You win some, you lose some." He groaned in disappointment. "Still, it really bites."

Next time that frog disapproves of our work, we'll squish him!

"Indeed," Rudi said, his eyes flashing green.


	16. Chapter 16

Rudi glanced at a TV as he walked to school. "Yesterday, Mr. Bourgeois was re-elected as mayor of Paris for fourth consecutive term. Here we see Mr. Bourgeois, with his daughter."

Rudi scoffed at the reporter's words. "Who voted for that frog? I know I didn't."

Probably everyone on the Mayor's good side.

Rudi nodded at the Mask's words. "The same thing that happens in every election."

"Armand D'Argencourt," continued the reporter. "One of Bourgeois's opponents and fencing instructors of Françoise Dupont High School was pummeled in the polls. In fact, D'Argencourt acquired the least number of votes in Paris' history." Footage of a man with flat brown hair and a curly mustache being chased into the subway played.

Rudi thought there was something familiar about that man. "Hey, isn't he Adrien's fencing teacher?"

Hmph. Poor slob lost by a landslide.

"That reminds me," he said as he started walking. "Isn't Chloe running for class representative?"

And from what I've heard, unopposed.

"Shame."

Why don't you run for office?

"No way. Politics include slandering and lies, something that ruins a person's reputation. I won't put my name on the ballot just to be a laughing stock."

My god, you're such a pussy.

He grinned wickedly as green flashed in his eyes, "However, if I were to become a campaign manager, I could use you to dig some real dirt on her."

Now we're talking.

He was so locked in his evil thoughts that he didn't look where he was going and he bumped into someone. "What ho, peasant! Watch where thou art going!"

"Thou? Art? Who the hell," Rudi muttered as he brushed himself. "Do you think you are? A knight of the Round Table?" It was only then that he realized what the man was wearing: a white fencing uniform with a mesh mask strapped to his side. But it was his face that caught his attention. "Hey, I saw you on the television just now! That guy who lost to that frog of a mayor!"

Mr. D'Argencourt brushed himself off. "Hmph! Frog, eh? That's a new one, I must say."

"If it makes you feel any better," Rudi said. "I didn't vote for that fat, pompous snob."

"Grateful to hear it," Mr. D'Argencourt said, pushing him aside. "Now excuse me, I have class to attend to." And he walked into the school, still wearing a look of anger and humiliation.

Who spat in his bean curd?

Rudi didn't have to answer. They both knew who.

(!)

The aura in the classroom was tense, Rudi noticed. The students looks afraid and jittery, save for two people: Chloe and Sabrina who was at the front of the classroom with Ms. Bustier who announced, "Chloé is running for the class representative position and Sabrina will be her deputy. Do we have any other candidates?"

Rudi saw Kim raise his hand, but one evil glare from Chloe and Sabrina made him shrink and lower his hand. Another technique in politics: you don't just slander the opposition, you make them afraid to compete.

At that moment, Marinette came into the classroom. Late again. "Hi! I'm sorry! I-uh, I-uh, the bus," she coughed the most fake cough Rudi had ever heard as she took her seat next to Alya. "dry throat!"

"Chloé's running again," Alya said to her. "She's been class rep since when? Kindergarten?"

"Why don't you run as candidate? You make an awesome representative!"

"No can do. My blog is a full-time job!"

After hearing no takers, Ms. Bustier announced, "Alright, I'll give all of you 'till the end of lunch to decide if you like to be a candidate."

(!)

Sitting on a bench in the courtyard, Rudi could see Chloe talking to a group of students. He couldn't tell what she was saying, but from the looks on the student's faces, it wasn't good. Another tactic for a dirty politician: bribery. He was absentmindedly eating his lunch when he heard dainty footsteps approach him.

"I know you'll get my vote won't you?"

Rudi replied to the snobby voice, "I didn't vote for your father, Chloe. What makes you think I would vote for you?"

"First of all," the blonde bitch said. "You're such a loser picking the losing side. Second, if you don't vote for me-"

"Your threats to expel me won't work," Rudi said.

"I wasn't going to have you expelled." There was an odd and scary change in her tone. "Let's just say, I have other ways of making you vote. Like a certain...bodyguard of mine."

Rudi instantly began to sweat when he realized who she was talking about. "Y-y-you would waste that big ape's time just to intimidate me into voting for you?"

"Why not? He says got plenty of time on his hands whenever Big-Head's not around. I'm sure he can get you to be on the winning side."

Rudi tried to sound brave. "How does he say that anyway if he doesn't talk?"

"The point is," Chloe acted as though she didn't hear him. "You vote for me and stay out of the election, or I'll have Walter change your mind." She walked away, looking as though she's won.

We cannot let her get away with that.

Rudi asked the Mask, "How are we supposed to do that if she's using Walter as a threat?"

"What did she say to _you_?" Rudi looked up when he heard Marinette's voice. "Did she threaten to spread some slanderous lie about you if you don't vote?"

"Worse. She threatened to have Walter 'convince' me to vote for her."

Marinette and Alya was shocked. "She did WHAT?!"

"You can't let her get away with this," Rudi said to the girls. "You HAVE to run against her."

"Sorry," Alya said. "With my LadyBlog, I won't be able to any of the tasks that come with the position."

"And what's your excuse, Marinette?"

"Well, um, I'm really busy!"

Alya raised an eyebrow. "With what? Oversleeping?"

"No! But, uh, well, I guess I would run if no one else did."

"Well," said Rudi. "I'm certainly not running if she's going to use Walter to intimidate the voters."

"Don't worry," assured Alya. "Chloe's scare tactics won't work on Marinette."

Marinette didn't look so sure.

(!)

After lunch period, the moment of truth arrived at Ms. Bustier's classroom as she announced. "So, any new candidates who would like to run against Chloé and Sabrina?"

Rudi looked at the dark pig-tailed girl and thought desperately, 'Komm schon, Marinette! Klopfen Sie, dass die Hacke aus dem Sockel stecken!'

"Given that Chloé and Sabrina are the only candidates, there's no point in voting. So, Chloé and Sabrina..."

"I'll run!"

Everyone smiled in excitement. Except for Chloe and Sabrina.

"Wonderful!" the teacher said. "You'll need to develop your campaign and have a speech ready by tomorrow. We'll have the vote then."

(!)

Everyone was excited. Finally, Chloe Bourgeois was going to be defeated for the first time in lord knows how long. Marinette, Alya and Rudi sat together on the park bench.

"So, let's have a scoop on your campaign," said Alya. "How are you gonna represent?"

Marinette's cheeks turned pink. "Represent? Uh, I have no idea. I still can't believe I raised my hand..."

"Forget representing," Rudi said. "How do you want Chloe to be humiliated?"

"Humiliated?"

"You know, bring her down, make her look like a bad candidate."

Marinette raised her eyebrow. "Are you suggest I slander her?"

"I prefer, exploiting. Besides, when you look at the history of politics, every single candidate has done or has been a victim of slandering, bribery and smear campaigns. It's quite common."

"No way," said Marinette. "I'm not going to stoop to Chloe's level. I'm going to run this election truthfully and honestly."

"Okay then, Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes, how are you going to represent?"

"Uh...well..."

A group of students suddenly crowded around her.

"Way to go, Marinette!" cheered Rose. "You spoke from the heart, it was truly authentic!"

"Huh? Oh, uh... Thanks."

"When you win, can we get more comfortable chairs? They are so hard, I can barely concentrate in class. Maybe pink ones!"

"And it'd be primo if we could listen to our beats while we study in the library," Nino suggested.

"Uh, you know... um, I know, you know."

Rudi blinked at Juleka's indecisiveness. "Can't make up your mind, goth girl?"

Alya noticed a certain blonde boy walking down the stairs. "Adrien! Marinette can count on your vote, right?"

"Sure. Depending on her speech."

Rudi noticed he was wearing a white fencing outfit and carrying a sword and mesh mask. "I hope his teacher's not too upset," he thought out loud.

"Better get cracking on that campaign," Marinette said, feeling giddy from the appraisal from Adrien.

"So, how do you want to do your smear campaign," asked Rudi. "I'm open to suggestions."

"No. That's final."

You're going to dig some dirt anyway, aren't you?

Rudi's eyes flashed green.

(!)

While the mayor was preparing for his daughter's preparations for class representative, an arm snaked its way into the office window. It froze instantly when the phone rang and hid behind a plant. The mayor answered it, "Hello? Oh, hello, Mr. Jagged Stone! Yes, I'm sure my daughter is going to be very excited to see you. You did promise to send those tickets after my daughter wins, right? Great! With your concert, my daughter's election for student representative will be a shoe in!" He sighed as he hung up the phone. "I'm sorry, Ms. Dupein-Chang," he said to no one. "But my family comes from a line of winners, and I must ensure my daughter is one of them."

The mayor put his paperwork away and walked out of the office. Now safe, the arm stretched as it crawled toward the desk and opened the drawer. It plucked a folder and zipped back towards Big-Head who took off the Mask. Rudi chuckled as he took a look in the folder. "If this doesn't get his daughter kicked out, nothing will."

Who's Jagged Stone?

"Some old musician who's still in the top 40's despite his age. He's quite popular in all ages despite the fact that he wears black leather tights and dyes his hair and beard purple. And he has a pet crocodile."

So, that's Chloe's scheme, eh?

"Another form of bribery," Rudi said as he shook his head. Suddenly, his phone rang. "Hello, Alya?"

"Rudi! It's bad, Chloe's-"

"Using Jagged Stone as a way to get more votes?"

"...how did you know?"

"Would you believe me if I said mind-reading? Heh, heh. Just kidding. No, I overheard her dad talking about it."

"Well, however you found that out, just get to city hall! Marinette's on her way."

"On it." He hung up. "I'll just walk slowly to the front door. We are behind the building after all."

(!)

It turns out, Chloe came through with her threat. Not only was her father and Jagged Stone with her but Walter as well. She was currently sitting at a table with the aged musician giving away free autographed CDs. "I'm pleased to welcome you all to the official launch of Chloé's electoral campaign," the mayor announced. "And a special thank-you to world-famous pop star Jagged Stone for endorsing her."

And," said Chloe. "-when you vote for me, you'll get free tickets to Jagged's next concert."

The line of students weren't really relishing in the free ticket however. Not when they were under the watchful eye of the giant standing next to the mayor, arms folded behind his back, and still wearing the same blank expression. And it only took one quick glance for the students to immediately sign for Chloe. Not even Alya couldn't escape his gaze and she signed up, and took a copy.

Marinette tapped her foot when she approached her and Rudi just shook his head. "Really?"

"Yeah," said Marinette. "You got an autograph?"

"Yeah, got you one too." Alya turned red in the face. "Sorry, couldn't help myself. Besides, how can I say no with HIM-" She gestured to Walter. "-watching over us?"

It was only then did Marinette realize he was looking at her as well and she felt a tremble. The same tremble she felt when she first met the giant. But it quickly disappeared and said, "Nope, I'm not falling for it. But, I'll consider forgiving you if you vote for me." Alya nodded.

The three of them marched to the line of students and Marinette said, "Do you realize that you're all being bribed? Concert tickets are awesome, but they aren't gonna solve classroom problems."

Nathaniel asked, "So what's your campaign then, Marinette?"

"Well, um, I'm, um, thinking that cushions would be more realistic than buying new chairs." She said to Rose, "Your cushion could be very pink." She turned to Nino, "And I'll see about listening to music in the library. Through headphones, of course."

Chloe got up from her seat and sauntered over to the dark-pigtailed girl. "Remarkable. You actually sound like a class rep. Too bad you don't have a chance of winning. A word?"

(!)

Rudi hid behind a column as he listened to what Chloe, Marinette and Sabrina (why was her hand stuck in a box?) had to say.

"Oh! My diary safe!" Marinette exclaimed. "What were you doing?"

"If you don't pull out of the race," Chloe said with snobbish pride. "All your secrets will be revealed."

"Don't-uh, I mean, what secrets?"

"Ha! I guess we'll find out, as soon as I can get Walter to smash it open!"

"Oh, no, you don't!" Rudi revealed himself. "Exposing a diary's secrets? That's low!"

"Oh, and what are you going to do about - what is that?" Chloe's eyes widened when she saw the folder in Rudi's hand.

"A little leverage. You stop with the bribing and the free CDs and I won't upload all your father's secrets all over the internet."

Marinette was outraged. "You stole from the mayor's office?! Wait, how did you do that anyway?"

"I have my ways."

Before anyone could do anything else, trumpets sounded off outside City Hall. Everyone looked out the window to see a peculiar sight: knights carrying green flags with a dragon on it, and in the front of the group was a knight with different armor, his helmet had a red visor and he was carrying a large sword with a glowing red blade and a dragon on the pommel; strapped to his back was a red flag with a dragon on it.

"I didn't know Paris had a renaissance fair," Rudi said.

"It doesn't," corrected Alya.

Outside, one of the knights shouted, "Oye, oye! Darkblade shalt speak now! Listen or be imprisoned!"

The knight with the red visor, obviously Darkblade pointed his sword at the front door. "Henceforth, my flag shalt fly over thy kingdom! Bourgeois, pathetic knave, come hither and do battle!"

The mayor raised an eyebrow. "What did he say?"

Alya explained, "Basically, he's gonna bust you up."

"Ehh... Ask my secretary for an appointment!" And he cowered away. "Walter, er...could you, uh..."

(!)

Outside, Darkblade raised his sword. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Bow down to Darkblade, or feel the wrath of mine sword!"

"All affair! All affair!" The knights roared as they charged the doors...only to be knocked away by a huge hand. Walter loomed over the fallen knights, picking up one of their halberds.

"Ha, ha!" Shouted Darkblade. "A champion sent by the usurper! I hear tales of how you, a mere mortal, faced the Big-Head knave! But now, you face a true master of the art of the sword!"

The battle began. Darkblade swung his sword, but Walter used the halberd to block every single blow. The giant swept his weapon, but the knight jumped up and prepared to strike from above. Only to be countered by a fist to the face, knocking his helmet off.

(!)

The mayor gasped at what he saw. "My word, is that Armand D'Argencourt?"

Marinette's eyes widened. "Adrien's fencing teacher?"

(!)

Darkblade picked up his helmet. "Yes, indeed, Walter, you truly are a real challenge, unlike that feline who fought me earlier. But I must plant my flag and rule all of Paris! Now, my comrades!"

Before Walter could make another move, he suddenly fell onto his back when he felt a chain wrap around his legs and sweep him off his feet. Another pair of knights tied his arms to his sides with even more chains. Darkblade raised his sword, "I could use a champion like you. Henceforth, I hereby dub thee, Sir Walter!" And he tapped Walter's shoulders with his sword...but nothing happened. "What?!"

"He is immune to my Akuma's magic," Hawk Moth shouted in his head. "Don't waste your time on him!"

"Fine! If I can't have thee, I will simply remove thy existence!" And he raised his sword, ready to impale him. Boy, did he get the surprise of his life when Walter snapped the chains and scattered the knights. Then he wrapped the remaining chain around Darkblade's sword hand and began to tug it. But Darkblade wasn't giving up; he lunged toward the giant, ready to stab him, but got kicked aside by a certain cat boy.

"Man, you sure did my work easy, big guy," Chat Noir said. He felt sweat run down his neck when Walter didn't respond, but simply stared at him.

Suddenly the door opened and Jagged Stone stepped out, carrying his double-necked guitar. He raised his hands, hoping to stop the fighting. "Guys, guys, I know you love me, but no reason to fight over it." He heard his phone buzz. "Hold on. 'I've got it under control, get back now. Walter.' Wait, WALTER?!" He looked up and saw the aforementioned giant holding his cell phone. "How did you get my number?" he shrieked, but he stopped when Walter glared at him. "Er...you're the boss!" But before he could run back inside, Darkblade appeared before him.

"Are you another of the usurper's champions?"

"Say what?"

Darkblade tapped his shoulders with his sword and he was turned into one of his knights. Then Darkblade pointed his sword to Walter. "You have entertained me quite enough, giant! My reign must begin!" Suddenly, Walter was sent flying through the air when another bunch of knights bashed him in the side with a battering ram, leaving Chat Noir all alone. Though he did fight on his own, using his staff and fencing skills to send some of the knights on their backs, he was eventually cornered and was in poking range of a bunch of halberds."Back off, you tin cans!"

Suddenly, a hand stretched down and pulled him into one of the upper windows. And guess who was there? "Yo, kitty cat."

"You're here, now, Big-Head?"

"Who else?"

At that moment, Ladybug came through a door. "Sorry I'm late, I was busy doing damage control inside."

"I was managing just fine by myself, you know. But it's always nice to see you."

"Says the guy who had to rely on Walter," Big-Head countered.

"Hey, he just took away all the fun!"

Their argument stopped when a grappling hook latched itself to one of the windows and the knights began to climb it.

They got the surprise of their life when a certain green-faced cartoon killer loomed over them, armed with a gatling gun. "It's the Big-Head knave!"

"Welcome to the twenty-first century, bitches!" And he fired his gun. Though the bullets didn't really do much but bounce off their armor, they still hurt, making the knights let go and yell in pain as they fell down. Darkblade swore at him. "Curse you, big-headed knave! I won't let my hard work be ruined by a cartoon psycho!"

He tapped his sword on some cars, turning them into catapults. Then he rolled them in front of city hall and some of his knights hopped in. When the weapons were released, they flung the knights onto the roof. Some of them anyway; one unlucky knight met a giant boxing glove on a spring, courtesy of Big-Head and was sent falling into the canal.

Ladybug and Chat Noir watched this bizarre scene in their window as Big-Head retracted the boxing glove. "Why are they going onto the roof?" asked Chat Noir. Another knight didn't make it; his body met the wall and he fell down. "Well, at least some of them."

Ladybug realized, "The flag!"

"What's so special about a flag?" asked Big-Head.

Chat Noir also realized it and explained to him, "Mr. D'Argencourt wanted to rule Paris because his ancestors ruled in Medieval times, but he couldn't after the election. So as Darkblade, he'll turn all of Paris into his knights if his coat of arms replace the flag!"

"And this affects me, how? I'm immune to Akuma magic."

"You are, but we're," Ladybug gestured to herself and Chat Noir. "-not! We'll never be able to stop the Akuma if we're brainwashed."

"Good point."

(!)

On the roof, Darkblade sliced the red, white and blue striped flag off the pole and readied to replace it with his own red flag with the black dragon. "Once thee stripes are supplanted by mine coat of arms, I shalt reign supreme!"

The three heroes got up on the roof. "Walter had the right idea earlier when he wrapped that chain around that sword," Ladybug said. "That must be where the Akuma is!"

"How are we going to get to it?" asked Chat Noir.

"By getting me close to it!" And she wrapped her yo-yo around Darkblade's arm and scaled the wall. She loosened the yo-yo's grip and tried to take a swing at him, but he punched her out the way, and leaving her at the mercy of more knights. "Chat Noir! Big-Head, don't let him plant that flag!"

"With pleasure!"

"Villains!" Darkblade shouted as he readied to plant his flag. "Thou impress me not. By the blade of darkness, I hereby declare all peoples of this kingdom are henceforth-"

BOOM!

The next thing he knew, the flag had a circular hole in it. He turned and saw Big-Head holding a huge bazooka. "Coronation, D'Argencourt? This is bad comedy."

Darkblade just held the ruined flag, shaking with anger. "...no...no...no...NO! NO NO! NOOOOO!" Black smoke enveloped him as a second transformation began. Now he was wearing black armor with a helmet with brass horns. His sword now resembled a dragon, its tail the handle and pommel and its breath the blade. "You have ruined everything! Die, Big-Head knave!" He raised the sword, sending a bolt of lightning out the tip of the blade and sending the three heroes off the building.

"Get rid of Big-Head first," ordered Hawk Moth in his head. "Then get me the Miraculouses!"

"LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug twirled her yo-yo, making a sphere of magic that transformed into... a toy windup ladybug. "Uh, okay..."

"And now," Darkblade shouted. "You shalt-" A punch interrupted his sentence. Behind him stood Walter, holding a pair of huge machetes. "You dare face me now, champion Walter?! I am more powerful than you can ever compre-" A slash from the machete interrupted him and knocked a piece of armor from his arm. "Very well. Do not say I didn't warn you."

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Chat Noir asked Big-Head, who was busy eating a bucket of popcorn.

"Oh, no. This I want to see."

Darkblade lunged his sword, but was blocked by the machetes. Walter retaliated by slicing off the helmet, revealing D'Argencourt's angry face. "You dare-OOF!" A punch to the face shut him up. Darkblade, infuriated, swung his sword and brought it down on Walter's shoulder. Not surprisingly, Walter didn't even flinch. In fact, it was exactly what he wanted. He took the sword with both hands and prepared to snap it in two.

"NO!" Darkblade realized what he was about to do and kicked him in the stomach, making Walter lose his grip and cut his hands. "Now you die!" Walter didn't give up yet. When Darkblade prepared to slice his stomach in half, Walter grabbed the sword again and pulled him towards him, and delivering a powerful punch. But Darkblade still gripped the sword, and he didn't lose consciousness. "Vile fiend!" His attacks were becoming more and more spastic, and any resemblance of the fencing teacher was gone now. Now there were two monsters fighting each other to the death.

Something Ladybug couldn't let happen. "Let's hope you're ticklish!" And she threw the toy ladybug into the hole exposing his underarm. Instantly, Darkblade stopped fighting, laughing hysterically and not realizing he dropped the sword until Walter had it, raising it to cut him in two.

"NO!" everyone shouted.

But instead of killing him, Walter smashed the sword onto the ground, releasing the black butterfly.

"No more evildoing for you, little Akuma!" Ladybug shouted, twirling the yo-yo. "Time to de-evilize!" And she caught it in her yo-yo, purifying it. "Gotcha." She let it go, no longer black, but white. "Bye-bye, petite butterfly!" Then she took the toy ladybug and tossed it in the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" A wave of red and black spots swept through all of Paris, undoing the damage and turning Darkblade back into Mr. D'Argencourt, who looked around confused.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir fist bumped.

"And we didn't have to raise a finger," Big-Head said. "We owe it all to you, big - gugh!" Walter grabbed him by the neck and tossed him over the roof of city hall. He turned to Ladybug and Chat Noir, who flinched when he stared at them.

"Well...you obviously are busy," Ladybug said nervously. "We gotta go."

"Uh...what she said," Chat Noir said.

Both heroes took off in different directions. And Walter slowly walked back to city hall, bleeding, but uncaring.

(!)

Hawk Moth swore. "Our duel is not over yet, my dear Ladybug. At the end of our battle, I will rule!" Before the circular window closed, he thought to himself, "I must admit, though, Walter has proven to be as much as a nuisance as the wearer of the Mask Of Loki. And since my Akumas won't work on him, I will have to persuade him to come to my side in person. Somehow."

(!)

Rudi raced back into the office and joined the rest of the students, panting. "Oh, man, I don't think I'll ever get used to Walter throwing me over a roof like that."

"So where were you?" Chloe shouted, confronting Marinette. "Safely hiding under a rock?"

"Very funny, Chloé. I got transformed... into a knight."

Adrien piped up, "So did I! What a nightmare!"

"Now that this is all over, I want my personal Items back!"

Everyone looked at Chloe, who said, looking offended, "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Sabrina, however, was at the end of her rope and brought her trapped hand stuck in the dairy safe to Marinette. "Oh, yes! Please take it off!" Marinette complied. She unlocked the safe with her key, releasing Sabrina's hand and taking the safe back. "Thank you!"

"Got an explanation Chloe?" asked Alya, holding her phone up and recording everything.

"I told you I never took her diary! And I'm offended that you're accusing me."

Rudi smirked. "Nobody said it was a diary."

Everyone gasped. "But...but..." Chloe then came up with an idea. "You are guilty of stealing personal belongings too, kraut! You stole my daddy's folder!"

Rudi played innocent. "How could I get into your dad's office?"

"But, I saw the folder! You showed it to me, Sabrina and Marinette!"

"Nonsense!" Chloe's dad was not on her side this time. "I looked in my drawers just now! Nothing was missing. Chloe, stealing your opponent's diary? How could you!"

And just like that, nobody was voting for the blonde bitch now.

Alya smirked. "At least now we know nobody voted for Chloé." She said to Marinette, "You're gonna be our new representative!"

But the dark-pigtailed girl shook her head, "Uh... Not so fast, Alya."

"Ha ha ha! See? She's undependable! She's already throwing in the towel!"

Marinette denied Chloe's slander. "No, I'm not!" She turned to the other students, "I just wanna be voted in fairly, not because you don't wanna vote for Chloé, but because you believe in me! I'm not gonna make promises that I can't keep, and I'm not gonna be able to get you everything that you want. But I am resourceful and I know how to prioritize. I'm a good listener and a great multi-tasker. Representing you all is something I truly believe in. And most importantly, I believe in myself. So... Vote for Marinette, for class representative!"

Everyone cheered, even Sabrina, much to Chloe's displeasure.

(!)

The next day at school, it was no surprise that Marinette won by a landslide and Alya got to be her deputy. Everyone was so proud of her, except for Chloe.

(!)

Rudi was packing his bag after school, when he heard Marinette clear her throat, "How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How did you get that folder from the Mayor's office?"

Rudi stiffened. "Er...you heard the frog. It was in his office the whole time."

"But you had it."

"Really? Or was it just a random folder filled with a bunch of papers in it? Come on, do you actually expect me to break into a politician's place of business just to ruin his daughter? I don't have that kind of power or stealth to sneak past security for that matter."

Marinette looked convinced. "I guess..."

"And Marinette, I'm sorry for trying to use that dirty joke to bribe Chloe. I just wanted to see her lose so bad and I wanted to see you and Alya on the pedestal."

"Well, next time, don't resort to dirty tricks. Otherwise, you're no better than the opponents."

"Sure. I'll do that."

Marinette nodded and walked right out the door.

Rudi's eyes flashed green. "But I've been using dirty tricks ever since I've got my Mask," he said to himself. "And I don't intend to stop. This is my city, my rules." He grinned.


	17. Chapter 17

"Rudi! A friend from school is here to see you!"

Rudi was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard his mother call. "A friend from school? I didn't invite anyone over."

Perhaps it's a secret admirer?

"Keep out of trouble," Rudi said to the Mask as he hid it under his bed. "I'll be right back."

Rudi walked down the stairs and to the front door where Mylène Haprèle of all people was there along with a man he could only guess was her father. He was a tall man wearing a grey suit, white pants, black dress shoes and a black bowler hat. It reminded Rudi of that bowler hat project he stupidly entered with no hat making skills.

"What brings you here," Rudi's mother asked.

"We're giving out flyers to my friends," Mylene said. "About my father's new play!"

"You're an actor?" asked Rudi to Mr. Haprele. "That explains your daughter's natural acting."

"Yes," the tall man said. "I hear she has better acting skills than...what was it? Oh yes, English-dubbed extras in Godzilla movies." Rudi felt a twinge of guilt then confusion when Mr. Haprele laughed. "I nearly burst out laughing when my daughter told me that!"

Rudi looked down in shame. "I'm sorry for that."

"Water under the bridge. You apologized and my daughter forgave you so that's all that matters."

Rudi chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "So," he said, wanting to change the subject. "What is this play you're going to be in?"

"It's called 'The Mime's Extraordinary Adventures'," Mylene said. "Starring the most talented, amazingly awesome actor and mime!"

"Oh, please," Mr. Haprele said, "You're making me blush."

"My father! Give it up for Fred Haprèle!"

Rudi's parents applauded, but not Rudi himself. He just starred wide eyed at Fred. "Mimes..."

Mr. Haprele noticed Rudi's lack of enthusiasm. "Something wrong?"

Rudi's father chuckled. "Let's just say my boy's got a bad experience with mimes."

Mylene looked at Rudi. "What happened?" Rudi mumbled something, not facing her. "Huh?" He mumbled a little louder. "What about ants?"

"You see," Rudi's mother explained, "My sister Viktoria, Rudi's aunt, she used to wear makeup that sort of gave her a mime appearance. And when Rudi met her for the first time when he was four, he let out a screech when she kissed him on the forehead."

Rudi's face turned bright red. "I'll be in the bathroom for the next twenty years or so."

"No!" Mylene grabbed him before he could turn. "I'm sorry you feel that way, but if it makes you feel any better, dad's not going to wear that makeup."

"He's not?"

"No," Mr. Haprele said. "The performance group I'm in tries to stay away from the stereotypes of mimes. No pasty makeup, no white and black striped shirts. We're more based off of Shields and Yarnel and Mummenschanz." Suddenly, his phone rang. "Hello?" He winced when a garbled yell echoed from the phone. "Sarah, I'm..." More garbled yells were heard. "I'm on my way, I'm on my way!" He dropped all the flyers and took off running.

Rudi blinked. "What's eating him?"

Mylene sighed sadly. "He's a good man and an excellent performer, but..." She sighed again. "He's a bit lazy and always making excuses as to why he's late. He nearly got himself fired twice and the only reason he kept the job was because of his good performances."

Rudi frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that." He looked at the stack of flyers. "If it makes you and your dad feel any better, I'm more than happy to come to your dad's performance. I promise I won't scream." That made Mylene smile.

"Listen, I've got to finish passing out these flyers. I'll see you at the play."

Rudi nodded. As soon as Mylene exited the house, he shuddered. "Oh, man, why did it have to be mimes?"

Max chuckled. "Well, you're just going to have to get used to it. You don't want to break your girlfriend's heart."

Rudi's eyes flashed green and he shouted, "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" It was then did he notice the look of shock on his dad's face.

"Son, I was just teasing. You didn't have to make that outburst."

"Sorry," Rudi amended. He rubbed his upper arm before clearing his throat. "Listen, I should get ready for the performance tonight. I won't run away in terror at the sight of mimes."

"Rudolf," Henrietta said. "Is this about the mimes or something else?"

"What do you mean?"

She paused. "Nothing."

Rudi blinked. "Well...let me know if it's something."

"Actually it is something." Rudi stopped walking up the stairs when she spoke up again. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, mom, why wouldn't I be?"

"You've been...different," Max said. "When we arrived here in Paris."

Rudi felt sweat on his forehead. "Different how?"

"You've been acting weird," Henrietta said. "And you're having these mood swings at school from what your teachers and principals say. They say you have hatred towards the mayor's daughter Chloe."

"She nearly broke my nose on purpose," Rudi said. "What's not to hate?"

"And there was that incident where you threatened her."

Rudi faced his mother. "She threatened to have Alya expelled from school."

"After the two of you took a picture in her locker."

"And also," his father pointed out. "You shouted at Gabriel Argeste when he did not want his son to have a birthday party."

Rudi's knuckles tightened into a fist when he heard that name. "If only you could see what I see in that man..." He shook his head. "I mean, what I meant to say is, are you saying my classmates are a negative influence on me?"

"No. We're not saying that! And we're not thinking it at all! But...you're acting weird."

Rudi sighed. "I'm just going through a phase. You know, a rebellious teen thing? Hormones working into overdrive? Don't worry, it will pass." He walked up the stairs, hoping to get away from his parents and their concerns.

(!)

"I'm not afraid of mimes," Rudi chanted to himself as he walked past the Louvre. "I'm not afraid of mimes. I'm not afraid of...oof!" He fell on his butt. "Uhr wohin du gehst, du Arsch!" He gasped when he realized who it was. "Mr. Haprèle? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hello Rudi," the tall man said, dusting himself off. "I should be asking the same thing."

"On my way to the performance." Rudi saw how sad he looked when he said that. "What?"

"I...I've been duped. My understudy tricked me into going to the wrong place. I was told to be here but...I was supposed to be at the Eiffel Tower. Apparently, this is the last straw for my manager. Now my understudy has the part."

"But...but your daughter's going to be there!"

Mr. Haprele took a picture of Mylene from his coat and tears leaked from his face. "What did I do? You're going to be so disappointed at me, Mylène..." He turned to Rudi. "Just go and pretend to enjoy the performance. At least one of us would." Rudi just stood there.

Why don't you give those amateurs a piece of your mind?

Rudi's eyes flashed green. "Yeah..." Suddenly, he saw a black butterfly with purple streaks on it. It didn't take a genius to figure out where it was flying toward. "Mr. Haprele! Get out of here now!"

"Huh?" But it was too late. The butterfly absorbed itself into his photo and a butterfly marking appeared on his face. "Mime," said a baritone voice in his head. "I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power to make whatever you gesture come to life. Destroy this premiere performance! You may be a mime, but they can't silence you! However, in return, you must bring me back Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses. So, shall we get on with the show?"

Rudi recognized that smirk on Mr. Haprele's face and could only watch as black smoke enveloped him, transforming him into a stereotypical mime with purple skin, teardrop markings under his eyes and wearing white trousers, black shoes with spats, a white and black striped shirt and a purple coat. The Mime turned to face Rudi who was just standing there with wide eyes and shaking knees.

Put me on!

But Rudi was paralyzed with fear, flashbacks of his aunt wearing all that makeup came back to him. He didn't move, not even when the Mime took out an invisible sword and prepared to slice him.

Put me on, you daft bastard!

But Rudi didn't listen. The next thing he knew, he felt something wrap around him and tug him away from the Mime. He was pulled behind a car and felt a hand on his shoulder. He yelped, but calmed down when he realized who it was. "Oh. Ladybug."

"Why didn't you run away?"

Rudi looked down in shame. "I'm a tad afraid of mimes. Blame my aunt."

A _TAD_?!

"Well, you shouldn't let your fear get the better of you, especially when your life is on the line. You've got to look straight in the eye and make it go away. Besides, it might be best if you get out of the way," Ladybug said, taking out her yo-yo. "It's not safe. Don't worry, I'll handle this." She started running toward the Mime while Rudi dug into his backpack.

You better not make ME afraid when you put me on.

"I hope not either." He snapped out of his fear-induced stupor when he put his Mask on "IT'S SHOWTIME!"

(!)

Big-Head jumped out of the way just in time. The car he was hiding behind exploded and when the smoke cleared he saw Ladybug struggling in place in the middle of the street. It was like she was tied up by an invisible rope the Mime had produced, something that could easily be countered.

Before the Mime had a chance to grab Ladybug's Miraculouses, a giant pair of shears cut the rope, freeing her. Standing there, garbed in a greaser's clothes was the Big-Head Killer. The Mime silently gasped as he stood back. He knew that Big-Head was just as powerful as he was when it came to creating things out of nowhere. "You have an advantage," the baritone voice of Hawk Moth said in his mind. "He can't see what you'll make!"

The Mime smirked. And pretended to take something out of a box.

"Wait, wait!" called out Big-Head. "I'm good at charades! You're, uh...about to grab a codpiece!" The Mime made a face of disgust. "Uh...you're about to," the green headed psycho rambled. "Take a crap!" The Mime got annoyed and pretended to lit a fuse. "Oh! Now I get it! A hand cannon! That's actually-"

There was a loud explosion and Big-Head's head came flying off. His hands felt around for a few seconds before pulling a new head out of the neck hole. "Okay, my turn. Can you guess what THIS is?!" He pulled out a cherry bomb and threw it at Mime's feet. He blinked then silently laughed before a tremendous explosion sent him off his feet. "That's right! Dr. Seuss's Big Boy Boom-a-roo!"

The Mime had had enough, and pretended to form a giant mallet, squishing Big-Head flat as a pancake.

It was at that moment Chat Noir appeared. "Well, I think I've seen enough clowning around!" He turned to Ladybug "It's okay, I've got this."

"My pleasure, Chat Noir."

The cat boy charged, but he found himself smacking headlong into an invisible jail cell complete with invisible bars. The two heroes gripped them and Ladybug groaned, "Apparently, not seeing is believing."

"Trust me," they heard Big-Head say. "You gotta see to believe." They turned and saw Big-Head positioning a cannon right at the bars.

"No! Don't fire!"

"Too late!" And he lit the fuse.

But before the cannon could fire, the Mime got in an invisible car and took off. At the same time, the cannon fired, but instead of crashing through cell bars, the metal ball flew across the street and into a building. Big-Head blinked. "What just happened?"

"He must only mime thing at a time!" Ladybug realized. "Come on!"

(!)

The Mime heard three pairs of feet land on the roof of the car. He looked up and sure enough, saw the two Miraculous heroes and Big-Head.

"Nice ride, but if I were you, I would have at least made it a convertible," joked Chat Noir.

The Mime slammed on the accelerator, trying to shake the three heroes off, or at least he would have had Big-Head not put magnets on his and his acquaintances' shoes. Then Ladybug saw where he was heading for: a bus with the picture of a mime on it. "He's one of the actors from the theater troupe, and he's after that bus!"

The Mime suddenly jumped out of the car and rolled down the street. He didn't get far; Big-Head caught up to him. He watched as the Mime pretended to put on a helmet and ride a motorcycle, chasing after the troupe's bus. Big-Head tapped his chin. "I got to get me a set of wheels." He reached down his pants and fumbled around in it. "No. Nope. That's not it. Ooh! This is not the time to do this in public! Ah-ha!" And he pulled out a chopper from his pants and hopped on the seat. "Power drive! Fast lane!"

(!)

The Mime almost caught up to the bus when he felt something bump him. He turned around and saw Big-Head tailgating him, riding one of the most frightening choppers he had ever seen. "Better not shoot and drive!" the Big-Head Killer laughed, firing one of the invisible tires off. The Mime got closer to the bus and jumped onto the roof and pretended to take out a jar of...something. Whatever it was, he dropped the contents.

"Eh?" Big-Head suddenly heard a loud popping sound and can only watch as the bike's tires suddenly blew air and he crashed into a tree. "Thumb tacks," he muttered. "Dirty move." Suddenly, he saw Ladybug and Chat Noir on the latter's staff, only now it extended to the size of a skyscraper. He watched as the two of them jumped, shrinking the staff in the process, right on the bus' roof in front of the Mime. "I think I know just the thing to give me air time." He jumped and landed on his butt, making him bounce in the air as a spring appeared and sent him flying.

(!)

He landed with a thud on the bus, helping Ladybug and Chat Noir surround the Mime. "So, where is the Akuma, ladybird beetle?"

Ladybug responded, "His hat! It's in his hat!"

"Is that all?" He pulled a Magnum from his coat and aimed point blank at the bowler hat. "Hope you like a trimming!" But the bullet was blocked by a metal shield the Mime pretended to make. "Oh, come on!" He fired multiple rounds, but got nowhere.

"Keep him distracted!" Chat Noir charged for the hat, but the Mime saw him and pretended to form a metal dome around him, making Chat Noir trip and lose his balance on the moving bus. Meanwhile, Big-Head pulled out a wielding torch and proceeded to cut through the metal, but the Mime made the dome vanish and doused Big-Head with a bucket of invisible gasoline. He didn't even flinch as the flames enveloped him.

"Smells good. I smell bacon."

Ladybug got to the front of the bus and tapped the door. The driver let her in. "Stop the bus!"

Sarah, Mr. Haprele's manager spoke up. "Ladybug, what's happening?"

"One of your actors has been Akumatized, and for some reason, he's seemed to heading in for your troupe!"

"Fred?"

Suddenly, the bus driver screamed and slammed the breaks, nearly sending Chat Noir and the Mime off the roof. He had good reason. Right in the middle of the road was the Big-Head Killer, aiming an RPG right at the bus. "Sorry, everyone, but we seem to be making an unscheduled stop." The driver tried to swerve, but it was too late. The RPG fired and Ladybug's heart immediately stopped...

(!)

Chat Noir and the Mime fell off the bus when it exploded and toppled across the street, skidding to a halt. Chat Noir was the first to get up, feeling a throbbing pain all over his body. His eyes widened in horror when he saw the burning remains of the bus perfectly parked just in front of the Eiffel Tower. Horror turned to sadness for Ladybug and everyone on board which gave way to rage and hatred when he saw the Big-Head Killer twirling his RPG around like a baton. He stopped when he saw Chat Noir. "Well," he said, gesturing to the wreck. "I'll admit, it's not my best parallel parking but..."

"You...you..." Chat Noir put his staff away and faced him with hate. "CATACLYSM!" Black smoke appeared from his ring and he charged toward Big-Head, only to be stopped when he grabbed him by the wrist and held him away.

"Save it for the Akuma kid."

Chat Noir tried to break free as he shouted with pure anger and grief, "YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED ALL THOSE PEOPLE!"

"What? Oh, the ladybird beetle and the other background characters. Don't worry about it."

A vein swelled in Chat Noir's forehead. " _DON'T WORRY ABOUT?!_ "

"Yeah, hold on." Big-Head reached into his own mouth and tickled his uvula. With a great heave, he vomited Ladybug and the rest of the theater troupe onto the street. They all looked like they had seen a murder being committed in front of them. Chat Noir rushed to Ladybug and gave her a tight embrace. "Is everyone all right?" He added quietly, "Are you all right, my lady?" Ladybug responded by hugging him tight.

"Yeah, I saved your asses, so - GULP!" The look of horror on Ladybug's face was gone and was replaced by anger as she lasso her yo-yo around Big-Head's throat and tug him to her. She looked at him dead in the eyes. "Don't. You. EVER! Put me and ANYONE ELSE! In harm's way again!" When Big-Head blew a raspberry at her, Chat Noir slammed his staff as hard as he can on his head, making him bite his tongue clean off. Big-Head reached into his own mouth and pulled out a new tongue.

"Why can I taste blood?"

"I can't take it anymore!" A man in a mime outfit similar to Mr. Haprele rushed to Ladybug and fell to his knees. "Ladybug, I know why he's after us. I took his role from him. But he can perform instead of me! I don't care anymore! Please, just keep us all safe. And keep HIM!" He pointed to Big-Head. "AWAY FROM ME!"

Sarah narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you mean you took his role from him, Chris? He lost it!"

"Not exactly. There's something I have to tell you."

"Yeah, that's right," Big-Head said with a snarl. "Mr. Haprele did say you duped him into going to the wrong place." Everyone turned and gave him a look that said, "How do you know that?" Big-Head shrugged his shoulders. "What? I overheard him while getting a croissant."

Schön sparen.

"Thank you," Big-Head said to himself. He heard footsteps and turned to see the Mime, battered and bruised and black smoke enveloping him, heading straight towards the group, his eyes glaring in hate towards Chris. When the smoke cleared, the Mime looked like a character that stepped out of an old black and white movie: no color whatsoever. He materialized a chainsaw, but this time, it wasn't invisible anymore. As a matter of fact, it made Big-Head very happy. "Nice to finally know what you're saying now," he said, pulling out a power saw. "If only we can get Walter to talk now."

The two saws collided with each other, sending sparks everywhere. As Ladybug and Chat Noir escorted the theater troupe away from the battle, Big-Head and the Mime continued to fight and counter each other with the powers of their imagination. They boxed anvil gloves. They dueled with swords. They even did classic dueling, taking a couple of steps and firing a single bullet from a flintlock pistol. Big-Head missed his mark, but the Mime didn't and he smirked at the hole in the center of his opponents head. "You know," Big-Head said. "A couple minutes ago, I would have been scared out of my wits, but not anymore!" He pulled out a flame thrower from his pocket and aimed. "In fact, I kind of like this!" When he fired, the Mime countered by pulling out a fire hose and spraying a torrent of water at the flame. Steam enveloped the place, making it difficult to see what was happening.

"I've got to stop this before some else gets hurt," Ladybug said, twirling her yo-yo. "LUCKY CHARM!" The magic spun around and formed...

"A shoebox?" questioned Chat Noir. "Great. There better be some explosive boots in there or something."

Ladybug thought and used her Lucky Vision which highlighted on four objects: Sarah's glasses, a car's head lights, a poster with Chris' face on it and the Eiffel Tower. "That's it!" She rushed over to Sarah and borrowed her glasses, asking for her permission of course. Next she took the poster and poked a hole through the shoebox. Then she placed the box in front of the car's headlights, creating a giant projected image of Chris on the Eiffel Tower. She called out, "Hey, Mime! Nice poster, don't you think?"

The Mime looked up and gasped at the sight. Abandoning his fight with Big-Head, he charged for the Eiffel Tower and cut it in half with a giant meat cleaver. Big mistake. The tower started to break, then it fell.

Big-Head blinked as the national landmark of France started to fall like a cut tree. "Wow, Ladybug, you're just as crazy as I am."

"Just watch," she said, grinning. The Mime formed a platform, keeping the tower from falling. "Remember," she said. "He can only mime one thing at a time!"

"So he's cornered," Chat Noir said.

They watched as Big-Head walked over to the struggling Mime, whistling a tune. "I'll take that." And he snatched the hat and plucked the photo of Mylene before tearing it in half and revealing the black butterfly. "No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma," Ladybug said, twirling her yo-yo like a lasso. "Time to de-evilize!" She tossed the yo-yo, catching the butterfly and purifying it and turning it from black to white. "Gotcha!" She opened the yo-yo, releasing the butterfly. "Bye-bye, petite butterfly!"

Finally, she twirled the shoebox and turned it into a wave of magic. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" The wave of black and red spots swept through all of Paris, undoing all the damage and restoring the Eiffel Tower to its proper place. The Mime turned back into Mr. Harpele who looked around, confused. Ladybug and Chat Noir fist bumped. "Pound it!"

Sarah approached Mr. Harpele. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you, Fred."

"I'm sorry too. I was so desperate to perform that I lied to you about where we were meeting up."

Big-Head heard a familiar beeping. "Yo, Ladybug, Chat Noir. Don't you have some where to go?"

The two heroes nodded and took off running. Big-Head stretched his arms and walked away, whistling a little tune. "Wait, Mr. Big-Head!" He turned and faced Mr. Haprele. "Uh...thanks."

"You're welcome." He started walking away when he suddenly cheered. "FINALLY! A little gratitude! Oh, yeah!"

(!)

Hawk Moth swore as the circular window closed, "The show's not over yet, Ladybug. You just wait. There's still a last act to come when you least expect it."

(!)

Rudi took the Mask off and put it in his bag. "You know, after facing a crazy mime, I think I'm ready to go to Mr. Haprele's show."

Isn't there something you should do first?

"Oh, yeah."

(!)

When he got back home, he found his parents eating lunch. "Mom, dad. I want to apologize. I honestly don't know what came over me. And, I should have learned to take a joke and when to control my temper."

Max looked him over. "Do you really mean that or are you just saying that to get out of trouble?"

"Dad, have I ever lied to you? I mean, when I'm being sincere?"

"Rudi," Henrietta said. "It's going to take a lot more than an apology to make up for what you said. And of course your recent behavior as well."

Rudi looked down. "It's not much, but I would like it if you two would like to come to Mr. Haprele's show with me."

Max looked at his son. "Is this your way to get out of trouble? Besides, I thought you were going with your friends, and get over your fear of mimes."

"No. I just don't want you to feel sad. Besides, after my little walk today, I suddenly don't feel afraid of mimes anymore."

Henrietta blinked. "Huh. Who would have thought you'd finally get over your fear. Now if only my sister was here."

"Let's just say I had a friend to help me out." He paused. "Along with Ladybug."

"Ladybug helped you with your mime problem?" exclaimed Max. "Wow, she really can perform miracles!"

Rudi's eyes flashed green. "She certainly does."


	18. Chapter 18Interlude

"Excuse, me," Rudi said to the librarian. "Are the books I'm looking for back?"

"Hmm?" The librarian peered over the counter. "Oh. You're the kid looking for the Norse legends books. As a matter of fact, they got checked in."

"Thank you." Rudi's eyes flashed green when he was pointed to the shelf they were in. "Now we can get somewhere," he said to himself.

(!)

"Finally, closing time." The Mayor rubbed his eyes. It was finally night and it had been hectic for him. All this paperwork, all this trouble caused by Big-Head. It was starting to get on his nerves. "Can you believe, I have to put up with all this paperwork in relation to that green-headed freak. Complaints, damage reports, health emergencies. It's making my job harder. But, I know I can trust you, Ladybug and Chat Noir to keep in reeled in, Walter."

The giant stood by, watching with no emotion.

"Well, you're dismissed. Just be sure to check in first thing tomorrow."

(!)

Walter walked down the street to his apartment, ignoring the awing gazes coming from the strangers around him. He put up with the reactions people made: how amazed they are at his size or how he's able to fight the Big-Head Killer and live; or how he can stab his hand all the way through his hand and not even flinch. Just yesterday, a boy asked for his autograph. Walter wrote it in his own blood, turning the kid's face white with fear. He didn't care.

Walter was on the block where his complex would be when a black butterfly with purple streaks landed on his shoulder. Immediately, he squashed the bug and held up the remains to his face. He recognized it as one of those...what were they? Akumas? Yes, the creatures that turn overly-emotional people into freaks with superpowers. The ones the ladybird beetle and black cat fight. Alongside Big-Head.

"Well, I gave it my best to test your immunity, but I see you've accepted my invitation."

Walter slowly turned to the source of the baritone voice. A swarm of white butterflies surrounded him and slowly, a man in a purple suit with a white butterfly on the front, a silver mask hiding everything save his mouth and carrying a cane slowly walked out of the shadows. Walter could hear the tap of the walking stick as he approached.

"Walter," the man said. "I am Hawk Moth. And I come to you offering a business more successful than being a bodyguard to that pompous mayor." When Walter didn't say anything, he continued, "What I offer is power beyond your comprehension. Power that can make Big-Head's look like nothing." Walter didn't respond. "What I offer you is..."

Hawk Moth frowned when he pulled out a knife and pointed it at him. "Now, now," the butterfly themed villain said. "I do not wish this to end in violence. I simply wish to give you power to help you crush Big-Head. Normally, I would give this power to one who is so full of anger, sadness, and vengeance. But you lack emotions, so, I must give them to you if you were to agree and accept them willingly."

Walter turned the knife on himself and began to cut his stomach.

"I'm sure you must be tired," Hawk Moth continued, but he felt queazy when the blood began to drop. "Fighting Big-Head constantly, always ending in draws."

Walter cut deeper.

"I...er...of course can't do this without payment. I require Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses..." When he saw a rope of intestine start to poke through, Hawk Moth's face turned green. "STOP THAT!" He swatted the knife out of Walter's hand with his cane and shouted angrily at him, "I am giving you the opportunity of a life time: the power to defeat Big-Head once and for all, and you're cutting yourself like a masochist!"

Walter stared down at Hawk Moth. Normally, people would take back what they said, excuse themselves and tell him they meant something else. But not this man. His angry face never changed.

"So...do you accept or not? Surely, you must not be pleased, working for a mayor who can't protect his city. He can't even protect his daughter!"

To his surprise, the giant shook his head.

"What?" Hawk Moth growled. "You have no idea what kind of power you're fooling with! The Miraculouses, not just Ladybug and Chat Noir's, happen to be the only thing that can match the wearer of Mask Of Loki's power!"

It was then Hawk Moth saw the glint in Walter's eye. "Ah...so you're already familiar with the Mask's power. No doubt because your past experiences." He noticed Walter's eyes were upon his butterfly brooch."You want to know why the Miraculouses fight it?" He smirked. "Well, to be honest, I cannot tell you much. And don't get any ideas of getting one." He tapped the brooch. "They won't pick just anybody. I can say this though: they were created to bring peace and undo damage brought in battle, as you probably have seen with Ladybug's power."

Walter blinked.

Hawk Moth smiled. "I bet you're wondering why I would use it for such an evil purpose then. You must think I'm some petty dictator. No, I have my own reasons for wanting the Miraculouses and they extend beyond taking over the world."

Walter typed into his phone. What it said stunned Hawk Moth. "Goodbye." And he turned to leave.

"Wait, what?! You're going to walk away? After what I offered you?!" Hawk Moth growled and the swarming butterflies became agitated. "I offer you power to crush the Mask Of Loki, and this how you-" He let out a gasp when Walter grabbed the butterfly brooch and yanked it off his suit. "No..." And Hawk Moth changed back to his normal self and the butterflies instantly vanished. For the first time since becoming Hawk Moth, he was afraid.

Walter took one look at the man standing before him then looked down at what he was holding along with the brooch: a little purple fairy thing resembling a butterfly. The creature was looking up at him in fear. So this was how the ladybird beetle and black cat transformed. Still, what did this have to do with the Mask?

"Give that back," Hawk Moth groaned.

Walter looked at him, then began to squeeze the little Kwami, who screamed as his fist tightened.

"No!" Hawk Moth charged at Walter, only to be pinned to the wall by Walter's other hand. "Please! You don't know what the power of the Miraculouses can do! I need it! I need Nooroo!"

Nooroo, huh? So that's this thing's name was. Walter looked down at the creature who was making weird gurgling sounds as it struggled to breathe. He looked back at the man known as Hawk Moth. Then he dropped the brooch and the creature and turned to walk away. The man known as Hawk Moth glared at him. "I offered you a chance to be stronger than Big-Head, stronger than the Mask Of Loki itself and you turned it away! You will regret this! You will rue the-" He ducked when a trash can flew toward him.

Walter didn't care. Right now, he had to go to the hospital for his self-inflicted stomach wound.


	19. Chapter 19

"It's about time we finally got our hands on this book," Rudi said as he walked to school. "I just got ahold of Alya, Alix and Jalil. They'll be at the school library."

And you're sure you can trust them?

"Sure. They haven't squealed yet."

It was then that he heard something: a girl crying. Following the sound, he eventually found the source: Sabrina, Chloe's minion, all alone and sitting and crying on the sidewalk.

"Eh, why do I care?" Rudi walked to the entrance of the school...then paused and looked back. "Oh, damn this conscience!" He walked back to Sabrina. "Are you okay?" Sabrina looked up at him, her face stained with running makeup. "I'll take that as a no."

"What do you want," Sabrina snapped. "You probably are happy to see me like this."

"Normally yes, but your suffering is only perfect if Chloe is with you. Where is the bitch anyway?"

"She...she..." But she didn't finish and started bawling loudly.

Rudi raised an eyebrow. "She what?"

"What is it to you?!" shouted Sabrina. "You'll probably just laugh at me if I tell you! Go away!" And she took off running to the girl's bathroom.

Rudi stared at the door. "Etwas erzählt mir etwas wirklich Schlechtes zwischen diesen beiden passiert."

What do you care? You hate her!

"I don't hate Sabrina," he said to the Mask. "I just..." He paused, looking for the right word. "I...pity her. Yes, that's it. I pity her." The bell rang. "Come on, let's get to class."

(!)

Later that day, at the library, Rudi found Jalil and Alix sitting at one of the tables. "Hey," he said, taking his seat. "I thought Alya was going to be here."

"She is," Alix said.

Then the trio heard a snotty scoff. "Like, this is going to be difficult without her." They turned and saw Chloe glaring over a stack of books. "No matter," she said. "I'll just have Walter do it for me." She suddenly held her hand to her throat. "Although, the last time I asked him to do something..."

"Isn't she usually with Sabrina?" asked Alix.

"Yeah," Jalil said. "She's usually Chloe's shadow."

"Yeah about that," Rudi said. "I found Sabrina outside, crying. She wouldn't tell me why."

"Given the fact that you make fun of her friend," Jalil pointed out. "I wouldn't be surprised."

"From what I heard," Alix hushed. "Chloe and Sabrina had a fallout."

"They did?" Rudi smirked. "Well, good for them, then."

"From what you just told us, that's not true."

The trio watched as Chloe started to walk out of the library. Or at least tried to, those heavy books weighing her down.

"Well, let's just focus on the books. Chloe's problems are for her."

Suddenly, they heard the blonde brat yelp. They turned and saw her fall flat on her back, the tower of books collapsing on top of her. "Who - who pushed me?!"

"Pushed?" Jalil asked. "No one was there."

"No!" Chloe looked around. "I felt someone push me!"

Suddenly, Alix let out a scream. A large bookshelf started to tip and started to fall. Chloe screamed, frozen in fear as books rained down her. Suddenly, an arm grabbed her out of the way. Chloe looked up at her savior: Rudi. He shoved her aside with a grunt. "Don't make me regret saving your ass."

"HEY!" The veins in the librarian's forehead looked as though they were going to burst in rage. "You two are in so much trouble!"

(!)

"Nice one," muttered Rudi as he placed more books back on the shelves. "Your clumsiness got us in detention!"

"I keep telling you," Chloe shouted. "I didn't do it!" She had a stack of books in her hand was putting them in another shelf, albeit sloppily.

"Why should I believe you?" Chloe froze at Rudi's words. "Why should anyone believe you? You're a spoiled rotten, big-mouthed, black-hearted little bitch! You twist the truth for your own advantage just so you can get away with anything. And further more..." He went into a tirade of German insults that no one understood. He paused when he realized this. "Sometimes a language barrier is both a blessing and a curse. Anyway, what I said is," he continued. "You're a useless, bloated, backward waste of space who will probably end up getting a job holding up 'For Sale' signs on the corner of streets, only to then get yourself fired and replaced by a bucket of soil! A pissed monkey would stand a better chance in life." He snarled these words, mere inches from her face. He was so close, Chloe could see a flash of green in his eyes.

Alix, who was nearby with her brother, whistled. "I never heard that one before."

Jalil nodded. "You got to give him points for creativity."

Chloe stumbled backwards and huffed. "I should have expected talk from someone like you. You're no different from a certain someone who doesn't exist anymore."

"Who?"

Chloe picked up more books. "Like I said, she doesn't exist anymore. SO I DON'T AND WON'T TALK ABOUT HER!"

Rudi put two and two together. "Sabrina?"

"I SAID I DON'T TALK ABOUT HER!" And she walked away from him in a huff.

Rudi walked back to his friends. "You weren't kidding when you said those two had a falling out."

"It's best not to mention it so loud," Alix said. "Let's just get back to picking up this mess."

But they didn't even get a chance to pick up a single book when Chloe let out a screech then made a choking sound. To everyone's horror, the straps of her purse were wrapped around her throat, choking her airways. Rudi swore he saw her cheeks turn blue. But the strangest part was the purse, which was floating in midair, like some invisible ghost was holding it. Thinking fast, Rudi grabbed a nearby pen and stabbed the air behind Chloe.

Suddenly, the air let out a yelp of pain and dropped the purse. From where he was standing, Rudi could see blood dripping from nowhere. "I see you!" he shouted and tried to tackle the invisible attacker, only to receive a kick to the chin and could only watch as the doors opened and closed by themselves. Chloe was so frightened, she tore out of the library, ignoring the librarian's protests on how she wasn't done in detention.

"That was wicked, Rudi!" Alix said, patting his back. "The way you stabbed the air and it just started bleeding? Cool!"

"Honestly," Rudi said. "It was just dumb luck."

"Don't you think we should inform Ladybug about this? Or Chat Noir?"

Rudi and Alix looked back at Jalil and nodded. Rudi sighed in disappointment. "It seems the universe is not tipped in our favor. We'll never get this project done."

(!)

It didn't take long for Ladybug and Chat Noir to find the three students. "So, where's the invisible attacker now?" asked Ladybug.

"Dunno," Rudi said, still clutching the bloody pen. "They just took off after I stabbed them." He showed them the pen, still dripping with blood. "Is there by any chance either of you would have a DNA scanner?"

"Here let me see." Chat Noir carefully took the pen and scanned it with his staff. "I got a match. And it looks like this blood belongs to...oh, my goodness!"

"What?" Ladybug peered over his shoulder and her eyes widened when she saw the results. "We've got to go to the Mayor's hotel now!"

The two heroes took off, leaving the three kids alone. Rudi handed Alix and Jalil his books. "Look," he said. "It's pretty obvious you've got to start the project without me. I don't want to hold you back."

"What?! Oh, come on!"

"Forget it Alix," Rudi said. "I'm in detention. Besides, the librarian will probably kick my ass if I leave."

Jalil and Alix looked at each other, then nodded. "Alright," the former said. "We'll inform Alya about what happened."

When he was sure they were gone, Rudi took the Mask out and grinned. "Normally I would finish stacking up all these books, but I just can't stand the idea of those two kids in tights upstaging me. IT'S SHOW TIME!"

Big-Head finished his transformation and for the first time, realized that he had a witness. The librarian was pale in the face and shivering. Big-Head leaned forward and said, "Boo." And the librarian passed out.

(!)

"This is unacceptable!" The mayor poked Walter's chest. "My daughter's been attacked and you weren't there to protect her!" Walter blinked. "Bah," said the mayor. "I don't know why I hired a bumbling fool like you, you overgrown oaf!"

Mayor Bourgeois' shoulders shook when he heard the sound of a pen impaling flesh. More specifically, a self inflicted hand wound caused by Walter. The mayor's tone changed from outraged to afraid. "Er...I mean, I know you're trying your hardest. But we cannot let this go on. Damaging my daughter's reputation is the same as soiling the reputation of the Mayor of Paris, umm which is me. And an attack on Chloé is an attack on Paris." Walter slid the pen out from his palm, making the mayor cringe.

At that moment, Ladybug and Chat Noir burst into the lobby. "We'll find the culprit, Mr. Bourgeois," the former said. "You have my word."

The mayor looked pleased. Walter said nothing and stared at the two heroes. They felt that familiar uncomfortable aura as soon as his gaze fell on them.

(!)

The mayor escorted the heroes to Chloe's room, explaining how the room had monitors that watched every square inch in the hotel; the spoilt girl was ecstatic to see the two heroes (one of them anyway) and gave Ladybug a tackling hug. " I knew you'd come to save me! You know, considering what good friends we are!"

Ladybug groaned in annoyance when she pulled out her phone and started taking selfies. Ladybug got to the point. "We managed to get a DNA sample of your mysterious attacker."

Chloe was excited. "You did? Oh, I knew you could do it! Who was it?"

"Well, that's the thing," Chat Noir said. "According to the database, the blood sample belongs to Sabrina."

"Sabrina?"

"Did something happen between you two? I did hear rumors about you two having a fall-out."

The blonde brat looked nervous before recomposing herself. "Impossible. She adores me, I'm her idol!"

Ladybug didn't look convinced. She turned to the mayor. "Your daughter's safe here with the doors and windows locked. This enemy may be invisible, but it can't go through walls."

Chloe hugged the ladybird beetle heroine again. "I'm sure you'll make my life perfect again! Just like it was before!"

Having enough, Ladybug grabbed Chat Noir and dragged him to the elevator. "Is something up? You seem…"

"She's hiding something."

(!)

The two heroes met with the butler in the lobby. "Whatever you tell us won't go any farther than this room."

The butler cleared his throat. "The rumors are true. Mademoiselle did have a run-in with someone. Miss Chloé and her friend Sabrina like to impersonate Ladybug and Chat Noir. I, unfortunately, had to play the role of," he shuddered. "The Big-Head Killer."

"That must have been harsh."

"It was. I was forced to wear a bald cap and had to smear that green paint all over my face! It ruined my complexion!" He cleared his throat, realizing he was getting off topic and said, "Anyway, I was getting cleaned up when I overheard the reporter, uh, Nadja Chamack interviewing Jagged Stone in the lobby. Miss Chloe and Sabrina entered the room and Jagged Stone asked if she was Ladybug. She said yes."

Ladybug looked like she could burst a blood vessel out of anger. "She pretended she was me?! How often does that happen?"

"She idolizes you. Anyway, Sabrina asked when they could play their game again, calling Chloe by her real name. Jagged Stone was upset that she was not the real Ladybug and in an attempt to prove she was real, Miss Chloe accidentally hit his pet crocodile on the nose with her yo-yo." The butler sighed. "Miss Chloe told Miss Sabrina to get out and never come back."

"It was just another usual argument right," Chat Noir asked. "Right?"

The butler shook his head sadly. "Mademoiselle does argue with her friend Sabrina at times. I'd even go so far to say that it's the norm. But it was different this time. Sabrina came back the next day and I informed Mademoiselle her friend was here." He shook his head again. "She said she knew no Sabrina. I told her to talk to her."

"What did she say?" asked Ladybug, not liking where this was going.

"She said, and I quote," the butler said, before making a nasally voice, "'I don't see anyone, she must be invisible! As far as I'm concerned, she doesn't even exist!'" The butler switched back to his regular voice. "Sabrina never came back after that."

Ladybug nodded. "You've been a great help to us. Thanks." The butler was dismissed. "Well, now we know who thanks to Rudi and now we know why thanks to the butler. Now all we need to know is where to find the Akuma."

Chat Noir playfully handed her a rose. "It's not going to be easy to find someone we can't see."

Ladybug scoffed and put the rose back in its vase. "So we'll just have to wait for her to find us. And we do have an advantage, she doesn't know we're onto her."

Drip.

Chat Noir's feline ears heard the distinct sound and turned around. "I thought I heard something."

"What?" Ladybug turned around to face him.

"Like water. I..." He paused. And sniffed the air, catching a whiff of iron. "Wait. Didn't Rudi wound the invisible girl earlier?"

"Why do you say that?"

"My feline nose. I smell..." Then he saw it. Right behind Ladybug's feet was a red stain. "Blood!" He punched the space behind her, coming into contact with something. Sure enough, the two heroes clearly heard the sound of Sabrina's voice letting out a grunt as she fell. They heard the sound of footsteps running away.

"It's no use, Sabrina," Chat Noir called out. "I can smell your blood!"

"LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug's wand twirled around, transforming the magic into...a bottle of glitter. "Splendid," she said sarcastically. Her bad mood worsened when she saw Chloe running down the stairs in the same costume. "Looking for me Sabrina? I'm right here, come on!"

Ladybug couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Seriously?! Chloe, get out of here now!"

"If you stop this ridiculousness right now, I might let you be my BFF again."

"You've got no friends left Chloé. And you'll never have any, EVER again! I'll make sure of that!" Three books flew in Chloe's direction, but Ladybug pulled her out of the way. Chat Noir swung his staff in the direction where the books were thrown, but he only swung air.

"You don't scare me! Everybody loves me."

Ladybug pulled her to a column and faced her. "This isn't a game Chloé." She was suddenly tackled and pinned to the ground. Thinking quick, she reached and grabbed the glitter bottle, spraying the air behind her. The outline of Sabrina appeared and Ladybug punched her out of the way. With Sabrina distracted, she grabbed Chloe and hid her behind the front desk. "You stay here," she ordered firmly. "And don't move!" She eventually joined Chat Noir. "We just have to destroy her bag and capture the Akuma."

Chloe, stupidly believing she could help, jumped over the desk, twirling her yo-yo. "It's not the bag where the Akuma is!" And she whacked Sabrina upside the head.

"So you want to play hero?!" Sabrina shouted. Chat Noir grabbed her by the arms while Ladybug grabbed Chloe and hurled her into an elevator. "But wait," Chloe protested. "The Akuma has to be in the designer rose pin I bought her. She's wearing it on her sweater. Such an unfortunate ugly sweater. It was a gift from me."

Ladybug had had enough. "I won't tell you again Chloé, so listen up. You need to leave! You're putting yourself in great danger and us too. Got it?" She ignored Chloe's protests and sighed in relief. Returning to the battle, she grabbed the outline of Sabrina's purse and ripped it. "No more evil doing for you, little..." She paused when she realized nothing popped out.

Using this as a distraction, Sabrina grabbed a vase and stuck Chat Noir's head in it. She then pinned Ladybug to the wall and reached for the earrings. Ladybug saw the outline of the rose brooch just in time and smashed it on the ground, releasing the black butterfly. "No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma! Time to de-evilize!" She twirled her yo-yo and caught the bug, purifying it. "Gotcha!" She released the butterfly, now white. "Bye-bye, petite butterfly! MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" She tossed the glitter bottle into the air, transforming it into a wave of black and red spots that undid all the damage and turning Sabrina visible again.

Suddenly, the door to the lobby burst open and the Big-Head Killer jumped in. "Sorry I'm late, I..." He looked around, then drooped his shoulders, crestfallen. "You guys fought an Akuma without me?"

"For once," Ladybug said, freeing Chat Noir's head from the vase. "Everything worked out great." Big-Head blew a raspberry at her. "Oh, go sit in a corner, you immature child."

"Fine." He walked out of the building, grumbling to himself.

(!)

"Just give me the usual, Jacque."

"Another croissant? I swear that's all you ever ask of me."

The street vendor handed him a fresh croissant.

When Rudi made sure no one saw him, he took off the Mask and walked back to the library. "Hopefully the librarian hasn't waken up yet." He wasn't. "Seriously?!" Rudi slapped him in the face. "WAKE UP!"

The librarian screamed and frantically looked around. Then he saw Rudi and screamed even louder. "Stay away from me, Big-Head!"

Rudi's heart raced. "What?"

"I saw you! You turned into the Big-Head Killer before my very eyes!"

Rudi blinked. "Uh...have you been consuming something?"

"I know what I saw!"

Rudi was about to enter panic mode, but he tried to play it cool. "Seriously, do I LOOK like Big-Head to you? I think the hours of watching over me has gotten the better of you. Tell you what, buddy? How about I just finish picking up these books, and I'll treat you to this croissant?"

The librarian blinked. "Yes, I think...all my anger seems to have gotten the better of me...I, uh...I think...I need a break." He took the croissant and walked out the room.

Rudi turned to face the library. Every single shelf was in is proper order. "Or at least I would finish if I hadn't already."

Cheater.

"Shut up," Rudi said to the Mask in his bag. "My detention's done, and I probably scarred a librarian for life, but the point is, now we can get back to our little project with Alix, Jalil and Alya."

(!)

He walked out of the school and was on his way home when he saw, on the giant TV, news footage of Chat Noir on the roof of the hotel, fighting what looked like a blonde Ladybug but with reversed colors. "Is that...Chloe?" Rudi asked.

Oh, goody! We get to fight the blonde bitch!

"Oh, yeah," Rudi said as he put on the Mask. "She's had this coming for a long time. IT'S SHOW TIME!"

(!)

Big-Head crash landed on the roof of the hotel, taking in the amusing sight of Chat Noir tied to a flag pole on the side of the building. "Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in."

"You! I don't have time for you today!"

"Relax, I will untie you and you and the ladybird beetle can go back to - OOF!" A black and red fist punched him in the face and forced him onto his back. He looked up and saw Chloe, glaring down at him with hate.

"Time to pay you back for those bear traps you snapped on my fingers!"

"Oh, come on, you're still not over that, Chloe?"

"My name is Antibug! And I will never get over how you sent me to the hospital with nearly SEVERED FINGERS!" She twirled her yo-yo in the air and shouted, "ANTI CHARM!" The swirl of black and red magic transformed into a bear trap attached to a chain. Antibug spun the chain around and swung it like a mace. "Let's see how you like getting chewed by one of these things!"

"Whoa!" Big-Head ducked, avoiding a chomp from the bear trap, pulling out a gun. "All right, it's my turn to-" The bear trap snapped down on the barrel, making the bullets fall down. Big-Head gulped then chuckled weakly. "Uh, truce?" The bear trap swung again. "Yeah, I didn't think so." He took off screaming, with Antibug chasing after him.

At that moment, Ladybug was back and already untying Chat Noir from the pole. "We've got to help Big-Head out," she said. She realized what she'd just said and swore loudly.

"That's exactly how I feel," Chat Noir said.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. LUCKY CHARM!" The magic swirled from her yo-yo, transforming into... a jar of marbles.

"MARBLES?!" shouted Big-Head, ducking another bite of the bear trap. "What the hell can you do with fucking marbles?!"

Antibug laughed. "Are you serious? You're pathetic. Once I've destroyed Big-Head, I'll use my bear trap on your throat!"

"Don't be so quick to judge," Ladybug said, and she dumped the marbles onto the floor. Antibug charged at Big-Head, but failed to notice the marbles. She slid across them and fell flat on your face.

"You call yourself a bug?" Big-Head laughed. "Face it Chloe. You're a useless, bloated backward waste of space who's probably going to end up getting a job holding up for sale signs on the corner of streets only to then get yourself fired and replaced by a bucket of soil!" Antibug's eyes widened as he took a golf club from his pocket and carefully aimed. "Oh, and one more thing. A pissed monkey would stand a better chance in life."

But Antibug was not even paying attention anymore, and was instead focusing on what he had just said earlier. "W-what did you say?"

"Fore!"

POW! The five iron club sent the inverse colored Ladybug wannabe flying right into the side of the building, leaving a huge, cracked indent. She fell to the ground and growled. "Forget Big-Head! You're dying first, Ladybug! I'll have your head!" She swung the chained bear trap and flung it at Ladybug, but Chat Noir smacked it aside with his staff. Antibug scoffed. "Look at you, hiding behind Chat Noir. You're nothing without him!"

"Don't talk to her like she's a damsel in distress!" Chat Noir gave the chain a tug and sent Antibug toward him before giving her a punch to the face. "CATACLYSM!" Chat Noir pressed his hands on the floor, making her sink a little. That little distraction was all it took for Big-Head to sneak up behind her, rip the earrings from her lobes (making her squeal in pain as they started to bleed), and smash them. A black butterfly broke free from the shards.

"No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma! Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug caught the bug in her yo-yo and purified it. "Gotcha!" She let it lose, now white instead of black. "Bye-bye, petite butterfly!" She tossed the marbles into the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" A wave of black and red spots swept around the area, repairing the damage and restoring Chloe back to her original self. "Where am I?" she asked.

Ladybug approached her and said with the most sincerest apologies, "Chloé, I… I'm really sorry about earlier. I would've defeated the invisible girl sooner if I'd taken your advice."

Chloe considered her words then smiled. "Oh, huh. In that case, I might reconsider."

"Reconsider what?"

"I might just have to stay your most devoted fan after all!"

"Oh, yeah. Uh… thanks? I suppose. In that case, let me offer you some advice. You should work things out with your friend Sabrina.

"Mm. Well, since it's coming from Ladybug." Chloe went off to find Sabrina.

Big-Head sighed in relief. "Finally. I never thought I could stand another minute with that blonde bitch."

"Yeah," teased Chat Noir. "Without our help, you would have been ground dog food."

The green-headed man groaned and pinched the bridge between his nose. "What's it going to take to get it through your skull? I cannot die!" He heard a familiar beeping. "By the way..." He gestured the two heroes jewelry. He started to develop a craving for a croissant again as soon as the two heroes took off. "Two in one day. Who would have thought?"

(!)

Rudi watched from a corner as the two girls patched things through. He sighed in relief. "Finally. No interruptions. No more Akumas, no more Chloe problems. My project can begin."


	20. Chapter 20

Are you sure you can trust those three?

"Why wouldn't I?" Rudi asked the Mask in his backpack. "Alya is good at keeping secrets and Jalil and Alix are the ones who came up with the project in the first place. Well, I did, we just teamed up." He looked around. "Pretty strange place to pick a meeting spot, the zoo."

Didn't Alix say something about her parents wanting to go out more?

"Oh, right."

He eventually passed by the panther exhibit where Max Kante and Kim were; the latter of whom was harassing the animal and her keeper.

"Whoa! Look at the size of that piece of meat it's eating!"

"Typical diet for a feline species requiring the strength to run at speeds in excess of 60 miles per hour." Typical Max Kante, always making calculations.

Kim was not impressed. "60 miles per hour? Is that all? I thought panthers were much faster than that. I bet that I could beat it in a race."

The keeper shook his head. "Impossible. No human being could compete with my panther."

"Actually," said Rudi walking up to the cage. "If a human had a gun, they could. We are top of the food chain for a reason." He noticed the hurt look on the keeper's face. "Oh, man I'm sorry," he quickly said with utmost sincerity. "Are you close to her?"

"Yes," the keeper said, scratching the animal's head. "And she doesn't like to be stressed."

"Anyway," Rudi said, wanting to shift the conversation. "I can think of one human who can take on anything, even your panther. Walter."

The mention of the giant's name sent a shiver down everyone's spine while the panther let out a frightened sound.

"Well," the zookeeper said. "Walter is impressive, I can admit that, but he's still a man. In my opinion, I don't think he is one."

"The guy fought a lion with gold fillings and won," Rudi pointed out. He blinked. "How do I know that," he asked to himself.

My memories seem to be mingling with yours.

"Really, Mask?"

"Hah!" Kim laughed, being the showboat that he is. "If Walter can pick a fight with a lion, I bet I can outrun this kitty!" The panther growled at him.

Max Kante did some calculations. "Let's see. With a 6 feet-per-second win behind you and 45 degrees to the north-east... I don't think you'd be a rotten egg. You'd be lunch."

"Your friend's right, kiddo," said the zookeeper. "Now please leave. She needs peace and quiet while she eats. You're stressing her out."

But Kim wasn't done and he started making baby noises. "Awww, stressed out, are we, Miss Panthie? You're talking about a wild animal, dude."

The panther roared at him. Rudi tried to push him away from the exhibit. "Okay, Kim, you've made your point, just leave Bagheera over here alone."

"What? Your defending this pussy cat?"

"Enough!" the zookeeper shouted. "Leave now! Or I'll have you kicked out of the zoo immediately!"

"Come on, Max. Let's leave that poor widdle kitty alone with its angwy babysitter!" Kim walked off with Max who looked as though he wanted to tell him off, but just didn't have the courage to do so.

Rudi's hands made fists and shook. "If only that cat were on the other side of her cage..." The panther sensed something evil coming from the German boy's backpack and hid in one of the bushes.

"You! What are you doing to my panther?!" The zookeeper gasped when he saw a flash of green in the boy's eyes.

"Stuff it," he said. "Or I'll have you and your cat's heads stuffed and mounted on my wall!" And he turned and walked away.

The zookeeper was taken aback by what the boy said. He was sure there was something not human in those eyes. The fear then gave way to anger and frustration. "As disrespectful as that brat was," he muttered. "He's right. If only you were on the other side, girl..."

(!)

Rudi eventually found Jalil and Alix sitting at one of the picnic spots. "Guys!"

"Yo!" the two siblings called out. Alix was the first to see the grumpy mood Rudi was in. "Who spit in your bean curd?"

"Kim. He was harassing a panther and her keeper."

Alix shook her head. "That lump, always trying to find challenges."

"I thought you put that thickheaded prick in his place with that race."

"The bet was he would stop harassing the students," Alix pointed out. "Looks like he's trying to step up his game."

"Can we not talk about Kim now?" asked Jalil. "It seems trouble follows him. Besides, let's focus on the project."

"Oh," Rudi said. "I guess I was so preoccupied in hating Kim, I nearly forgot about our project." He noticed someone was missing. "Where's Alya? I thought she would be here with us."

"She couldn't make it," Alix said. "She said she had to help Marinette with something."

Rudi made a nod and made an "ah-ha!" face. "Did the word 'Adrien' pop up?"

"No."

"Figures. That usually means he's involved somehow." He shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, well, she's going to miss out."

"So, where do we begin?" asked Jalil.

Rudi took the book out. "Where else? The beginning."

(!)

A black butterfly with purple streaks flew over toward the zookeeper and absorbed itself into his bracelet with the panther tooth. A butterfly marking appeared over his eyes as a baritone voice rang out in his head, "Animan, I am Hawk Moth. I offer you the power to seek revenge, for a small price."

"Yes, Hawk Moth."

(!)

"Oh, man," Jalil said, as the three of them read the book's contents. "This Loki guy sure was a hell a lot like Big-Head. Siding whenever he felt like it, causing chaos, father of the two-faced goddess of the underworld, Hel."

"This is some freaky stuff," Alix said. "Alya sure is missing out on this."

"Still no information on what could connect him to Big-Head. Other than his appearance." Rudi gestured to the image in the book: a man with a green face and black hair wearing a black cloak.

"Sure does look a lot like him," Jalil said.

"Still doesn't get us anywhere."

"Yeah," said Alix. "Perhaps we should..." She paused. "Wait. What's this?" She was about to turn the page when the three of them felt a low rumbling.

"Earthquake?" asked Jalil, concerned.

"It's...getting louder."

Rudi turned around. "Worse! STAMPEDE!"

A herd of angry rhinos came charging straight toward them. The kids had barley just enough time to jump out of the way before the rhinos crashed into the picnic spot and crushed the table. The kids dusted themselves off before getting up.

"Everyone alright?" asked Alix.

"Yeah," Jalil said.

Rudi let out a screech. "Book!" One of the rhinos had the book stuck on its back. Rudi was in a panic. "Oh, man, I cannot afford to pay a library fee!"

"Are you kidding?!" shouted Alix. "There are more important things than a stupid library book!"

"Easy for you to say, you're rich! You can afford to pay for antique book damages!" He took after the rhino herd. "Besides," he added to himself. "We didn't come this close just to lose it all to a herd of - WHOA!" He stopped instantly; animals of all species were running loose. "Who let the animals out of their cages?" He ducked under an upturned table and reached into his bag. "Please tell me you come equipped with tranquilizer darts."

I'm everything you've ever wanted. Of course I do, stupid kraut. Why? Afraid of killing a bunch of animals? You're okay with killing humans.

"I am a softie when it comes to animals, go figure. Besides, human lives are more worthless than animals. Except for yours truly. IT'S SHOW TIME!"

(!)

Chat Noir and Ladybug landed in the middle of the square, having gotten Alya and Nino out of the way. Currently, they had Animan in his panther form wrapped in Ladybug's yo-yo string.

"Chat Noir," Ladybug said. "His bracelet. The Akuma must be inside the charm!"

"You hold him, I grab the bracelet."

Easier said than done. The animals freed Animan free and they all growled at the heroes. "ATTACK!" shouted Animan. They charged at the heroes, but stopped dead in their tracks and fell flat on their faces. "What?!"

Everyone turned to see Big-Head sitting in a tree, dressed in khaki pants and vest, a green short sleeved T-shirt and brown work boots. He said in what was possibly the silliest Australian accent anyone ever heard, "Crikey! I ain't never seen a bunch of animals get all this blighter-like since the time I put steroids in that beehive!"

(!)

A bunch of bee keepers ran around screaming as swarms of muscular bees ripped through their suits and started stinging them in all their orifices.

(!)

"Figures you would be here," Chat Noir groaned. "Can't you see we've got our own problems to deal with?"

"Relax," Big-Head said, reloading his tranquilizer rifle. "A few hundred darts with enough tranquilizer to take down a blue whale to the butt and these animals are down instantly." He cocked his rifle and turned to the remaining animals. "So," he said. "Which one of them is the Akuma wanker?"

"The panther," Ladybug pointed out. "The one with the bracelet on his right paw!"

"Right, thanks ladybird sheilagh." Big-Head aimed the gun right at the panther. "As always, Man is the one at the top of the food chain."

Animan laughed. "You think so, Big-Head? I have the power of the entire animal kingdom! You're no match for me!"

"You forget who you're talking to, swine. I am not just a killer." He turned the gun into a sniper rifle. "I'm a predator. And you're the prey!" A Predator helmet appeared over Big-Head's head and he vanished.

Animan just laughed. "You forget, Big-Head. I have all the strength of all animals. That includes their senses. So what if I can't see you." His ears twitched and he changed into a bear. "I CAN STILL SMELL AND HEAR YOU!" He slashed his claws behind him, revealing Big-Head as he fell flat on his back. He took off the Predator costume and went back to his previous one.

"Smell, hear, doesn't matter." He aimed his rifle again, "I'm the one with the gun."

"Can you fire your gun at this?" Black smoke enveloped him and he disappeared.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Big-Head looked around.

"There!" Ladybug twirled her yo-yo and smacked a mouse. It squeaked, then made an angry face at them before crawling into a hole.

"Great," Big-Head said. "Now I have two things to look for."

"Two?" Ladybug raised an eyebrow. "What's the second thing?"

"You don't want to know." He strapped the rifle on his back. "So, what now? I'm not good at hunting mice." He turned to Chat Noir.

"Oh, hell no!"

"Come here, kitty cat." SMACK! Big-Head growled as Ladybug hit him with her yo-yo. "You're pushing your luck, Ladybug!"

"Settle down, crazy. I already got a plan. Animan is going to go after the one person who insulted him the most."

"Who?"

"Kim."

Big-Head tilted his head. "The jock? Haven't seen him."

"Don't worry," Chat Noir said. "I already know where he is." He tapped his staff, turning it into a GPS tracker. Kim's cellphone signal was traced to the Deupane-Chang's house and bakery.

(!)

Big-Head waited on the rooftop of the building near the bakery. Ladybug and Chat Noir were inside the bakery already, using Kim's armband as a lure to attract the Animan. He said to no one in particular, "It's the suspense that gets me."

However, all thoughts of shooting his target became instantly lost when he saw a rhino with a familiar looking book on his back.

"Hey!" Big-Head fired his tranquilizer, knocking the rhino out instantaneously. He jumped down the building and walked up to the rhino, unaware that he was currently being hunted. Big-Head picked up the book and put it in his pocket...and that is when he heard the growl of a panther. He slowly turned and aimed his gun. "Give it up," he said. "I'm the one with the gun. No matter what animal you are, in the end, humans are superior animal."

"Is that so? Well then, let's see how you make of THIS!" Black smoke enveloped Animan, but before he could change, a red and black yo-yo smacked him with enough force to send him into a nearby bus.

"CATACLYSM!" Chat Noir activated his powers and pressed his hand on the bus. It collapsed a little, giving Animan less room to move.

Ladybug nodded. "It's not exactly a cage, but... it'll do."

"Really?" asked Big-Head. "That was the plan? I thought we were going to let him eat Kim. OW!" Chat Noir smacked his staff over his head.

"You idiot! You walked right out into the open! And for what?!"

"For this." He held up the book. "That rhino stole it earlier."

Ladybug raised an eyebrow. "You did all that for a stupid book?"

"Hey, it's not stupid! It's a good-" Big-Head's rant was interrupted when the bus exploded and from the wreckage, a T-Rex emerged and roared. Big-Head was exasperated as it chased the three of them. "Oh, come on! Dinosaurs don't count!"

"Well, they existed," Ladybug panted. "Even if they are extinct, they're still animals!"

Chat Noir scoffed in disbelief, "What's next? Purple dragons?!"

The three heroes jumped, ducked and dodged as the angry T-Rex chased after them, smacking aside and crushing cars, and taking several bites to eat them.

"Uh, you got Lucky Charm yet, ladybird beetle?"

"Hold on! LUCKY CHARM!" The spiral of red and black spots swirled over Ladybug until it formed... "A carjack?"

"This is no time to fix a car!" shouted Big-Head.

"But I do have an idea," Ladybug stopped running. "Keep him distracted."

"With pleasure. BEHOLD!" Big-Head pulled out a laser pointer and shined it at the T-Rex's eye, irritating him. Before it could lunge at him, Chat Noir smacked its heel with his staff, making him yelp. Just before it thought the worse was over, Big-Head put a straddle on him and rode him like a rodeo bull. "YEE-HAW! Get along, little dino!" The fun was over when the T-Rex slammed into the side of a building, knocking him off. What happened next made Big-Head's eyes pop out, literally.

"Enjoy your meal!" Ladybug shouted as she jumped INTO THE T-REX'S MOUTH!

Chat Noir let out a "No!" of despair. Big-Head's eyes narrowed. "Now I'm mad." He pulled out a gatling gun and open fired on the beast. A couple stray darts bounced off cars and hit other people and a couple of birds, but he didn't care. He laughed manically as the beast let out a yelp, then started to sway and collapsed. "Yeah!" Big-Head shouted. "How do you like that?!"

A cranking sound was heard and the T-Rex opened thanks to the car jack. Ladybug glared at him.

"Oops."

"I had it under control!" Ladybug shouted as she got out.

Big-Head scoffed. "Pff. Yeah right." He saw the bracelet in Ladybug's hand before she broke it, freeing the black butterfly. "Oh."

"No more evil doing for you, little Akuma! Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug caught the bug with her yo-yo, purifying it. "Gotcha! Bye-bye, petite butterfly," she said as she let lose the pure, white butterfly. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" The car jack turned into a wave of black and red spots and flew through all of Paris, undoing the damages, returning the animals to their cages and turning Animan back to the zookeeper. Unfortunately, what it didn't undo was the tranquilizer darts affects, so he, along with the animals, were out and snoring loudly.

"Nice one," Big-Head complimented, positioning himself for a high-five. But none came. "Come on don't leave me hanging." A smack to the face was his response. "Uh, you missed by a mile, Ladybug."

"You idiot! You compromised our trap!" Ladybug scolded. "You nearly endangered everyone and for what?!"

"For a book I rented," Big-Head explained. "It was on a rhino's back."

"Where did you-" Ladybug didn't care. "Never mind. Come on, Chat Noir. Let's...Chat Noir?"

"Uh..." Big-Head pointed to Chat Noir, his butt up in the air with a dart in it and snoring loudly. Worse still, his ring was blinking, signifying its power draining.

"Don't worry, Chat Noir, I'll get you to safety." Ladybug was about to pick him up, but Big-Head stopped her. "And what?" he asked. "Figure out the kid's identity?"

"I won't. Trust me."

"No, I don't."

Ladybug wrenched herself free from his grasp. "Like I would! I'll take him somewhere safe."

"I have a better idea." And he kicked Chat Noir like a football all the way over the rooftops. He glanced and shrugged at the glaring Ladybug. "Don't worry. He'll land on his feet. Assuming he wakes up."

"You...you..." Ladybug swung away in the direction Chat Noir landed and eventually found him in a tree. His ring was down to the last five seconds. Ladybug bit her lip. "Oh...he's fine. My earrings are about to lose power. Please be safe."

As soon as she left, Chat Noir turned back into Adrien who fell from the tree and into the bushes. Plagg groaned as he slipped off the ring. "Oh, man. I don't think all the camembert in the world is going to get rid of this headache."

(!)

Rudi tried to make the best tired face when he returned to Jalil and Alix with the book. "Oh, man, you would not believe what I've been through today."

Alix admonished him. "What? Did you get squished by a rhino?"

"Worse. I got shot with a tranquilizer dart courtesy of Big-Head. He thought I was a monkey." He set the book down on the table and placed his hands on his temples. "Please don't talk so loud for the next several hours."

"I'm starting to think this project's cursed," Jalil said. "Bad things always seem to happen to you."

"You have no idea."


	21. Chapter 21

Alix, Jalil and Rudi huddled at a particular table at the library. Alya soon approached them. "Hey, you guys, sorry for not meeting the last time."

"Those days ago?" asked Rudi. "We're over it. Still, I am curious; where were you? You didn't answer your phone when we tried to call you."

"I was helping a friend. Very private."

"Do the words, 'Marinette' and 'Adrien' have anything to do with it?"

Alya shushed her. "I told you, it's private!" Rudi nodded, understanding the message. Alya sat down. "So, what did I miss? Did you find anything?"

"Nothing," said Jalil. "We looked through every single page in this book. There's nothing here that can connect the Big-Head Killer to any form of Norse mythology." He slapped the book down, its contents opened on the page of Loki.

"Really?" asked Alya, shocked. "There's no references to a green, bald psychopath that only runs on cartoon logic?"

"No," Alix said, shaking her head. "The only thing we found was that Loki didn't want to leave his work unfinished when Ragnarok, the Norse end of the world, started. And then it just cuts off, like there's a missing page."

"So, we're back to square one," Rudi said, disappointed. "Meaning we know nothing."

Alya sighed. "Well, I wish I knew what to look for." It was then she noticed something. The gaps of the pages in the middle of the book, they looked extended. "Wait a minute." Carefully, she opened the pages like a Playboy Magazine and turned it sideways. "Have you tried this?" The new page showed more contents and images of what they were looking for: images of a green, bald headed figure with huge eyes, and large square teeth in a grin. And next to it was an image of a green mask with red eyes.

The three kids blinked. "How come we didn't notice that?"

"Lucky for you, you've got me," Alya bragged. She looked at the book. "Some sort of Norse writing," she said. "I can't make it out."

"Might as well join the club," Alix said.

"I can translate Egyptian hieroglyphs but Nordic runes are another thing," Jalil said.

Rudi looked at Alya imploringly, "Please tell me there's a magic app that can translate ancient languages?"

Alya scratched her head. "Perhaps. Hold on." She downloaded the app, and hovered her phone over the pages. "Got the image." She looked it over. "This is going to take a while. Several minutes in fact."

"Well," said Rudi with a smile. "At least we're getting somewhere this time."

"Oh," Alya realized. "I almost forgot! Tomorrow is picture day!"

"Really?" asked Alix.

"Oh, I hope Juleka's not cursed this year."

Rudi raised an eyebrow. "Cursed?"

"That's right," Alya remembered. "You're new. Well," she said. "Juleka always has bad luck whenever picture day comes. And every time the camera flashes, it just seems that fate doesn't want her in the picture. Her face has been blocked, she bends down to tie her shoes at the worst possible moment, and has been late."

"Yeah," Alix said. "Remember last year?"

"She wasn't in the picture because someone stole her spot."

Rudi scoffed. "Big whoop. I'm the king of bad school photos!"

"This isn't a contest," Alya said.

"I'm not saying it is. I'm just saying that I have it worse than her. Back at my school in Deutschland, I've been caught sneezing, scratching myself inappropriately, picking my nose, burping; it was a nightmare! Then one day, I stood still with the perfect smile. Only..."

"What?" Alix, Jalil and Alya asked.

"My shirt was the same color as the backdrop, so..." He cringed. "Everyone called me the floating head boy for a whole year!"

"Well, not this year," Alya said. "We'll make sure neither you or Juleka get the worst school photo of the year."

(!)

Rudi blinked when he saw who was photographing the classes. "Isn't that Adrien's photographer?" Sure enough, the photographer in charge of the blonde boy's magazine photos was snapping pictures of a bunch of kids. "Looks like Adrien picked him to be the photographer."

He watched as the man set up the stage in the middle of the courtyard. "Okay," he said. "Ok, time to flash your pearly whites, kids! You kids take a seat in the front or the back please. I've got sixteen other classes to shoot." The kids he pointed out, Max Kante, Alix, Rose, Marinette and Mylene sat in the front row.

As usual, Chloe made her snobby presence known. "Look Sabrina, they're up front in the baby seats! Go on rugrats, don't forget to take your thumbs out of your mouths!"

The photographer called out, "You, you, you, you and you go stand on the rear bench, please." He pointed to Rudi, Chloé, Nathaniel, Juleka and Alya."

Chloe protested, "Wait just one minute! I'm supposed to be in the middle row, right next to Adrien. Preferably the center." She stood next to a confused Adrien, trying to compare heights. "Look, we're the same size!"

"Not convincing, shorty!" Rudi laughed. Chloe growled at him.

The photographer insisted, "Nah, go stand in the back row, behind the rest."

"How dare you, put me behind the rest! Do you know who my father is?"

"Is he a photographer?"

Chloe looked hurt. "NO! He is-" But the photographer looked as though he didn't hear her, "Bummer, I could really use an assistant. Now hurry up and take your place, or I'll put you up front with the babies!"

Chloe snarled and stormed off, ignoring Rudi's mocking laughter.

"The rest of you boys, go stand in the middle row." The rest of the kids obeyed the photographer's orders.

"It's no big deal Chloé!" Adrien called out. "As long as we're all in the same photo, right?"

The photographer gave two thumbs up. "Perfect! You guys are awesome! Now stop squirming and let's get this photo shot!"

However, one kid was missing. Marinette called out, "Uh, excuse me sir, you forgot Juleka." It was true, Juleka was standing next to a pillar far away from the photo shoot, playing with the mirror brooch on her wrist.

"Huh? Ah sorry, my bad! Go stand in the middle row, next to that blonde haired boy."

Marinette smiled as Juleka stood next to Adrien, "And you're gonna be right in the center! All eyes will be on you! No more jinxed class photos!"

"Let's hope the same can be said about me," Rudi whispered. He felt his nose start to itch. "No...not now."

While the photographer found himself finding a good spot for Ivan, Chloe got on the offensive. "My spot is unacceptable!" She pushed Juleka, only to be pushed back by her.

"That's right Juleka, don't let her push you out of the way!" Marinette cheered.

"Ms. Bourgeois, behave yourself!" Miss Bustier, who was there with the principal and the photographer shouted.

"Nobody asked you, loudmouth!" Chloe spat.

"This isn't gym class, you know, Chlo!" Adrien chided.

After rearranging the students, the photographer found the perfect spot for Ivan and was ready to take the picture. Now if only Chloe would shut up about not being with Adrien. Rudi's eyes flashed green as he reached for his bag. "Let's make this fast, okay? Let's teach this bitch that it doesn't matter what spot you're on, you're still ugly"

Okay.

"Everyone say spaghetti!" the photographer shouted.

"Spaghetti!"

FLASH!

"Okay, let's see how it -" The photographer gasped. "No. No. No. NOOOOO!" He fell to his knees and yelled melodramatically.

"Vincent," Miss Bustier gasped, coming to his aid. "What's wrong?"

"Ruined! It's ruined!"

Miss Bustier looked the photograph and gasped. "How did-"

"Miss Bustier?" asked Marinette. She was just about to move when Vincent stopped her. "No! Don't move! Just keep that pose still while I redo it."

"Redo?!" asked the students.

Vincent gestured to Miss Bustier. "Show them." Miss Bustier walked over to the students and showed them the film. They gasped. All their heads were replaced with a familiar green, bald head with huge grinning square teeth and big eyes.

"Big-Head?!" shouted Marinette.

"But how?" asked Adrien. "I didn't see him?"

Juleka's lips trembled. "Why now? Why did you have to cause havoc on here of all days?"

"Ooh, that Big-Head," Rose whined. "Always picking on us!"

It was not surprising that Chloe was complaining. "He made me look hideous! Wait till I bring Walter here!"

While everyone was gossiping, Rudi snickered to himself. "Now your face is next to Adrien's, Chloe." He heard the Mask chuckle with him.

"All right," Vincent shouted. "Enough gossiping and go back to your spots! I will simply redo-" He groaned. "Come on, low batteries?! Nobody move, I'll be back."

Juleka fidgeted. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes Juleka, but hurry!"

Mr. Damocles looked at Miss Bustier. "He said nobody is to move!"

"It's an emergency."

Juleka took off running to the lady's restroom. Suddenly, Sabrina's hand shot up. "Ms. Bustier, I need to go too!"

Rudi raised an eyebrow. "I have to go to," he called out.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Mr. Damocles shouted.

(!)

Rudi reached the bathroom just in time to see Sabrina block the door to the girl's bathroom with a heavy chair and run back to the photo shoot. "Why that evil..." Rudi took off to the girl's bathroom, he heard Juleka on the other side, banging the door. "Help!"

"Don't worry," Rudi called out. He grabbed the chair and moved it out of the way. Juleka burst out, falling on her face. Rudi helped her up and the two of them took off running. "Come on! We got to hurry before the photo shoot..." He stopped as the two of them halted in their tracks. The photographer was already packing his camera and the kids were dispersing. Marinette was talking to him desperately. "Please sir, we have to redo the photo!"

"No more redoing!" Vincent shouted. "Especially after Big-Head ruined my first attempt! He's already wasted my time!"

Rudi walked up to Mr. Damocles with Juleka by his side. "Please, Juleka got...er...stuck in the bathroom. I helped her out. Just let us take one last redo."

Chloe reminded the principal, "Uh, Mr. Damocles, aren't we meant to be heading off to lunch? And aren't you paying the photographer by the hour?"

"Why yes! No time to retake, class move along, now!"

Vincent looked excited. "Ooh, lunch break."

The kids went on their separate ways, but Rudi grabbed Chloe's shoulder. "I can't prove it," he whispered. "But I know YOU put Sabrina up to the task of blocking the doorway. I saw her."

Chloe smirked and shrugged her shoulder off. "But like you said, you can't prove it." And she walked off to lunch with a triumphant smile.

(!)

Rudi muttered incoherently and pulled his hair. "It's official! I'm the king of bad school photos! I'm cursed!" He slumped onto the floor. "Not even my prank was enough to stop that broad."

Well, we did make her look ugly, so that counts for something.

Rudi looked back at Juleka, who was on the verge of tears. Rose attempted to cheer her up, but it didn't work. "Should I expect it to be any different?" he heard her say. "Nobody ever hears me. Or sees me. I'm invisible. Even in photos."

Rose pleaded, "Don't say that Juleka! It's not true!"

"Forget it. As long as Chloé's in the picture, she'll find a way to keep me out of it."

"Well," Rudi said. "You were in the first photo. Even if it wasn't your face."

"That's just it!" Juleka shouted, her voice cracking. "It's not my face! For once, I wanted to see MY face in the school photo, but once again, that's just not possible!"

"At least everyone else has the same face in that one," Rudi said. "So, it's not like your the only one who suffered."

"What's the point? The photographer's just going to delete it anyway, so why bother with it?" Tears started falling down her face. "Why bother with me?"

Rose reached out for her, "Juleka, please..."

"Really Rose, forget it! Forget me!" And she took off running, the dam that was her eyes had broke and she was sobbing.

Rose stamped her feet like a child. "First Big-Head ruins the first one and then Chloe and Sabrina lock Juleka in the bathroom!"

"Looks like me and Juleka share the same curse," Rudi said. "Can't we just retake it, Marinette?"

"There's no point, the photographer wouldn't want to! Unless, the photo disappeared, and the principal would have no choice but to retake the photo. With Juleka!"

"So what? We're just going to go with the Big-Head one?"

"No," Marinette said. "We want this to be perfect for Juleka."

Rudi scoffed, "There's no such thing as perfect." He let out a squawk when Rose of all people grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down to her level. "Listen here, you," she said in an uncharacteristically low voice. "I don't care about perfection either, but I DO care about making Juleka happy, so we're going to retake this photograph and you are not going to complain about it! Understand!"

Rudi smiled. "It's always the quiet ones." Rose growled. "Okay, okay!" Rudi shouted, waving his hands out. Rose let go of him. "Only," he said. "How are we going to get the camera back?"

Marinette tapped her chin. "The materials including the camera stay in the principal's office during lunch time," she said. "All I have to do is sneak back in there and delete both photographs. Vincent will have no choice but to do it."

"Well then, you better do it now," Rudi said. "Lunch period's almost over."

"Okay," Marinette said. "And you and Rose look for Juleka, tell her about our plan."

"Got it."

Marinette headed for the principal's office while Rose and Rudi split up.

(!)

As the students ate at the courtyard, Rudi and Rose continued to look for Juleka. "Anything," asked Rose. Rudi shook his head. The two of them sat on a bench. "Poor Juleka. And she had the perfect smile too," she said. "Where could she have gone?"

"We'll see if she's outside the school," Rudi said. "She can't have gone too far."

Suddenly, a pink figure landed right in the middle of the courtyard. It looked like a girl wearing a pink dress with eyeball patterns on the edges and the sleeves, a frilly collar, pink elbow length gloves, pink boots and her hair was styled into a pair of stiff pigtails. But it was her face that grabbed Rose's attention: despite the fact that she was wearing flamboyant makeup, Rose recognized the face underneath it.

"Juleka?!"

Rudi chuckled, "Apparently, she has gone too far."

Rose snapped at him. "How can you joke at at time like this?!"

"It's actually quite simple. LOOK OUT!" A laser fired out of the girl's mirror brooch that was tied to her right arm. Rudi grabbed Rose and tackled her out of the way just in time. When the two looked up they saw the girl firing more lasers at the students and the staff. Each blast turned them into physical copies of her.

"I am Reflekta!" Juleka shouted as she turned more people into herself. "Nobody's ever noticed me! But those days are over! But from now on, everybody will notice me! Because everybody will look like me! Time to get a new look!" She continued her rant as she fired more lasers and transformed more students. "Soon there will be Reflektas everywhere! Who doesn't love an extreme makeover? Nobody leaves here! Hahahaha! Soon everyone in Paris will look like me! Including Chloé Bourgeois!"

Rose and Rudi gasped as she said this. "Rose, get out of here while you can."

"What? No! That's my friend! I've got to talk some sense into her!"

"Your funeral." Rose scoffed and took off running. Rudi smiled. "And while you're being the distraction..." He reached into his bag. "IT'S SHOW TIME!"

(!)

Big-Head jumped onto the rooftop and smiled at Reflekta. "I must say, Juleka, you certainly have a talent turning people into copies."

"It's Reflekta, and thank you, Mr. Big-Head. Would you like to experience it?" She fired a ray, but Big-Head easily dodged it.

"But I must say," he continued, dodging more lasers. "It's surprisingly BORING!"

Reflekta felt a vein her forehead pulse. "What..."

"Come on! Turning people into copies of yourself? You have no originality!" He fired more lasers. "It's like painting the same drawing over and over again! Nothing new!" He pulled a mirror out of his pocket and reflected another laser. "Nothing special!" And another. "You lack talent!"

"Shut up!" Reflekta fired another laser, only to have it bounce right back into her face. She fell off the roof and hit the floor, hard. Big-Head loomed over her. "Now let's take off the Akuma and let's teach you how to be original. For example," he pulled a knife out of his pocket. "I can make you look like a killer clown with all that makeup on you."

"NO! Leave her alone!" A Relekta clone shouted in a very familiar voice. Big-Head recognized it. "Rose?!"

"How-how do you know my name?!"

"Word goes round. Now then-" A laser blasted him point blank in the face and he was changed into a Reflekta clone. He frowned, "Ah shit."

"Good thing I gave you that makeup," Reflekta said. "All that green really hurts the eyes."

Big-Head twirled his knife. "SO DOES THIS!" Before he can stab her face, another Refkelta clone tackled him off of her.

"That's not helping!"

"Like I would ever help..." Big-Head's eyes widened when he recognized the voice. "Chat Noir?! Oh, god! You got the complete sex change package!"

"That's not funny," he said. He got up, helping Big-Head up. "And it gets worse. My powers are gone while I'm stuck like this."

"Oh, too bad," Big-Head reached up his skirt. "Because I got-" He froze.

"Big-Head?"

Big-Head removed his hand from his skirt and his face contorted to shock. "Uh...You deal with this." He walked in the direction of the bathroom.

"What?"

"I'm not fighting until I get my penis and testicles back. Now If you'll excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom to weep for my lost manhood." He stopped and looked from the sign to the girl's bathroom to the one for the boy's bathroom. "I'm so confused!" He fell to his knees and sobbed loudly.

(!)

Big-Head didn't even get to see the fight between Ladybug and Reflekta. Ladybug blocked the lasers from Reflekta's brooch, but she was starting to become overwhelmed. It all came down to blocking and dodging. Chat Noir had an idea. He turned to the transformed students who were hiding in a corner. "If you want your faces back then listen up, have you ever heard of safety in numbers?"

Eventually, Reflekta grabbed Ladybug by the wrists. "Soon, like everyone else you will look just like me! But first, I'm gonna take your earrings as a trophy!" She reached out for her earrings, but stopped when she heard the sound of footsteps coming toward her. The transformed students were charging toward her, aiming to tackle her, but she jumped out of the way and onto the roof. "You're no match for me Ladybug! Cause it'll be over soon for you!" She laughed as she ran off.

On the ground, the transformed students asked Ladybug if she can change them back. "Yeah," said Chat Noir. "these shoes are killer on the feet, my lady!"

Ladybug blinked. "Chat Noir?"

"And I want my penis back!" shouted Big-Head's voice.

Ladybug giggled. "Big-Head got transformed too? Okay, this is too much." She turned to the other students. "Could you excuse us for a second?" She grabbed Chat Noir and pulled him to a spot to talk privately.

"Chat Noir, is it - is it really you?"

"Course it is! Can't you tell by my swagger! Am I still the cat's meow or what?"

"I-uh... I don't know what to say!"

"How about a thank you for getting you out of that tight spot!"

Ladybug giggled. "Sorry Chat Noir but you - you just... you just don't look like yourself anymore! But uh... thank you!"

"You're welcome." Chat Noir looked in the direction of the bathroom. "At least I'm taking it better than Big-Head. He won't leave his spot until he's back to normal. Speaking of which, we've got to de-akumatize Reflekta!"

"We? Yours and Big-Head's powers are gone, what are you gonna do? Throw your shoes at her?"

Chat Noir frowned as she laughed. "Remind me who just saved you a minute ago?"

Ladybug stopped laughing. "I have to find Reflekta fast! You'd slowed me down!"

"Maybe, but you know, sometimes I do have ideas."

"Ok, sorry. And?"

Chat Noir explained, " I don't think taking down Reflekta face to face is the best idea unless you want a face lift too.

A lightbulb blinked in Ladybug's head. "You're right and that gives me an idea!" She grabbed Chat Noir by the hip and swung onto the roof and the two of them jumped over the rooftops of Paris.

"Where are we going?" asked Chat Noir.

"To the TV station! Here goes, watch your nails!"

"You're jokes are so lame!"

"You've just lost your body, Cat Noir. I think you've lost your sense of humor too!"

(!)

While Reflekta was busy transforming every last confused man, woman and child into copies of her, Ladybug's face appeared on the TVs all over Paris. "People of Paris! Reflekta is not invincible! You can help, all you have to do is put on a disguise! Then I'll spot the real Reflekta and bring her down!" The people understood and grabbed every article of clothing they can find to stand out.

(!)

At the mayor's office, Reflekta was at a standstill: she was pointing her bracelet at Mayor Bourgeois while a transformed Walter was aiming an elephant gun right at her face. "You think this will stop me, you shaved gorilla?! I will transform everyone into me!" Walter said nothing. Reflekta had to admit it, it was rather creepy looking at herself with that blank expression.

"Ladybug will stop you!"

Reflekta laughed, never once taking her eyes off Walter. "Now why would you say that when she's just given away her secret." She transformed the mayor in an instant.

"Ladybug will save us!"

"Ladybug won't be saving anybody!" She then spoke to Walter. "And I can use you and your muteness as an advantage." And she kicked him between the legs. "Fun fact," she said as she kicked Walter in the face, knocking him out. "Groin attacks on girls is just as painful as ones on boys!"

(!)

"And cut!" Chat Noir turned off the TV studio's camera. "Sorry but isn't your plan a bit complicated?"

"This isn't my real plan. The real plan is now that Reflekta knows that we're in the TV station, she'll come right here to get us!"

"And fall right into our claws!"

"You mean, into your nails."

"Still not funny."

(!)

Chat Noir and Ladybug waited as Reflekta slowly walked into the room. "The Akuma has to be in her bracelet," she heard a voice say.

"Checkmate, Reflekta!"

Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped from their hiding spots, but stopped in their tracks when Reflekta pulled out a knife.

"Where'd you get-" She gasped as Reflekta started to cut into her face. "Stop! What are you-" She let out an even louder gasp. The cuts on her face...one slash went down her left eye and the other one went from her lips and across her cheek till it reached her left ear. Ladybug recognized those cuts. "It...it...it's Walter!"

"That's Walter?" Chat Noir laughed. "Oh, man, that's a good look for you!" He hushed instantly when he realized the transformed giant's eyes were on him. "Uh...I should be speaking for myself, though."

Suddenly, the real Reflekta kicked Walter aside and jumped into the fray. "Now, now, Walter. You know better than to spoil secrets. You've really let your mayor down. He was willing to have his old, ugly look back if he let someone else take my place!" She fired her laser at Ladybug, but Chat Noir blocked it. "I've already been transformed, so I'm safe!"

"Why you..." Reflekta was about to fire again when a knife suddenly stabbed her hand. She let out a cry as she fell to her knees, clutching the knife. Walter pulled the knife out of her hand, glaring down at her. At the same time, Chat Noir fell to his knees and gripped his hand.

"Chat Noir, what's wrong?" The two heroes watched in horror as blood started to pool out of his hand. That's when they realized, "Whatever happens to the original, happens to the copies!"

"I won't let you hurt her or anyone else, Walter! LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug's yo-yo twirled, forming black and white spots that turned into... "A camera? Okay..." Her Lucky Vision scoped the room, until her plan came to fruition. "Chat Noir, turn out the lights!"

The transformed boy nodded, running over to the light switch and shutting it off. The darkened room gave Reflekta the chance to slip, but her presence was detected by the flashes of the camera. Ladybug used her hearing and the camera's flashes to find her target, unaware that another person was using the same tactic and unfortunately, was getting closer. Ladybug flashed the camera one last time and her face turned to horror when she saw Reflekta being held up by another Reflekta, one with a cut face. "Walter," she shouted. "Put her down!" She twirled her yo-yo, but it was too late, Walter used his free hand to grab Reflekta's wrist, the one with the bracelet on it and crushed it. Reflekta and Chat Noir simultaneously let out a scream as the Akuma was released from the crushed bracelet and Walter let her go.

"No more evildoing for you, little Akuma! Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug caught the black butterfly in her yo-yo, purifying it from black to white. "Gotcha! Bye-bye, petite butterfly!" She waved as it flew out the yo-yo. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" The camera changed into a wave of black and red spots that undid all the battle damage, turned everyone back to their normal selves, including Reflekta, who was back to being Juleka.

"You were awesome Chat Noir!" Ladybug said.

Chat Noir smiled, glad he was back to normal. "And with those shoes on too! By the way, those things should be illegal!"

Juleka looked around, confused. That's when she felt an ominous presence looming over her. She let out a squeal when she realized Walter was right next to her. Chat Noir and Ladybug blocked him. "You went too far, Walter," Ladybug shouted. "Who knows how many people you've hurt!"

"You're so lucky my injuries healed the moment we changed back," Chat Noir shouted, aiming his staff at Walter's head. "So help me, I'll-"

"Excuse me?" A small voice said. Juleka walked cautiously to Walter. "Do you think you can convince the mayor to have the class photo redone?" Walter traced his fingers on Juleka's face, then nodded and walked out of the room.

(!)

Back at the school, Big-Head danced as he laughed. "Yes! I'm a man again! Don't believe me?" He took off his pants and showed off his crotch to everyone, much to their disgust. "Look at this shit! Look at this shit! I am a man!"

(!)

Hawk Moth was displeased. "You might've pulled it off today Ladybug. But everything is not as it appears to be! Watch out Ladybug! I'll destroy you when you least expect it," he swore as the circular room closed.

(!)

Vincent shivered as he prepared a new photo at the park, this time with Juleka in it. "Okay, we're all good here, ready?"

Adrien smiled. "This photo was a good idea, Marinette!"

Chloe scoffed, once again defeated. "Like I'd want to be part of their stupid photo anyway! Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!" A dagger flew at her feet and she screamed. "Never mind, I'll take my spot!" She smiled a forced smile for the giant who threw the weapon at her; he was also the reason the photographer was shaking. Walter was going to make sure it will be perfect.

"The curse is broken!" Rose shouted with glee as she went through the photos.

Juleka hugged her friend, "Thank you Marinette."

Rudi was the only one not smiling. "Not for me. I didn't make my best smile." Juleka looked at it and smiled. "It looks fine to me."

Rudi looked over at her and laughed. "I needed that after what's happened."

(!)

Rudi was about to leave the park when Alya caught up to him. "Hey, my phone's done translating the page."

"Really? That's good! What does it say?"

"I don't know. I haven't read it yet."

"Can we read it now?"

Alya looked unsure. "Shouldn't we also tell Jalil and Alix."

"We'll fill them in later. Let's see what it says."

Alya sighed, "Fine." She pressed a few buttons and brought up the app. The two of them read the translated texts and their eyes widened. "This is big," Alya said.

"Very big." Rudi agreed.

Alya immediately put the phone away. "We've got to show Alix and Jalil this, then we have to warn Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

Rudi's heart raced. "Wait!" She froze. "Uh, I don't think we should."

"Why not? With this information, they can finally track down the Big-Head Killer!"

"Except this is a city with how many people? It will take a while for anyone to even find him!"

"Still, we can't let this information go to waste."

Rudi thought for a while. "Tell Jalil and Alix to meet us at the library. Tell them everything. We'll figure out what to do next." Alya nodded and took off.

And what happens when they'll be onto you?

"Don't worry, Mask. What are the chances? Besides, I've got a plan to throw them off my tail."

(!)

Jalil and Alix's eyes widened when she showed them what was on her phone.

"No way."

"Yeah," Alya said, then began reading it. "'Loki didn't want all the hard work he had done go to waste, so in the last moments of his life before Ragnarok, he crafted a mask carved from the wood of a boat and into this mask, he poured his mischief, his chaotic powers and his will to cause havoc upon the mortal realm. This mask granted the wearer the ability to grant their wishes, through chaos and disorder. With this mask, it can make anything happen.' Wow! This is way over our heads."

Jalil nodded. "This is definitely something that Ladybug and Chat Noir have to know."

Rudi spoke up. "I still think it's a bad idea."

"Why?" asked Alix.

"This city is pretty crowded. What are they going to do? Walk up to people's doors and say, 'Hi, I'm doing a survey! Would you mind telling us if you have a mask that can turn you into a green headed psychopath?' Like anyone would come clean if they got their hands on godly powers." Patted his backpack. "Besides," he continued. "They've already got their hands full with the Akumas and Hawk Moth. Having them go after the Mask is basically overworking them."

"Rudi," Alya said. "Even if you don't want to, you have to admit this is way out of our leagues. We have to tell Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"And what happens when they put on the Mask to get rid of the Akumas?"

"It seems this current Big-Head guy is already doing that." Rudi didn't look convinced, Alya continued, "At least it will give them a fighting chance."

"Still," Jalil pointed out. "We still don't know who this Big-Head is."

"He has a point," agreed Alix. "We still don't know who it is."

"There must be a way for us track him down in his history." Alya pulled out her phone and typed into her search engine. "It may take some time," she said. "But if I can use the history of the Big-Head Killer's murder spree back in the US, I can probably figure out his trail."

"And then what?" asked Rudi. Sweat was starting to lubricate his hands.

"Hopefully, we can use our findings to give to Ladybug and Chat Noir so they can put Big-Head and the Mask away forever."

Rudi felt his heart racing. This was it, the countdown to his reveal was about to begin.

So, why should you be afraid?

"I'm a dead man," Rudi whispered to the Mask.

What can they do? You have the powers of a god in the power of your hands. IE; me. Who's gonna stop you?

Rudi's eyes flashed green. "Yeah. They can't."


	22. Chapter 22

Walter waited by the mayor's side as the stretch limo stopped in front of the hotel. Apparently, today was a scheduled contest for the "best chef in the world", which would explain the TV crews and cameras placed around the hotel. He cared less for such titles. Someone opened the limo door and out stepped a chubby Chinese chef accompanied by two children. Walter recognized them right away as Marinette and Adrien. That brat always talked about them. His eyes fixated on Marinette; who would have thought her uncle was the famous chef, Master Wang Cheng? He watched as the mayor giddily shook hands and bowed in respect towards the chef.

The three of them stopped when they realized the giant was looking down at them.

"Oh, er..." Marinette stuttered, trying to sound polite. "Walter, um, shouldn't you stand aside? You don't want to keep my uncle waiting."

"Yes," the mayor said. "Where are your manners, Walter?" A quick glance silenced him. "Oh, well...that is to say, if you want to greet the guest, by all means."

Walter looked down at the chef. No fear in his eyes whatsoever. Walter bowed in respect, then handed him a slip of paper that read, "甲鱼汤."

"What is it?" asked Marinette. It was written in Chinese so she couldn't tell.

"It's a request for after the show." He read it over, and his face grimaced. He said politely, "Why certainly. It isn't that hard to make. A bit disturbing though," he added.

"What?" asked Marinette. "What is it?"

"He wants Jiǎyú tāng."

"What is it?" Marinette asked again.

Adrien's eyes widened. Being fluent in Chinese (which was the reason Alya told him to go with Marinette as a translator), he knew exactly what Walter wanted. "Turtle soup," he said grimly.

Marinette's face turned green.

(!)

In the tea shop, Wayzz suddenly shuddered. "Where did that come from?"

(!)

Rudi threw the remote at his TV, but missed and it hit the wall. "Oh, come on! I get more screen time on TV and Walter of all people gets to meet a celebrity?!"

Jealous?

"Shut up!" he shouted at the Mask. "Man, I can't believe Walter gets to meet Cheng Shifu. Hell, I can't believe Marinete is related to him! Isn't 'Cheng' a common name in China?"

It seems Marinette got lucky since she's related to a famous Cheng.

"Eh, he still can't beat Gordon Ramsey."

(!)

Walter escorted the master chef to the hotel's kitchen while he waited for the mayor to given him whatever he wanted him to do. He was curious as to why the chef was adding a bouquet of flowers to the mix, but whatever it was meant for must have been working. He could smell the soup from where he was standing. It almost made his mouth water. And then he heard it, the mayor's brat's screeching.

"Oh look who it is! My favorite person, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I mean, seriously? Does your uncle really expect to win the contest with a SOUP!? It's not even a main dish! Please! Doesn't he know how to make sushi like everyone else?"

Uncultured swine.

"Japanese people make sushi, Chloé," Adrien corrected. "Cheng Shifu is Chinese!"

"Besides, he's not like 'everyone else'," Marinette said. "My Great Uncle is the best chef in the world. His soup is legendary!"

Chloe scoffed, "Well I despise soup."

"So what?"

"Didn't you know? I'm on the jury. Your uncle will not be getting my vote, for sure."

"Oh yeah? Well, he doesn't need your vote to win! There are other judges with much better taste than yours. Huh, silly me, you don't have any taste! I mean, look at what you're wearing."

Chloe almost shrieked. "Don't talk about me like that! You've made a big mistake."

Walter's lips twitched, almost as though he was trying to smile but clearly forgot how. Suddenly, his phone buzzed and the mayor's voice rang out on the other end. "Walter, I need your help setting up the table. Could you come over for a few minutes?" Walter hung up the phone and started walking to the judge's table.

Chloe hid behind a column and just when she was sure Walter was out of ear shot, she slowly tiptoed to the kitchen where Cheng was preparing his soup.

(!)

Walter stood by and watched as the judges took their seats at the table and the TV host Alec made his announcement to the cameras. "As usual, our panel of gourmets is made up of André Bourgeois, the mayor of Paris and owner of this luxury hotel, his daughter Chloé, representing the younger generation, hot rockstar Jagged Stone and his killer crocodile Fang, and finally, the divine head chef of this very hotel, Marlena Césaire, and yours truly - Alec!"

Cheng Shifu slowly walked out of the kitchen, carrying trays holding five bowls of the soup. It certainly lived up to its name, it looked as though he put suns in bowls and made them into liquid. However, the moment he put the trays on the table with a hopeful smile, Walter smelled something was clearly not right. That's when he noticed the evil smirk on Chloe's face and how she wasn't even lifting her spoon. He put two and two together instantly.

"It's time to determine the fate of Cheng Shifu's famous Celestial Soup. Let's get tasting!" But before Alec and the other judges could lift their spoons, Walter grabbed the cloth and yanked it and the bowls off the table. Their contents spilled everywhere and everyone was outraged and covered in the stuff.

"Dude, seriously not cool!" Jagged Stone shouted. His pet crocodile made an upset noise.

"Walter!" the mayor shouted angrily. "How could you?! You ruined the show! And you spilled soup all over my new suit!" When he saw Walter reach for a discarded butter knife, he had an immediate change of heart. "Wait! I can just wash it later!"

"Hold on!" Alec's voice rang out. "There's still some left in our spoons!"

"Well, let's dig in. Whatever's left of it anyway."

Walter shook his head. Idiots. Can't they tell something was wrong? Apparently not until it was too late; all the judges except for Chloe spat out the contents in their mouths. And the final score? 0.8/10, the lowest score imaginable.

Cheng Shifu was shocked when he heard this. He tasted the soup that splashed on his clothes and immediately gagged. "Uch! I don't understand, I never put these ingredients in. It's a mistake. Someone sabotaged soup!"

The mayor walked up to Walter and said in a sincere tone, "Walter, please forgive me for your behavior. You knew Cheng did a horrible job and were just protecting our taste buds. Oh, and we didn't listen!"

Alec turned to Cheng Shifu. "I'm sorry, Cheng Shifu, but you are disqualified for having the lowest score anyone could possibly have."

Cheng Shifu's face fell. He turned away from the judges' table and walked away, heartbroken. He suddenly felt a tug on his sleeve. It was Marinette, "Uncle Cheng? I'm sure it's not your fault. In fact, I know it's not. I'm pretty sure Chloé's behind this. It was actually because of me. I provoked her, and—"

"Shame is on Celestial Soup. I shall never be World's Greatest Chef!"

Marinette watched him go to the kitchen to hide in shame. Adrien put a hand on her shoulder. "It's horrible to lose face in China. We'll wait for him downstairs."

Before she could, she turned to Walter who was walking by her. "You knew Chloe did this, didn't you," she inquired. "That's why you pulled the soups away." Walter stopped and inclined his head toward her. She let out a squeak and hid behind Adrien who was trying to make a brave face, but was obviously shaking. Walter said nothing walked on.

Marinette peeked from behind Adrien and sighed in relief. "It's a shame," Adrien said. "It seems Walter's always one step ahead, but I guess stupidity wins in the end."

(!)

Rudi covered his eyes and shook his head. "Oh, man. And on live TV, too. No one's going to let Marinette live this down." He heard nothing from the Mask which was surprising. "Anyway, we got to make this right."

We? Why we?

"Because we all know Chloe did this," Rudi growled, his eyes flashing green. "And she needs to pay!"

And are you willing to go where Walter is?

The green flash stopped instantly. "Oh, right."

(!)

Cheng Shifu walked to the kitchen and placed his hands on the counter and hung his head low. It took a few seconds for him to realize he was not alone. "Walter?" The giant loomed over him, holding the request for turtle soup. When the master chef saw this, he immediately got angry. "Are you mocking me?! I've already disgraced myself and my cooking! I'm not making anything for you or anyone else!" He gasped when the giant lifted him up by the neck. The anger was gone now and in its place was fear. "Put me down! Please!"

He flinched when the giant reached for something on the counter. It looked like his hand was reaching the knives! Cheng Shifu let out a scream and closed his eyes. But he felt something tap him on the forehead before being dropped. He looked up and saw Walter was holding not a knife but a bottle of olive oil. "What's that?" he asked Walter. "I-I've never seen-" Something in his mind clicked. "Marinette was right. It was evil act by that brat! No respect for Cheng Shifu!" Walter watched, saying and doing nothing as the angry chef banged his fists on the counter. "That's why you yank soup off table! You knew! You try to stop her!" He banged his fists again."If only she could learn her place! If only-!"

Walter blinked as a black butterfly with purple streaks entered the room. He did nothing to stop it. He wanted to see Hawk Moth's power firsthand. He watched as the butterfly absorbed itself into Cheng Shifu's chef hat and a butterfly marking appeared over his face. "Kung Food," a baritone voice rang out in the chef's head. "I am Hawk Moth. Those who tasted your soup will become your servants. Everyone who wronged you will pay dearly."

Cheng Shifu's face became filled with mad laughter. " I will show I, Kung Food, am greatest chef in the world!" Walter watched as black smoke enveloped him and when it cleared, Cheng Shifu turned into a demon out of Chinese mythology: red skin, a wild mustache, a yellow gi and a chef's hat resembling a cloud. Kung Food turned to face Walter and smiled, "Such big muscles, such big meat! You'll look good on hibachi grill!"

Before he had a chance to react, Walter grabbed a bunch of knives and threw them at him. His response? He lifted his hands up and the kitchen became flooded with sticky caramel. Walter tried to get out but more layers of caramel covered him until the only moving part was his head. Kung Food laughed over him. "No use trying to escape! That much caramel weighs as much as mountain! You not going anywhere!" Walter said nothing. "And now," Kung Food continued as he faded away. "I make my next main course: Brat Soup! And the main ingredient, Chloe Bourgeois!" When he disappeared, Walter stuck out his tongue and began to lick.

(!)

Rudi watched the TV as Kung Food stood on the top the hotel, speaking to everyone through projectors. "Not polite to leave table without permission. Cut off all exits!" Rudi watched as the brainwashed judges poured huge pots of caramel out the windows, overing the walls and blocking the doors and windows.

Kung Food continued, "You are going to taste Kung Food's soup. Everybody become my servants, and Kung Food become World's Greatest Chef! Hahahaha!" It was only then did Rudi realize Chloe was dangling over the penthouse pool, which had become a giant pot of stew.

Can we just let her eat?

"Sure," Rudi said as he reached for the Mask. "But I want to get over there. I want a quick sample. IT'S SHOW TIME!"

(!)

As Kung Food prepared his soup while he ignored the shrieking Chloe, he saw a flash of green off in the distance. "What is that?"

"The Big-Head Killer!" Hawk Moth's rang in his head. "Do not let him come near! He will spill your soup! He will ruin it!"

"No one spill soup!" He had just been warned of Ladybug and Chat Noir and had sent his brainwashed judge minions to stop them, he was NOT going to let the cartoon psychopath ruin his soup! He grabbed a cannon and aimed it at the approaching green blur. Instead of cannon balls, the weapon fired peppers the size of dining room tables. Each and everyone of them came close to hitting him, but they all missed. Eventually, the Big-Head Killer jumped onto the top of the roof and shouted in a British accent, "What the bloody hell is this shit?!"

Kung Food took a good look at his opponent: he wore a white chef's shirt, black pants and black shoes and, most peculiar of all, a blonde wig. Big-Head marched over to the pool that was now the cooking pot and pointed at Chloe. "What the fuck is this? Do you have any idea what this THING is?" Chloe looked offended.

"She main ingredient in Spoiled Brat Soup," Kung Food said proudly.

Big-Head looked outraged. "Your english is as bad as your cooking!" Kung Food's face twitched. "SPOILED brat?!" Big-Head continued. "You're intentionally poisoning your eaters! It's in the title! Have you no shame? Have you no-" He didn't even finish his rant as he was sliced aside by a giant sword made from pizza.

Kung Food growled as he sheathed the sword. "I never could stand his criticism anyway." That was when he realized Chloe was gone. "What?! Where did she-" He realized he was not alone. Ladybug and Chat Noir were now here, the former holding Chloe in her hands. She did not look pleased, "Ladybug, what took you so long!? Just wait until I tell everyone—"

Ladybug dropped her. "Oops." She didn't look sorry at all.

"Oh no! My Brat Soup will be so flavorless," bemoaned Kung Food.

"I know you're more honorable than this, Cheng Shifu!" Ladybug pled.

" I am not Cheng Shifu, I am Kung Food — the Greatest Chef in the World! And nobody will stop me from finishing my Brat Soup!" He whipped out the pizza sword again and swung furiously at the two heroes. Chloe ran away as soon as she saw her chance to flee. Meanwhile, the Miraculous heroes were giving their all against the corrupted chef, but he kept dodging or blocking their attacks. As if that wasn't bad enough, he started using other weapons made from various food groups like kelp tonfas and a cheese bo staff.

"Chat Noir! The Akuma must be in his chef's hat! Try to grab it!"

Chat Noir lunged for the hat, but Kung Food grabbed chili powder out his pocket and blew it in his face. "Ow! It burns!"

"Haha! Like it spicy?"

"LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug twirled her yo-yo creating a swirl of magic that turned into... "A... check?"

Chat Noir joined by her side having wiped the powder off his face. "And I think it's gonna be a steep one."

Kung Food laughed as he twirled the pizza sword. "You think you can beat me with a piece of paper!?"

"You're one to talk, Kung Food. You've been trying to defeat us with sausages and cheese! Without any luck, I might add."

Kung Food growled, but before they could resume their battle, a loud belch rang out. It was so loud, Ladybug and Chat Noir swore they felt the ground tremble. "What on earth?" the latter said, dumbfounded. He got his answer when he and the heroes turned to face the elevator where Walter was. His suit was stained in caramel and so were his lips which he licked clean. Kung Food nearly dropped the sword in horror. "How?" he asked. "That was over 500 pounds of caramel! No human being could eat their way out!"

"That's the thing," Chat Noir said, not humor in his voice. "Walter's no ordinary human."

Walter slowly approached the corrupted chef who backed away from him until he realized he had a weapon. "I will enjoy using YOU as soup!" He swung the sword, but got the shock of his life when the giant took one big bite, eating half the blade. Tomato sauce dribbled down his lips as though it were blood. Kung Food was now afraid; he had forgotten all about his revenge against Chloe, forgotten getting the Miraculouses, forgotten why he was angry. Now he was afraid for his life.

"HEY!" Everyone turned to find Big-Head standing near the edge of the pool. "You forgot to give me the bill, Kung Food. That's rude you..." He realized Walter was looking right at him. "Oh, crap."

He yelped when Walter grabbed the sword from Kung Food and tossed it at Big-Head right in the mouth. He immediately spat it out. "What kind of cheese is this? Parmesan?" He didn't get his answer as Walter tackled him into the swimming pool. Ladybug saw her chance to use the check. First she dunked it into the pool, making it sticky and wrapped it around Kung Food like a lasso. "Chat Noir, all his weapons come from his bag. Destroy it."

Chat Noir used his cataclysm to tear the bag and Ladybug jumped into the air, grabbed the hat and destroyed it releasing the black butterfly inside. "No more evildoing for you, little Akuma! Time to de-evilize!" She caught the bug in her yo-yo, purifying it to white and let it go. "Bye-bye, petite butterfly!" Then she tossed the check into the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" A wave of black and red spots swept throughout the city, undoing all the battle damage and returning Kung Food back to Cheng Shifu.

At that moment, Walter stepped out the pool (now filled with pool water instead of soup), holding Big-Head in his hand. He gazed up at Walter and said, "Check please." Walter tossed him off the roof. He walked over to Cheng Shifu only to be blocked by Ladybug. "You stay away from him," she ordered. Her efforts to stop him were in vain; he pushed her and Chat Noir aside when he tried to help and stopped in front of the chef. He reached into his pocket for his phone and typed something into it. He showed it to Cheng Shifu.

"What does it say?" Ladybug asked.

"It says, 'Rematch.'" He looked up at the giant. "What rematch?" Then he realized, "Wait. Are you saying you can convince the judges to give me a second chance?" Walter didn't say anything. He typed something else into the phone. Cheng Shifu read it, "'On the condition you prepare my order afterwards.' You still want turtle soup?" Walter said nothing. Cheng Shifu sighed. "Very well. I'll make it so if you can keep your end of the bargain."

"That's still disgusting," Chat Noir said.

"Scaring my uncle like that for measly soup," Ladybug whispered. "You have no remorse, Walter."

(!)

Hawk Moth was steaming. "This evil dinner was almost perfect. Revenge is a dish that is best served cold, so watch yourself — I'll be ready to strike again!" The circular window closed as he swore.

(!)

True to his word, Walter convinced the judges to give Cheng Shifu a second chance after he somehow got Chloe to confess that she sabotaged Shifu's soup on the first try, resulting in her father kicking her off. Whatever he did to her, Chloe's not telling. Chen Shifu redid the Celestial Soup and presented it to the judges. Needless to say, they were in heaven.

Alec announced, "Cheng Shifu's delicious Celestial Soup has received the highest marks overall, making you the final winner!"

The mayor was pleased. "Ah, and it will soon be the Mayor's Special on the restaurant menu of my prestigious hotel!"

Jagged Stone couldn't agree more. "Rock n' Roll! I can't wait to get home and write a song about soup!" His pet crocodile made a happy sound.

Cheng Shifu bowed respectively. "Thank you, but no longer Celestial Soup. Now called: Marinette Soup."

Marinette smiled widely and said two words in perfect Chinese. "谢谢." Thank you.

Cheng Shifu walked up to Walter who was standing by the judge's table, sampling the soup. Walter's lips twitched like he was trying to smile but forgot how. "Walter, even though it doesn't show, you do like my soup. And I will be more than happy to fill your order. But," Cheng Shifu pointed out, hoping this would be an excuse not to do it. "We don't have any turtles, so..." Walter reached into his pocket and slammed a huge and freshly killed alligator snapping turtle onto the table. The judges either squealed or (in the mayor and Chloe's case) fainted. Marinette and Adrien gagged.

Cheng Shifu blinked wondering two things. One, where did Walter get an alligator snapping turtle here in Paris? And two, there was no way he was backing out of this, was he? "I'll...uh...see what I can do."

(!)

Cheng Shifu watched as Walter took the edges of the bowl and guzzled it down in three gulps. "Well?" The emoticon on Walter's phone was a smiley face. Everyone sighed in relief.

(!)

When Rudi got home, his mother was preparing dinner. "You just missed it," she called out. "Cheng Shifu got a perfect score! He's going to be a champion! I was in such a happy mood I decided to make soup in his honor."

Rudi slammed his fist on the table. "No! No soup!" She looked at him, shocked. He cleared his throat. "Sorry. No thank you. I'll have the chicken instead."


	23. Chapter 23

Marinette was in her room doing one of her odd jobs for the day: babysitting her mother's friend's daughter, Manon Chamack. The little girl had proven time and time again to be a handful, but Marinette knew just what to make her happy. And right now, she was doing just that: playing with Marinette's hand made plush dolls of Ladybug, Chat Noir, Big-Head and the villains. Marinette played with the Ladybug and Chat Noir dolls while Manon played with the villains. They didn't touch Big-Head.

Marinette did her voice work through the puppets. "'Here I am, m'lady!' 'Glad to see you Chat Noir!' 'Of course you are! I'm the cat's meow!'" Marinette let out a meow and laughed.

Manon frowned. "He shouldn't say that!"

"No?" Manon shook her head. Marinette shrugged and resumed playing with the Ladybug doll. "'This is no time to be goofing around, Chat Noir! We gotta capture the baddies' Akumas before they–'" She stopped. She needed to tell Manon what the bad guys want or else she wouldn't get the story. "Actually, what do the baddies want?"

Manon thought it over. "Uh...we wanna win!"

"Yeah, but win what?"

"I don't know. What do they usually want?"

Marinette pointed to the villain dolls. "Depends. Lady Wifi wanted to reveal Ladybug's true identity and Evillustrator wanted to get revenge on a girl for making fun of him! Then there was Rogercop. But the evil Hawk Moth, who makes them bad, wants to take Ladybug's and Chat Noir's jewels from them! Their Miraculouses!"

Manon's eyes widened. "And what would happen if he did get them?"

"The bad guys…would win!"

Manon's eyes were about to pop out until they laid on the Big-Head Killer doll. She picked it up and looked it over as she said, "What about him?" The doll was wearing a yellow zoot suit and matching fedora with a feather in it, spatted shoes and carrying a tommy gun. "What does he want?" Manon asked.

Marinette shook her head at the doll. "I honestly don't know. It seems like he just does whatever he wants. The guy seems unbeatable. I shudder to think what would happen if he won."

Manon gasped in amazement. "Can he win?" She grabbed the Big-Head doll and pretended to fire at the Ladybug and Chat Noir dolls. "Bang, bang, bang! Pew, pew, pew! I will destroy Ladybug and Chat Noir! I can win any time, any where!" She laughed maniacally, but coughed.

Marinette, though a tad disturbed, played along. She took the Ladybug and Chat Noir dolls and played with them. "'Oh, no, you don't, Big-Head! You may be unbeatable, but you can still lose!'" She used the toy yo-yo attached to the Ladybug doll to wrap the Big-Head doll and toss him into the dresser.

Manon's eyes watered and she started crying, "No fair! You always win!"

"Ladybug and Cat Noir always win, and the bad guys always lose." Marinette said, pointing out the obvious.

"But you never let me play with Ladybug and Chat Noir!" The little girl cried louder.

"Oh, don't cry! Of course you can play with Ladybug and Cat Noir! I'll even let you borrow one of them if you want." Manon took the Ladybug doll from her hand.

Just then, Manon's mother, Nadja Chamack came walking up the stairs. "I'm back Manon, have you been a good girl?"

Manon ran to her mother, hugged her legs and cried, "Mommy! Marinette didn't let me win! She didn't play fair and square!"

Nadja patted her daughter's head. "Oh Manon, you can't always expect to win!"

"Yes you can! Ladybug and Chat Noir always win!"

"Well, you're right there! But they're superheroes!"

Marinette agreed, "You'll win next time, Manon!"

Nadja nodded. "Alright, now give the doll back to Marinette."

But Manon held the Ladybug doll away. "NO! I wanna keep it!"

Marinette defended her. "She can if she wants, I told her she could borrow it."

"And that's sweet of you Marinette, but Manon already has so many toys at home. I wouldn't even know where to put it."

Nadja tried to take the doll away, but Manon let out a loud, "NO!" and tugged on one of the doll's arms, ripping it off. Nadja was beside herself. "Look what you've done Manon! Give it to me." Manon handed it to her. "I'm sorry, Marinette," Nadja continued.

Marinette took the doll, "Oh, it's nothing, I can sew it up again! It's no problem, really."

"Oh, thank goodness! Come on Manon, we're leaving. Say goodbye."

Manon stamped her feet. "I want that DOLL!"

Nadja had had enough and said very firmly, "No. You can play with it here, next time you come! Come on Manon, be a good girl and say goodbye." Manon cried as she was picked up and carried downstairs but did manage to say one small "Goodbye."

When her charge was gone, Marinette sighed and proceeded to pick up the dolls and put them in a box. Little Tikki came out of hiding. "I think our heroes are in need of a little TLC!" She squeaked. She frowned at the Big-Head doll. "I am curious why you made that one, though."

Marinette frowned. "Honestly, I have no idea. I just...felt right. Like he has to be part of the story."

Suddenly, footsteps were heard and Tikki flew back into her hiding spot. Manon came running up the stairs. Marinette asked, "Manon! What are you-"

"I left my bag here!" The little girl grabbed her bag and one of her own toys: a fairy wand. Then she saw the dolls in the box. "Can I have Ladybug?"

"You heard what your mom said."

"She wouldn't know if I hide it!"

"Sorry, but I have to sew her up!"

Manon's eyes got big. "Pretty pleeeeease?"

Marinette looked away. "Oh please, please not the baby doll eyes!" But it was too much, those pleading eyes made her cave. "Ugh. Okay, you can borrow Lady Wifi." She handed her the doll of the villainess.

Manon wasn't satisfied. "Can I have the Ladybug doll?"

Najda's voice rang out, "Hold on Alec. Hurry up Manon! We have to stop by the station!"

"Coming, mommy!" The little girl waved goodbye and walked down the stairs.

Tikki flew out of her hiding spot. "Wow, she sure had you wrapped around her little finger!"

Marinette was agitated. "What!? No she didn't- ugh. You know Tikki, I can't say no to those-"

"Baby doll eyes?" The little kwami mimicked Manon's big eyes. "Just be glad none of Ladybug's baddies have them! You'd be rendered powerless!" Marinette was frustrated.

(!)

Rudi was heading for the subway station as soon as he got the text message from Alya. Something about Big-Head.

I keep telling you, kraut. This project of yours is going to be the death of us.

"Why?"

The whole point was to find out my origins, and now you know! There's no need to carry on!

"No, there's more to this. There's a connection between you and the Miraculouses. Hawk Moth knows it, but he's obviously not telling. Hell, we don't even know where he is."

Then drop it.

"No. Now shush. I can see Alya."

Alya was sitting on one of the benches near the subway tracks. Rudi sat next to her. "Why the subway?"

"Hello to you, too," Alya said with sarcasm. "Any way, it was the best place I can think of since I'm going to see a movie with Marinette after she's done babysitting."

"Oh, god, is she still babysitting that spoilt brat?"

"Hey, I'll admit she can be a handful, but she's definitely not spoiled. I mean, wasn't there a time when you were like that at her age?"

Rudi scratched his head. "There was a time I screamed for a Nintendo 64. My parents and I made a bet. If I could stop pestering them for a Nintendo 64, they'll give it to me for Christmas. Surprisingly, it was that bet that made me more mature. Just a bit." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, I'm sure we didn't come here to talk about babysitting. What did you find on Big-Head?"

"Not much, really," Alya said, reaching for her phone and bringing up old news articles.. "I did some digging, and it seems that the USA attacks began when a man named Stanley Ipkiss bought an ugly green mask from a local pawn shop."

Rudi looked at the articles carefully. "You don't think..."

"No. Ipkiss died two days after the attacks first started." Alya closed the articles and put her phone away in frustration. "If only we knew someone who knew of this Mask and not just Big-Head."

"Yeah." Rudi sighed.

For a few seconds, they said nothing, then Alya had a lightbulb lit in her head. "It's stupid but...I think he might be able to know who it is."

"Who?" Rudi asked, confused.

"I think...shush! Marinette's coming!"

Sure enough, Marinette approached the two as soon as she saw them. "What are you two doing together?"

"We're not dating if that's what you're implying," Rudi said.

"I know," Alya said. "You're not my type anyway."

"Yeah." He blinked. "HEY!" It was at that moment, he realized how tired Marinette looked. "Dude, what did Manon do to you?"

"It was awful," Marinette said, sitting between Alya and Rudi. "Manon and I were playing with my Ladybug and Chat Noir dolls and she ripped Ladybug's arm off when her mother tried to give it to me. Then she made me give her one of the villain dolls, Lady Wifi, when she made those baby doll eyes!" She raked her nails in her hair.

"The googly eyes again," Rudi said. "Girl, you've got to put your foot down with her."

"How can I when she can do...this?" She made an impersonation of the little girl's big eyes. Rudi responded by flicking her on the forehead. "Ow!"

"Something like that. Or at least a good spanking."

"Nadja hates spanking," Marinette said sternly. "She finds it to be disgusting and so do I."

"I agree with her on that," Alya said. "But Rudi does have a point. You have to say 'No.' to her."

Marinette groaned. "Easier said than done." She sat up and sighed. "Anyway...The movie starts in thirty minutes. Or, we could buy your book first and go to the next showing.

Alya nodded. "Either way girl." Suddenly, she gasped just as the train arrived. "Marinette, nine 'o' clock!"

Marinette was confused. "No, there's no nine 'o' clock showing."

"Not that nine 'o' clock! This nine 'o' clock!"

Sitting in one of the coaches was Adrien. Marinette's cheeks blushed. Alya grabbed her and dragged her to the coach behind Adrien's while Rudi followed quietly behind them and took a seat far away from them. He didn't want to be involved in another of Marinette's "get Adrien to love me" schemes. So he sat in a seat furthest from them and did nothing but think.

Can you trust her still?

"Yeah, Mask."

Just saying. You know she'll tell Ladybug.

"She would have done so already."

Suddenly, there was a loud scream and he turned and saw Alya transforming into a very familiar villain. "Lady Wifi?! Didn't I electrocute her?" He was SO lucky no one heard that and he ducked under the seats to hear everything.

"Marinette!" Lady Wifi shouted. "Give me those Ladybug, Chat Noir and Big-Head dolls!" Rudi's eyebrow cocked up. There was something very odd with her tone. She sounded more like a naughty child rather than her "I will find out Ladybug's identity no matter what!" attitude.

Marinette was confused as well. "Lady Wifi?"

"No! I'm Puppeteer! And I want those dolls NOW!"

"Puppeteer? The dolls? I don't-I don't have them. They're at home! Why do you want them, Puppeteer?"

Lady Wifi pointed at her. "Because, you said I could have them! Then Mommy said 'no!' So give 'em to me now! Or you'll be super duper sorry!"

Marinette finally realized whom she was talking to. "Manon!" she gasped in horror.

The train came to a stop and Lady Wifi pulled out her phone, forming a forward icon the size of a skateboard. "I want Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses, to win! And I want Big-Head to help me be unbeatable! Forever and EVER!" She hopped on the icon with Ladybug chasing after her. Rudi slid from his hiding place and rummaged for the Mask. "We have to get to the bakery," he said, frantically. "If this puppet master gets her hands on Marinette's dolls, who knows what she can do?!"

Uh, did you forget? We're immune to Akuma magic.

"Do you really want to take that chance? IT'S SHOW TIME!"

(!)

"Where is it?" Lady Wifi grumbled as she tore Marinette's room upside down. Currently, she had all the dolls in her bag but she wasn't satisfied. "Where are my Ladybug and Big-Head dolls?! I WANT MY DOLLS!"

"Looking for this, Manon?"

"My name is..." Lady Wifi gasped. There stood the Big-Head Killer himself, holding the doll in his own likeness in his hand. He frowned at it. "Ugh. I would never wear this tacky suit."

"Shut up!" Lady Wifi shouted. "Give me the doll."

Big-Head extended his arm forward. "Fine. It's yours."

"Good!" Lady Wifi's hand reached forward, but then stopped and retracted. Somewhere in Puppeteer's mind, Manon's memories of her mother and her rules came back. "I...I'm not supposed to take stuff from strangers. My mom said so."

"Very wise of your mom, Manon. Very wise indeed. So, allow me to introduce myself. I, Manon, am the Big-Head Killer. And you are Manon Chamack. Big-Head, meet Manon. Manon, meet Big-Head. So now we know each other. I'm not a stranger to you, and you're not a stranger to me. Kee-rect?"

Lady Wifi trembled. She didn't like those big teeth. "I guess so," she said, fearfully. "I gotta go."

"Go? Without this?" He gestured to the doll. "Go on, Manon. Take it." Lady Wifi looked uncertain. "Oh, you want it, don't you Manon? Don't you want to win? Of course you do." When she still didn't take it, Big-Head decided to get serious. "You said you don't take stuff from strangers, Manon? Then why did you accept Hawk Moth's Akuma so easily? Isn't that taking stuff from strangers?"

(!)

Puppeteer was starting to reconsider her decision and consider what Big-Head was saying when the butterfly marking appeared over her face. "Don't listen to him!" Hawk Moths' voice rang in her head. "I am your friend! I promise you, after I get the Miraculouses, you can play with as many dolls and toys as you want. And you can win as much as you want. Isn't that what you want?"

And just like that her epiphany was gone. "Yes it is!"

(!)

Lady Wifi shook her head and snatched the doll from Big-Head's hand. "I don't care! I want to win!" It was then she realized that Big-Head was smiling and holding a grenade pin. Worse yet, she could hear a faint ticking sound coming from the doll. Her eyes widened. "Oh, no!"

(!)

The Dupein-Changs ran out of the bakery as soon as they heard the explosion. Lady Wifi was flown out the window and onto the street. Before she could make an escape, Big-Head stepped on her hand holding the phone and smashed the device. Nothing happened. "Where's the butterfly?" His only response was a kick to the groin. Lady Wifi took off running with the dolls in toll. Ladybug and Chat Noir landed next to him.

"Please, tell me you got the Chat Noir doll at least," Chat Noir said with anxiety.

"Nope. Just this." Big-Head produced his own doll.

Ladybug put a hand on her forehead. "Well, at least we won't have to worry about Puppeteer controlling you." She then remembered, "Wait. Where's the Akuma?"

"There wasn't any."

Ladybug felt like slapping herself. "Of course, Lady Wifi's just a puppet! The Akuma has to be with Puppeteer!"

"But we don't even know where she is," Chat Noir pointed out.

"But I do know someone who does." She turned her yo-yo into a cellphone and dialed a number on it. "Hello, Nadia Chamack? Yes, it's Ladybug. Where are you? ... Is your daughter with you? ... es! Just don't move. I'll be right there!" She hung up.

"Well?" asked Chat Noir.

"She's at the KIDZ+ TV building!"

"Good, now let's...uh, where's Big-Head?" The green headed psycho was gone.

Ladybug's heart dropped like a rock. "No...Manon!"

(!)

Big-Head entered the building, firing a random shot and scaring a crowd of people. "All right, nobody stops me; nobody gets shot. Now clear the building, I've got an Akuma to splatter."

Mrs. Chamack stepped right in front of him. "Wait! I think my daughter might be the Akuma!"

"Yeah, I know. You're a little too late on the news, missy." And he pushed her aside and started taking the stairs, but not before blocking the way in with a brick wall.

Uh, why didn't we just take the elevator?

"That wasn't a random shot."

You really don't want anyone following us, don't you?

(!)

By the time Ladybug and Chat Noir reached the KIDZ + TV studio lobby, they were too late. People were already gone save for Nadja who was sobbing loudly and banging on the brick wall. She gasped and looked over her shoulder when Ladybug put a hand on her. "Oh, Ladybug! It's Big-Head! I think...I think he's going to hurt my daughter!"

Ladybug's eyes narrowed. "Use Cataclysm, Chat Noir."

Chat Noir immediately heard how hollow her voice was. "My lady, I don't think-"

"DO IT!"

Chat Noir was taken aback, but did as he was told. "CATACLYSM!" Smoke enveloped from his ring as he activated his power. He pressed his hand on the brick wall, disintegrating it. Ladybug immediately ran up the stairs with hate in her eyes. "If you hurt even one single hair on her head, I will make your immortality a living suffering!"

Chat Noir was so distracted by the hate in his partner's voice that he nearly forgot about the ring blinking. "Ladybug," he said with concern. "Don't do anything brash."

(!)  
Earlier...

"I'm gonna use these dolls to beat Ladybug fair and square!" Puppeteer laughed maniacally as she looked over the villains she had transformed and controlled: Lady Wifi, Rogercop and Evillustrator. She no longer looked like a cute girl anymore. She looked more like an evil fairy and the wings and magic wand she used to control her dolls and by extension her puppets certainly made the image stronger. "And," she continued. "I will find Big-Head's doll and make him mine! I will be able to win forever!"

"No, you won't."

Puppeteer smiled. "I've been expecting you, Mr. Big-Head. Once I've got your doll, I will be unbeatable!"

"You blew it up, remember?"

Puppeteer smiled. "No worries, I can make Ladybug make me a new one!" She turned to Rogercop. "Rogercop, get him!"

Rogercop fired his lasers, but they were easily dodged by Big-Head, who then pulled out a bazooka and fired one round. Rogercop was sent flying into the wall.

"No fair!" shouted Puppeteer. "Evillustrator, erase him!"

Evillustrator produced a giant eraser with his Ipad and did just that. At first Puppeteer smiled in victory, but her smile turned to horror when the eraser remains began to form into Big-Head. "Next?" he asked.

Suddenly, Lady Wifi was attacking him with a phone. "Hey, didn't I break that phone?"

"I made Evillustrator draw her a new one," Puppeteer said with glee. "I can win now!"

Lady Wifi fired pause button icons from her phone like a machine gun. Big-Head ducked behind an overturned desk and began to plot. He knew he didn't have much time when he heard heavy thudding footsteps, indicators that Rogercop had freed himself. "One chance," he said, pulling out a mirror. He jumped out from behind the desk and turned the mirror on the pause buttons. They were reflected back and hit all the villains except Puppeteer. "Looks like somebody deserves a spanking," he said.

Puppeteer was frightened, and was slowly backing away from the approaching Big-Head.

(!)

Ladybug was seeing red. If that psychopath hurts even one head on Manon's head...she didn't want to finish the thought. Suddenly, her yo-yo vibrated. She flipped it on and turned it into her cell phone. A new video was online. What she saw made her face green.

"Is this on?" asked Big-Head, tapping a microphone. "Testing! We're live? Okay." He backed up from the camera to reveal Puppeteer, hanging from a rope and her bare bottom exposed. "This is Big-Head, live from KIDZ + TV, about to show you ladies and gentlemen and children of whatever ages what happens when an Akuma lets lose in my city!" He sauntered over to Puppeteer, and revealed that she had a ball of tissues in her mouth and clearly screaming for help. "You, little lady, look like a glutton for punishment. And I like that." He spun her around and produced an oar. "Sadly, there must be a message to prevent this from happening again. From now on, people of Paris, you better be good and not get any bad thoughts otherwise THIS will happen to you!" And he proceeded to smack Puppeteer's buttocks with the oar. "Spanky, spanky, spank your butt, do da, do da," he sang as he slapped Puppeteer. "Spanky, spanky, spank your butt, oh da do da day! Spank your butt all night, spank your butt all day, spank your butt till it's red and sore, wow, I hate your face!" He sang the song again and spanked the girl again. "One more time!" he shouted.

The door to the studio slammed open. "Oh," Big-Head said. "We've got a special guest. Ladybug, care to participate in...uh...wow, I've never seen you this mad before."

"You...you...YOU!" Ladybug twirled her yo-yo like a lasso and tied it around his neck. She snagged him forward and brought him to her face. "I've tolerated some of your mischief, tried to overlook your chaotic nature by reminding myslef about the times you've helped us, but THIS! THIS is the straw that broke the camel's back!" She punched him in the face, hard.

"What?" Big-Head asked. "This is the worst I've done? I've killed four teenagers, slaughtered dozens of cops and nearly severed that brat Chloe's fingers off with bear traps, and a mere spanking is what makes you hate me?" He placed his hands behind his head. "Come on, I've done far worse than that. Let's see, I blew up a bomb at a wedding, made two gangsters shoot each other through me, suffocated a teacher with my shoe; do I need to go on?"

Ladybug's teeth gritted as she said, "I hate you so much."

"More than Hawk Moth and Chloe? Come on, the former's the whole reason your life is like this."

"Yeah," said Chat Noir as he entered the room. "But you made our work harder! You make the Akumas so angry, that they become stronger!"

Big-Head didn't seem to be paying attention to what the boy was saying. "And where were you?" A whack from Chat Noir's staff not only shut him up, but it also knocked out two of his teeth. But this didn't even faze him. "You're paying for my dental bills."

(!)

What the three heroes didn't realize was that while they were arguing, Puppeteer managed to wriggle herself free from her bonds and grab the wand. "It's payback, time," she growled as she pulled her pants back up and picked up the Chat Noir doll.

(!)

Chat Noir realized too late what was going on in the background. "No!" He pushed the two out of the way and reached for his own doll, but...

"Chat Noir, COME TO LIFE!" Puppeteer's wand zapped the doll, and just like that Chat Noir was under her control.

"Chat Noir, no!" cried Ladybug. Big-Head wasn't fazed. "What, this is like the second time Chat Noir's been under someone else's control. We just have to snap him out of it."

Hawk Moth's voice rang in Puppeteer's head. "Use Cat Noir to seize Ladybug and Big-Head's doll! When you control that one, you'll have won everything, and Ladybug will be defeated!"

Puppeteer commanded Chat Noir and the villains to advance the two heroes. "Any time with the Lucky Charm, ladybird beetle?"

"As much as I hate you, yes, I think this is the right time. LUCKY CHARM!" She twirled her yo-yo in the air, producing magic that turned itself into... "A power strip?"

Big-Head scratched his head. "Why would we need that? This room's already got enough electricity in here."

"Give me your dolls, Ladybug and Big-Head!" ordered Puppeteer.

Big-Head grabbed his doll and held it above her head. "This what you want? Reach up and get it!" Puppeteer hovered up, but he yanked it out of reach. "Too slow!" He laughed.

"That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, you little bitch!"

Puppeteer's eyes widened. "You said a bad word," she said in an ominous low voice. Black smoke enveloped her. Ladybug and Big-Head watched as she grew twice in size. Her body and hair became wood, the fingers on her left hand transformed into strings that attached to the villains and Chat Noir and her eyes became glass. _"It's your turn to get spanked, you bad man!"_

"Bring it on, Pinocchio," Big-Head hissed, pulling out a flamethrower. "Bring in the axe, we're going to make firewood!" Ladybug stopped him before he could switch it on.

"No! You've done enough! Let me handle this!"

 _"GIVE ME MY DOLLS!"_

The stringed villains and Chat Noir dangled in the air like marionettes and charged at the two heroes: Chat Noir and Alya at Ladybug and Rogercop and Evillustrator at Big-Head.

(!)

Chat Noir tried to smack Ladybug with his staff, but she blocked them every time with her yo-yo. While she was distracted, Lady Wifi aimed her phone at Ladybug's back and fired pause button icons at her. Fortunately, Ladybug heard her and ducked just in time leaving Chat Noir taking the full brunt of the attack, freezing him in place. Ladybug tied her yo-yo around Lady Wifi's legs and gave her a tug, knocking her out cold when she landed on her head.

(!)

Meanwhile, Big-Head was facing an onslaught of Rogercop's lasers and Evillustrator raining anvils. Big-Head pulled an slingshot and caught one of the anvils in the sling, firing it at Rogercop. He was sent flying out the window. Another anvil landed on Big-Head's head. "I dream of Jeanie," he sang in a daze. "She's a light brown hare." He snapped out of his stupor and gave Evillustrator a kick to the groin before knocking him out with a punch. "Consider that my critique!"

(!)

But in the chaos of battle, Puppeter saw that the Ladybug doll was abandoned, accidentally dropped on the floor by Ladybug. _"Ladybug is mine!"_ She aimed the wand at Ladybug's doll, only for it to be knocked out of her hand by the power strip. "Not what I was going for," Ladybug said as she retrieved the wand. "But it will do!" She snapped it in half and let the black butterfly free. "No more evildoing for you, little Akuma! Time to de-evilize!" She caught the bug in her yo-yo, purifying it before releasing it. "Bye-bye, petite butterfly! MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" The power strip turned into a wave of black and red spots, undoing all the battle damage, freed the puppets and turned Puppeteer back into Manon.

Chat Noir looked around, "What happened?"

"You were a puppet," Ladybug explained. "But don't worry, you didn't do anything foolish."

"Good. And Ladybug, FYI, you can pull my heartstrings any day!" A punch from Big-Head knocked him out cold.

"God, that was the worst pun I've heard yet."

Suddenly, Nadja burst into the room and picked up the unconscious Manon. "My baby!" She hugged her tight, never letting go. Then her eyes fell on Big-Head. "You." She marched up to him and pointed a finger at her. "You. Stay away. From. My daughter!"

"It's all right. I didn't like her anyway." He walked away, whistling the tune of "Camptown Races".

Ladybug's heart felt icy. "I hate you."

(!)

Hawk Moth was fuming. "No! This cannot be happening!" He gripped his cane and threatened to snap it in two, but paused and recomposed himself. "And yet, there is a positive. That video Big-Head sent to the internet has been generating nothing but negativity since it went viral! Hate, fear, sadness, I can feel it all! It's practically overwhelming! This is it! Just a little more, and my Akumas will be unstoppable! I will triumph over the Mask Of Loki!" He laughed as the circular window closed.


	24. Chapter 24

Rudi's dreams lately were rather strange. His mind was now full of images of ladybird beetles and black cats dancing around Paris with moths flying over them and a giant green skull laughing at them. Then the animals started to turn into living costumes of Ladybug, Chat Noir and Hawk Moth. No people wearing them; just the costumes, moving and flapping about uncontrollably. Then the green skull grew muscles and green skin and black markings appeared on its face and black spiky hair grew on its scalp. The head laughed and its markings flashed a little before it breathed fire. Rudi awoke with a start. "What's happening to me?"

School didn't really feel right to him. Mainly due to the fact that he didn't really pay attention to the teacher what she was saying. All he wanted was a place to sleep. He got his wish after class. He went to the library, put his backpack under the desk, and slept, using his arms as a pillow. Somebody tapped him on the shoulder. "Rudi?" His eyes twitched. Rudi sat up and looked around, dazed. He thought he saw someone very familiar standing over him. "Wha...Chat Noir?"

"Do I look like Chat Noir to you?"

Rudi blinked. "Well, you kind of do. You both got blonde hair."

Adrien helped his friend up. "Blue eyes," he reminded, pointing to his own eyes. "Chat Noir has green eyes."

"Right." Rudi nodded off again until Adrien slapped him awake. "Sorry."

"Anyway, I need you to move. We're going to be rearranging the desks for the tournament."

Rudi raised an eyebrow, realizing the students were moving the desks aside and putting up a large screen. It was then he noticed the game console in Adrien's hands. "Tournament?"

"That's right," a voice said. Max Kante showed up, helping set up Adrien's console. "Try-outs for the Paris Ultimate Mecha Strike III Tournament. This school sends the two students with the highest scores."

"And Max and I have the highest scores yet," Adrien said.

Rudi's eyebrow cocked. "Is this a contest?"

"Yep," Max Kante said with pride. "And I'm a shoe-in. I've been practicing all year!"

Rudi and the rest of the students watched as Max Kante and Adrien played their game. It was a fighting game with gameplay similar to Mortal Kombat and Street Fighter, but it was not as violent and instead of people, the characters were blocky robots. Adrien's was cat themed while Max Kante's appeared to be shaped like a human pyramid.

"So let me get this straight," Rudi heard Marinette's voice say. "If someone manages to beat Max's score, they'll team up with Adrien at the tournament?"

He heard Kim's voice say, "No one can beat Max. Or rather Max and Adrien. It's a slam dunk. They're our school's dream team!"

Suddenly, Rudi had a bad feeling. "Oh no, you're not thinking..."

Alya was thinking the same thing. She pulled Marinette to the side. "I see where you're going with this, little lady"

Unfortunately, Marinette was lost in dream land. "Just imagine, teaming with Adrien!"

"Are you out of your mind, girl? This is about stepping up and representing! Not snuggling up and snogging! This is serious business!"

"Seriously Alya, you think I'd actually go through with that?"

Rudi groaned to himself. "For once in your life, Marinette, get over your stupid fantasy!"

Love is sickening.

"Especially unrequited love." Rudi said to the Mask.

The principal, Mr. Damocles came in, pleased with Adrien and Max Kante's results. "Well, I think we have our two champions lined up for the Paris tournament."

Marinette suddenly called out, "Wait! Uh, Is it too late... to try out?"

"Well, the library is closing up in five minutes, but..."

But the dark haired girl was NOT going to take "No" for an answer. She marched up to the front of the screen and reached out for a controller. Adrien uncertainly handed her his own. She nearly squealed with delight. Max Kante explained the rules to her, "The rules are elementary, You battle each other's robots with your own and..."

"Please... Every time you win, you loot its items and gain XP, which upgrades your mech. I'm not a newb, thank you very much."

Rudi raised an eyebrow. "You're a gamer, too?"

"Well, not as much as Max, but I used to play this very game with my dad," Marinette said with a look of pride. "I won every time."

Max Kante grinned, feeling like he had found a challenge. "Ah, sounds like you have a sufficient amount of knowledge. Let's see if it's enough to beat me."

It turns out that Marinette wasn't bluffing. Everyone stared in shock as Marinette's ladybug themed robot pummeled Max Kante's. I repeat; pummeled. Max Kante was losing his confidence by the second.

"And now, a quarter super plus heavy kick, and Flying Hyper Storm! Triple head combo, Marinette style!" The girl had just beaten his high score. "Booyah! Woo! Yeah! Woo hoo! I win! Uh-huh!"

While everyone either cheered Marinette on or gave Max Kante some pep talk, the latter was not happy whatsoever. " I accept this defeat. I relinquish my position at the tournament. Congratulations, Marinette. And Adrien." And just like that, he started to walk away.

Kim tried to stop him, "Max..."

"Look. I'm fine, I lost fair and square. But if you don't mind, I'd like a little solitude." Max Kante didn't get far when he heard two whispered words. Two words that nobody else but him heard. Two words that turned his grief into pure anger. "A sore loser, am I?!" He shouted at his friends. No one said a word. " _You_ train for a year only to lose to someone who didn't participate until the last minute and then talk to me about being a sore loser!" And like that, he slammed the door on the way out.

Everyone was silent. Mr. Damocles cleared his throat. "Well then. So, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste will represent Françoise Dupont High School at the Paris Ultimate Mecha Strike III Tournament. Good luck to both of you."

Adrien wasn't smiling at first. "Well, I guess I'll be coming over to practice. With my new partner," he gestured to Marinette. "See you later."

Marinette was in heaven. "See... ya..."

Alya wasn't happy at all. "Now you gotta win and you're gonna be representing the school, not just hanging out with Adrien."

But her friend wasn't listening. "Oh, Adrien..."

"Oh, brother..."

Adrien marched up to Rudi. "Did you call Max that?"

Rudi looked hurt. "Why would I do that?"

"Face it, you do have a habit of not filtering your thoughts and say them out loud."

"But I didn't! You would have heard me. I say what I say out loud. Just ask Alix."

Adrien shook his head. "Just watch your mouth around people. You have no idea how hurt you could make them." He walked away, but not before noticing the green flash in Rudi's eyes. "Did I just imagine that?" Adrien asked himself.

What a bad liar, you are.

Rudi smiled at the Mask's words. "It's true, though, isn't it?"

* * *

Max Kante was still fuming as he walked down the street. "This is a travesty. An unequivocal travesty!"

* * *

The circular window to Hawk Moth's lair opened as butterflies swarmed around him. He laughed as he said, "Ah, a competition. I know you like that, my little evil Akumas. Where there's a winner, there's always a loser." He grabbed one of the butterflies and turned it from white to black with purple streaks. "Fly away, my little Akuma, and evilize him!"

* * *

"I should've been going to that tournament. I was the chosen one! I worked so hard for it! Inconceivable!" But it was those two words that hurt Max Kante the most. "I AM _NOT_ A SORE LOSER!" He was so busy ranting, he did not notice the black butterfly flying over to him and merging with his glasses.

A butterfly marking appeared over his face as a baritone said in his mind, "Gamer, I am Hawk Moth. I'll help you win the tournament of your life. But in return, you must help me achieve my high score."

Max Kante smiled wickedly. "Absolutely, Hawk Moth. Game on! Now to see who's the greatest gamer in Paris!" As black smoke enveloped him, a black and green pyramid structure formed around him.

"I swear to God, you're going to get me beat up one of these days," Rudi said to the Mask in his backpack. He was at the park, snacking on a croissant.

Why? Just because I'm helping you say what's on your mind?

"Uh, yeah. You almost got me erased when Timebreaker came into the picture, and I nearly got expelled for defending Alya when she thought Chloe was Ladybug. Then again, it was her fault to begin with."

I'm not the one who thinks this stuff. You are. All I did was let everyone know what your thinking.

"Maybe I should learn to filter you out."

Don't get started with me. People are staring.

Rudi looked around and did notice some people were giving him queer looks. He chuckled nervously and continued eating. "So, what now?"

There's a good chance Maxie there will get Akumatized. We did basically push him over the edge. For once, that little nerd will give us some excitement.

"Perhaps..." He shook his head. "Why am I feeling this way towards him? I mean, Marinette did break the poor kid's heart. And because she wanted to be with that pretty boy." His eyes flashed green. "And I think I know how to break that little brat's fantasy."

And I like that plan. Only one thing. You don't know where she is.

"Sure I do," Rudi said as he looked for a place to hide. "Adrien said he will be training with her. So they're either at his house..." He reached for the Mask.

Or at Marinette's.

"Exactly. IT'S SHOW TIME!"

* * *

Big-Head crept up to the front gates of the Agreste mansion, making that cartoonish xylophone sound whenever they tip-toed to a destination. Then, after spraying the security cameras with black paint, he slithered and slunk with a smile most unpleasant to the front door and crept under the gap between the floor and the door. He found himself in the foyer of the mansion, and then his eyes laid on the huge painting at the top of the grand staircase of Adrien and Gabriel Agreste. He frowned, then pulled out a knife and flung it at the father's face.

"Not the real thing," he muttered, "But it's close enough." He cleared his throat and walked up the staircase where it split into a fork. He remembered Gabriel coming from the left side when he first got here, so that would mean Adrien's would have to be on the right side. He walked that way, still making that tip-toeing sound, unaware that a figure was watching him.

Big-Head finally found what he assumed to be Adrien's bedroom. Actually, it looked more like a studio apartment than a bedroom. There were trophies, a giant flat screen TV, a king sized bed and dozens of pictures of Adrien with his family, or rather his father, his secretary and his body guard. There was even a second story floor that led to a small library of books and DVDs and (Big-Head couldn't believe it at first) VHS tapes. "Swank room," he said with a whistle. "All I got are some shelves for books and my TV. And it's pretty obvious they're not here."

"What was your first clue?" Big-Head suddenly turned around fast and saw the secretary from those pictures accompanied with Walter. Wait, what! But then he looked again. Big-Head sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness. I thought you were Walter for a minute. You're much shorter than him, ape man."

Adrien's bodyguard grunted at him while the secretary, Nathalie, was it? pressed a button on her wrist. "Security breach!" Suddenly, the door locked and the windows were slammed shut with an iron wall. "Sir," she said to the bodyguard. "You keep him here, I'll inform Mr. Ar..." She didn't even get to finish her sentence. A Big-Head shaped hole was in the wall and a still lit welding torch was next to it. "Never mind."

That was a complete waste of time!

"Well, let's try house number..." He didn't get to finish his sentence when he saw what looked like a black pyramid with a single green eye walking on two legs like those AT-ST Walkers from Star Wars marching down the streets. He watched as it zapped people, cars, animals and buildings, turning them into pixels before absorbing them into the eye. "Hey, that thing kind of looks like the little nerd's robot from that video game."

You don't think?

"Oh, I do. And I want to see what this kid's got!"

But...Marinette...

"She can wait."

He followed the robot as it marched toward the park. There it stopped and spoke with Max Kante's voice. "Well, well. Marinette, let's see who's victorious this time."

"Someone's green with envy." Big-Head watched for a while as the robot fired a laser at the girl and Adrien (guess he knew where they were now) as they ran off into different directions. "Actually," Big-Head said. "With those two distracted, my revenge can commence."

Oh, NOW you want revenge.

"I have skewed priorities."

* * *

Big-Head slunk into the bakery's upper window. There he found Marinette's bedroom and the console Adrien bought. He took out a hammer from his pocket and prepared to smash the screen. He stopped, realizing, "Wait, what am I doing? Smashing it? This thing's got saved data all over the internet!" He pondered what to do. Then he had a brilliant idea. "A little hacking," he said as he pulled a USB drive with his face on it and plugged it into the machine. "And a little jiggering, and boom! Marinette's been kicked down a notch!" He pulled the drive out and hopped out the window.

It was at that moment, Mr. Dupein-Chang came up the stairs into his daughter's room only to find nothing amiss. "I could have sworn I heard someone."

* * *

Big-Head looked over a rooftop and watched Ladybug and Chat Noir fight the walking pyramid. Chat Noir slammed its eye with his staff while Ladybug tripped it with the wire of her yo-yo. At first, Big-Head thought he showed up for nothing until the robot fired and absorbed a bus. He watched as it gained a humanoid body and grew in size. "Well, now we know why he was blasting people."

So, any ideas on how to take him out?

"A big bot," he said, pulling out a bazooka from his pants. "Needs a bigger gun."

Gamer had the two heroes pinned. Their weapons did nothing now and once he reached level 4, he will be unstoppable. According to Hawk Moth, the only way to do that was to absorb Ladybug and Chat Noir. "Game over!" He never got to finish his attack. A green blur spun around his right arm, then kicked it off, destroying it. "What?!"

"Howdy, son." There stood a...a...a green hedgehog? wearing a black jacket and black spatted shoes. "Ready to send you to the curb, tin can?" He paused. "Okay, to hell with this crap." Big-Head pulled the hedgehog costume off and assumed his normal self. "I can't do a good Sonic impersonation. I'm sure you can, you little nerd!" he called out to Gamer.

"I calculate," Gamer's voice shouted from the robot. "That your chances of stopping me are...very likable." The smug bravery from before was completely gone. The robot backed up a little. Hawk Moth's voice shouted in Gamer's head. "Don't you DARE run away, you little coward! Use your laser on him! He will make your power infinite!"

"That's the confidence I need!" The robot fired his laser at Big-Head, who either dodged, or simply used unsuspecting citizens to stop his attacks.

Ladybug and Chat Noir chased after him. "We have to stop him before he makes things even MORE difficult," the former said.

"I know," Chat Noir said. "If he says or does anything to make Gamer angry, the Akuma will be even stronger!"

The robot charged up its laser, only to have its eye shot at with Big-Head's bazooka. It let out a screech as it used its remaining hand to rub its damaged eye. Distracted, it failed to notice the banana peel Big-Head "unintentionally" tossed aside and it slipped, falling onto its back. Vulnerable, Gamer could only watch as Big-Head sawed through the robot's head and then pulled him out of the cockpit. Gamer squirmed, trying to get out. "No! This is impossible! Improbable! This is my game! My chance to beat the high score! My chance to win!"

Big-Head smiled. "Get a life, you sore loser. Emphasis on LOO-HOO-HOO-SER!" Gamer stopped moving and just stared with a blank expression. Ladybug and Chat Noir arrived too late and heard and saw everything. "Oh, the calvary has arrived," Big-Head sneered. "Let's get this Akuma purifying thing over with. I'll just let these two be content with that. I, on the other hand, will be content with three words. Nyeah, nyeah! And I win!" Black smoke started to envelop Gamer, but Big-Head didn't seem to notice. "Uh, where exactly is the Akuma anyway?"

Ladybug tugged him away from Gamer with her yo-yo and grabbed him by the collar of his coat. "You just had to flap you big mouth, didn't you?!"

"I have a big head, lady. So of course, I have a big mouth."

"You idiot," shouted Chat Noir. "You just made the situation worse now!"

"Yeah, for you."

" _I AM NO SORE LOSER!_ " The three turned and saw the black smoke enveloping Gamer had begun absorbing the pieces of the robot. They watched as the parts turned into pixels and began to form something giant. The object began to turn into a more clearer shape: a blocky version of Gamer's head. " _Now I am playing with power!_ " The heroes jumped out of the way as the head spewed white tiles out its mouth, slamming into cars, slicing trees and crashing into buildings in the process.

The heroes took cover behind a dumpster as they tried to catch their breaths. "Nice one, Big-Head," Ladybug said sarcastically. "How do we stop that thing now?!"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking."

"While you're thinking," Chat Noir said. "Paris is being demolished by a giant floating head."

Big-Head looked up at the sky to see Gamer's head sucking up people into its mouth, growing bigger with each victim. "So it is." He chuckled. "It looks like I've got some competition when it comes to gigantic craniums."

Ladybug shouted, "How can you be so nonchalant about this?!"

"Your voice sounds like a banshee." Ladybug put a hand around Big-Head's throat. Not once did her choking hurt him. "Easy," he croaked. "I already figured out my plan. I noticed that the head's eyes are made of glass. All we have to do is break them and Gamer's easy pickings. But we still don't know where the Akuma is."

"I did notice how his glasses started to glow when he transformed into that giant head," Chat Noir pointed out.

"Then we have our plan. Only, how are we going to get close to him?"

"Leave that to me and Chat Noir."

The black cat blinked. "How?"

* * *

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Chat Noir was sitting in a catapult, tied in away that he couldn't escape. Meanwhile, Big-Head pulled a turret from his pocket and placed it next to the catapult. "That's what they all say," Big-Head said. "Don't worry, I'll untie you when I give the signal. Just watch and shut up." He let out a whistle. "Hey, pixelated pimple face!" The gamer's head turned around. "There's only room for one big headed freak around here, and it sure as hell ain't you, Maxie!"

" _I am the Gamer! And you're about to be outclassed!_ " He inhaled deeply, intending on sucking his target in, only to feel a rocket launch into his mouth, making him yell in anger. He fired more tiles from his eyes and mouth, all of them firing at Big-Head, all of them shot down. Next, the gamer's head sucked up debris from the city, and blew them right at Big-Head. When these failed to fire too, Big-Head saw his chance. He pulled a dagger from his pocket and threw it at Chat Noir's rope. Unfortunately, the knife also cut the rope holding the catapult down and Chat Noir was flung into the air, right into the eye of the Gamer's giant head.

"Now, Ladybug!"

Ladybug, who had been hiding on the Gamer's head since the battle, saw her chance and used her lucky charm (a can of spray paint ironically) to spray into the Gamer's third eye, blinding him.

"Use your Cataclysm now!"

"Oh, right! CATACLYSM!" Smoke enveloped the boy's ring and he pressed his hand on the glass, making it break.

Ladybug, jumped into the ruined eye socket. The real Gamer recoiled in horror as she grabbed his glasses and snapped them in half, releasing the black butterfly. "No more evildoing for you, little Akuma! Time to de-evilize!" She caught the bug in her yo-yo purifying it and releasing it. "Bye bye, petite butterfly!" She waved the butterfly goodbye as it flew away and tossed the spray paint into the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" A wave of black and red spots swept through all of Paris, restoring everything to normal and setting down the heroes and Max Kante as he changed back.

Ladybug and Chat Noir fist bumped. "Pound it." The moment was ruined when Big-Head did some calculating on his cell phone. "Huh," he said. "What do you know? I beat my high score."

* * *

Hawk Moth was fuming and ranting, "Such pitiful insolence! The moment you challenge me is the moment you seal your fate! This battle is not yet over..." As the circular window closed, a voice echoed. A voice he knew belonged to the Big-Head Killer. "Sore loser..."

* * *

That night, at the Parc des Princes stadium, Rudi sat with his classmates as he watched Adrien set up his console. Rudi grinned. "Just press start, pretty boy, Marinette will never feel love ever again." Then he heard it, Alya speaking to Marinette, "You bent over backwards to be in the team and now you wanna pull out?"

"It's just that I feel so bad for Max. And well, it just wouldn't be right."

Alya nodded. "You're doing the right thing. But honestly, it's not like you get the chance to play with Adrien everyday..."

Rudi felt as though a baseball bat struck his face. "I think I just made a terrible mistake!"

Too late to change that now.

"Nothing's too late, Mask." He grabbed his backpack and looked for a place to hide while he changed.

Marinette told Max Kante to compete in her place, telling him he deserved it more than her. He was touched. He walked up to Adrien who smiled and the two picked up their controllers. Before they could press start however, the power went out. Everyone was confused and scared. "Keep calm," the announcer said. "We'll get the power back on, but please remain in your seats!"

While everyone was distracted, Big-Head put the drive into the console and removed the virus from the game.

I should have known this was a bad idea! Better yet, I should have known Marinette would sacrifice herself if it meant making Adrien happy!

"You done?"

Yeah.

"Okay, then. Now let's turn the power back on and watch these nerds play." He snapped his fingers, restoring power to the stadium and returning to his seat as Rudi. "Maybe filtering is good," he said to himself. "It certainly would have kept me from believing my impulses."

Good thing you stopped, eh?

"No thanks to you."

Adrien was frightened when he went back home from the tournament. Apparently, earlier today, Big-Head broke into his house and damaged part of it. Surprisingly, there were no casualties. Now he felt the hate Ladybug felt towards Big-Head. If his father had met him...he didn't want to finish the thought. He didn't want to be an orphan. As he walked past the line of cops and reporters with his accompanying bodyguard, he finally saw Nathalie and ran up to her. "It's safe, right? Everyone's all right? Dad?"

"Of course. Strangely enough, the only irreplaceable item was the portrait in the foyer. The one with you and your father."

Adrien looked up at the painting. His father's face had a huge knife impaling it. Nothing else was damaged.

Adrien not only had to sleep in the sitting room until the repairs to his room were complete, he was also confused. "Why would Big-Head go through the trouble just to destroy that painting," he asked Plagg. "And why did he just wreck the section with my father on it?"

"Sounds like he has a personal vendetta against him," the little kwami said, licking a cube of camembert.

"Do you think the Big-Head Killer is one of my father's enemies? I mean, I know he has a lot of competition and rivals. He never talks about though."

"What should I know. I don't know the man."

Adrien frowned sadly. "Sometimes, I don't either."


	25. Chapter 25

Rudi awoke one day with a scream when he heard the music blaring in his ears. He swore it actually shook the whole house. Annoyed, Rudi stomped down to the kitchen, still in his underwear and banged on the door. No one answered. Finally, his mother answered the door, and the music was blaring even louder. "MOM! TURN IT OFF!"

His mother didn't hear him, but read his lips well enough to understand. She lowered the volume down. At that point, Rudi's father rushed in. "Oh, thank Gott. I thought I was going to go deaf."

"Mom? Why are you listening to Jagged Stone?"

"What?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders. "I liked him when he was younger!"

"Jagged Stone was younger?" Rudi chuckled. His father laughed with him.

"Ha, ha. I'll admit, his fashion taste is strange. Along with his taste in pets," she added rather quickly. "But he still does make good music."

Suddenly, the music was replaced with a news interview with some pop star named XY. Some teenage boy who became number 1 in just a week and stealing Jagged Stone's position as top biller in the music industry. Rudi noticed in the past couple of days that Jagged Stone fans became replaced with XY fans; even Chloe stopped fawning over him.

When asked why he is number one, he had this to say, "Why am I number one? Simple. It's not about music, it's about technology. This computer is programmed to produce music and lyrics people will like. It's guaranteed success."

"Ugh," Rudi's father said. "THIS is why people will become tasteless. Their fingers will be useless when playing real instruments."

The interviewer asked, "You knocked Jagged Stone off the #1 spot. What do you think of him?"

XY made a gagging sound. "Bleah! Jagged Stone, the hero of rock 'n' roll? Try 'Ragged Stone'. That guy's old school, a has-been. His guitar solo is so ten minutes ago."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" shouted Rudi's mother. Rudi was hating this kid more and more the longer he spoke. But the pop star wasn't done yet, "He's had his career, but it's over now. He'll never be number one, not while XY is here. My music is killer!"

Rudi's mother was this close to tossing her radio out the window and would have too if her son hadn't restrained her. Somehow. "How dare he?!" she yelled. "Is this how he feels about people we grew up with?!"

The interviewer concluded, "Tonight, Mr. XY will be giving a very special one-time concert from the top of the Eiffel Tower, to celebrate his album's success, and thank his awesome fans."

"Hey Ragged, if you wanna know what today's music sounds like, come to my concert. I'll reserve you a front-row seat, old man, you know—in case your hearing's going."

That did it. Rudi let go of his mother and let her toss the radio out the window. His father couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How could they let a bad mouthed kid like that become a musician?!"

"It's all about taste," Rudi said. "And unfortunately," he said when his eyes flashed green. "Some people have bad taste."

* * *

It had gotten worse as the days went by. Rudi was getting sick of the city he had grown to love, or rather, he had gotten sick of seeing XY's face spread all over Paris like a bad rash. He started to notice that XY had basically replaced Jagged Stone and not just as the number 1 pop star. When he was at school, the students were listening to XY music instead of Jagged Stone. Even Chloe had unsubscribed to him. It almost made him feel bad for the old timer.

"And the worst part is," he said as he paid for his croissant. "Is that XY is rubbing it in Jagged Stone's face!" He left the food cart and continued his conversation with the Mask in his backpack.

Makes you wish they just muted him, huh?

Rudi smiled wickedly as his eyes flashed green. "Yeah," he said in a hushed tone. "Or ruin pretty boy's looks so bad, he'll need his face to be photoshopped when posing for the covers for his albums. OOF!" He was so busy plotting to himself, he bumped into someone and landed on his butt on the sidewalk. "Watch where you're going, bitch! Oh! Marinette!" He immediately got up and helped her back on her feet. "I am so, so sorry! I would never have-"

"It's okay," Marinette said. "From the sound of it, you're having a bad day too."

"'Too?' Why would you have a bad day?" Rudi folded his arms. "Was it Chloe again?"

"No, it's Jagged Stone. He wants me to do an album cover design."

Rudi smiled. "You've been commissioned by Jagged Stone? My mom would flip!"

"No she wouldn't," Marinette sighed sadly. "Not if she found out what he wants me to do."

"What?"

Marinette sat on a bench and Rudi sat next to her. "He's basically emulating XY. I guess he's trying to get back his old fan base. And what's worse, his producer wants me to draw a cover for his album in the style of XY."

Rudi was confused. "Why would he want that?"

"Have you seen the drop in popularity lately?"

"I try not to. Poor bastard."

"And that's just the problem. You've heard XY's music! It's...bland, cold and NOTHING like Jagged Stone!" Marinette slumped. "And it's nothing like me, too."

"Then don't give him what he wants," Rudi said in a matter of fact tone.

"I can't! I...I...I'm so frustrated! I hate drawing it, but I don't want to make Jagged Stone upset at me at the same time!"

Rudi pondered for a moment. "How about you emulate Big-Head instead?" Marinette glared at him. "Hear me out before you get mad. Jagged Stone loves Big-Head not for his killing. But for his style. From what I've read on his blog, he once asked Big-Head to be his designer, but was turned down. Why not make the album cover something he likes: wild, crazy, imaginative with no limits; just like Big-Head?"

Marinette tapped her chin. "I suppose..." Then she shook her head. "No. I won't have anything to do with that psychopath! Not after the way he hurt Manon!"

"Not even for Jagged Stone to get back on the number one spot?" Rudi asked slyly. Marinette missed the green flash in his eyes.

"For him, I suppose." But Marinette was uncertain. Finally, she sighed before standing up; she looked as though she had a brainstorm. "I think I know what to do. Thanks Rudi, I think I just found my inspiration."

"You're welcome!" he called out. "Think about the Big-Head thing I mentioned!"

Well, you just solved Marinette's problem.

"And for once, I didn't explode in her face."

* * *

"Yep," Rudi said as he reclined on the bed. "I just saved Marinette's ass this time."

I just hope she gives you credit for the idea.

Rudi blinked. "You know, I never thought of that." He sighed for a moment, but then he got back up. "I don't feel satisfied quite yet."

You too?

"Nope. I still want to kick that little shit XY's ass!"

What are you waiting for?

"Absolutely nothing. IT'S SHOWTIME!"

* * *

At TVi Studio, XY was waiting for the next interview in the waiting room when he heard the door knock. "About time! I was waiting so long!" When he opened the door, there stood a little man with a makeup kit. "Who are you?" XY demanded rudely.

"Your makeup artist," the man squeaked.

"No you're not!"

"Err, your backup makeup artist. Your producer Bob sent me very specifically."

XY raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Yep," the man said stepping in. "So, if you just sit down and let me do my magic, we'll get ready for your duet with Jagged Stone."

The young pop star scoffed as he sat in his chair and the little man put a cloth around his neck. "I don't know why I'm bothering with that old has been."

"What?" asked the man. "You don't like classics?"

"Hey, the classics are for old people and hipsters! I am all about the future!"

"Uh, huh..." XY noticed a change in the man's timid tone. He sounded serious. "Have you listened to Huey Lewis And The News?"

XY raised an eyebrow. "Uh...they did Back To The Future, right? My mom made me watch that when I was younger."

"In a sense," the man said, opening the makeup kit. "They recorded two songs for the movie, The Power Of Love and Back In Time, which I consider delightful footnotes to what is shaping up to be a delightful career." The man chuckled as he applied eyeliner to XY's face. "In 1987, Huey released this; Fore!, their most accomplished album. I think their undisputed masterpiece is Hip To Be Square. Have you ever listened to it, XY? I mean the lyrics?" The man chuckled again when the pop star shook his head. Or rather, he chuckled when he saw how nervous he was becoming. "That's okay. With Chris Hayes blasting guitar and terrific keyboard playing, who cares about the lyrics? The song is so catchy! Most people probably don't listen to the lyrics. But they should, because it's not just about the pleasures of conformity and the importance of trends. It's also a personal statement about the band itself."

XY had enough. He was about to get up, but he suddenly found himself not able to move. "Hey! What's going on? I can't get up!"

"I was taking a piss the other day," the man continued. XY saw a change in the man's height. He was growing taller and more muscular. "And I was staring at this thin crack above the urinals and I thought to myself, if I were to shrink and disappear into that crack, loads of people wouldn't notice I was gone. No one would care. In fact, I thought, if they notice my absence, they might feel a sense of relief." As he talked, the man's face started to tear, like his skin was too tight for his skull. That's when XY saw the green skin underneath the tan and his eyes widened.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" His screams were muffled by a hand placed on his mouth. The man tore off the rest of his face, revealing the psycho underneath.

"Shh, shh, shh! I'm not done yet with my villainous speech." Big-Head ignored XY's whimpering and continued, "That's why I do what I do, XY. The world is better off with some people gone. Our lives are not all interconnected. Some people do not need to be here." He yanked off the cloth, revealing chains tying XY to the chair. XY let out a muffled screech as his eyes darted left and right. Big-Head removed his hand, and quickly put a gag on his mouth. "And that's what I'm here for," Big-Head continued. "People like you, they believe that music is nothing more than a form of commercialism. Just another byproduct to make money. Nothing but art forgery to be copied over and over again and sold to the public." He pulled a straight razor out his pocket and gently stroked XY's cheek. "Guess, what? So are your looks and talents. So, by your definition, without your looks, your talents; you have nothing. Now, shall I start with your nose? I can make you look like Michael Jackson."

He was interrupted by the sound of clapping. Both men looked up to see the most peculiar sight ever: a man in a pink and black suit, black boots; wearing dark eyeliner and carrying a monstrous purple guitar. But that wasn't what was on Big-Head's mind. What caught his attention was the dragon the man was riding on. "That," the man said, finishing his clapping. "Was the most beautiful speech I've ever heard. Of course, you just copied most of it from American Psycho."

Big-Head tilted his head, recognizing the voice of the man. "Jagged Stone? Where did you get a dragon?"

That made the man mad. "My name is Guitar Villain!" He readied his guitar and pointed its neck directly at Big-Head. "Rock on this!" He strummed the guitar, only for Big-Head to jump out of the way. He pulled a keytar from his pocket, and aimed its neck at Guitar Villain. The Akumatized victim took a look at the instrument. It was shaped like a human head with a crowbar sticking out of the temple; the teeth were the keys on the keyboard. Before Big-Head had a chance to play a single key, the dragon suddenly charged and flew at him, taking him and XY with it, before charging through the wall and dropping them.

"Crash imminent! Deploy airbags!" Before XY could hit the ground, he was suddenly cushioned by a pair of butt cheeks before falling safely to the ground. "Oh, quit complaining," Big-Head tutted as his cheeks deflated. "I'm sure you see a lot of teenage booty at your concerts." He was interrupted by multiple waves of music and fire coming from Guitar Villain's instrument, and the dragon's breath respectively. Thank goodness he decided to put on a fire suit for protection. Conveniently, he just left XY out in the open, so the pop star was in a constant state of fear.

Big-Head had other ideas. Taking out his keytar, he played one loud base note. A note so loud, it hurt people's ears, shattered glass and left huge cracks in the street. The dragon let out a moan of pain before losing its momentum and crashing to the ground. Both rider and animal skidded across the street until Big-Head literally stopped them both with his foot. "Why are we fighting? Aren't we both lovers of music?"

"Don't listen to him!" shouted Hawk Moth in Guitar Villain's head. "He's trying to trick you! He'll stop you from getting the Miraculouses!"

"Ah, shut up, Hawk Moth, the geniuses are talking!"

* * *

Hawk Moth wasn't surprised Big-Head could hear him. "The Mask Of Loki's powers are evolving fast. I cannot take any chances." He commanded Guitar Villain, "Ignore him! Do as I say or I will take this gift away from you, and believe me, it won't be painless!"

* * *

"Why should I believe you?!" demanded Guitar Villain as he pointed the guitar's neck at Big-Head.

"Because we both hate this chump," the green headed psycho gestured to the squirming XY. "And we both know our taste in music is better than his." He put a hand on Guitar Villain's shoulder. "I believe you once asked me to be a designer for your costumes."

Guitar Villain grinned. "I'm listening..."

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir were not having the time of their lives. Guitar Villain somehow got away and he not only caught XY, Big-Head was seen chasing after him.

"This is ridiculous!" Chat Noir groaned as he and Ladybug perched on a rooftop. "How difficult is it to lose a dragon?!"

"Somehow easily," Ladybug muttered.

Suddenly, there was a loud boom coming from the Eiffel Tower followed by a loud booming voice they all recognized. "Ladybug and Chat Noir! If you come to the Eiffel Tower, I've set up a performance up just for the two of you!"

Chat Noir and Ladybug looked at each other. "A trap?" the latter asked.

"Obviously," the former replied. "But we don't have a choice."

The two Miraculous users landed on the stage where XY and Jagged Stone were scheduled to perform their duet, but something was wrong. Very wrong. The stage had been redesigned to look like a horror movie: evil looking green skulls hung from the lights, and the catwalks were painted to look as though they came from a scrap yard. But that wasn't the attention grabber. In the middle of the stage was XY, sitting in a chair backwards with his hands tied together and his mouth gagged. His eyes were pleading to be free.

"Oh, god," Ladybug gasped. She rushed toward the pop star. "Hold on, I'll set you - guh!" There was a loud thud and Ladybug fell over, holding her head.

"My lady!" Chat Noir rushed over to help, only to meet the same fate.

"While I tie them up, you bring me an audience, Guitar Villain," the Miraculous users heard Big-Head's voice say. "I want Pais to see our duet."

"With pleasure."

Big-Head dragged the two aside and tied them with heavy chains weighed down by even heavier horseshoes.

"You...traitor..." groaned Chat Noir.

"Why..." Ladybug moaned.

"If I were a traitor," Big-Head whispered. "Would I have given you the key to these chains? Besides, I know where the Akuma is. His guitar. Pretty obvious really. Now, I'm sure you've probably noticed the people coming here by now. They all used to be XY fans until pretty boy here strummed that guitar and worked his magic on them. Wait until I play the final cord then attack. Don't do anything stupid now. Guitar Villain and I have a show to do." And he walked away, ignoring the pained protests of the Miraculous users.

"You're not planning anything are you?"

Big-Head chuckled as he played a few notes on the keytar. "I got you this far didn't I?" He kicked on the speaker and almost instantly, the song Hip To Be Square started playing. "Come on, let's give these saps a true duet."

Big-Head tapped his toes and began to play the keytar and sing. "I used to be a renegade! I used to fool around!" He beat the bound XY to the rhythm of the song with the keytar as he sang the next lines. "But I couldn't take the punishment and had to settle down! Now I'm playing it real straight and yes I cut my hair! You might think I'm crazy, but I don't even care! Cause I can tell what's going on! It's hip to be square! It's hip to be square!"

Guitar Villain, not wanting to be out done, jumped on top of the dragon and played the next part. "I like my fans in business suits! I used to fool around! I'm working out most every day and watching what I eat! You tell me that it's good for me, but I don't even care!" He jumped off the dragon, flipped three times and landed on the stage. "I know that it's crazy!"

"I know that it's nowhere," Big-Head sang.

"There is no denying that..."

"It's hip to be square!" the two sang.

As soon as Ladybug and Chat Noir freed themselves, Ladybug did her Lucky Charm, creating... a can of hair spray. "'Extreme Fixing Gel?'" Ladybug read.

"I hope you don't plan on fixing Guitar Villain's hair." joked Chat Noir.

Ladybug used her lucky vision to formulate a plan. When the pieces were in order, she and Chat Noir jumped on the catwalk and positioned themselves just above Big-Head and Guitar Villain. But just before the ladybug heroine could start her part of the plan, she saw something strange happening to the hypnotized audience. As they danced, the people's faces started changing. Their faces turned green, their eyes turned bright red and their expressions changed from pained to mad and happy. Ladybug's eyes widened. "What's happening to everyone?"

"My lady?" Chat Noir noticed Ladybug's disconcerting behavior. She looked like she had seen a ghost and her hands were shaking. "Ladybug, what's wrong?" He gasped when she dropped the can.

"It's not too hard to figure out! I see it everyday! OW!" Big-Head's part was interrupted when a black and red spray can landed on his head, but Guitar Villain didn't seem to notice and continued the song without him. He was interrupted when his partner tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me," he said. "I think your dreds could use a fixer upper. They seem to be going wild."

"Sure, why not. I can't finish my duet looking so drab."

"Then how about crisp?"

"Crisp? What do you - " Guitar Villain let out a scream as Big-Head sprayed him with the hair spray and a lighter, burning him faster than a wick. The dragon tried to defend its master, only to be burnt in the eye. The beast let out a roar of pain and stumbled about, trying to end the burn in its face. Meanwhile, Big-Head picked up the guitar the Akumatized musician dropped in his moment of panic and slowly walked over to him. "Like I said, Jagged Stone. The world is better off with some people gone. Our lives are not all interconnected. Some people do not need to be here. People like THIS GUY!" And he swung the guitar in XY's face, making him fall over. The crack of a broken nose could be heard throughout the stage.

Suddenly, he heard someone shout "CATACLYSM!" and the next thing he knew, the catwalk almost landed on him, but he jumped out of the way just in time. "Don't hurt them!" Big-Head turned around to see Ladybug and Chat Noir rushing up to him, both of them armed and both of them angry. "Hold on," he said. "I got to release the Akuma then we can get back to our thing. Now where was I?" He turned to Guitar Villain, who was crawling away on his hands and knees. "Oh, yes. IT'S HIP TO BE SQUARE!" And he smashed the guitar on Guitar Villain's head. Over...and over...and over...and over...and over...and he didn't stop until the black butterfly flew out of the smashed remains.

Ladybug was so distracted and horrified by what she saw, she almost forgot to purify the Akuma. "No more evildoing for you little Akuma! Time to de-evilize!" She caught the butterfly with her yo-yo and purified it from black to white before releasing it. "Bye-bye, petite butterfly!" She tossed the hair spray and shouted, "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" It turned into a wave of black and red spots that undid all the damage, and restored Guitar Villain and his dragon back to (a thankfully healed) Jagged Stone and his pet alligator Fang.

"So that's where Fang went," Big-Head mused. "I find it odd even pets can be Akumatized." He suddenly felt wire strangle him and he found himself being tugged by Ladybug's yo-yo before being punched repeatedly by the heroine. "How far?!" she shouted between punches. "How far are you going to go with this?! How many people are you going to hurt until you leave us alone?!"

Big-Head shrugged. "Not enough." He shoved her aside. "Now where was I? Oh, yeah." He grabbed a mike and sang, "It's not to hard to figure out! You see it every day! And those that were the farthest out have gone the other way! You see them on the freeway! It don't look like a lot of fun, but don't you try to fight it! And an idea who's time has come!" He played a few keys on the keytar as he he sang the last part. "Don't tell me that I'm crazy! Don't tell me that I'm nowhere! Take it from me!" The crowd joined him. "IT'S HIP TO BE SQUARE!"

He panted as the crowd chanted, "Hip! Hip! So hip to be square!" and walked over to Jagged Stone, still recovering from the Akumatization. "Hey, sorry about the whole smashing-your-head-with-a-guitar thing."

Jagged Stone was shocked. "You're...apologizing?"

"Well, I had to say sorry to the guy who likes my fashion sense. Besides, now that you're not evil, I figured..." Big-Head reached into his pocket and handed him some papers with drawings on them. When Jagged Stone took them, he was elevated. "Are these-?"

"Yep. New designs for your costumes. Consider them a gift to a fan. Or at least a fan of my fashion."

Ladybug and Chat Noir were so dumbfounded, they almost forgot about their Miraculouses losing power.

* * *

Hawk Moth was furious. "Don't do your victory dance just yet, because one day, I'll play you my favorite music: the anthem of your defeat, Ladybug, Chat Noir and Big-Head!" He slammed the circular window shut, drowning out the music.

* * *

Rudi listened to his phone's latest updates. "In today's headlines, Jagged Stone's new album hit the charts at #1, hitting XY off his throne. Welcome back, king of rock 'n' roll!" He grinned. His mom was sure to be happy when she hears this on the radio. He turned over and picked up a magazine he bought on his way home from school. A magazine with Jagged Stone and Marinette on the cover, both of them presenting the new cover for the former's newest album. Rudi had another reason to be happy as he opened the magazine and read the article. "Well what do you know? He actually used my designs." He turned to the Mask, now sitting on his bed. "Told you he would give credit where credit's due."

Rudi had another, more sinister, reason to be happy. The last he heard of XY, he was recuperating from his injuries and he flips out whenever he hears Huey Lewis And The News on the radio.


	26. Chapter 26

"Nothing new yet?" asked Rudi to Alya when she arrived at her house. It had been a few days since the "concert" with Big-Head and Guitar Villain. It seemed oddly quiet since then. No Akuma attacks, no Big-Head sightings. Nothing. Nothing was also the status on the Big-Head Project.

"No," said Alya. "I did find a lead regarding a Lieutenant Kellaway, but it just talks about how he's leading the Big-Head case."

"Why don't we ask him? Surely, he must have an online social media profile."

NO!

Rudi suddenly blinked. "On second thought, let's not bother him. He is a cop after all."

"Maybe. I will try to contact him if I find his profile somewhere."

I SAID-!

"NO!" And Rudi slammed his fist against the wall. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO EVER CONTACT HIM!"

Alya backed away from him in fear. "What was that all about?"

Rudi realized what he had done and placed a hand on his head. "I...I don't know..." But he knew what made him say that. He sat on the bed and rubbed his head. "Alya, I haven't been feeling well lately."

Alya took another look at him. "Now that I think about it, you've got bags under your eyes. How much sleep have you had lately?"

"Um...a couple of hours."

"Hmm?" Alya wasn't convinced.

"I mean, a couple of hours yesterday." Rudi chuckled weakly.

Alya put her hands on his shoulders. "I think we need a break. You need sleep. I'll take care of the project with Alix and Jalil."

Rudi glared at her. "Don't even think about contacting Kellaway behind my back."

Alya saw the green flash in his eyes for the first time. "I...I won't. I promise." She got up to leave, but she put a hand on his shoulder. "I mean what I said, though. You need rest."

As soon as she left, Rudi plopped on the bed, groaning. "Why did I just say that?!"

You can't trust her. She'll tell him! She'll lock you up with all the other freaks!

"SHUT UP!"

His cell phone's buzzing made his heart jump. "H-hello?" He was surprised to hear Adrien's voice on the other end. "Oh, Adrien. What? No, I'm fine. Hmm? The Challenge? What's that?" When he heard the description of the show. Apparently, contestants use their talents to cause a required result from famous people. "Wait. You want me to come to the show? But I don't know any famous..." His eyes flashed green as an idea struck him. "Actually, I do know. Just let me ask my parents permission first." He paused, listening to Adrien's words. "Okay, I'll see you at TVi Studio. Okay. Bye." He hung up the phone. "A chance to be on TV. How cool is that?"

Eh.

"Oh, come on, just because I get to be on TV all the time while wearing you doesn't mean I can't do it without you."

Just saying. Once you've been on TV, it kind of gets boring.

"Not this time." He raced to the living room where his parents were. "Mom, dad. Um...this is going to sound awkward...but..."

"What happened this time?" asked his father.

"Well...uh...Adrien asked me to be on this TV show called The Challenge and I was wondering if you would like me to be on it."

Both parents looked at at each other before his mother said, "Why not? You haven't hung out with him for some time now. You're always spending time in your room talking to yourself."

"Yeah," his father joked. "That's usually the sound of schizophrenia." Then he got serious. "But in all honesty, you REALLY need to get out of your room."

Rudi shrugged his shoulders. "All right. But first, mom, can I borrow your violin?"

"The one grandma gave me as a kid? Why?"

"I need it for the TV show." His mother didn't look convinced. "Trust me, mom. I will be VERY careful with it!"

Finally, she caved. "Fine. But if I find even one scratch on it or one string broken, YOU'RE SLEEPING IN THE CAR FOR THE REST OF THE SCHOOL YEAR!" She shouted the last part of the sentence.

"Eep..."

(!)

Adrien and Nino greeted Rudi with a handshake. It was then did the two boys realize he was carrying a violin case.

"What's with the violin?" asked Nino.

"It's part of my role in The Challenge."

"Well, let's hurry," Adrien said. "The show's about to start."

The three boys hurried into one of the rooms where a large man in a purple suit was talking with the TV show host, Alec. Rudi took one look at the man and screamed, "WALTER!"

Adrien grabbed him before he could run off. "No, no, no! That's my bodyguard! Walter's staying at the Mayor's hotel, remember?"

Rudi looked at the man and realized he had seen him before when he invaded Argeste mansion as Big-Head. "Oh. It's him," he sighed in relief. "For a second, I thought HE were going to be here in person."

"'He?'" asked Nino.

"Oh, right. I didn't tell you. The person I chose for The Challenge is Walter."

Nino and Adrien were stunned. "And what makes you think Walter would want to be on the show?"

Rudi scratched the back of his head as he said, "Well, Adrien, I found his social media profile and I asked him he he could be on the show. He said yes. That's all."

Nino said in surprise, "Really?"

Alec suddenly called out, "Okay, people, the show's about to start! Places, everyone!"

The lights and the camera switched on as a large screen appeared behind Alec who announced, "Welcome back to everyone's #1 live game show, The Challenge! Let's give it up for our awesome contestant, Nino!" The dark-skinned boy smiled and walked up to the stage, shaking Alec's hand. "So Nino, you're a student and a DJ. That's pretty awesome! Check out the desk we got for you!" Adrien's bodyguard pushed disc jockey equipment in front of the screen. Alec pulled an envelope from his pocket, "So, the challenge the viewers have chosen for you is... To get the mayor of Paris, André Bourgeois, to dance!" Live footage of the mayor appeared on the screen with Walter in the background. "Thank you for going to play with us today, sir. What are Nino's chances tonight?"

The mayor of course, responded in his usual snobby self. "Zero. I despise dancing. The last time I set foot on a dance floor, Madonna was in kindergarten."

Rudi snorted. "Uncultured swine."

Adrien chuckled at that.

It looked as though the mayor would have the last laugh, however, as Nino played his music, but got no response from him. Adrien and Rudi's focus on the show was temporarily broken however when Adrien fist bumped a man in a pink tuxedo and carrying a deck of cards; said man was nearly pushed aside by Adrien's bodyguard, but the boy set him straight. When the focus returned to Nino and the screen, everyone saw how the Mayor was unconsciously bobbing his head to the beat of the music.

And so did Alec, "Victory! Challenge conquered by Nino. You moved your head to the beat, Mayor Bourgeois! That counts as dancing!"

The mayor was flabbergasted. "What?! That's not true! My neck was... itching, that's all."

"Moving an inch to the beat counts as dancing too! Nino, congratulations. You'll return in one week to meet your next challenge! And now, for our next contestant, welcome Rudolph Schaefer!"

"Wish me luck," Rudi said as he walked onto the stage with the violin.

"I see you brought a violin," Alec said. "Which is good because the next challenge the viewers want is to see if you can get a reaction out of Walter!"

The flabbergasted mayor was pushed aside as Walter took his place. Rudi gulped at the screen as Walter stared back at him. "Um...okay..." He took the violin out of its case and started to play. Everyone who had the misfortune of watching the show was greeted with a loud screeching sound that echoed in the studio. Nino, Adrien, the man in the pink tuxedo and Alec plugged their ears with their fingers while Adrien's bodyguard stuffed tissues in his ears.

"Did I mention I never practiced playing the violin in my entire life?" Rudi asked rhetorically.

Walter did not even FLINCH as Rudi played his violin badly, but he was getting annoyed by the sound. Finally, after several minutes, Walter's lips quivered and pulled back a little, showing his teeth. Seeing this, Alec rushed to the sage and stopped Rudi's performance if you could call it that. "Victory," he said a little too quickly with forced cheerfulness. "You got the reaction from Walter the viewers needed so you don't ever have to play again!"

He pushed Rudi off the stage and announced the next challenger. "And now, for our next contestant, welcome Simon Grimault!" The man in the pink tuxedo walked up to the stage and shook Alec's hand. Alec said, "Mr. Grimault, you are a hypnotist. You use cards to hypnotize people to get what you want from them!"

Simon stammered a little, "Well, yes, I'm a hypnotist. But, uh, I don't use my skills to get anything."

Alec didn't seem to hear him. "So, your challenge today, Simon, is to use your talents to bring a very elusive celebrity to this very TV set! Give it up for the king of fashion, Gabriel Agreste!"

Walter's image was replaced with Gabriel who frowned and said in his cold tone, "What is this show? I was told this was an interview."

Nino was excited, "Dude, your dad!" He said to Adrien. Adrien didn't respond. Instead, his eyes fell upon Rudi, who had finished putting the violin away and was staring at the screen. Adrien could feel the hate the boy had toward his father radiating from him. He put a hand on Rudi's shoulder. "Don't. Don't do anything to upset dad," he warned.

Rudi's eyes narrowed at Gabriel's face. "I won't if he won't."

Alec said to Simon, "Do your thing, Grimault, let's see if you can bring Mr. Agreste here with your hypnotic persuasion!"

"I told you, I don't make people-"

Again, Alec didn't get the gist, "Ha! A shy hypnotist! How funny is that, Gabriel?"

Gabriel's face and voice lacked any humor as he responded, "Hilarious. Your show is pathetic. And so is your contestant. Control me? Never." And he cut off the transmission. Everyone was shocked. Well, except for Adrien who shook his head sadly, "That's my dad, all right." Rudi on the other hand, was feeling something else. Anger was fueling his heart and it was becoming uncontrollable.

Alec regained his composure as he said, "Looks like Mr. Agreste has turned on your challenge. Game over!"

Simon was flabbergasted.

"That's not fair!" Rudi shouted. "That bastard didn't even give him a chance!"

"I'm sorry," Alec said. "But once a contestant fails to complete the challenge, he or she is disqualified."

Adrien knew Rudi was about to do something rash and grabbed him. "Uh, Nino, you keep an eye on him while I go to the break room with some water." He said firmly to Rudi, "You could use a glass of water to cool you down."

As Simon was escorted out of the studio, he too could feel the hate Rudi had.

(!)

When Adrien returned, he was shocked to find Rudi struggling to get out of Nino's grip, like a child refusing to take his shot. "Rudi!" The German boy calmed down when he saw Adrien come with the water. "What is it with you?" asked Adrien as he handed him the cup. "I've never seen you this mad before."

"Yeah," Nino said. "You're totally wigged out!"

Rudi sipped his cup. "I just...something about that man makes me want to hurt him."

"You're talking about hurting my dad," Adrien said. "That's not what good friends do."

"Adrien, come on. Your father is a tyrant. He thinks he can do anything he wants."

"I know my dad can be hard at times, but he really does care about me and his workers." Rudi wasn't convinced. "He really is!"

"Uh huh," Rudi muttered. "When was the last time he said, 'I love you son.'?" He was met with silence. "That's what I thought."

Nino was about to say something when a strange man burst into the room. It looked like a man wearing white makeup, a black domino mask, a green and purple harlequin costume and matching top hat. "Simon Grimault?" called out Rudi in shock.

"No," the man shouted. "I am Simon Says!"

"Wow, that's really creative," Rudi said sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah? How's this for creative?" He pulled out a deck of cards. "Simon Says go jump off the building!" He threw the card in Rudi's direction, but he jumped out of the way just in time. Then Simon Says turned his attention to Alec. "Simon Says you're lame! As lame as a duck!" When he through the card at Alec, he started flapping his arms and quacking. Adrien's bodyguard lunged for the harlequin, only to be hit by a card as well. "Simon Says you are a gorilla!" And act like a gorilla the bodyguard did.

Rudi ducked behind a door and pulled the Mask from his backpack. "How about a new game called Big-Head says? IT'S SHOW TIME!"

When the Big-Head Killer burst out of the bathroom, he found Simon Says speaking in front of the cameras. "Gabriel Agreste turned on my challenge and now he will pay for it! By midnight tonight, he will entertain us in this very TV studio. Gabriel, I'm coming to get you!"

"No you won't," Big-Head growled.

Simon Says was afraid at first, but put on a brave face. "Oh, yeah? Why not?"

"Because I call dibs!"

Simon Says pulled a card out from his deck. "Simon Says-"

"Big-Head says EAT LEAD!" He pulled a machine gun and open fired at the harlequin, who ducked out of the way and dove behind an upturned table. He pulled out a card. "Simon Says you will give me a five minute head start!" Big-Head didn't notice the card flying at him until it was too late. He froze in place, allowing Simon Says to get away. Big-Head blinked. "I cant' scratch my nose until five minutes are up huh?" Then he screamed, "THIS IS TORTURE!" He sobbed over-dramatically, but then laughed a little. "No matter, I already know where Gabriel lives. That clown is going to be in for a surprise."

(!)

Nino and Adrien ran for Agreste mansion, where they were to meet Ladybug. After encountering her earlier, Adrien explained that his father was in danger of Simon Says. But there was one thing they had to worry about. "We forgot Rudi!"

"I'm right here," their friend called out. He was hiding behind a mailbox. "I escaped through the fire escape. He was about to make me into a cow."

"Thank goodness that didn't happen," Nino said.

"Listen," Rudi said. "Get to the mansion without me. I think I saw my parents in that army Simon's hypnotized. I have to find a way to break them out of that spell."

"Forget it," Adrien said. "You'll get yourself hurt."

"It's not me he's after," Rudi reminded. "Besides, you have to worry about your dad. We both have families to worry about."

"Agreed," Nino said.

"If I can't find a way to break the spell, I'll meet you at the mansion."

"Okay. See you." Adrien and Nino took off, leaving Rudi alone with his thoughts. He reached for the Mask in his backpack once again. "Now to make up for lost time."

(!)

Adrien, Ladybug and Nino burst through the mansion's doors where Nathalie was waiting. "Natalie, where's my father? He's in danger!"

The secretary was surprisingly calm. "He knows."

At the top of the grand staircase was Gabriel. "Good evening, Ladybug."

"Father, you've gotta get outta here. That hypnotist Simon Says and the Big-Head Killer are coming after you!"

"What?" asked Gabriel as he walked down the stairs. "And be dictated by madmen? Certainly not."

"But father, they're dangerous! Who knows what Simon Says will do? And Big-Head's already broken into the house once! Who's to stop him from coming back?"

Gabriel had had enough, "Head up to your room now. You've had enough excitement for today. Nathalie, make sure they sleep there." As Nathalie walked upstairs with Adrien and Nino, Gabriel turned to the heroine. "I have to apologize for my son, Ladybug. He's like his mother. Way too overly dramatic."

"But he's right, you know. Simon Says and Big-Head are a real threat. You're in a lot of danger!"

"What could possibly happen with you here to protect me?"

(!)

As Big-Head snuck his way past the army of hypnotized people under Simon Says' control, he jumped over the mansion's fence and climbed up the drainpipe until he finally reached an upper floor window where Gabriel's office was on the other side. Big-Head saw the man with Ladybug. He could hear them having a conversation.

"Isn't he flawless?" Gabriel asked Ladybug, who was ogling some modeling pictures of Adrien on the wall. "Adrien, my son. He's the image of perfection, don't you think?"

Big-Head growled. "You think your son is a prize trophy, don't you?" Then he heard Gabriel say, "I've never noticed your earrings before. They are quite unique. May I?"

"No, Ladybug, don't show him!"

Suddenly, he saw Chat Noir burst through window on the opposite side of the room. "Hold off all exits! They're coming from another direction! Do as I say! Engage the defense system, we need total lockdown!" Gabriel pressed a button and Big-Head suddenly fell as metal platings covered the windows. He landed on his butt and let out a groan. "Oh, right. I forgot about that."

Suddenly, he heard the fence break down. He turned and saw the army of hypnotized people charging in and attempting to break down the front door. "Too late for theatrics," Big-Head muttered. "I've got to get in there fast!" He pulled out a welding torch and a buzz saw from his pocket and scaled the wall again. Before he could begin his work, he could hear Chat Noir talking to Gabriel on the other side of the plating.

"I'll reinforce the outer defenses. Go hide in the atrium. It's not safe in here."

Gabriel replied, "No one tells me what to do. Not even a superhero."

Chat Noir snapped, "You're in danger, like everyone else. So stop pretending you're above us all and do what I tell you to!"

"Quite a temper. You remind me of someone."

When he heard Chat Noir leave, Big-Head's body shook violently. "Does he even care about his son?"

No, of course not.

"Then I guess he won't be missed!"

(!)

Inside his office, Gabriel watched as the security feed was knocked out by the hypnotized people as they burst into the mansion. "Are they coming?" he asked Nathalie.

Suddenly, the wall behind him exploded and a familiar psychopath entered through the hole. "No," he said. "But YOU'RE GOING!" Big-Head grabbed Gabriel by the collar of his suit and before either Nathalie or Simon Says could stop him, he took off with him as fast as Road Runner. Chat Noir watched in horror as his father screamed. "DAD!"

(!)

Gabriel was tossed in the middle of the street, where a parked car stopped his skidding. Groaning, he tried to get up, but his head was grabbed and smashed into the side of the car. Coughing blood, he looked up at his attacker. "Why? What could you gain for attacking me? Shouldn't you be playing with Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

"They can handle the Akuma without me. Right now, I'm just beating that harlequin to the punch." And he punched Gabriel in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Gabriel let out a groan when the next punch to the head knocked him flat on his face. As Gabriel struggled to get up, Big-Head said, "You know, it takes A LOT to get under my skin. I consider myself an even-tempered man even. But congratulations, you just won the solid gold kewpie doll!"

"I have no reason to provoke you," Gabriel said. It was amazing; despite being beat the crap out of, he still kept that cold tone that Rudi hated so much.

"You gave me A LOT of reasons, Gabriel!" Big-Head kneed him in the groin. "I kept my temper at bay, but you just pried and pried until I just couldn't take it anymore!" He suddenly felt an electric shock in his crotch and he fell t the ground. Gabriel looked down on him while he held his taser. "Pray tell," he said. "What reason do you have to hate me?"

"For your information," Big-Head snarled, feeling angrier and angrier at the minute. "It's your son."

Gabriel's eyes widened. "Adrien? What could he-UGH!" He was silenced by Big-Head as he choked him. "If there's one thing I can't stand it's an irresponsible parent," Big-Head hissed.

"What are you talking about? I am responsible!"

"LISTEN TO ME, YOU FROG!" He slammed Gabriel's head against the car. "I've seen the way you neglect your son, push him aside when he suggests something, and call the things and people he loves a bad influence!" He slammed him again. "You don't even say 'I love you.' I guess I should count his mother's blessings for leaving you. Why she didn't take the kid I don't know." He scoffed. "Or maybe she just dumped the kid on your doorstep after a drunken one night stand." A punch freed Gabriel from the chokehold.

"Don't speak of my wife like that! You don't know-"

"What is there to know, other than your just a sad little rich man hiding behind your son's successes?" Big-Head asked as he pulled a gun from his pocket. "Think you're so tough, big man? Let's see if you're so tough you're bullet proof!" A whack from Chat Noir's staff knocked Big-Head into a bus. Chat Noir, or rather, Adrien had never felt this much anger in him all his life.

"Stay away from him, you bastard!"

Big-Head kicked debris away from him and slowly walked toward the cat hero with a crowbar. "Trust me," he said. "I'm doing Adrien a favor. He's better off as an orphan. Don't worry. I am sure that ape can be a better daddy."

Chat Noir let out a scream of anger and hate and swung the staff multiple times, all of them blocked by the crowbar. When both weapons locked, Big-Head suddenly saw Simon Says throw a card at Gabriel. "Hey, that's my kill!" He pushed Chat Noir out of the way, but was too late to stop the harlequin from ordering Gabriel, "Simon Says to jump off a building and fly like a bird!" Gabriel suddenly started making bird noises and flapped his arms before running back into the mansion, no doubt trying to fly off the roof.

Ladybug suddenly landed next to Chat Noir. "I'm sorry. I couldn't stop him."

"It's all right," he said. "But we still need to stop the Akuma!"

"Right. LUCKY CHARM!" She twirled her yo-yo in the air, and the magic created...

"Another yo-yo?" asked Big-Head, scratching his scalp. "But that one's not magic."

"You don't get to say anything!" shouted Chat Noir.

"Um..." Big-Head pointed to Simon Says, who was advancing toward the three heroes.

"Get the deck of cards! It's got to be where the Akuma is!" Ladybug tossed the yo-yo toward the cards, only for Simon Says to order, "Simon Says, your yo-yo is useless!" When the card touched the yo-yo, it went limp before the yo-yo itself snapped off the string. Big-Head gulped, "Okay...that's never happened!"

"I'll destroy his cards, then. CATACLYSM!" Chat Noir's ring started smoking, but he didn't get the chance to use it. Simon Says kept throwing more cards. "Simon Says..." Chat Noir plugged his ears and shouted, "La, la, la, la!" But Simon Says wasn't fazed. "It doesn't matter whether you can hear me or not, all that is important is what Simon Says and what Simon Says goes! Simon Says remove your Miraculouses and give them to me!" Before he could throw another card, Big-Head appeared out of nowhere and punched him straight in the solar plexus, knocking the air out of him.

"Let's see you say something when you've got nothing to say," the psychopath snarled. He threw the entire deck to Ladybug who caught it with the other yo-yo before tossing it to Chat Noir who destroyed it with Cataclysm, releasing the black butterfly inside. "How..." Simon Says wheezed. "I destroyed your yo-yo!"

"Not this one!" Ladybug used the remains of the original yo-yo to purify the black butterfly back to white before using the other yo-yo to unleash the wave of black and red spots, undoing all the battle damage, fixing the yo-yo, freeing the people under the spell and restoring Simon Says back to Simon Grimault.

And a good thing too, Gabriel was this close to jumping off the roof, but snapped out of it just in time. Chat Noir hopped over to meet him while Big-Head was left alone with Ladybug.

"Aw, man," Big-Head groaned. "And I wanted to see if he could actually fly." Ladybug punched him in the face. Never had she felt so furious. "Why? What could you possibly gain from killing Mr. Argeste?!"

"Saving Adrien from being like his dad. You know what they say, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," the green headed psycho said. "Plus I got a personal grudge against him."

Ladybug swung her fists, not caring that her earrings were beeping. "What could Mr. Argeste have done to make you angry with him?" A punch to the gut brought her to her knees.

"Simple. He made me angry." He noticed the spots being reduced. "Well, this is where you get off, thanks for flying Big-Head Airlines and don't forget your parachute." He handed her a backpack.

"Why would I need a..." One punch to the face sent her flying over the roofs of Paris. Big-Head was grateful when he saw the silhouette of the chute in the distance.

(!)

But Big-Head wasn't done yet. As soon as the excitement was over, he scaled the walls of the Argeste mansion, until he came to the window of Adrien's bedroom. He peered through the glass to find Adrien sadly looking at pictures of a woman on his phone. The woman looked an awful lot like him. Could it be...? The bedroom door opened, and Gabriel walked in. Oh, well. Big-Head didn't want to splatter blood all over the kid, but if he must... Then, he saw the last the he would see: father and son hugging. Although, Gabriel took interest in Adrien's ring, the look on his face said it all. He was glad everything happened all right.

Vielleicht hatte ich unrecht?

"Hell, no. Just you wait. When that blonde frog botches it with his son, he will get what's coming to him."

Let's just let them have their moment and get a croissant.

(!)

A day after the event, Rudi decided to make a phone call when he returned home from school. He snacked on his croissant as he dialed the number on his phone. He listened as the phone on the other line rung. Twice. Thrice. Four times. "Hello? Alya?"

"Rudi? What is it?"

"You're right. I really do need sleep. I lashed out at Adrien in my grouchiness."

"Well, did you at least apologize to him?"

"Not yet. Big-Head and Simon Says attacked before I could get the chance."

"You should apologize to him right away. He's been feeling really scared as of late, what with Big-Head invading his house twice and attacking his dad!"

"I heard. Okay. I'll talk to him. By the way, how are you, Jalil and Alix handling the project without me?"

"I'm sorry, we've got no leads yet."

"Oh. Well, there has to be something we're not getting. Keep looking while I have a word with Adrien."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." As soon as she hung up, Rudi dialed Adrien's number. "Hello, Adrien?"

"What is it?"

"I would like to say I'm sorry. And...I was wrong. Your dad does love you."

"That's what I said before."

"But I had to see it firsthand to know it."

"Firsthand? What do you-"

"Hey, by the way, am I going to be back on the show? I can't wait for me and Nino to get into the finals."

"Oh...um...about that..."

(!)

"Welcome back to everyone's #1 game show, The Challenge! Last week, our cool DJ friend Nino won the challenge. So, let's welcome him back again. Come on out, DJ Nino!"

While Adrien and Alec applauded, Rudi sat on a chair, unhappy. "Disqualified," he grumbled. "I succeeded in completing The Challenge and they still kicked me off!"

Maybe they lost a good amount of viewers thanks to your violin playing.

"Maybe..." he said to the Mask. "Bunch of Philistines."

Alec announced, "So we upped the challenge for you tonight, Nino. You're gonna have to get 2 celebrities dancing instead of one! However, this time, you can choose your opponents."

"Oh, I've got this one in the bag. I'm gonna pick 2 buds I know won't let me down. Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

Rudi's eyes flashed green again. "Interesting." He patted his backpack holding the Mask in it. "Very interesting..."

(!)

Alya was watching The Challenge, and right now it was pure chaos. Big-Head, Chat Noir and Ladybug were duking it out in the studio, and she could hear the explosion from her house. No doubt her family could too. This was getting out of hand. She looked at her phone and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Rudi. This is one promise I can't keep. For everyone's sake." She dialed the number she saved and waited. When the person on the other line picked up, Alya said, "Hello, Lieutenant Kellaway? How soon can you get to Paris? There is something you should know about the Mask. Yes. I know all about it. Please, get over here as soon as you can. We could really use the help."


	27. Chapter 27

Rudi was watching TV in his room, keeping tabs on the current events. "Welcome back, viewers," the reporter lady, Nadja Chamack said. "Ladybug and Chat Noir have saved Paris once again. Jean Duparc had been Akumatized into the very menacing Magician of Misfortune. Threatening to make the Eiffel Tower vanish in a puff of smoke. That is of course, before the notorious Big-Head Killer attempted to crush the Magician of Misfortune with the Eiffel Tower itself. The structure is restored to its former glory thanks to Ladybug's magic."

"Heh," Rudi chuckled. "Classic."

Think they will forgive us for that?

"Not likely, but I'd give them a few weeks. Give or take a month or two."

"Rudi! Breakfast time!"

"Coming, mom!"

(!)

At Ms. Mendeleiev's science class, Rudi tapped his pencil as he listened to the teacher drone on. "Combustion is a high-temperature exothermic redox chemical reaction between a fuel and an oxidant –usually atmospheric oxygen."

"I already know a thing or two about combustion," Rudi muttered to himself, absently scratching himself.

Suddenly, there was a loud yelp, and Marinette stumbled into the classroom. "Ah, Marinette. What excuse do you have for us this time? Accidentally locked yourself in the bathroom again?"

"Uh, no, of course not. I had to, uh, take my dog to the vet because he ate an entire wool sweater. Uh, it must've smelled like–"

"Dude," Rudi said. "No one wants to hear about what a poop stained sweater smells like." He found himself scratching himself uncontrollably. "Oh, god! It hurts! Why am I itching?!"

"Young man," Ms. Mendeleiev called out. "What is going on?"

"I don't know! I think I-" Then he sniffed the air and his heart nearly stopped. "Oh, god! Who sprayed perfume?!"

Rose Lavillant, sweet and innocent Rose Lavillant spoke up. "Me. Why?"

"I'm allergic to-!" Everyone screamed in horror. Red spots appeared all over the left side of his face and his left hand. He yelled in pain as he scratched himself and made gibbering sounds.

"Oh, it's not so bad," Chloe said, laughing and taking pictures with her cell phone. "It really brings out the grease monkey in you." To add insult to injury, she turned her attention to Rose, "I thought someone packed a tuna fish sandwich, but it turns out it was Rose's perfume. Who would have thought the kraut was allergic to stink?"

"SHUT UP! This is not funny!" Rudi was on the verge of tears, he itched so bad.

"Enough!" Ms. Mendeleiev exclaimed. "Rudi, go to the nurse's office at once!" As Rudi ran out of the room with his backpack in tow, Ms. Mendeleiev approached Rose and snatched the perfume bottle. "Thank you, Rose. But I don't think our classroom needs extra refreshing. Not to mention, you just learned the hard way that some people are allergic to perfume." Then she saw the cellphone and confiscated it too. "Furthermore, using your smartphone during school hours is strictly forbidden. Take the rest of your things and go to the principal's office." Rose sadly took her school supplies and her bag and walked out. The teacher decided to add one extra lesson. "Watch what happens when you play about with flammable substances in a chemistry lab." She spritzed some perfume inside a glass container with an open bottom and put it upright, trapping the air inside. Then she pushed a button and a small electric shock comes out of a tube creating a small explosion. "Just to make sure you all remember that, I'll be quizzing you tomorrow on lab safety. Again!"

(!)

When Rose walked out the principal's office after getting a stern lecture about the dangers of flammable chemicals in the science lab, the allergies of perfume and talking on a cellphone during class, she thought she saw a monster walk out of the nurse's office. She would have run away if she had not seen the clothes he was wearing. "Rudi?" The boy turned and as soon as she saw how bad the rash was, tears started to form. "Oh, Rudi! I'm so, so sorry! I didn't know!"

Rudi's eyes flashed green...but he couldn't stay mad at her. Not at those eyes. His anger gone, he said in a cheerful, yet lisped voice, "Oh, it's all right. You didn't know. Although you're paying for my medical bills." Her eyes widened. "Heh, heh. Just kidding, Rose. Although I have to wear this ointment until the rash goes away." He rubbed a gelatin substance on the afflicted areas as he walked to the exit with the innocent girl. "By the way," he said. "Why did you spray that perfume on that letter?"

"Letter?" Rose pretended not to know. "What letter?"

"I saw you spraying that bottle on that letter you were writing. Who's it for?" Rose stammered and looked away. "I won't pry it out of you if you don't want to talk about it."

"Well, if you must know, it's just a fan letter to Prince Ali, heir to the Achu-Kowar kingdom's throne."

"Prince Ali, handsome is he, Ali Ababwa," sang Rudi, making Rose giggle. "Oh, god," he said in fake drama. "Please don't make that laugh! It's too cute!"

Rose giggled again. "Anyway, the prince is visiting the children's hospital as part of his tour and is giving a huge amount of money as a donation!" She sighed happily. "He's just so gorgeous and with a heart of gold! That's what I like in a man."

When they reached the entrance, Juleka was waiting for Rose. "Hey, Rose. I just wanted to say...HOLY CRAP!"

Rose tilted her head. "You wanted to say that to me?"

"What? No. I'm sorry, Rose. Rudi," she said to him. "What happened to you?!"

"Oh, this is what happens when I'm allergic to perfume."

Juleka's eye twitched. "Oh, god. I didn't know it would be that bad."

"I know," Rose said. "I feel awful."

"Hey," Rudi said firmly. "What did I say? Don't feel bad about it. You didn't know. Everyone makes mistakes."

The three kids were about to leave the school when they saw Sabrina and Chloe talking to each other in front of the latter's limo. "-Prince Ali will forget all about those sick kids."

Excited, Rose walked up to the blonde bitch. "Did you say Prince Ali?"

"Not to you."

Sabrina explained, "Prince Ali is staying at Chloe's dad's hotel."

"The only hotel fit for a Prince, and I'm gonna be the first one to meet him. Isn't he lucky?"

Rose handed her the envelope. "Oh, please, could you give him a special letter from me?"

"No!" called out Rudi. "Don't give it to her!"

"What?" The sound of tearing paper snapped her out of her happiness. She turned around slowly and saw the letter being reduced to a pile of shreds. Chloe laughed, "You thought I was serious? Do you think I wanna get anywhere near this fish funk?" She and Sabrina laughed as they took off in the limo. Rudi and Juleka ran up to Rose, who was gathering up the pieces before they blew away.

"I-i-it's okay!" Rudi exclaimed, trying to calm her down. "We can fix this! We can get glue, some tape, a new envelope and then..." Her sobs silence him. Seeing those naive, innocent eyes shedding tears was too much. What he did next stunned both Juleka and Rose: he gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry, Rose. Truly I am." Rose was shocked at first, but then returned the hug, and the dam burst, letting a stream of tears stain her and Rudi's shirt. Juleka joined the hug too and she cried as well. Out of all the people to be another victim of Chloe's bullying, she most certainly did not want Rose to be one of them.

(!)

The circular window to Hawk Moth's lair opened and butterflies swarmed around him. "Ooh, now there's a broken-hearted princess if ever I saw one. Every rose has its thorns." He grabbed one of the butterflies and turned it from white to black with purple streaks. "Fly away my little Akuma and evilize her!" The butterfly flew out the window and toward the school.

(!)

Juleka let go of the hug, but Rudi still held onto Rose as she cried. "I promise you this," he whispered in her ear. "I will make Chloe pay for this."

A dark thought entered the normally innocent girl's mind and she looked up at him with hate. She whispered back, "Whatever you do, make her scream."

Rudi's eyes flashed green. Rose's head was buried in his chest, so she didn't see it. Finally, Rudi let her go and walked in the direction of the hotel. Juleka looked at Rose, confused. "What did he say?"

Rose didn't answer. She took the perfume bottle from her backpack and gave it a spray before saying, "I want to make her pay, too." The black butterfly flew to her perfume bottle and absorbed itself into it. Butterfly markings appeared under her eyes as a baritone voice said in her mind, "Princess Fragrance, I am Hawk Moth. Your perfume is now your secret weapon. No one will be able to resist it, especially Prince Ali. All I want from you in exchange are Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses."

Rose suddenly sang, "I'm coming, my prince!" Juleka watched in horror as her friend change in a puff of black smoke. Her friend was gone, in her place was a green faced girl wearing a purple and dark pink suit with a rose pattern on it with matching boots; her hair was stylized into a perfume bottle-like bun and she carried a spray gun shaped like a perfume bottle. Princess Fragrance turned to face Juleka and shouted, "Come, Juleka, you must be my bride maid for my wedding!" Before Juleka could run, she got sprayed with a cloud of pink and suddenly found herself singing, "At your service, Princess Fragrance!"

(!)

By the time Rudi got to the hotel, he had finished changing into Big-Head and changed into a delivery boy disguise. He approached the doorman and said in a nasally voice, "Sushi delivery for Chloe Bourgeois."

The doorman grumbled, "Top floor, imperial suite."

When he walked into the elevator, he swore he saw Marinette try to get into the same elevator only to be stopped by the doorman. "What is she doing here?"

Who cares?

(!)

When he arrived at the imperial suite, he saw Marinette banging on the door. For some strange reason, she was wearing a biker's helmet and a cape and was carrying a box of pizza. "Excuse me?" he called out. She turned around. "Can I help you?"

"Um...uh..." muttered Marinette, trying to come up with an excuse. "Yeah. I dropped my toy in their and no one's letting me in to get it. It looks like a ladybug. Could you get it for me when you're done making the delivery?"

"Okay," the delivery boy knocked on the door. The butler popped his head out. "Sushi delivery," the delivery boy said.

"Yes, yes. Just put the food on the table and I'll give you the food. Now hurry up, Madame Chloe is being part of an interview with Prince Ali."

"I'll be right back, Marinette." The delivery boy said as he walked in.

"Thanks, I...wait. How do you-" The door slammed on her face. "...know my name?"

(!)

The delivery boy saw the blonde bitch and her father standing by the prince. Then he saw the toy Marinette described in the prince's coat pocket. It was small and red with black spots and tiny wings and a pair of antennae. The most peculiar thing about it was its eyes: big and blue, almost as if it was alive. "Strange," he muttered. "I haven't seen a toy like that before."

"Well?" The butler interrupted his thoughts. "Set the food down and get your butt out of here!"

"Fine." Rudi set the food down, close to where the interview was. He heard the interviewer, Nadja, say, "Prince Ali, where is...that smell coming from?! Like rotten fish?!" Everyone turned to Chloe, who denied it, but one sniff, and she realized they were right.

When he sniffed the air, Big-Head's disguise instantly peeled away like paint. "Oh, good lord!" He started gagging and opened a window. "Air! I need fresh air!" He stuck his head out and started vomiting.

"It's the Big-Head Killer!" someone exclaimed.

"Your highness," the prince's escort said, tugging him away. "Come on, we have to leave!"

"Not without me, my prince!" Princess Fragrance danced her way into the fray, spraying three people in the process, finishing with a bow like she'd just finished a performance. The sprayed victims bowed to her and sang, "At your service, Princess Fragrance."

When Big-Head stuck his head back in, he took one look at Princess Fragrance and grimaced. "Oh, man, why couldn't you have been a clown or something that's not perfume related?"

"Indolent vagrant!" The perfume girl snarled. "I'm Princess Fragrance and I've come just for you! In just a spritz you'll be mine, Prince Ali!" She sprayed the perfume right in the direction of the prince, only for the gas to blow right back in her face. Coughing, she looked and saw the Big-Head Killer blocking her attacks with a giant fan. "Why you-" Before she could spray him, confetti suddenly popped from cannons (why are there confetti cannons in a hotel?), distracting everyone long enough for the prince, his entourage and the mayor and his daughter to run down the stairs to the lower floors. Princess Fragrance gave chase, and Big-Head saw Marinette following her. "Well, I'll have to give the toy some other way." He pulled a jackhammer out of his pocket and started drilling into the floor.

(!)

Once the mayor got everyone into one of the hotel rooms, he slammed the door and locked it. "We'll be safe in here. It's a reinforced door."

Prince Ali's chaperone groaned, "So much chaos! How is anyone supposed to stick to a schedule around here?" She and the prince sniffed and backed away from Chloe.

Chloe grumbled in despair. Suddenly, she felt a piece of rubble land on her head. She looked up and screamed. Part of the roof collapsed and there stood the Big-Head Killer, clad in worker's clothes and putting the jackhammer away. "Well, that's one renovation that is certainly going to come out of the mayor's paycheck." He approached the prince, only to be blocked by his chaperone. He pushed her aside and advanced toward the prince. "Now, how about handing that toy you got in your pocket?"

Prince Ali looked down at the plush, then at Big-Head. "Why would you want this?"

"Eh. I got to give it back to some girl."

"Oh, no you don't!" Chloe gave Big-Head a kick, but he didn't even flinch. Still, she shouted. "That is my gift to the prince! I won't have you steal it!"

Big-Head pinched his nose and spoke to her sternly, "I don't want to talk to some girl who stinks of fish. Now beat it!"

"My prince, my prince, smell the fragrance of my eternal love!" Princess Fragrance's voice sang. A fog of perfume started to creep under the door.

"Hold on, I'll take care of this," Big-Head said as he pulled a giant vacuum cleaner from his pocket. But when he opened the door, he realized he didn't need it. Marinette already did the job for him. This was all the people needed to escape. The mayor escorted the prince and his entourage to the fire escape stairs, but Princess Fragrance started billowing more perfume. "You can't escape my perfume!"

Big-Head, starting to feel itchy, jumped out the window. He landed on the ground with a plop. In a daze, he got up and shook himself out of his stupor. "Great. How do we get up there?" A pole suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "What the-" Prince Ali, his chaperone, Chloe, and Chat Noir slid down the pole; the cat hero shrunk the pole down to his staff's usual size. The moment he saw Big-Head he pressed the staff against his throat. "If I didn't have to rescue these people, I'll-"

But Big-Head wasn't paying attention. His eyes were focused on Prince Ali. "Dude, why is there a bowl on your head?" He tossed it off.

"MY PRINCE!" Everyone looked up to see Princess Fragrance looking down with a look of anger. The prince's entourage and Chat Noir jumped into the prince's chaperone's car and took off. Princess Fragrance flew after them in a cloud of perfume. Big-Head followed them with a stolen taxi.

(!)

Big-Head eventually found the car in the middle of a pile up. Either Princess Fragrance got everyone, or they decided to bail out. He searched for clues in the car, but the only traces he could find were the VERY noticeable smell of rotten fish, traces of perfume (he felt itchy again) and...the little toy Marinette asked him to retrieve.

(!)

In her mind, the little kwami was panicking as the Big-Head Killer picked her up. No! No! Anyone but him! Anyone but him!

(!)

"Funny," Big-Head muttered as he felt the plush. "This doesn't even feel like a toy at all. It almost feels like it's some kind of living thing." The toy squeaked when his thumb lowered between its legs. Not the kind of squeak a toy usually makes. But the kind a person makes when they are inappropriately touched. "What the hell...?"

Suddenly, Marinette came out of hiding. "Hey! You promised you'd give that to me!"

Big-Head turned around and faced her. Then he looked back at the toy. For some strange reason, he thought he saw life in its eyes. Not just life, relief. "What store did you get that toy anyway?" he asked as he tossed it to Marinette.

"It's none of your business!" She hopped on a scooter and drove off.

Somewhere in the distance, there was a loud pop. In the direction of the Pont des Arts, Big-Head could see fireworks going off.

Three guesses who's setting those off.

"Indeed. And yet..." Big-Head looked in the direction Marinette took off. "I am curious about that toy more than I want to fight Rose for some strange reason."

(!)

From where he hid, Big-Head watched as the dark-haired girl exit a Chinese massage parlor. He could faintly hear what she said to whoever was inside, "Thank you, thank you so much! You're a real magician, sir!" She suddenly turned around and asked a small, balding man of Chinese descent with a trimmed beard and wearing a red floral shirt, "How do you do that?"

The little man replied, "Ancient Chinese secret."

Marinette took off running. Big-Head crawled out of the dumpster and brushed a banana peel off. "Strangely, garbage smells better than Chloe's fish stink."

(!)

Fu Shifu (that's master in Chinese) was closing up the massage parlor when he smelled something foul. It smelled like old garbage. He wasn't the least bit scared when he saw Big-Head. "I'm sorry, but the parlor is closed. You'll have to come back later." He pinched his nose. "Especially after you take a bath."

"So you gave Marinette that toy, huh?"

"Toy? What toy?"

"The little red and black spotted toy that kind of looks like a cross between a pixie, an alien and a ladybird beetle." He was losing his patience when he saw Fu Shifu's confusion. "The one I saw Marinette give to you to fix or whatever you did. The one that she told me to give to her because some Arabian prince somehow got his hands on it, and I think I know how?"

Fu tapped his chin. "Oh, that toy. Sorry. We're sold out. They'll be back again next season."

"Oh. Well, then..." He turned to leave. "...I have a wedding to crash. Along with an Akuma."

"Beware, child. The Mask will make you lose more than your mind. You'll lose the ones close to you as well."

Big-Head stopped. "How do you..." But the little man was gone. "Weird."

(!)

Fu-Shifu watched as the psychopath exited his shop. He came out of his hiding place with a sigh of relief. "He was surprisingly calm. I almost expected him to blow the shop up."

Wayzz popped out of his hiding spot and shivered. "I haven't felt that kind of evil this close up for a thousand years."

"Indeed," Fu-Shifu said. "And I can feel it growing stronger. Something must be done fast, otherwise, the end of the world we have spent years trying to prevent will occur."

(!)

At the Pont des Arts, a group of brainwashed people, Chat Noir included, Princess Fragrance held onto Prince Ali like a wife to be. And in her delusion, she probably was. She sang, "I can't wait for us to be together...forever!" She turned to Chat Noir. "Servant, love padlock, please." The brainwashed bowed before her, handing her a ring box. In it was a padlock. Princess Fragrance took it out of the box and had it join all the hundreds of other padlocks connected to the bridge. "This will lock our love forever, my prince!"

Prince Ali sang, "At your service, Princess Fragrance!"

And then, the two of them inched toward each other for a kiss. One that was interrupted by the sound of gunfire. "I object!" Big-Head called out. No one responded. Big-Head blinked. "What? Was no one building up to that moment or did I arrive too late for that part? Or too early?"

"Chat Noir," ordered Princess Fragrance. "Destroy him!"

"At your service, Princess Fragrance!" He charged at Big-Head and swung his staff, but his attacks were either blocked or dodged.

"Seriously? You're singing?" asked Big-Head, ducking to avoid another swing. "What? Is she turning you all into an opera choir or something?" Chat Noir didn't respond and swung at Big-Head's feet, knocking him flat. He raised the staff again, but all at once, fell to his hands and knees when he felt a kick to his wide open testicles.

Big-Head leaped over Chat Noir and charged toward the "wedding reception".

"I'll make you see the love I feel for my subjects," Princess Fragrance said, spraying the perfume gun at him.

"You know, I just remembered a little lesson from science class." He pulled out a match. "Perfume. Plus lit match equals..." He lit it.

(!)

A fireball on the Pont des Arts was what greeted Ladybug along with a rain of padlocks. She could see the bodies of people lying on pieces of wood in the river; thankfully, none of them were dead, but they had burns on their bodies. To her horror, Chat Noir was in there too. He was also unconscious, but she felt relief when she saw his chest rising and falling.

In the center of the mess, inches from a big hole in the bridge and holding the remains of a match was Big-Head, covered in ashes. He coughed. "Ooh," he wheezed. "I didn't think it would cause that much of an explosion." He coughed again. Ladybug ran up to him and said angrily, "What did you DO?!"

"Science project. Don't touch me. I burn all over."

"Prince Ali?" A small voice whimpered. Both heroes turned to see Princess Fragrance on the other side of the hole, cradling a burnt Prince Ali. "Please, wake up..." she said. Tears were coming down her face. "You promised, Hawk Moth... You promised I would have him..."

"Wake up and smell whatever is in your bottle," Big-Head shouted. "Hawk Moth doesn't keep his end of the bargain! As soon as you give him what is yours, he'll just toss you aside!"

Princess Fragrance dropped Prince Ali's body and looked at Big-Head with hate. There was definitely no trace of the sweet and naive Rose in her eyes anymore as black smoke started to envelop her. "This was supposed to be my fairy tale," she sobbed angrily, her voice breaking. "This was supposed to be my happy ending!"

"Not all fairy tales end in happily ever after," Big-Head said. "For example, Red Riding Hood? There was no woodcarver to save her and grandma. The Little Mermaid? She kills herself and turns into sea foam." He chuckled as he continued, "Looks like you got yourself a Grimm tale instead." He paused. "No, wait. The Little Mermaid was written by Hans Christen Anderson."

"You're not helping!" snapped Ladybug.

Their argument was interrupted when something giant jumped and landed right in front of them. It looked as though the Akuma's magic turned her into human sized perfume bottle with her head as the spray nozzle and her left arm as the pump. Her right arm was unaffected and it was currently holding onto the pump. "WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LET ME MAKE BELIEVE?!" She pressed on the pump and a cloud of toxic gas sprayed out of the girl's mouth. Both Ladybug and Big-Head jumped out of the way, but she chased after them as they ran down the bridge, hopping as she gave chase, spraying more the deadly cloud. "If my gas can't kill you, then I will CRUSH you!"

"Now what?!" demanded Ladybug.

"Well, I could always..." Big-Head took out another match, but it was flicked away by Ladybug.

"No! Light another match and you could make her explode!"

"Well, have you got any bright ideas?"

"This. LUCKY CHARM!" The yo-yo's magic created..."A deflated balloon?"

"Okay," said Big-Head. "Now I fail to see what to do with that."

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" Ladybug scanned the area, then stopped when she saw a straw on the ground. "Here!" She grabbed the straw and put the balloon in it. "One chance." Both she and Big-Head stopped; the latter watched as Ladybug threw the straw like a dart right into the spritzer of the perfume bottle. The perfume made the balloon inflate, making it bigger until it was big enough to pop. This distracted Princess Fragrance long enough for Big-Head to smash the perfume bottle accessory in her hair, releasing the black butterfly in it.

"No more evildoing for you, little Akuma! Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug caught the butterfly with her yo-yo and purified it from black to white before releasing it. Then she took the balloon and tossed it in the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" The balloon turned into a wave of black and red spots that spread all over Paris, restoring the bridge back to the exact way it was, bringing all the people to safety and turning Princess Fragrance back into Rose. She was the first to get up and look around. "Wha..."

"What just happened?" asked Prince Ali as he woke up.

As soon as she heard that voice, Rose ran up to him and gave him a hug, sobbing uncontrollably. "I thought you...I thought he..."

"It's all right," Prince Ali assured her. "I'm fine."

"Time to bug out," Ladybug said, taking off. It wasn't because her powers were draining, but she decided to give them privacy. Big-Head simply walked away, thinking the same thing. That and perhaps a croissant or two.

Rose said to the prince, "Knowing how you always help sick children around the world, I just want you to know that you're the most kind-hearted person I ever met!"

"Really?"

The moment was ruined when Chloe (sadly no longer smelling of fish) awoke and shoved Rose aside. "Prince Ali! You're safe! Aren't you great, I am safe too. So, shall we continue where we left off?"

The prince gently dismissed her, "Oh, no thank you. I have a special event at the hospital for children with Miss Rose." Rose couldn't have been more happier. "Let us go quickly before my chaperone wakes up and locates me." The happy couple ran down the bridge, past Chloe. Rose called out to the blonde bitch in victory, "Bye, Chloe!" before giggling with love and happiness.

Chloe, meanwhile, stomped off.

(!)

"And?" asked Juleka and Rudi the next day before school started. "How did it go?"

"It was wonderful! It was almost like a fairy tale!"

"Not all fairy tales end in happy endings," Rudi pointed out. He gave her a hug. "But I'm glad yours did."

"Yeah," Rose said. "Although, I still feel bad about your rash. It looks like it got worse!"

Poor Rudi's face was now completely covered in angry red boils and his lips were swollen. When he spoke, there was a noticeable lisp. "Oh, yeah. This is what happens when I don't put my ointment on for too long." He sighed. "The only question is how am I going to face the class room looking like this? Especially Chloe."

Juleka's eyes lit up. "Actually, why don't you come in?"

"Huh?" Rudi and Rose were confused, especially by the wicked smirk on their friend's face.

(!)

The moment she saw how hideous Rudi had become, Chloe let out a loud scream and fainted. Sabrina tried to revive her. The other students either gagged, made heaving noises or screamed. Some even covered their eyes.

"Didn't you say you wanted to make her scream?" asked Juleka.

"Yeah," Rose said. She started laughing. "But I still bad for doing this at your expense, Rudi."

"Seeing you smile, it was worth it." He felt another itch and applied more ointment. "Oh, that feels good."


	28. Chapter 28

A new student, huh?

"Some hottie from Italy," Rudi said as he walked to school, Mask in tow.

"Hottie, huh?" Rudi let out a gasp. "Alya! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry. But from what you said," the Ladyblogger said. "You sound like you have a crush on her."

"No I don't. Besides, I don't even know what she looks like, let alone met her." Alya showed him a picture on her phone. The girl on the photo was a cutie with green eyes, banged hair loosely tied on the bottom and shorter strands on each side of her head with orange bands and was wearing a red shirt and grey tights and brown boots. "Okay, yeah, she's cute," admitted Rudi. "But I don't even know her name."

"Her name is Lila Rossi."

Rudi looked at Alya. "How do you know that?"

"She gave me an interview on the LadyBlog. Ladybug saved her a few days ago before she came to school. Besides, it's not just me that knows her."

"Hmm?"

"Everyone knows of her, and her associates."

Rudi raised an eyebrow. "Associates?"

Alya nodded. "Apparently, she and her family have close connections to famous people like Steven Spielberg, Jagged Stone and even Prince Ali."

Rudi tilted his head. "Jagged Stone?" he asked in confusion.

The two kids entered the school as Alya explained. "Yeah, apparently, he wrote a song for her in his new album."

"The one that came out recently? The one with Marinette's cover on it?" Alya nodded. "Huh. How come I've never heard of her?"

Alya chuckled. "Probably because you were under a rock?"

"HEY!"

Alya chuckled again. Then she said, "Oh, Marinette!"

The dark-haired girl came to her. "Lila?" Her tone seemed to be full of intense outrage.

"Yeah, she just started at our school!" Alya pointed at the upper floor. There, standing and talking to Adrien was Lila herself. She was cuter in real life. Too bad it seemed she was already taken. On the other hand, it was even cuter to see Marinette quiver with anger and jealousy. Alya continued, "She even gave me an exclusive interview for the Ladyblog, 'cause Ladybug saved her life once!"

"Who is this girl and what is she doing next to the love of my life?!"

"Lila's got the most incredible life and now she's going here, she's totally awesome!"

At that point, Marinette started freaking out. "What?! Don't say that! This is super bad, what if Adrien totally falls for her?! I've never flown in a private jet, nobody's ever written a song about me, and I don't know a single person in Hollywood! Adrien will forget I even exist!" Then she saw the new girl lead Adrien away. "Where are they going? Alya, Rudi, we've got to stop them!"

"Somebody's jealous," sang Rudi.

"I AM _NOT_ JEALOUS!" Marinette snapped. Groaning in exasperation, she took off to the library where she saw the "lovely couple" walk to.

Rudi wanted to follow her, but Alya grabbed his hand. "Trust me. You don't want to get between a jealous woman."

"I'm not going in between her. I just wanna watch. This is going to be better than cable TV!"

"But..!" Alya's protests were on deaf ears.

(!)

On the upper floors of the library, Rudi watched from one side of the room where a jealous Marinette was to the other where Lila and Adrien were, both of them reading. Rudi swore he saw something red and small zip by and land on the shelf just behind the "couple". He shrugged it off. "Eh, must be a ladybird beetle." He chuckled to himself. "Oh, the irony."

Wait, do you hear that?

"Hear what?"

Shh!

"What's that?" asked Lila. She pointed at the book Adrien was reading. Rudi would describe her Italian accent as cute, almost like a little church bell.

"Uh nothing! Just stories about superheroes."

Lila smiled. "I love superheroes." She turned a page and her eyes widened. "Ladybug?"

Adrien looked at the page and sighed. "She's so amazing."

Lila scooted closer. "A girl doesn't need to wear a costume to be amazing you know."

"Uh, I don't know- I mean, I-"

Lila chuckled at Adrien's dumbfounded state. "So you've got a little soft spot for the bug, huh?"

"Me? Oh, no! Not at all!"

Lila smiled. "You know I actually happen to be very close friends with Ladybug."

"Really?!" Adrien and Rudi exclaimed at the same time, though Rudi said it softer.

You liar.

We can chat about it if you want," Lila continued. "Not here though. Why don't we meet at the park after school and I'll tell you everything."

"Yeah, uh..." Then he saw something. "Wait. What's this?"

"What's what?"

Adrien flipped a page and his eyes widened when he saw the illustration. "No...way..."

Lila looked over his shoulder. "Is that...the Big-Head Killer?" Rudi's eyes widened when he heard that.

"No, that can't be," Adrien said, clearly shocked. "How is he even in here? He would have to be over hundreds of years old, given how aged this book is!"

"And another thing, why is he a girl?"

Adrien flipped the next page and the illustration he and Lila saw chilled their spines. "She...killed them. She killed those heroes..."

Lila shuddered and put a hand on Adrien's shoulder for comfort at the graphic and detailed pictures. "This is...horrible."

Suddenly, a book cart slid across the floor and smashed into shelf. Both kids looked to see if anything or anyone was hurt, but it seemed okay. Suddenly, Adrien's phone buzzed. He suddenly became frantic. "I gotta go! I've got a lesson in 58 seconds."

"So...park?" It seemed only Rudi was the only one who saw the Italian girl stealthily swipe the book and put it in her bag.

"Uh sure!"

When he was gone, Lila looked at the book again. "A vixen superheroine? Hmm, interesting..." She left the library while Rudi followed her.

Now you know our new mission?

"Yeah," Rudi said to the Mask. "I got to get my hands on that book."

(!)

Rudi hid in a bush, watching Lila from a distance. He wanted to turn on the charm, if he had any, and ask for the book, but then he realized she wasn't alone. Sitting on a bench next to her's was Walter, reading a newspaper. The giant suddenly looked in Rudi's direction, who ducked.

"Oh, man! What is HE doing here?!"

Must be on break time for him.

"Yeah, I..." Suddenly, he heard Lila greet Adrien. Then, in an attempt to hide the book, she threw it in the dumpster. The one right next to Walter.

Walter looked in the trash can . It looked as though the girl had thrown away an antique book. From the writings on the cover, he could tell it was from China. Why would she throw away something like this? He reached into the trash can and pocketed it. He will read it later.

(!)

From her hiding place, Tikki gasped in horror. "No! Anyone but him!"

But Marinette was more focused on something more "important". She listened as Lila and Adrien talked.

"So you do know Ladybug, for real?" the latter asked.

"Not only did Ladybug save my life, we've become very close friends because we have something very special in common- it's what I wanted to tell you about. I'm the descendant of a vixen superheroine myself, Volpina."

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Wait a minute! I think I read about her in my book. I think she's one of the ones whom that female Big-Head killed." He turned to Lila. "How could you be a descendant if she died?"

"Volpina must have head another relative if she were to pass this," She held up a necklace with a fox tail charm. "onto a new chosen one." She put it on. "My grandma gave me this necklace."

Adrien looked it over. "Are you telling me this is a Miraculous?"

Walter overheard the conversation. He knew the girl was lying. He saw her buy it from a jewelry store a while back. Yet, he was interested in that book now. He got up from his seat to find a place to read in private.

(!)

Tikki flew back to Marinette. "Walter has the book! We have to follow him!"

But Marinette was focusing on other priorities. "Forget Walter! That girl's charade ends here! TIKKI, SPOTS ON!"

(!)

Rudi was about to chase after Walter when suddenly, Ladybug leaped out of nowhere and in front of the "lovely couple". "Well hey Lila! How's it gong? Long time no see. I saw your interview on the LadyBlog, awesome job." There was no hint of humor behind the sarcasm. "Oh sure! I remember our instant connection when I saved your life and we've been really good friends ever since! Practically BFF's!" Lila started sweating. Ladybug continued, "Uh actually, when did I save your life again, Lila? I don't recall. Oh yes! Of course, now I remember. Never! And we're not friends either!" She turned to Adrien, ignoring the girl's tears. "Miss Show-Off here was trying to impress you and everyone around her."

"So," said Adrien, clearly uncomfortable. "I guess you aren't the descendant of a superhero either?"

"She's more like a super LIAR!"

Lila glared at her. "HOW DARE YOU!" She ran away in tears.

Adrien faced Ladybug. "Hey, what was that all about? Uh, I mean, weren't you kinda harsh with her?"

"I...I don't put up with lies, especially when they're about me." Ladybug swung away with her yo-yo. Adrien looked at her direction. "What is with you, Ladybug?" Suddenly, a voice startled him.

"That was...more than I wanted to see."

"Rudi? How long have you been in that bush?" Adrien blinked. "In fact, what WERE you doing in that bush?"

The German boy stepped out of the bush. "Long enough. As for what I was doing...well...I couldn't find a toilet in time to piss."

"You are gross."

(!)

Lila stared at a poster of Ladybug on a wall and punched it. Ignoring the pain, she swore, "My chances with Adrien, gone. I hate you Ladybug!" And she threw her bag at the poster.

(!)

The circular window to Hawk Moth's lair opened and butterflies swarmed around him. "Ah...jealousy, deceit, and the desire to be a superhero. This young lady is my perfect prey." He grabbed one of the butterflies, changing it from white to black with purple streaks. "Fly away my little Akuma and evilize her!" The butterfly flew out the window and into the streets of Paris.

(!)

Lila was still fuming, not realizing the black butterfly was heading straight for her. It absorbed itself into her fox tail necklace and butterfly markings appeared over her eyes. "Volpina, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power of illusion, from now on, your lies will come to life. Gain Ladybug and Cat Noir's trust and convince them you're a real superhero, then betray them and bring me their Miraculous."

Lila smiled wickedly as black smoke enveloped her. "It would be my pleasure Hawk Moth." When the transformation was complete, Lila was wearing an orange and white fox-themed costume complete with a headband with pointed ears and a fake fox tail. In her hand was a magic flute which she used to change the Ladybug poster to one of herself and Adrien.

(!)

"I've never seen her act like that before," Adrien said as he and Rudi left the park.

"I have. Whenever she gets mad at me."

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "I've never seen her get mad at you."

Rudi cleared his throat. "I meant to say I've seen mom act like that whenever she gets mad. And as for Ladybug, well, I've only heard she gets REALLY mad at Big-Head."

Adrien scoffed. "Who wouldn't?"

"You still hate him for attacking Gabriel?"

"You would if your dad was..." Suddenly his eyes widened and he patted his bag. "Oh, no!"

"What's wrong?"

Adrien panicked. "Oh, no! Where is it?! Dad's gonna kill me!"

"Adrien, what's wrong? What did you lose?"

"None of your concern!" He took off running, "I'll see you later!" He was suddenly grabbed by Rudi.

Rudi was left alone with his thoughts. "If that book was Gabriel Argeste's then..." He had a horrible realization. "Then Gabriel knows about you! About the Mask Of Loki!"

Now you have another reason to kill that rich snob, don't you?

"Oh, no. Forget Gabriel. We need to find Walter and destroy that book!" The sound of people screaming and running broke him out of his thoughts. "What's going on?" He got his answer when he saw a huge meteor heading straight for the city. "Well, that's a first." He reached into his backpack and pulled out the Mask. "IT'S SHOW...huh?" The Mask was just inches away from his face when the meteor suddenly flew back into the sky and vanished as quick as it appeared. Rudi blinked. "Uh...okay?"

Hey, who's stealing our thunder?!

The Mask got its answer when a girl wearing a fox costume landed on a roof and addressed to the people bellow. "I am Volpina, the only superhero Paris needs!" The people chanted her name in excitement. Rudi was the only one not happy. "Hey, isn't that Lila?"

Obviously. She's the only one who has that hairstyle.

"And another thing. Isn't it weird that she arrived just as the meteor appeared? Speaking of which, meteors don't vanish into thin air."

You're saying she caused the meteor?

"Perhaps." Rudi's eyes flashed green. "And I also think it's time we introduce ourselves to her."

(!)

Volpina, Chat Noir and Ladybug ran across the roof after some introductions (a rude one on Ladybug's part) when they suddenly stopped. "So," Big-Head said. "Who's the new kid on the block?"

Ladybug felt something she had never experienced before. Terror. She was afraid on a couple of occasions, but after overhearing Adrien and Lila talk about how a female Big-Head killed the previous ladybug Miraculous user, she felt fear like never before. Apparently, it was contagious as Chat Noir and Volpina's lips were quivering.

"Well, foxy," Big-Head said, grabbing her hand and shaking it. "Name's Big-Head. And I take it you're the weasel who stopped that meteor?"

"Weasel?!" defensively cried Volpina. "I am Volpina! I am a Miraculous user and I will be treated as such!"

"Yeah, yeah. So, what's your Miraculous?"

"My necklace."

"Uh, huh. And what can you do?"

"The power of flight and super strength."

Big-Head wasn't impressed. "Really? That's all? What about that flute? What can it do besides play music?" A whack between the legs was his response. "Point taken."

Suddenly, Ladybug gasped. "No way!" She pointed to a roof across the street and there, standing on a chimney with his back turn was Hawk Moth in the flesh.

Chat Noir was astonished. "He never shows up! Something big is going on. Really big!"

"We can take him down, but it's gonna take all three of us," said Volpina. "We better make the most of our individual talents." A rocket flew over the heroes' heads and struck the chimney. They turned around and saw Big-Head holding a bazooka. "Or we could just shoot him down now," he said.

"For crying out loud," screeched Ladybug.

"You could have gotten someone killed," Chat Noir shouted.

Big-Head pointed across the way. "Apparently I didn't!" Hawk Moth was on another rooftop, completely unscathed. Big-Head was confused. "How did he get over there?"

"He's got magic powers, remember," reminded Ladybug.

"And it's pretty clear blasting roofs isn't going to help," pointed out Chat Noir. "No. We have to catch him."

"Here's the plan," Volpina said. "Big-Head, you stay here. We can't have you cause any casualties. Ladybug, go to his left, Cat Noir, you take the right and I'll come from behind."

Ladybug protested, "No! I...I take the right, Cat Noir goes from behind and you... take the left."

"Fine. Makes no difference to me." And the fox heroine flew off.

Chat Noir looked at Ladybug. "Can you chill out a little? She's one of us." He took off with his staff.

"Somebody's jealous," sang Big-Head.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS," snapped Ladybug. "I just don't trust her!"

"You too?"

"Yeah, I..." Ladybug stopped. "What do you mean, 'you too'?"

"Well," Big-Head said, tapping his chin. "Didn't it seem odd how the meteor just vanished in a puff of smoke just as Volpina arrived? Meteors don't do that. They usually just burn up in the atmosphere."

Ladybug thought it over. "You are right. But, we still don't know what she really wants."

"Tell you what, go after Hawk Moth. I'll catch the fox." He switched into fox hunting gear and took off running. "A hunting we will go, a hunting we will go," he sang.

"Wait, don't hurt her!" Ladybug groaned in annoyance. "He never listens."

(!)

Down on the streets, Walter, oblivious to the chase on the rooftops, was busy reading the book. So interesting. All the secrets of the Miraculous users. Their powers, their knowledge, their history. Then he read a page that caught is attention the most: an illustration of Miraculous users fighting Big-Head. Or at least, whoever was wearing the Mask Of Loki at the time. Two of the Miraculous users interested him: an old man wearing a turtle themed costume, the other was in a butterfly themed suit. He knew instantly who was wearing the butterfly Miraculous, but where had he seen the face of the one in the turtle costume? His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Big-Head jump across the roofs. He put the book in his coat pocket and looked for a way to get to the roofs.

(!)

Ladybug landed on a roof she was sure Hawk Moth was. For some strange reason, the floor was patterned like a bull's eye. Wait. A bull's eye? All of a sudden, missiles, bombs and torpedos appeared, all of them aiming right at her. Volpina appeared on a chimney. "I wouldn't move an inch if I were you." She smirked at Ladybug's gasp. "Don't worry Ladybug, I don't wanna be your friend. At least now you won't be able to say we don't know each other."

Ladybug instantly knew who Volpina was now. "Lila?"

"You will call me Volpina!"

"You're not a superhero. You're another one of Hawk Moth's Akumatized victims!"

"Everyone thinks I'm a superhero, including Chat Noir. So you won't be able to call me a liar anymore 'cause everyone will think you're the liar."

"But not me." Volpina turned swiftly and gasped at the sight of the Big-Head Killer aiming a bazooka right at her. He fired, but the fox villainess ducked just in time. The rocket fired at the bombs aimed at Ladybug, but instead of exploding like everyone thought they would, the bombs disappeared instantly and the rocket struck a roof instead. Big-Head blinked. "Illusions?" Then it clicked. "Of course! Foxes are notorious tricksters and masters of illusions!" He chuckled as he added, "Kind of like me."

"So what if you figured out my power," Volpina snarled. "You won't be able to defeat me!" She turned into a ball of light and flew away.

Ladybug called Chat Noir on her yo-yo phone. "No! And I can't find Hawk Moth either."

"Forget it. He was never there in the first place."

"What do you mean? But we saw him."

"That's Volpina's power. She creates illusions. The Hawk Moth we saw wasn't real."

"What are you trying to say?"

"She's not a real superhero. She was Akumatized by Hawk Moth!"

Ladybug could hear Chat Noir's confusion. "I don't get it? Why did he do it?"

"I think it's partly my fault. I ruined her chances with a guy she likes. I'm sure she's going to his house. I'll send you the address. Meet me there!"

"You got it!"

Ladybug hung up, and now was the time when she realized Big-Head was gone. "Oh, I swear if you hurt one hair on Adrien's head..."

(!)

On a nearby fire escape, Walter listened intently. He watched as Ladybug swung across the roof, toward the Agreste mansion. Silently, he climbed down and headed for the mansion.

(!)

Big-Head landed on a roof just across the mansion he watched as Volpina entered Adrien's open bedroom window. "So, she wants to prove to pretty boy she's real huh?" Suddenly, Ladybug appeared on the mansion's roof. She climbed through the window, ready to fight the fox. "Now is my chance." Taking a deep breath, he jumped from the roof, over the street and through the bedroom window. Adrien, Ladybug and Volpina stopped what they were doing as soon as he got up and dusted the glass off. "Not one of my cleanest entrances, but still..."

"Hey!" snapped Adrien. "Do you know how hard it took to repair that the last time you broke in here?"

"Pfft," snorted Big-Head, tossing the kid into the bathroom. "Your bastard rich dad can pay for it to get repaired." Then he faced Volpina and Ladybug. "Now where were we?" He took a hunting rifle from his pocket and aimed at Volpina. "Oh, yeah. I was going fox hunting!"

Volpina smirked. "Good luck trying to catch this fox!" She blew into her flute and in a flash, ten copies of Volpina appeared.

Big-Head looked down at the rifle, uncertain. "I'm going to need a bigger gun." He tossed the rifle aside and pulled a gatling gun out of his pocket. "Now we're talking." He fired, laughing maniacally.

"Stop!" shouted Ladybug.

"I'm not stopping until..." He stopped instantly and blinked. There was no blood, no bodies. Just rubble. "Where did..."

"Hey!" shouted Chat Noir, who had just clambered in through the window. "Do you have any idea how expensive that wall is?"

"Eh, the old fart who owns this house can pay for it."

Suddenly, Ladybug pointed out the window. "Chat Noir! She's taken Adrien!"

Big-Head looked out the window. Sure enough, Volpina was carrying Adrien away, hopping over rooftops. The psycho cartoon blinked. "That's impossible! I locked the bathroom!"

"You're right," Chat Noir said. "That Adrien is just an illusion!"

Ladybug looked at him. "How are you so sure?"

"Uh...my..uh...feline sixth sense, it's legendary!"

Ladybug opened the door. It was empty. "Really? You don't say! Adrien's gone!"

Big-Head was shocked. "How?! The bathroom was locked, how could she have..." Then he saw the open window. "Of course."

(!)

Walter watched as Big-Head, Chat Noir and Ladybug chased after the fox and Gabriel's son, heading toward the Eiffel Tower. He had to get there before they do.

(!)

Volpina dangled Adrien off the Eiffel Tower from her flute, smiling with glee as Big-Head, Ladybug and Chat Noir climbed up to reach her. "Give me your Miraculous now or I will drop him!"

"I thought you loved him," cried out Ladybug.

"Not as much as seeing you two defeated!"

"You want to bet on that?!" She let go one finger...

POW!

Volpina and Adrien disappeared at the sound of gunfire. Ladybug let out a shriek while Adrien gasped. Upon realizing it was just a trick, they both breathed a sigh of relief. Then they turned to Big-Head angrily. He looked at them with a defensive expression. "That wasn't me!"

Chat Noir looked back up the tower. "Then who...?" He gasped in horror. There, on the observation deck with a sniper rifle pointed straight at the place where the illusions were was Walter. He reloaded the gun's chamber and pointed the gun straight at Big-Head's oversized forehead. "Oh, poopy." The blast of the rifle's bullet sent him flying off the tower and plummeting towards the ground.

(!)

As Walter fired, Volpina appeared before him. "Nice work, big guy. With Big-Head out of the way, it will be so much easier for me to..." A bullet whizzed by her ears. "Hey, what are you...?" Another bullet fired by her. She scaled up to the higher portion of the observation deck with Walter pursuing her. What he was greeted however was a whole army of Volpinas. "You are so accurate, well, try to figure out which is the real one!"

Walter aimed at one of the Volpinas who gasped. Before he could fire, another kicked him square between the legs. The Volpina he was aiming at landed down and kicked the gun away before smacking him multiple times with the flute. Walter grabbed one of the punches and slammed her into the antenna. Before he could deliver another punch, another Volpina grabbed his arm and held it back. Then the entire army of Volpinas pinned him down. A second later, immediately got up and sent the Volpinas flying. Only for another army to take their place.

Suddenly a voice rang out, "I'm coming good looking!" Big-Head landed back on the observation deck. "Didn't they tell you about Big-Heads?" he asked. "Big-Heads bounce!" He laughed at his joke until Walter grabbed a random Volpina and tossed it at him. "I will return!" he shouted.

At that point, Ladybug and Chat Noir had joined Walter's side. The giant pointed to one of the Volpinas. "That's the real one?" asked Chat Noir.

"We can't let her create more illusions," declared Ladybug. "LUCKY CHARM!" She twirled her yo-yo in the air and the magic created...a bar of chocolate. Walter took the candy inside, leaving her the wrapper. The aluminum interior shined in her eyes. Wait, shined? Her eyes perked. "Walter," she said. "You are a genius!"

"What?" asked Chat Noir. "By eating chocolate?"

"Watch." Ladybug shined the interior on the Volpinas. Only one shielded her eyes. The rest stood still. "Gotcha!"

"CATACLYSM!" Chat Noir used his power to rust some of the metal on the antenna until pieces of metal fell around the real Volpina, creating a cage. Walter casually walked over to the caged villain before snatching the fox tail charm and crushing it, releasing the black butterfly inside.

"No more evildoing for you, little Akuma," declared Ladybug. "Time to de-evilize!" She caught the bug in her yo-yo, purifying it from black to white before releasing it. Then she tossed the wrapper in the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" A swarm of black and red spots appeared all over the city, repairing all the battle damage and restoring Volpina back into Lila. Walter handed Ladybug the repaired necklace. She walked over to the rescued girl. "Lila?"

"Ladybug?"

"I...totally overreacted and...never should've spoken to you like that. I'm sorry." She handed her the necklace.

Lila snatched it in anger. "Forget it Ladybug, you were right. We'll never be friends." She walked to the elevator with fury. Walter followed her.

Big-Head bounced back up. "All right, Lila, prepare to..." He paused then frowned. "Aww, you guys de-akumatized her without me."

(!)

Lila said nothing as she rode the elevator. She looked up to the giant, who stared forward, not blinking. Lila sighed. "I wish I could be more like you. Strong, silent, emotionless. Then I would have the power that requires nothing but myself. Then I won't need any friends. I don't need anything." Walter stared ahead. When the elevator landed, Walter silently walked out, patting the space in his coat pocket that had the book.

(!)

Meanwhile, Ladybug had gone to make sure Adrien was all right. Turns out he was taking a shower. Big-Head raised an eyebrow. "Who showers after getting kidnapped or whatever?"

(!)

Hawk Moth smiled deviously. "She's still angry. You're not done with Volpina yet, Ladybug. You haven't seen the last of her." The circular window closed.

(!)

At the mayor's office, Walter scanned the last page of the book, taking the copies and putting them in his pocket. Now all he had to do was give back the original.

(!)

Tikki was having a panic attack when she and Marinette returned to her room. "This is bad, this is so very bad!"

"Tikki, calm down!"

"I WON'T CALM DOWN! Walter is in possession of a powerful artifact that contains all the secrets of the Miraculouses!"

"We'll find him," Marinette assured her. "We know he works at the Mayor's hotel. We'll find the book when he's at work." Suddenly, an object crashed through one of her windows. It was the book. "Or, it could just fly through the window." Marinette looked out the window and gasped when she saw Walter standing outside, looking up at her. She backed away in horror.

"Oh, that's not good," gasped Marinette.

"It's worse," Tikki said, inspecting it. "Walter knows of the book and its secrets!" She put her hands on her head. "This is something the Great Guardian wouldn't have wanted!"

"Great Guardian? Who is he?"

Tikki sighed. "All right. I think it's time I take you."

(!)

Adrien meanwhile, was panicking. "Did you take my father's book, Plagg?"

The little kwami stuffed his face with camembert. "Of course not."

"If he finds out it's missing, I'll have something worse than Hawk Moth to deal with."

(!)

Meanwhile, Rudi was having conflicting thoughts about the book. "If Gabriel's book contains all the secrets of the Miraculouses and their history with you, then why didn't he use it before?"

The Mask sat on the shelf as it spoke. Search me. I have no idea.

"And more importantly, how am I going to get that book away from Walter? He's too dumb to outsmart and too strong to beat." Rudi plopped down onto the bed and buried his face in his hands. "What am I going to do?" He started crying. "What am I going to do?"

Stop that sniveling, you big cry baby. We'll just sneak into Walter's room just before dark and take back the book.

"Rudolph?"

Rudi instantly grabbed the Mask and hid it under his bed. "Yeah, mom?"

Henrietta entered the room. "Is something all right?" she asked in concern.

Rudi looked at her, then choked, "No."

She sat on the bed next to him. "What's wrong?"

Rudi couldn't take it. "I...I have a secret. I can't tell anyone about it and it's killing me." He looked at her. "What do I do?"

"Tell someone you can trust. Someone you know can keep a secret." She put a hand on her son's shoulder. "Is there anyone you trust with whatever this secret is?"

Rudi looked into her eyes and said at once, "No. There isn't." He got up and started to leave.

"Why?" his mother asked.

Rudi faced her, "Because everyone will hate me if they found out." He walked into the bathroom and locked it. Max, hearing everything, knocked on the bathroom door. No response. In fact, he couldn't hear anything, but the sounds of his son's sobs.


	29. Chapter 29

Just after the Volpina incident, Marinette was led by Tikki to a very familiar Chinese massage parlor. Once inside, she was led to the back room. She knocked on the door and entered. The little owner, Master Fu was sitting on the floor, as if expecting her. "Hello, Ladybug."

Tikki came out of hiding. "I know you never wanted me to bring her here again but... you must see what she's discovered. Show him, Marinette."

Marinette took the book from her backpack, looking around. "I've been here, I've met you before. You're the healer that cured Tikki when she was sick!"

"Not really. That was your first day of school and that wasn't a chance for me either." He recalled how he was pretending to be a helpless old man trying to cross the street and how a certain girl with black pigtails saved him from a truck. "Marinette, you're always ready to help others. I knew that day from the very moment that you'd make a fantastic Ladybug!"

"But," Marinette said, confused. "Who are you?"

Master Fu slowly got up and walked over to a record player. He pressed a panel, revealing a series of buttons, and after pressing a few of them, the top of the record player popped open, revealing an octagonal box.

"Master Fu is the last known member of the Order of the Guardians," explained Tikki.

"Guardians of the Miraculous," squeaked a nasally voice. Out from the record player's horn flew a little kwami similar to Tikki, but this one was green and resembled a turtle. "I'm Wayzz, Master Fu's Kwami. It's a pleasure to meet you, Marinette."

Master Fu opened the box, revealing it to be empty, save for a fox tail necklace and a honey bee hair comb. The old man explained, "We guardians are responsible for protecting and distributing the Miraculous. For the good of all humanity. We are chosen in childhood and train for many years especially for this mission. When we were much, much younger, we urr, I made a mistake. The guardians' temple was destroyed, all because of me! Two of the Miraculous' were lost that day. The Butterfly and the Peacock. Also gone forever was the ancient Spellbook!"

Marinette was confused as she opened it. "But all it has are drawings of old superheroes and a bunch of strange symbols."

"Not strange to a guardian. Back in the days, I was never given the opportunity to even have a look at it, but I've been taught enough to be able to partially decipher the code." Marinette handed Master Fu the book back. "These pages contain various spells, capable of giving Ladybug and Chat Noir special abilities we haven't known about until now! Obviously this book is invaluable."

As the old man read the book, the two little kwamis played a game of tag. "I've always believed that whoever possessed this spellbook must also have the Peacock and the Butterfly Miraculous."

Suddenly, Marinette's heart skipped a beat. "Wait a sec, you mean whoever owned the spellbook could be Hawk Moth?" Marinette made a troubled look. "And now Walter knows as well!" Then she realized with horror, "And he gave us back the book in person! Which means he knows the secret identities of Ladybug, Chat Noir and Hawk Moth!"

Master Fu raised an eyebrow. "How did you discover this book, Marinette? And how did you know the giant found it?"

"I... uh... I found it, lying on a bench in a park close to... close to the school." She lowered her head in shame. "And unfortunately, Walter got to the book first before I could and he read it."

Master Fu chuckled. "I'll admit the giant is very skilled. His photographic memory is perfect, yes, and his strength is so impressive, it would put Hercules to shame if he were real. But, fortunately, even if he could decipher it, he would never be able to use a Miraculous. He has not been chosen, and thus the spells of the Miraculous' are beyond him." He frowned. "Although, I must admit it is troubling that he knows of the Miraculous' identities." He inhaled. "But, Walter isn't the kind of man who would give away secrets as big as this. If he did, he would have given away the secret of the Big-Head Killer."

Marinette had another thought. "Master Fu, there was a section of the book that baffles me. I saw images of Big-Head destroying the heroes. Is that what happened to the heroes of your time?"

"No. That happened long before my time. Still..." He sighed gravely. "Marinette, what I am about to tell you is something very important. I want you to never go looking for the power that creates the one you call Big-Head, but if you do run into it, please, do not use it."

"Created?"

Master Fu turned the pages until he stopped at the unmistakable image of the Big-Head Killer, only this one was female and wore clothing from the 1800's. "The magic that creates Big-Head is one that always finds its way to the most desperate. Maybe they want power, maybe they want to impress someone by showing off its laws of physics-breaking power, or maybe they want fame. But in the end, the magic overwhelms them, corrupts them."

Marinette looked at the image of the female Big-Head. "What is this magic?"

The old man made a grim face. "The Mask Of Loki." He turned the page, showing the image of a green mask with a blank expression and red eyes. "An item that preexisted long before the Miraculous' were ever created. It promises to grant the wearer's wishes. They would have the power to do anything they'd please. But there is a terrible price to be paid for such power. Over time, the Mask's power overwhelms their rational thinking process, and they no longer care about the consequences of their actions. It takes a great force of will to remove it, let alone resist its temptations."

Marinette stared at the image of the green Mask. "I think I've seen that before. Where have I seen that Mask?"

Marinette promised she will investigate whoever Hawk Moth was after she left the massage parlor. But what was on her mind was something else: could Adrien be Hawk Moth? Master Fu said that the book could be helpful in defeating him, but Marinette didn't want to tell him who owned the book. That would mean Adrien is...

Tikki popped out of Marinette's bag. "Why did you lie to Master Fu?!"

"I couldn't tell him that Adrien was the one who had the book. Adrien can't be Hawk Moth! But if he is?" She was so distracted, that she didn't notice the pole until it hit her in the nose. "Th-That would mean that I'm crazy in love with a supervillain! I can't be crazy in love with a supervillain.. I have to fight him and.."

"Calm down Marinette, I'm sure there's an explanation."

"I need to get to the bottom of this."

"Do you know where to find Adrien?"

"I know that boy's schedule by heart."

Night had come since the Volpina incident. Big-Head snuck into the hotel's air vent, groaning as he did. "Starting tomorrow," he groaned. "I'm going to do pushups every morning!"

After a few pushes, he squeezed through the vent and landed in Walter's room. He winced, waiting for the pain, but nothing happened. He turned to face Walter, lying in bed. He did not wake up.

"Whew." He suddenly put a hand over his mouth. Did Walter hear that? No. The only movement he made was his breathing. Big-Head was relieved. "Now...where is that book?" He tiptoed to the book shelf, then his jaw literally dropped off its hinges. There were thousands of books. "Oh, mama."

Well, we've got no choice but to start looking.

"Ehhh..." Big-Head hated it, but he had no choice. He started sorting through the books, putting them back on the shelf whenever he found the wrong one. But after several minutes of taking out, opening and putting back books, he was starting to lose his patience and started throwing the books over his shoulder whenever he didn't find the one he was looking for. "Over a thousand books and still nothing! WHERE. ARE. YOU?!" A loud creaking interrupted his search. He had a "spider-sense" moment. He slowly turned around.

Walter stood behind him, glaring down at him. Despite the fact that he was in nothing but his boxer shorts, he still intimidated Big-Head with his scarred skin and huge muscles. Big-Head whimpered, "Oh, no! He's hot!"

A second later, he was thrown out the window. He landed on car with a crash; the impact set off its alarm. Groaning, Big-Head slowly got up from the wreck. Suddenly, he gasped when he saw Walter leap out the hole, ready to pile drive him. He rolled out of the way, just in time for Walter to smash the car, stopping the alarm. The giant glared at him. "Uh," he said. "Is that your car? I'm pretty sure you're covered." Walter said nothing, and ripped the muffler and tailpipe out, ready to use it like a club.

"Hey, that's my car!" The poor slob came running, only to have the muffler and tailpipe thrown through his mouth. Big-Head used this as his opportunity to run. Meanwhile, Walter started to clean up the mess he made.

Rudi tore the Mask off and threw it on his bed. "That was a waste of time!"

Not quite. Remember who owned that book?

"Yeah. Gabriel. What of it? He doesn't have it anymore."

No. But his son does. Maybe he found it.

Rudi thought it over. "Maybe I should tell him I know about the book too. Tell him I know certain secrets he knows as well."

And what happens if he finds out you're Big-Head? What if he calls the police? Can you risk being the most wanted kid on the planet?

Rudi's eyes flashed green. "I have the powers of cartoon physics and they have guns. What can they do to stop me?"

That's what I'm talking about.

"Something's not right," Rudi said as he entered the school. "Why is it so quiet?"

Maybe they're hosting a surprise party?

"Nah. I would have smelled the cake."

"What about cake?" asked Marinette, appearing out of nowhere.

"Isn't that what surprise birthday parties have?"

"I don't think this is a surprise party."

The kids entered the classroom. Everyone was looking glum; Chloe was bawling her eyes out. Rudi smiled. "Suddenly, I feel happy."

"It's awful," the blonde bitch wailed.

"What?" Rudi snickered. "Did you get a zit so big you had to have your butler pop it?"

"NO, YOU KRAUT!" She started sobbing again. "Adrien is never coming back to school. Ever!"

"His dad grounded him," said Kim.

"For life," said Max Kante.

Rudi's eyes flashed green. "What..."

"Why?" asked Marinette, looking worried.

Nino explained, "Something about losing this major important book that belongs to his dad."

CRACK!

Everyone jumped. Rudi had punched a wall, forming a dent. "He did THAT, did he?"

Nino was the first to try to calm him down. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down, Rudi!"

"Yeah," said Kim. "We all know about your...issues with Mr. Agreste, but that doesn't mean you should get angry over him!"

"I SHOULDN'T?!" Rudi's shout horrified the entire class. "He's a cold, ruthless mogul who treats his son like a trophy to be locked behind a glass container, and _you're defending him_?!"

"Chill, man," said Nino. "We find this whole thing bogus too, but there's nothing we can do! I mean, Adrien got in trouble with his dad, so he probably deserved to be punished!" He gasped when Rudi picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "Hey! How did you get so strong?!"

"You're his friend! Or did you forget what he said to you about having a birthday party for Adrien?!"

"Rudi!" shouted Marinette, tugging at Nino. "Put him down!"

"And what about you, lover girl?! I thought you would be more upset about this!" He let out a yelp when Marinette punched him in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him and releasing his grip on Nino.

Marinette said as she helped Nino up. "I am unhappy. But I am not the one who is attacking innocent people!"

Rudi panted heavily then sighed. "I gotta go blow some steam." He started to leave, but Marinette grabbed his arm.

"Please," she pleaded. "Don't do something you're going to regret."

Rudi shrugged his arm free and walked out of the classroom.

As soon as he was sure no one was looking, Rudi ran into the bathroom. "I'm done playing around, Gabriel. I'm not going to watch you keep your son hidden like some prisoner anymore. IT'S SHOW TIME!"

"Mister, I'm borrowing your wheels!" Big-Head tore the poor slob out of his car and zoomed off. That's when he realized. "Wait. I don't have a license yet." Big-Head caused collisions, side-swipes and plenty of explosions as he drove to the mansion. Suddenly, he hit a fire hydrant and was sent flying out the window. He skidded across the street until he crashed into a random tyre. "And that," he groaned as he got up and dusted himself. "Is why you should always wear a safety belt."

His attention turned to one of the giant TVs. Nadja was making her usual report when suddenly, she vanished in a puff of smoke. The camera focused on a peculiar looking man wearing a black and red costume, a pointed back helmet and a black visor. In his hand was an art book. When the man spoke, Big-Head recognized the voice instantly. "I am the Collector! Since the book that used to fill my life is gone, I'm going to use your lives to fill up this new one!" He opened the pages, revealing the Mona Lisa, the glass roof of the Louvre and the frightened faces of Nadja, Nathalie, Adrien's ape bodyguard, and Jagged Stone. Big-Head started laughing. "Oh, this day just got a hell of a lot better!"

Big-Head kicked down the door to the mansion, only to find that Ladybug and Chat Noir beat him to the Akumatized Gabriel. "God damn it," he muttered. "How is it that you keep beating me to him?!"

"GET OUT!" shouted Chat Noir, blocking the cartoon killer with his staff. "I won't let you hurt him!"

"Why should you care?" Big-Head muttered, pushing him away with ease. "You're not his son."

"Speaking of which," the Collector said with a wicked smile. "I look forward to adding Adrien to my collection."

A vein swelled in Big-Head's massive forehead. "No...you...WON'T!" He pulled a tommy gun out of his jacket pocket and open fired on the Collector. To his surprise, not only did the villain dodge all the bullets, he threw his book right at the gun. The instant the book touched it, it vanished before coming back to the Collector's hand like a boomerang. Big-Head growled in frustration before pulling out a shot gun. However, like before, the bullets only seemed to damage the house instead of the Collector and just like before, the book was tossed and absorbed the shot gun.

"Keep them coming," taunted the Collector. "I'll just send them all in my book!"

Big-Head let out a roar of fury. As quick as lightning, he rushed up to the Collector and held him up by the collar of his suit before smashing his head into a pillar. Then he flung him down to the ground and proceeded to choke him. "I'm done playing around, Gabriel! You're going to die slowly!" A black blur tackled him and pinned him to the ground.

Chat Noir glared at Big-Head with malice. "Leave. Him. ALONE!"

"Get off my...Look out!" Big-Head pushed Chat Noir off of him and rolled away just in time before the Collector's book hit him. "Into the dining room!" Big-Head grabbed the Miraculous heroes by the collars of their costumes before running into the dining room. Chat Noir tossed his staff at the Collector, only for it to be absorbed instantly by his book. Ladybug and Chat Noir's dropped while Big-Head said, "Okay, that was probably the stupidest thing anyone could have ever done!"

The trio ran into the foyer and hid behind the stairs. "Now what?" Big-Head asked.

"The Akuma's got to be in that book," Marinette said.

"Yeah," said Chat Noir. "But if we touch it, we'll disappear!"

Ladybug nodded. "LUCKY CHARM!" She twirled her yo-yo in the air, and the magic formed... "A bicycle pedal?"

"Uh," Big-Head said. "Unless you're going to give him a repair job, that won't work on him."

And for once, Ladybug agreed with him. "I know. And...I honestly don't know what to do with this. We need to stall him."

"Wow, that's a first."

Suddenly, the stair case disappeared, revealing the Collector. "Ladybug, Chat Noir and Big-Head, you shall be the masterpieces in my new book of inspiration!" He tossed the book like a boomerang, only for Big-Head to shoot it back with a revolver. Chat Noir tried to grab it, only for the Collector to reach it first and try to touch and vanish Chat Noir with it. Ladybug held him back with her yo-yo, but became surprised when the Collector made it vanish.

"Okay," Big-Head said, worried. "Now I'm getting scared!"

The Collector threw the book again, but Big-Head ducked behind a plant while Chat Noir and Ladybug hid behind a banister on the second floor. His hiding place didn't last long. After it disappeared, he joined the Miraculous users on the second floor and ran into Adrien's room. The three heroes started stacking books, shelves and other things in front of the door, but they knew it would not hold for long.

"Gabriel Agreste's son isn't home?" asked Ladybug.

"Maybe the Collector's already captured him," theorized Chat Noir.

Ladybug panicked. "You think he'd taken out his own son?!"

"Yes," Big-Head said bluntly.

Suddenly, some of the furniture blocking the door began to vanish. "You cannot escape from me!"

"What if he has no pages left in his book?" asked Ladybug. She turned to Big-Head. "How many things are in those pockets of yours?"

"As much as I can. Why?"

"We're going to complete his collection!"

Suddenly, the door burst open and the Collector ran into the room, forcing everyone to scatter. "But before I immortalize you, allow me to seize your Miraculous' for Hawk Moth."

Ladybug grabbed Chat Noir's belt, attached it to the pedal and attached it to the mechanism of a foosball game table. "Ready, Big-Head?"

"I am ready, baby!"

Ladybug spun the players on the foosball and Big-Head put objects on the table. Heavy objects like a safe, a car, a tuba, a cinderblock, and a barbell. Surprisingly, the Collector didn't bat an eye and used his power to block all the objects and absorb them into the book as he walked toward the Big-Head Killer. At first, the green headed man was worried when he made the foosball table vanished (thankfully the pedal didn't) and touched him with the book, but nothing happened. Confused, the Collector checked his book, only to find it full.

"Looks like you need a new collection and a hobby," taunted Big-Head and he snatched the book from the Collector's hands and tore it in half, releasing the black butterfly inside.

While Ladybug purified the butterfly and undid all the damage, releasing everyone and everything trapped in the book in the process, Big-Head turned his attention to the cured Gabriel Agreste. The fashion designer barely had enough time to realize what was going on before the green headed man pressed a foot down on his chest. "I would have enjoyed beating the crap out of you as an Akuma, but I think I can enjoy doing it as a man!"

"CATACLYSM!" Big-Head suddenly felt Chat Noir press his hand on his back. As his body started to crumble, he shook his head. "You know that can't kill me, right?"

"At least it keeps you from hurting him!"

Big-Head chuckled. "So it seems. Only you would protect him despite his personality..." He collapsed into a pile of dust.

Gabriel stood up. "Chat Noir? Ladybug? What happened to me?"

"You were Akumatized by Hawk Moth," explained Chat Noir. "But don't worry. It's over now."

"Thank you. Thank you, both of you." Then Gabriel gasped. "Adrien!" He looked around the room and the bathroom in a panic. "Where is my son?!"

"He...must be hiding!"

Ladybug said, "Chat Noir's right. Otherwise, your son would have reappeared right here."

"Nothing must happen," Gabriel said. "He's too precious to me."

The jewelry on Ladybug and Chat Noir started to beep. "We're about to transform back," warned Ladybug. "Goodbye, Mr. Agreste."

"Don't worry, sir," Chat Noir said as he and Ladybug jumped out the window. "I'm sure your son is safe and sound."

All alone, Gabriel smiled wickedly. "See you very soon." He looked down at the pile of ashes that was Big-Head. "That's three times you've nearly put my life in danger. You're starting to actually worry me." He left to find a vacuum cleaner. "Even more so than Walter."

Back at the massage parlor, Marinette talked to Master Fu while their kwamis played on the record player. "So, since Gabriel Agrest was Akumatized, he can't possibly be Hawk Moth, right?"

Master Fu stroked his little beard. "That's very probable but how did you find out that Gabriel Agreste was the owner of the spellbook?"

Marinette finally confessed, "At first I was thinking the book belonged to Gabriel Agreste's son, Adrien, cause I saw him with it at school before it was stolen by a girl." She made a negative tone when she mentioned that last bit. "And before Walter stole it before giving it back to us. And...I only just met you so I didn't know if I could tell you that...so..."

Master Fu smiled knowingly, "You were afraid in case the one you loved turned out to be Hawk Moth."

"WHAT?!" Marinette shrieked, red in the face. "I...no! I mean, how did you know that? I mean, I don't love him! I mean..." Master Fu chuckled. Marinette slumped in defeat. "All right. Yes, Adrien is amazing! I couldn't stand the thought of him being a super villain!"

Master Fu said, "You know Marinette, if we want to be stronger than Hawk Moth, we have to trust each other."

"I know. But now Adrien won't be able to come back to school because I can never give him that book back! I can never, ever see him again!" She curled up in a ball, sobbing.

Master Fu stood up. "There isn't a single problem that can't be solved." And how did he solve this problem? He took pictures of the book with his phone, saving every last detail. "These modern inventions really are quite incredible."

"I don't know why I'm going back to school..." Rudi stopped when he saw a familiar limo. And out stepped Adrien. Everyone was excited to see him. Nino was the first to give him a hug, but Chloe pulled him away to give Adrien a hug herself. Rudi walked over to him. "How? I thought you were grounded because you lost your dad's book or something."

Adrien smiled. "A friend found it and my dad is letting me go back to school."

Rudi returned the smile. "Is that so?" He patted his friend's shoulder. "Good for Gabriel."

So...Marinette returned the book, huh?

Back at the mansion, Gabriel scanned through the digital pages of the book. Nathalie watched, confused. "So then, if you had a copy of the book, why'd you go through all that trouble?"

Gabriel walked to a painting. "I did what I had to keep my secret. A pity Walter's already figured it out. And from the girl has told me, Walter's read it as well. Which means he's probably made his own copy. That's two secrets he's managed to uncover. He's too smart for his own good."

"Why are you worried? Walter cannot use the spell book. He's not a Miraculous user."

"There are spells, while not as powerful, can be used by anyone who is not a chosen one. He'll be learning all new things in terms of combat. I want to be ready for him." Gabriel pressed a few hidden buttons on the painting. "And I want the mansion's security to be doubled. I don't want the wearer of the Mask Of Loki invading my house anymore." He sunk through through and entered the chamber with the circular room with butterflies all around it.

He opened a ring box, revealing a purple butterfly brooch. A little purple kwami resembling a butterfly appeared before him. "Happy to see me again?"

The little kwami bowed. "At your service, master," he said regrettably.

"There has been a slight problem, Nooroo. It seems Walter knows of the book and is probably learning of its spells."

Nooroo gasped. "But Walter is not a Miraculous user!"

"He doesn't have to be. He'll be using the ones that don't require one to be a Miraculous user. He'll be growing in power, which means we'll need to double our efforts." Gabriel put the brooch on and shouted, "Nooroo, DARK WINGS RISE!" The little kwami merged with the brooch and in a flash of light, Gabriel Agreste was replaced with Hawk Moth.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, you almost managed to find out who I am. But now, I am more above suspicion than I've ever been. And Big-Head, that's three times you've threatened my life and twice you've come close to killing me. And Walter..." He sighed. "I wish you and I were on the same page." He growled. "As of today, nothing will prevent me from getting your Miraculous'! All I need to do now is wait for my next prey..."

In his room, Walter traced the Chinese word for fire on his elephant gun. He placed a can on the windowsill and took careful aim. When he fired the rifle, he could see the result of the magic: a bullet coated in flames. When it struck the can, it exploded into flaming shrapnel; some of them hit Walter. Without even flinching, he plucked them out. Indeed, he was learning new things, and he couldn't wait to try them out on Big-Head.


End file.
